


I Went Tumbling Down Trying to Reach Your High

by Breakingthetide



Series: Our Love Would Be Tragic [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Grant Ward Feels, Grant Ward Redemption, I Will Go Down With This Ship, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2018-12-24 04:23:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 94,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakingthetide/pseuds/Breakingthetide
Summary: “If I were to live a thousand years, I would belong to you for all of them. If we were to live a thousand lives, I would want to make you mine in each one.”-Michelle Hodkin, The Evolution of Mara Dyer-“This was the boy I loved. A little bit messy. A little bit ruined. A beautiful disaster. Just like me.”-Michelle Hodkin, The Evolution of Mara Dyer-The fourth installment of the Avengers AU. Skye and Ward are in New York again newly married, hoping the past holds the worst of their memories. But when Hydra begins searching for Inhumans and experimenting on them, Skye will find that if she fights against the organization again, this time she could very well lose everything. Her husband, her life.





	1. It's A Brand New Start, A Dream Come True

 

''Holy shit we're married''. Ward glances over to Skye who has been sitting silently in the sun for the past five minutes. The sand between her toes, the ocean just barely touching the material of her black string bikini. Sunglasses perched on her head, margarita in hand. It's day two of their honeymoon, a private section of an insland all to themselves, courtesy of Tony. Who wanted to buy the entire island but Ward refused.

　

This is actually the first time the couple has left the bungalow they're residing in for the next three weeks. The past forty eight hours have been spent in bed until Skye wanted alcohol and the ocean. ''Don't freak out''.

　

''I'm not freaking out''. He sees her fidget with the engagement and wedding rings on her finger, Skye takes a long sip from her drink. ''You're freaking out''. ''I am not. Everything is fine I'm fine''.

　

To what he thinks is her trying to emphasize her point, Skye runs her free hand down his bare chest and leans over to kiss him. ''See? Fine''.

　

He gives her a look and she sighs, finally caving. ''Okay maybe I'm not one hundred percent perfect''.

　

Grant watches the waves as they climb back and forth, waiting for her to tell him what the problem is. They haven't really done a whole lot of talking since they've been here.

　

''I guess a small part of me just wanted my parents to be at the wedding''. He thought as much but didn't want to bring it up just in case.

　

Skye hides her eyes beneath the sunglasses and wriggles her toes between the sand. In all honesty Grant can't say he shares Skye's wish, about his own parents. He hopes to never see them or Christian ever again. But he can understand why Skye would have wanted her mother and father at the wedding.

　

Perhaps if life hadn't been so cruel to them they would have been. Grant reaches across the space and takes Skye's hand in his, kisses her knuckles. ''I know you did, I'm sorry they weren't''.

　

''At least Tony and Nat were there, you know I've never seen Tony cry so much''.

''He loves you''. ''Yeah he does''. After a few minutes of silence he senses her relax, stretches out on her back to enjoy the sun.

　

There's a warmth that spreads through his chest and Grant is sure he's never been this happy in his entire life. The image of her walking down the aisle in her white dress smiling at him, will forever be engrained into his brain. In all his years Ward never thought anything like this would happen to him, marriage was never in the cards in between Garrett and Shield. But now he has the woman of his dreams and couldn't ask for a better life.

　

The silver band on his finger will take some getting used to but he's never taking it off, it's proof that he finally belongs somewhere to someone, that he has a home. Ward hasn't had any of those things before, the thought makes him smile. His eyes glued to Skye beside him with her tan skin, the sun heavy.

　

''You're staring''.

''Am I not allowed to do that?'' Skye downs the rest of her drink and props herself up on her elbows to glance at him.

　

''You can do whatever you want husband''. The word sends a shrill through him and in one swift movement he's on his feet, throwing his bride over his shoulder.

''Ward what the hell?'' She swats as his back but is laughing all the same, digging her nails into his spine. He loves her he's never going to stop loving her, every day for the rest of his life he is hers. Ward walks into the ocean and sets her down. doesn't give her time to speak before he's kissing her.

　

''You know if you wanted me naked all you had to do was ask''. Skye mutters against his lips, her hands moving from the top of his shoulders to untie the little black string holding the bathing suit together.

　

Grant watches mesmerized as she flicks the garment onto the sand raises an eyebrow. ''You just going to stand there like an idiot or''- He's kissing her again, wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling them further into the water.

　

''I love you''. Her smile against his lips, arms tightening around his neck. ''I love you too''. That's all that matters. He's the happiest he's ever been and so is she, he wants this feeling to last forever.

　

Ward is just on the brink of sleep Skye's warm skin next to him. Her breathing soft and steady, he feels her hand ghost over his fingers before settling on his ring finger. Toying with the silver for a few moments and he opens his eyes to find hers sealed shut.

　

''You know I doubt this is going to stop women from throwing themselves at you''. She says and he chuckles. ''You're too damn hot for your own good you know that?''

　

Of course he knows, but he's not vain about it. It's just a face both Shield and Hydra used to their advantage. But Skye doesn't just love him because he's attractive, she knows him all his demons and still stuck around. Grant is so much more than his body, than all the mistakes he's made.

　

''Good thing because you're the one who has to look at me for the rest of her life''. Skye opens her eyes and caresses his cheek, ''It's a view I can live with''.

She kisses his nose and settles back down against his chest, her cheek pressed against his shoulder. ''We'd make such adorable babies''.

　

They've talked about kids once or twice, both have decided that it would be too dangerous to bring an innocent baby into this world. Their son or daughter would have a target on their back the minute they were born, Hydra would love to get it's hands on Quake's child.

　

Not to mention all the enemies the pair has made over the years, it's just not safe. Now a few years from now could tell a different story, but as of now kids are not in the picture.

''Yeah we would. A daughter, perfect just like her mother''. Grant says and Skye pokes his bicep, ''a little mini Grant Ward running around. He'd be a heart breaker, beautiful just like his dad''. Ward ducks his head and kisses her hair.

　

The next morning he feels the second Skye leaves the bed, waits a few minutes to see if she's coming back. When she doesn't Grant gets up to brush his teeth and goes to look for her, smirks to himself when he spots her in the kitchen. Wearing a thin shirt rummaging through the fridge, the winodws are all open letting in the sea breeze. Grant leans against the small living room doorway to watch her work.

　

She knows he's there but continues to pull out fruit and a large bowl, begins cutting up pineapples, apples and others before tossing it into the bowl.

　

''As much as I wanted to make you pumpkin pancakes I doubt you'd want to put out a fire. And we don't have the ingredients''. ''Fruit is fine''. He walks over and kisses the back of her head, gets orange juice out of the fridge.

''I'm amazed Squishy hasn't called you fifty times yet''.

　

Ward snatches up a chunk of mango before responding. ''I told him if he does I'm going to punch him. He can survive a few weeks without me''.

''Can he?''

''Of course''.

　

Kebo didn't always used to spend every minute of the day with Ward, they used to live seperate lives. And he went six months away from Ward while he was in Vault D, so he'll manage.

　

''How do you think things are going on at home?'' Skye asks looking over her shoulder at him.

''Babe it's been three days''.

''I didn't''-

''We agreed no work talk Skye''.

''I was just wondering if the world was ending or something''.

''I'm sure it's not''.

　

She makes a pot of coffee and rests against the kitchen counter across from him. Drinks in the sight of his bare chest, the mused hair. ''It could be. Things tend to go wrong when you and I are happy''. She has a point but right now Ward has no desire to think about that.

　

Instead he simply takes her in his arms and kisses her forehead. ''Don't worry everything is fine. Just relax''. He's tracing random patterns on her lower back and how can she not?

''If New York is destroyed when we get back, I'm totally blaming it on you''. She feels him smile against her hair, ''okay''.

　

She's warm too warm actually. Skye cracks an eye open and is met with darkness, only a small bit of moonlight coming though the cutains. Just enough to make out Ward's sleeping form next to her, the rise and fall of his chest. He must have shoved the blanket off himself because it's draped over her, that combined with his body heat has her sweating. Quiet as can be she slips out of bed and throws his shirt on.

　

Buttons it as she's walking into the small kitchen, it's much cooler. Opens the windows and the ocean breeze fills the room. It's so beautiful here, if Skye were the type of girl to dream about the kind of honeymoon she'd have, this would be it. She can't stop touching the ring on her finger, still not used to the silver band. She's caught Grant doing it too, both not used to having anything certain in their lives.

　

Skye gets a glass of orange juice before heading outside, feet in the sand. There's something so serene about the ocean at night, the moon bright and inviting against the water. Everything about this is perfect, the wedding was everything she ever wanted. Granted Steve and Sam weren't there and neither were her birth parents. But seeing Ward there at the end of the aisle with tears in his eyes, everything else was okay.

　

Two years ago there was no way she'd ever of gotten married, much less found someone worthy anyway. There wasn't a man out there who would be able to understand her or the life she led. But then Ward casually walked in with his ghosts that tangled with hers and she was a goner. He just, he makes her better. Makes everything better really, there's this joy this warmth he brings.

　

After everything they've been through together it's a miracle they made it here, survived all the ups and downs in this relationship. She loves him she's always going to, and every day she'll tell him because Ward deserves it. He deserves to be loved to be cherished, his entire life he never got either of those things. Ward is a wonderful man who played the shitty hand life dealt him, he just wasn't careful of all the cards in his fingers.

　

He's hurt people, destroyed himself in the process. So has she, both of their hands are stained with red and no matter how hard they scrub with hot water, it will never come off. As long as they have each other though, Skye thinks it's going to be okay. Grant makes her believe it when he smiles at her or tells her he loves her. She's happy oh so happy to be married to him, another piece in their puzzle of a life together finally in place.

　

She's facing the ocean the wind curling into her hair when two strong arms wrap around her waist from behind. Skye didn't hear Ward's approach but he's there his face pressed into her neck. ''Everything okay?'' Skye knew he'd wake the second she left the bed or perhaps before, when she first woke up and her breathing changed. She watches the waves for a moment, drinks in the feel of his breathing against her spine.

　

Can make out the vibrations around her, his strong heart beat the smell of the ocean and his skin. Right now if the world really was ending she wouldn't give a damn. She leans her head back to rest on his chest, closes her eyes.

　

''I love you''. She can tell he's smiling as he always does as he always will at her words.

''I love you too, wife''. Skye can't help it she crinkles her nose and he chuckles, kisses the top of her head.

''Dork''. He shrugs and kisses her shoulder blade, ''did you have a bad dream?''

''No I'm okay. Just couldn't sleep. It's nice out here''.

　

Skye can tell his attention has shifted from her to the view in front of them, he rests his chin atop her head and holds her a little tighter. ''We should live here. Just swim in the ocean every day and sleep all night, what do you think?'' Grant stews on this for a moment, it'd be amazing.

　

''You would never last, a few weeks here sure. But forever? Skye you couldn't stay away from the real world for long''.

''Don't ruin my fantasy''.

''Wouldn't dream of it. So we live here now? Okay. You can drink all day, don't have to worry about anything''.

''Hydra or Shield related, it would be nice''. They continue like that for half an hour, creating a fake life on this island where everything is perfect and nothing bad happens.

　

''Come back to bed''. Ward says after a while, causing Skye to turn in his arms so she's facing him.

''Only if you're naked''.

She runs her hand along the waistband of his sweats and Ward winks at her.

''I think that can be arranged''. In one quick movement he hoists her up in his arms and kisses her slowly, carrying her back into the house. Afterwards as the sun begins to rise, Skye is sleeping away on his chest, hand over his heart.

　

Grant smiles and kisses her forehead, god he loves her so much. If it were possible he'd go back and time and tell his younger self, well one that it's all going to be okay, and two to wait. Wait for this amazing woman to show up in his life with her soft hair and doe eyes, wait for her to love him because she does. And because of her he's the man he's always wanted to be, someone his sister would be proud of.

　

''Shut up and go to sleep''. Skye mutters, burying her face deeper into his skin.

''You're thinking so loud''.

''Sorry''.

''Just close your eyes''.

　

He does, and soon falls asleep with a small smile on his face.

　

Because of his lifestyle all these years Ward has had to start all over before, press the reset button on his life more than once. Not anymore, this time it's different, a different life one he gets to decide how to play. This is a new start, the beginning of the life he's always wanted to live. And he can't wait to see how it all goes with the love of his life by his side, as long as he has her, it's all going to be just fine.

　

 


	2. Nothing Ever Lasts Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye and Ward return from their honeymoon, back to harsh reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're going to be getting back into that Hydra list again soon like in the first fic, where Skye and Ward would go on missions to hunt down certain agents. I feel like we haven't done those chapters in a long time.
> 
> So any suggestions for a mission you all would like me to write? Any crazy shenanigans you want Skye and Ward to find themselves in?
> 
> Also, enjoy this chapter!

 

Skye wakes long before the alarm goes off. Opens her eyes, the feel of Ward's heart beat against her palm. He's still fast asleep, once she adjusts to the darkness of the room she can make out he's sleep mused hair. He looks so young when he's alseep, lighter. The weight of his life hasn't touched him yet, they had a rough night. They got home late last night, Tony's jet touched down in New York sometime past midnight.

　

They were actually supposed to be back three weeks ago but just couldn't tear themselves away. You can't entirely blame her though, Ward walked around shirtless almost the entire time how was she supposed to resist that? Weeks having him all alone no one to interrupt, no Hydra to try and end the world. No missions or bullets, it was beautiful. She's already missing it. After showering they finally slipped into bed around one a.m.

　

Grant had a nightmare, it was bad. He woke up thrashing around and sweating, Skye still isn't sure what it was about. Maybe her dying, or Garrett coming back to hurt her. An old left over burning memory of his brother, or the incident with the Bezerker Staff back at Shield all that time ago. His dreams vary, but it always ends the same way. Him getting out of bed not wanting to wake her, pacing the living room, staring out into windows at the city lights.

　

On their honeymoon neither one of them had any bad dreams, Skye used to have them every single night. Would scream and scratch at her skin to make them stop, Tony was the only one who could wake her. Now Ward with his strong arms and warm voice calms her down, her nightmares have lessened since he's been around. Skye nearly runs her hand through his hair but stops herself, no need to wake him.

　

Instead she showers and starts a pot of coffee, passes Kebo who's dead asleep on the couch. He'd been waiting up for them, excited she thinks, to see Ward. They never go too far without the other, Skye is still surprised he didn't attempt to tag along on the honeymoon. Today after weeks of being away she's finally going back to work, Skye has missed her team of Inhumans. Her desk, she's ready to get back to her every day life.

　

While domestic life was fun for a time, Skye could never commit to it fully. She doesn't belong to that life. She's scrolling through her phone checking messages and emails when Kebo wakes loudly. Jerks awake from the throw pillows with a snorting sound like he choked on his own spit during sleep. ''You know you have your own apartment Squishy, you can start sleeping there again''. While Skye and Ward were gone Kebo had been staying at their place.

　

''Oh my god please don't talk to me''. He responds, rubbing his eyes and getting up slowly.

Checks his watch and groans, ''bloody hell why does it have to be this early? Tell me there's coffee''.

Without a word Skye pours him a cup, Kebo wraps himself in a throw blanket and walks over to her. ''Ward still asleep?''

''Yeah''.

''You ever find out what his dream was about last night?''

''Nope''.

''Did he have any while you two were away?''

''No''.

''I'll mention it to Paul''.

　

Grant never said anything but Skye knows he was a little disappointed Paul couldn't come to the wedding, he asked but Paul had a family emergency and couldn't make it. Grant does not trust easily but Paul has become an important person in his life, has helped Ward through the darkest of times. As if he's aware they're talking about him, Ward comes out of the bedroom freshly showered, shirtless and running a towel through his hair.

　

It's five in the morning on the dot, it's rare he ever wakes past that. Eyes only for Skye he walks up to her and kisses her, hand curled on her hip.

　

''God. You two are going to be even more nauseating than ever''. Kebo complains when Skye breaks away.

''Blame Ward, he's too hot for his own good''. Ward blushes and Skye grins that she can cause that still, it's adorable.

''So did you have a dream that you killed Skye again or?''

　

Skye smacks Kebo's shoulder, casting a worried look at Grant, who winces a tad. But it's quickly brushed away until his face is smooth and blank.

　

''I don't want to talk about it''.

Skye puts a hand on Ward's arm, ''you don't have to. Kebo don't be an ass''.

''Honey that wasn't me being an ass. I prefer the rip off the band-aid technique with Ward. It works well sometimes''.

　

The two start arguing until Ward tells them to shut up.

''Should of stayed on the island''. Is all Skye says before kissing Grant goodbye and heading to the Inhuman HQ.

　

Leaving Ward and Kebo alone, Kebo raises an eyebrow at his friend.

''Stop looking at me like that''.

''Stop ignoring the elephant in the room mate''.

''You know Kebo did you ever think that maybe I just don't have to tell you everything?''

Kebo doesn't even blink before responding, ''nope. Never. You always pour your soul out to me''.

　

It's true.

　

Ward sighs and pours a second cup of coffee, looks out the windows where the sun hasn't begun to rise just yet. With Skye on that island he'd never been happier, the only dreams he'd hade were ones filled with sunshine and Skye. But the minute they got home the past slapped him in the face with a nightmare so real he nearly broke down in tears in bed when he woke. ''Skye forgot me again, in my dream''.

　

It's probably one of Grant's biggest fears, that for some reason what happened a couple of years ago will happen again. That forces beyond his control will come and take her from him again. That was an awful period for them both.

　

''Boss that's never going to happen, okay? That Inhuman is dead''. Ward puts his head in his hands, Kebo comes to pat him on the back.

''Jesus I thought marrying Skye would put you in a better mood''.

　

The light joke does the trick and Ward chuckles, running his fingers over his wedding ring.

''She is amazing''.

''If you get all mushy on me I'm leaving and finding Skye, she's dead inside''.

　

Ward just slaps him on the back of the head, finishes his coffee and starts his morning routine. Two hours later he's walking into the Inhuman HQ feeling much better. The Inhumans all greet him with smiles and ask when he'll get back into training them.

　

Ward promises it'll be tomorrow, it feels good having a purpose again. For the longest time it was all about John, then escaping Shield, being on the run, working missions for Fury, then the Hydra list happened. Now he's everyone's SO in Skye's Imhuman army. Maybe this is what he was meant to do all along. When he opens the door to Skye's office he can already taste the tension in the small room.

　

His wife is sitting at her desk shouldering a cell phone, while typing almost violently on the computer. A laptop is also open by her elbow, a to-go cup of coffee by her left one. ''I don't give a shit if you have to break every single bone in his body, just find out if he knows where Joey is or I swear to god if I have to come down there he isn't going to be the only one with a broken nose''. She spits into the phone before hanging up and throwing in onto the desk.

　

''Rough morning?''

Skye doesn't look up from her laptop when she reponds, ''Joey is MIA. No one has heard from him since his mission in Greece last week, and Victoria didn't tell me until five minutes ago. Apparetly Martin is there now but he has no idea what he's doing when it comes to torturing information out of people. I should have gone there myself''.

　

Knowing there's only one way to lift her spirits Ward comes up behind her and kisses the top of her head.

　

''We could just go back you know, jump on a plane and spend the rest of our lives on that island''. She says, turning in her chair so Ward is now standing between her legs.

''You would get bored eventually''.

Skye places her hand on his belt buckle, ''with you? No way''. He leans down to kiss her, both ignoring the phone ringing a second later.

''This is really sexy''. Skye says, Ward has moved into sitting in the chair and she's on his lap.

　

Her fingers playing with his wedding ring, smiling up at him.

''Is it?''

''Yes. Never take it off''.

''Wasn't planning on it''.

She holds his face in her palms and kisses him again, ''I love you''.

''I love you too Mrs. Ward''. Skye warms at his words, all her life she's never had a last name. Nearly thirty years searching for it, and now she's finally found one. ''Are you sure you're okay Grant?''

He kisses her forehead, ''I'm fine baby''.

　

Knowing he'll talk about it when he's ready Skye turns them so they're both facing her computer, closes the laptop and opens up a new screen on the comptuer. ''Have you talked to any of the Avengers since we've been back?'' Grant asks, playing with her hair.

''Tony is in Russia, no one can find Nat. She went off the grid again as soon as we left for our honeymoon. Wanda and Sam are with Steve somewhere, god knows where Bruce is.

I called Clint as soon as I got in but he didn't answer''.

''They'll come around''.

　

The Avengers still have not come around since their fight over the Sokovia Accords a few months back. Ward knows Skye worries that her family will never be the same, that Bucky and the Accords have torn them apart beyond repair. ''What if they don't?'' Her big brown eyes stare up at him with so much anxiety he has to crush her closer to his chest.

　

''Baby I can't promise you that things will go back to the way they were. But I know that they are a family, that means something''. Skye shrugs and starts hacking into Shield to see if anything new has popped up on their end.

''Knowing our luck the world will try to end and we'll all be back together again soon''.

Ward smirks, ''there you go''. Ten minutes later Victoria knocks on the door and Skye yells that she can come in.

　

Skye glances up from the screen to find Victoria blushing at the sight of Ward, ''yes I know he's stupidly attractive, but did you need something Victoria?''

''Maria Hill is at the front doors boss, asking to meet with you''. The building trembles and Ward runs his hand down her back.

''Why didn't I know about this the second she stepped foot on the sidewalk?'' Skye asks mostly to herself, she's supposed to know everything that goes on here before it happened.

　

''Did you check your phone?''

　

Victoria asks, awkwardly standing in the doorway, everyone knows how to act when the boss is in a mood, and if it wasn't awful before it will be now that the Director of Shield wants to talk. Skye snatches her phone off the desk and there it is, the alert lighting up the screen.

''God I'm not even back for one day and Shield is already up my ass. I swear if Hill is trying to recruit me again I'm going to punch her in the mouth''.

''I'd pay to see that''. Grant comments before rising from the chair and following her out of the room.

　

Every Inhuman (there are only five here at the moment) is braced and ready for whatever Skye wants them to do. ''Want me to get rid of her boss?' Yo-Yo asks as Skye pauses at the reception desk.

''It's fine. Watching her face as I turn down whatever she wants for me is so going to be worth it''. A few seconds later Maria steps into the lobby.

　

''Two days ago I was lounging on a beach with a drink in my hand and now you're here. You can see why I'm in a bad mood''. Is the first thing Skye says when she, Maria and Ward are sitting in a confrence room. A few Shield agents are standing behind her, reminding Skye of a meeting not to long ago when Skye demanded Ward be cleared as a traitor for Shield in order for her help. That was also when she was working with Wanda to beat Hydra at their own game.

　

Not her finest moments.

　

''You two got married, how cute. I wasn't invited to the wedding''.

''Well you did try to kill the groom like three times so''.

''Quake I'm here because I have something that will interest you. In fact you are going to all but beg me to be in on this mission''.

Skye rolls her eyes, ''yeah begging isn't really my thing. Besides I don't do missions anymore, and there's no way in hell I'm letting my Inhumans anywhere near Shield''.

　

Hill raises an eyebrow, ''you not being in the field? That's like Nat being out of the game''.

''Well the last time I was out I was nearly brain washed''.

''And you beat a man to death''.

　

Before the flashbacks can overcome her, all the blood and skin underneath her fingers, Ward grabs her hand and pulls it into his lap. Rubs soothing circles onto her knuckles, his other hand squeezing her thigh.

　

''What the hell do you want Hill?'' Ward asks while Maria looks at him as if he's a bug that needs to be stepped on. Maria slaps a file onto the sleek polished table and slides it over to Skye.

''Now that Shield has gone public once more, we need to keep this quiet. We have intel that Hydra is showing interest in Inhumans again''.

　

Skye's hands are shaking as her fingers ghost over the manilla folder, she can't open it.

　

Hydra and Inhumans have never mixed well, the smell of lemons is starting to drift over her. But then Ward is there running his hand soothingly up and down her thigh, an anchor to keep her in the here and now, away from the past.

　

''Showing interest how?'' Skye's voice is steady even though she's anything but.

Hill sighs and actually has sympathy in her tone when she responds, ''we think they're trying to turn people into Inhumans, like they did with you.

　

Locking them in labs and running tests on them''. Skye glances over to Ward, ''looks like the honeymoon is over''.

　

She can't breathe.

 


	3. Don't Let Them Break Your Stride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Hydra trying to find Inhumans as a trap for Skye? To lure her out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to warn you guys this fic might not be as long as the other ones in this universe, I'm not sure yet.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

 

On a good day Skye can almost forget about the lab, the trauma that has followed all these years later. When she's lying next to Grant on the brink of sleep listening to his breathing, those dark thoughts are so very far away. She can almost pretend that it was just a bad dream, the kind you never truly forget no matter how much time passes. Skye likes to think that way most of the time, makes the nights easier.

　

But on bad days this heavy dark cloud tends to follow her around. As of late she's had more good days than bad, something to do with Ward. He just makes her better, granted he can't heal her and she doesn't rely or expect him to do so, but whenever he's around Ward just makes everything brighter. More colorful. Skye once saw the world a certain way, that everyone was out to get her and they deserved to burn for it.

　

Not so much anymore. Before Grant, Skye can't really say she was living, just existing. If you asked Ward he'd say the same thing. Ever since being nearly brain washed by Hydra all those months ago, killing David Whitehall with her bare hands, it's been an everyday battle to fight of the panic attacks. The flashbacks, and Skye hates it. Makes her feel weak. Grant is there though, makes it all ease. She'll love him forever for it.

　

Even though it was months ago Skye can't find it in herself to go out on another mission. It's against her nature really, being stuck behind a desk not kicking ass, her hands not holding a gun. What she told Nat after getting out of the hospital after the Hydra attack, she's sick of fighting. What is she even fighting for? Skye has never cared about the greater good if she's being honest, only helped the Avengers because Natasha did.

　

Of course that's not true now, Skye has something to fight for again. A reason to burn Hydra to the ground, they're hunting potential Inhumans and Inhumans alike, locking them in labs and running tests on them. Just like they did with Skye. She won't stand for that of course, but just can't bring herself to go out into the field just yet. Hating herself every second for it, Skye now sits in Stark Tower alone, staring out the windows at the dark sky.

　

It's started to rain the thunder and lighting bright against the glass. Ward, Kebo, Yo-Yo, and Lincoln have all gone out on a mission Maria Hill gave them just a few hours ago. Skye doesn't want to work with Shield she loathes them, but she can't ignore this. Her people are being hunted and she's going to avenge them. Just right now Skye can't trust herself in a battle situation, even with Ward there.

　

So here she sits on one of Tony's fancy plush couches, the lights are off, glass of cool smooth whiskey in her hand. Cell phone and laptop sititng on the glass coffee table in front of her, the only small blue glow in the room. Before he left Grant kissed her carefully and promised they would be fine, not to worry. The mission is raiding a Hydra base in Georgia (Skye and Ward have pretty much run the Hydra operations in New York off.)

　

and seeing if there is anyone left in the building. Since Hill left the Inhuman HQ, Skye has only had one panic attack. Locked herself in her office only letting Ward in, it only lasted a few minutes and he was able to talk her down easily. Skye is going to take that as a good sign. She tries calling the last number she had available for Natasha, but it's no longer in service. Neither Sam nor Wanda answer either, Steve is probably off the grid just like Nat.

　

Skye has no idea when Tony is going to be back, she hasn't spoken to him in a few weeks. She never really had time to mourn the loss of the family she's always known after their huge fight over the Accords, over Bucky. The weight of that hits her heavy now, causing Skye to down the rest of her drink and pour another. She can't remember the last time Stark Tower was ever this empty, all these years she and Tony were never alone here.

　

An Avenger would always be around, whenever Nat wasn't on a mission she'd stay here. Skye misses her, glad once again she decided to forgive her old mentor and Tony for the way they treated Ward a couple years ago. While it's been a long time Skye knows Ward is afraid of that happening, that she'll forget him and all the love they've shared. It's impossible, Natasha killed the Inhuman responsible for that, but Ward will probably never get over that.

　

Skye loves her life now, being in charge of an Inhuman army. But sometimes she misses the days where it was just her and Ward and that Hydra list that started it all. They haven't been actively crossing that off in a while, Skye can't even remember the last undercover mission they went on. Maybe that's just what she needs to get her feet wet, slowly get back into hurting Hydra. But can she stop herself from killing them?

　

The name on the list always dies, but if that person has other Hydra agents around them, does Skye really have to kill them? She's stewing on this when the elevator dings, thinking it's Ward she turns a bright smile on her face. Relief flowing through her veins, however Iron Man walks out in a dark gray suit. Phone to his ear, coffee in the other. He doesn't notice Skye wrapped up on the couch with a blanket, hands shaking.

　

''Jarvis turn the lights on, this isn't a funeral home''.

''Of course sir''.

''You know one of these days Tony Jarvis is going to turn on you just like Ultron did''.

Tony spins around surprise on his face, ''don't do that to me! The hell is wrong with you? Why are you sitting here all alone in the dark?''

''I''-

''Did Ward hurt you? I will kill him right now just say the word''.

　

Skye rolls her eyes, puts down her drink and walks towards the only father figure she's ever known. Assesses him, searches for that overwhelming sadness that hitched a ride on his back so many weeks ago and never left. He tried so hard to keep the Avengers together after the Sokovia Accords, but once he found out Bucky killed his parents there was no coming back from that. Skye understands both sides, she's Switzerland here.

　

At their wedding Tony seemed happy and maybe he was, but Skye can see now that he misses it just like she does. The Avengers were more than a team, they were a family. The first family Skye ever had. Maybe the same goes for Tony, now that he and Pepper broke up. ''Grant is on a mission''. Is all she says before closing the distance and hugging him, standing on her toes to wrap her arms around his neck.

　

He's always smelled the same, light cologne a hint of cinnamon. She's missed him, didn't realize how much so until he's hugging her back.

''Missed you cupcake''.

''Missed you too Dad''. He always grows teary eyed when she calls him that.

　

He pulls back a few moments later, tucks a stray hair back behind her ear. Searches her face and smiles, ''you look good. I hate to say it but marriage does agree with you. How are you?''

''I'm more concerned with how you are, are you okay?''

''I'm fine cupcake don't worry about me. I bought the island in case you were wondering''.

''I'm not even surprised''. She knew he'd buy the whole island for himself, not just for Skye and Ward to use on their honeymoon.

''Man I've missed you kiddo''. He says, pulling her in for another hug.

Skye has known Tony for many years so it's easy to tell that he's not his full ridiculous self.

''What's bothering you?'' He waves her off and heads to the kitchen.

''Tony what did you do?''

Iron Man let's the guilt flicker on his face before rolling his eyes. ''What makes you think I did anything? You're the one always getting in trouble''.

''But I've been out of the country for a month. Spill''.

　

After more pressing because Skye is anything but patient Tony tells her about Peter Parker, the boy he recruited to help his side in the fight with Steve. How he's going by Spider Man now and she will more than likely run into him from time to time.

　

''He definitely picked up the slack around here while you've been gone''. Tony teases causing Skye to elbow him in the ribs.

''Sorry that I was off being happy. If I have to choose between saving New York and having sex I'm probably going to pick sex''.

''I don't want to hear about your sex life''.

Skye shrugs, ''it is pretty amazing''.

''The last thing I want to think about right now is you and Ward''.

Tony gets a beer out of the fridge and hands her one, ''you talked to Nat?''

''Nope not since the wedding. You?''

''No. You know you're lucky I love you so much that I forgave that little stunt you pulled, getting Clint and everyone else out of prison''.

''They didn't deserve to be in there and you know it''.

''Of course they didn't. But You haven't had the government on your ass for the past month now have you?''

''Sorry about that''.

''No you're not''.

　

They drink in comfortable silence until Tony asks where Ward is. Skye scowls into her beer bottle, ''off on a Hydra mission''.

''Stop pouting, if you're not ready for a mission, you're not ready. Don't be too hard on yourself''.

''But I need to be ready, now more than ever''.

She tells him what Hydra is doing now and how she and Ward think it's more than likely some kind of ploy, to lure her out so they can strike.

''And don't promise me they won't because Hydra always finds a way to get to me''.

Tony looks guilty and slings an arm over her shoulder, ''I'll do whatever I can to protect you''.

Skye leans into his hug, ''you always do''.

　

An hour later Ward is calling her saying they've made it back, everyone is fine. But there were no Inhumans in the building, just a few Hydra agents that put up a fight. She leaves Stark Tower phone in hand, already working on hack into Hydra from the link Grant sent her that he got from the mission. To the untrained eye there would be nothing to find, it would seem that Hydra wiped everything from their system before her team got there.

　

But Skye isn't one of the best hackers in the world for nothing. By the time she makes it back home after being briefed in her office by Lincoln, Skye has found the location of the base Hydra moved everything to, an old church in California. She sends the information to Victoria who's already setting up a team to head there in the morning, Ward will be leading. Skye will run mission control in her office.

　

Her husband (she can't help but smile still at the word) is in the shower when she walks through the front door of their apartment. A second later she's stripping off her jeans and joining him, steps into the shower and can't help but stare. His back is to her, he's running his hands through his wet hair. ''Damn it Ward''. He turns around a smile on his face, watching as her eyes run down his chest.

　

''What?''

''It's still not fair how hot you are''.

He chuckles, pulls her into his arms and kisses the top of her head.

''I could say the same thing about you, wife. You're''-

Skye puts her hand over his mouth, feels his teeth on her skin, ''if you finish that sentence we're never leaving this shower''.

He leans down as she removes her hand from his lips, his breathe warm in her ear when he responds, ''baby I had no plans to leave the shower the minute you stepped in here''.

Skye grabs his face and pulls his mouth to her's, the water is long cold by the time they get out.

　

It's midnight when they crawl into bed, Skye is laying on her back Ward's hand in her own. She's holding it out in front of her face, observing how pruny his fingers are from their long shower. It's odd, she thinks, that he's done so much harm with these hands, some good as well, yet he can hold her so gently. Touch her as if she's some sort of goddess and it's his sole purpose in life to worship her. How he gently runs his hands through her hair when she can't sleep.

　

You could say the same about her hands though, she's never touched anything worthy or kind until his body was beneath her fingers. Skye hasn't done a lot of good in her life but Ward is good, he's the best there is. She's seen the man behind the mask, the monster that Shield wants him to be, and Grant is the most kind hearted and beautiful person she's ever met. She falls in love with him a bit more every single day.

　

Honestly he really puts up with a lot from her, if she does say so herself.

　

''You planning to sleep like that?''

Ward asks, gesturing to his much larger hand still wrapped in her own.

''Stop asking stupid questions''. She shoots back before placing his hand in his lap.

Grant just rolls so he's hovering about her, his face so close to her's his toothpaste breath drifts across her cheek.

''Can I help you?'' Skye caresses his face as he kisses her nose.

''Are you okay?"

They didn't really get a chance to talk about Hydra looking for Inhumans yet.

Skye takes a deep breath and focuses on the color of Ward's eyes to keep her calm.

''Yeah. I'm alright''.

Skye isn't sure but she thinks Grant might be searching her face for a lie, it's either a habit or he really doesn't believe her.

Before he can ask she kisses him, cups his face with her hands, ''I'm going to beat them. There is no other option, and as long as you and my Inhumans stay alive, everything is going to be fine''.

''Just if you need to talk''-

''Your shoulder is free, I'm perfectly aware of that Robot''.

''I love you, Mrs. Ward''.

Skye rolls her eyes but fondly pats his face, ''I love you too, you sap. Now let me sleep''.

Ward goes back to his side of the bed and watches as Skye adjusts the pillows, pulls the blanket closer to her chest. She's just turned off the light when she feels his eyes on her again.

''You're staring''.

''Am I not allowed to do that?''

Instead of responding Skye throws an arm out so it's draped over his waist, tangles her legs with his, rests her head on his bare shoulder.

''I'm glad you're my husband''.

She doesn't have to be looking at Grant to know he's grinning, ''I've never been this happy, I love you Skye''.

　

She falls asleep to the beat of his heart, deluding herself that everything will indeed be just fine.

　

 


	4. I Watch You Choke Down the Words That You Said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye finds that she just might have to get back into the field again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're going to soon be getting back into that Hydra list again, which I can't wait for!

 

''All I'm saying is, you should take it easy boss''.

''Kebo I appreciate the concern but I'm fine''.

''You were literally shot like two weeks ago''.

''Wasn't the first time won't be the last''.

''Is that supposed to reassure me? Does it make you feel better? Getting shot is not supposed to be a normal thing you bloody idiot''.

''You done yet?''

''No actually I'm not. I need you and Skye to stop having sex''.

　

The woman waiting in line in front of them turns to give Ward a funny look, which he gives an apologetic smile, a teenage girl to their left catches Ward's eye who then proceeds to look at him from the top of his head to the tip of his boots. They're at Skye's favorite bakery picking up coffee and the pastries she likes, it's rather crowded this morning, much to Ward's annoyance mostly because of Kebo's comment. Ward sighs, he really tries to talk himself out of asking why.

　

This explaination has to be interesting though.

　

''And why should we stop doing that?'' The cashier who recognizes him by now, doesn't even ask for his order anymore. Just rings it up with a smile on her face as he pays. ''I need to sleep, and I can't do that because the walls in your apartment are very thin''.

Ward watches the area with expert eyes before responding. ''You know Kebo you have your own damn apartment, go sleep in it''.

''I can't''.

''Why not?''

Does Grant really want to know why at this point?

''It's haunted''.

　

Ward pinches the bridge of his nose, a headache alredy beginning to form. Even though he's seen some pretty crazy shit in his line of work, Ward does not believe in ghosts.

''Now I know what you're thinking ghosts aren't real Kebo, you're out of your mind''-

''Kebo I think you're out of your mind every day of your life''.

''Now really isn't the time to be funny boss I'm serious''.

''So was I''.

　

As Kebo rambles on about the apparent ghost in his apartment, Ward waits patiently for their order. It's been a few weeks since he and Skye came back from their honeymoon, and the missions are stacking up. Everyday it seems like he's on a plane, sneaking into buildings gun in hand, a team of Inhumans behind him as they try to rescue more Inhumans. In all these missions they have only found one Inhuman Hydra was experimenting on.

　

A man named Brian who could stretch his body beyond the normal limits, Ward rescused him and took him back to the Inhuman HQ. As soon as Skye attempted to talk Brian into joining their ranks he wanted no part of it and after three days, went back home. Skye respects his choice at wanting a normal life away from all of this, but he won't ever be able to have one. He isn't safe, so Tony sent a team of personal body guards to look after Brian.

　

That was two weeks ago, since then silence. They have another mission tonight in Canada where Skye has recieved intel that there is Inhuman activity. Now Skye is trying to be one step ahead of Hydra, get to an Inhuman before they do. The barista hands Grant the coffee and pastries, giving him a look that makes him very uncomfortable as they leave the shop.

　

Kebo still hasn't shut up about the ghost in his apartment when they make it back outside. ''Kebo you are not living with us''.

''Wow okay I wasn't asking. Jesus, what crawled up your ass today and died?''

Ward sips his coffee carefully before responding, ''there's no such thing as ghosts. Get over it''.

　

The entire walk back to Skye's office is silent. Ward walks through the shiny glass doors and finds his wife at a punching bag.

　

The few Inhumans around are watching her in fascination as she strikes the bag with expert precise force. She must have dragged it out here and set it up in the lobby, puncing bags are normally in the training rooms in the back. Grant hands Victoria Skye's coffee and leans against the reception desk, watching the way Skye's shoulders move, the muscles in her back as she hits the bag over and over.

　

He's quite distracted for ten minutes. Then she turns around with a towel in her hands, wipes the sweat from her face. She's got that look in her eye as she walks over to him. ''Hey''. ''Hi''. Lincoln hands her a water bottle, Joey, Ward notices, is still glued to the couch in the same position he was in when Ward left last night. Joey was captured in Greece, the Inhuman Skye sent after him finally found him and got him out last week.

　

Since then Joey has been distant and quiet, only speaking with Skye. Whatever happened while he was there has haunted him, Ward understands that all too well.

''You feel like sparing? Or are you still sore from the last time I kicked your ass?'' Skye asks a small smirk on her face, fingers playing with his wedding ring.

Instead of answering her Ward walks over to a mat and turns to her, ''bring it on baby''.

　

Skye saunters over to Ward and nearly smiles when his eyes travel straight to her chest, boy just can't help himself. She's so going to win. And then Grant who is an expert at reading her these days grins before pulling off his dark gray shirt he was wearing. He did it on purpose to distract her with all of his muscles, it's working. Ward flashes her what's supposed to be an innocent smirk and she elbows him in the ribs.

　

''This is about to get really sexual you guys, just a warning. You may want to leave the room''.

　

Skye ignores Kebo and gets in position in front of Ward, hands out in front of her face feet apart. Since Nat is gone Skye has recrutied Ward and sometimes Yo-Yo to be her sparing partners. Everyone gets their ass handed to them by Skye, the Black Widow didn't hold back anything in her training. ''Winner gets to be on top tonight''. Skye tells her husband who laughs but she watches the way he's eyes widen for a moment.

　

In the early days Skye would spar with Ward to measure how good he was, to look for a weakness. Now it's just for amusement and he keeps her on her toes, Ward isn't the best of the best for nothing. She strikes first aiming for his knee but Ward steps out of reach pushing her shoulder so she falls off balance. He can tell she's avoiding the shoulder that was injured a few weeks ago, if he was really the enemy she would have already gone for it.

　

Twenty minutes later Skye sweeps his legs out from under him, no mercy as she puts him on his back and straddles his hips. Takes a moment to admire Grant's smile, how adorable it is when he brushes his hair back away from his forehead. Skye has both hands pining his wrists above his head, he could get out of this hold in half a second if he wanted to. But he's smiling up at her with those bright eyes and how can she not kiss him?

　

Skye doesn't remove herself as they cool off so Ward continues to lay on the floor but his knees are up so Skye can lean against them. Her hands are on his chest now casually resting there, rising with his breathing.

''Boss you really have to stop letting her win''. Kebo comments when he deems it safe to come back into the lobby, Victoria and Alisha trailing after him.

Ward shakes his head, ''I never let her win''.

　

Skye winks at him before getting up, throws a bottle of water at Ward when he's back on his feet. ''Can you please put your shirt back on?''

Grant tosses her a cocky smirk, ''why? Does it bother you?''

''Babe it's bothering everyone in this room''.

He covers his chest once more, delighted to find Skye pouting just a bit and he kisses her. Whispers ''later'' in her ear and follows when she walks into her office.

　

''You should have your own office, god knows we have enough spare rooms for it''. Skye falls into her chair switching on the computer, downing the coffee Victoria warmed up for her.

Ward sits in the chair opposite of her and puts his feet up, ''I don't really think I need an office''. Her phone rings but it's ignored.

''Promise me you'll be careful on the mission tonight''. She says her voice small, Ward reaches across the desk and takes her hand in his.

　

Skye is still so afraid she's going to lose him. She knows one day he will die and so will everyone she knows, she's not immortal. That lie Hydra told her all that time ago still sits deep within her, it's hard to shake something like that off. Last year when she was working with Wanda and lying to him about it, she never told him because she was so scared he was going to leave her. Now she knows better, that Grant will never walk away from her again.

　

But the fear is still there like a bad dream waiting to strike.

　

His hand is rough and warm against her own, ''Skye I promise I'll be careful. I love you''. She still doubts he's real sometimes, what did she do to deserve someone like him to love her? He holds her chin in his fingers and kisses her, leaving no room for doubt.

　

Six hours later she's standing in the living room of Stark Tower, multiple screens all around her. Security footage, she has control of every single camera in the building Ward is currently in. He's silent in the com, she can't even hear his breathing.

　

With a few strokes of her fingers Skye can see a steel door down the hallway, ''down the hall to your left. If Hydra is keeping an Inhuman it'll be there''.

She watches on the screen Ward creep down the hall gun out, Lincoln and Kebo behind him. ''There's not a control panel, you should just be able to open the door''.

Skye holds her breath as Ward pulls the heavy door open his gun ready, they enter the dark room to find it empty.

She's about to curse in annoyance when Ward suddenly crouches down, he sees something. ''Is that blood?'' She hears Lincoln ask, she can't see what they do.

''Collect a sample and bring it back to Stark Tower''. Skye says and Ward does just that, is leaving the room a minute later.

The rest of the building is empty save for a few Hydra agents that are easily taken care of. It still amazes her watching Ward in the field, how he moves.

She's distracted by that, so she doesn't sense Tony coming up behind her. ''Did you ever think maybe Hydra is just sending you on a wild goose chase?''

''Why would they do that?''

Tony shrugs, ''don't know. They tried capturing you and failed, twice. Maybe this is revenge''.

　

Skye looks over her at him, maybe he's right. Skye wouldn't put it past Hydra. Tony squeezes her hand as they watch Ward and everyone else leave the building. Skye is turning around to grab a beer when the screens suddenly flash in a blaze of orange. Then go blank, the com in her ear goes dead.

　

''What the hell just happened?''

She looks over to Tony for guidance who's face is slack with shock.

''Tony what happened? Did the building explode?''

　

She's scrambling with the screens trying to get them to come back to life but they don't. She's screaming in her com for Ward for anyone but there's no answer. Her phone nearly shatters in her hands as she dials Grant's number, he doesn't pick up.

　

Without a word Tony is already suiting up and is flying out the window, promising he'll find out what's going on. Leaving Skye all alone fear freezing up every single inch of her body. She feels numb in a way, sitting on the couch doesn't feel the tears as they drip down her cheeks. Ward has to be okay he has to fine, he can't die. He had to of known there was a bomb righ? If that's what happened? Maybe the security system just went down?

　

Skye knows though that it wasn't the cameras that stopped working, what if Ward is dead? Along with Kebo, Lincoln and Yo-Yo? All she can do is sit here and wait. Hating herself, she should have been on that mission. If she wasn't so weak so scared so damaged, she could have protected them. And now her husband and friends could be dead and even though it was Hydra's fault, she'd still feel guilty.

　

After leaving a rather panicked voicemail on Clint's cell phone because apparently none of the Avengers answer her phone calls anymore, Skye spends the next hour drinking Tony's best scotch that he hides in his work shop. She even calls Pepper, that woman has experience in dealing with situations such as these. Waitng to see if the love of your life is safe, but she does not answer either. God where is her family when she needs them?

　

She's pouring another glass when the elevator door opens and she lifts her eyes to find Ward walking through them. His jacket is torn in a few places there's a couple holes in his shirt, his cheeks are covered in ash and blood. But he's alive he's whole, back here with her. Skye is running across the room to him and is soon enveloped in his strong arms. He's stroking her hair and whispering he's alright, everyone made it out alive.

　

That the building did explode thanks to a Hydra agent with a bomb strapped to his chest that no one was prepared for, Ward checked everything himself. He's not one for mistakes and is currently fighting off John's voice in his head saying he is weak and stupid. Focuses on Skye instead who's clinging to his shirt, tears on her face.

　

She's shaking and crying against his chest that smells like smoke, wraps her arms around his back. Skye leans back to look at him his eyes are dark but full of love for her. ''Next time I'm coming with you''. Her tone is final not to be argued with, Ward can see it's the fear making the decision for her. If she's not ready to go out into the field again she shouldn't, screw wanting to protect him.

　

But he knows if the situation were reversed he'd do the same thing so he can't really chastise her for it. So he contines to hold her and kiss her hair as she promises she's done sitting on the side lines. The next time there's a mission, Quake is going back in the game.

 


	5. Now I'm Out Here Looking  Like Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye gets back to missions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I might be getting my groove back with this thing, hopefully. 
> 
> I really loved this chapter, Skye will be going on more missions now like we did in the first part of this fic.
> 
> So does anyone have any cool ideas for what missions you'd like to see? Let me know in the comments if you want!
> 
> Thanks for reading!

 

What is it about clubs that Hydra agents find so welcoming? Skye doesn't get it. The loud music the bright lights, the floor packed with so many sweaty bodies that it's hard to breathe sometimes. At least it's not in an abandoned building in the middle of the night, she can at least be grateful for that. A mission like this is easy, something small to get her feet wet. She's been in this club for ten minutes so far and hasn't had any flashbacks.

　

Their target is a woman named Shirley, she's been the owner of this club for a few years now, if they were in New York Skye would have run her out of town a long time ago. But she, Ward and Kebo are in Nashville, Tennnessee of all places. Skye has only passed through this state a few times, never actually sat down and had a drink here. The loud conversations, the drunk idiots beside her, she remebers why clubs have never been her thing.

　

She's starting off slow with the missions, going back to that Hydra list that started it all. Skye feels the gun pressed into her hip, the vibrations all around her and realizes she's missed this. The electricty in her veins at finding the target, the adrenaline as she catches them. Skye throws back the rest of her drink, looks around the room to find Ward in position, not that she'd expect him to be anywhere else.

　

He's sitting in the corner in a booth dressed in all black, looking just as dangerous and beautiful as the day she met him. Glass of whiskey in hand, eyes roaming to every face in this club. The wedding ring is on though, and that just adds more to his appeal, honestly if Skye was a complete stranger and saw him sitting there alone, she wouldn't even care about the wedding ring.

　

They have a plan set in place, Ward has been tasked with luring Shirley over to him with his stupid charm that will work marvelously, once he has her Skye will do the rest. They've done countless missions like this before, easy as pie. Shirley hasn't been in Hyrdra very long not that it matters, her fate will be the same as the rest. She's getting slightly annoyed though because Shirley has yet to show her face here, even though the club opened two hours ago.

　

''So, you come here often?'' God. Skye hardly even looks over to the man that slides in the open stool next to her, he's not that close but just enough so that she can smell the harsh alcohol on his breath.

''Please tell me that line doesn't actually work on women''. The look on his face Skye has seen many times before, hell Ward wore the same one a couple hours ago when she stepped out of their bedroom.

She's wearing a low cut peach colored dress, it's backless and has a slip up the side. Too much? Probably, but it's been driving Grant crazy since he saw her, so worth it.

The man looks her up and down a few times, licks his lips then laughs. ''Oh I'm hoping it'll work on you, doll. Pretty girl like you is too good for this trashy place. Let me buy you a drink''.

''How about you don't and go somewhere else''.

He just chuckles like she was kidding, Skye hates guys like these. ''Come on doll don't be like that, I'm just being friendly''.

Skye leans into him and of course he gets the wrong idea, he's about to regret it. ''Call me doll one more time and I will break your wrist. I'm not interested. Walk away before you piss me off''.

　

She's waiting for the rejection to wound his pride and he'll turn hostile, she's proved right three seconds later.

　

He calls her a bitch before attempting to paw at her arm, the bar tender races over but by then Skye has already got his wrist in her hand. She doesn't even blink doesn't even register the second of panic in his face, before she twitches her fingers and the clean sound of the break enters the air. The man howls in pain tries to grab her again but just for fun Skye breaks his pinky and middle finger.

　

The bar tender and bouncer haul him away all the while cursing loudly, a few other men come up and ask if she's alright. Skye waves them away, continues to sip her drink. God she hates men sometimes. They think even after you say no they need to convince you to say yes, and that is definitely not how it works. Thank god she found one of the good ones. Skye glances over to Grant who doesn't meet her eyes, but they both know he was watching.

　

Skye has shown time and time again that she doesn't need him to protect her, but it's nice all the same just to have that reassurance. She does not need a White Knight to swoop in and save the day, but Ward will always standing by waiting to just that. She loves him so much for it. After another beer their target finally shows up, comes through the front door with a coffee in one hand and a cell phone in the other.

　

Shirley is a tall woman, six foot to be exact, cropped blonde hair and is currently sporting an strapless dress with killer dark red heels. Skye is actually thinking about taking them afterwards but that's too screwed up even for her, she'll have to order them online. Skye watches Shirley step into a side room, her office and shut the door.

　

''So what now babe? Just wait until she comes out?''

''That's the plan''. Ward answers through the com.

Skye pouts and drums her fingers on the bar, ''boo. She's taking the fun out of it. This is my first mission back, she could at least make it enjoyable''.

''Skye''-

''All I'm saying is I can bust in there while you sit there and look pretty. Don't even have to move a muscle''.

''That's not''-

''They're pretty impressive muscles too, by the way. Did I ever tell you that?'' She doesn't have to be looking at her husband to see he's both amused and exasperated.

''Several times baby''.

　

She should probably stop talking to him because it looks as though she's having a conversation with herself, but getting him all worked up is too good to pass up. He's just adorable when he's annyoed. It takes a half hour and Skye threatening three more men to leave her alone, before Shirley comes back out. And Skye can tell the second she spots Ward. Shirley goes all wide eyed and gooey, blushes even.

　

Skye can also tell the second she decides to go over to Grant's booth, Shirley fixes her hair in a corner where she thinks he can't see, pulls down her dress to reveal even more cleavage. Skye can't really blame her, she's not even annoyed by it. Ward is too hot for his own good, he looks extremely edible in a suit. Especially if it's all black, then you can guarantee he's not leaving the house without Skye getting her hands on him.

　

Shirley passes Skye not even looking at her, wades through the sea of bodies and booze and just walks straight up to Ward. Confidence, Skye has to give her props.

''She's totally going to try and seduce him''. Kebo comments from his place across the club, he's sitting at a table his eyes on Ward.

''Can't blame her''.

''Ew. Wonder what she's saying''. Nothing about Grant's face gives any insight onto how the conversation is going.

''Probably that she's never seen him here before and if he needs anything at all, please let her know''. Skye says her voice low while she takes a sip of her beer and Kebo starts laughing.

''Oh oh here we go, now he's responding''. Skye watches as Ward tranforms from 'Don't Look At Me I Hate You' to 'Bad Boy Will Make You Take Off Your Clothes In Five Seconds' in less time it takes for her to blink. He's good, he's always been so good.

　

The plan is to get her alone and take her out, the last part up to Skye. Ward just has to work his magic first in order for that to happen. A few years ago when she was in denial about her feelings for him, missions like these would make her green with jealousy. But not anymore. She knows Grant loves her, knows there's no one else in his eyes but her. Flirting for a few minutes with someone they intend to not be breathing later, isn't something to worry about.

　

Shirley falls for the trap, of course she does. Slides into the booth on the opposite side of him, fluffing her hair, one hand is resting on the table in between them in case he wants to hold it. ''Well that didn't take long''. Kebo comments.

''It never does''.

''Quake please tell me you're going to break some more fingers tonight, I'm already bored. You kicking ass is always an entertainment for me''.

Skye orders another beer, ''I'm thinking about it''.

　

She pulls out her phone and while they're waiting finds the exact shoes Shirley is wearing. Sends the picture to Tony who sends a message back that they are being ordered right this moment. Skye glances back at her husband to find him laughing, head thrown back and all. An hour later Skye is getting bored, and she's scared off every man in this place already, so the fun is gone.

　

Ward is going to be annoyed over this but she's had enough, the lights are giving her a pounding headache, her shoes have caused her feet to ache something awful. So she gets up from the bar and walks over to Ward and Shirley. Grant shows no other kind of response when she approaches the table except slightly annoyed, for Shirley's benefit probably because he has no idea what Skye is playing at.

　

Is she blowing their cover? Is she not? Are they going to be normal and married, or not? Without saying a thing Skye slides in beside Ward her hand on his thigh. Shirley raises an eyebrow at her, looks as if she's going to comment but Skye beats her to it. Takes the glass from Ward's hand and throws the rest of the alcohol back, it burns her throat on the way down. ''So you seem to be having fun with my husband''.

　

Shirley is surprised of course she is, finally noticing the ring on Ward's finger. If this wasn't a mission Skye would feel bad for Shirley and Grant would be a major ass.

''What are you doing?'' Grant asks.

''I was bored, didn't this used to be fun? What happened to that?'' Ward is hiding his anger well, but Skye can see it. She gets it, this is a mission and not a picnic, he may not be a Specialist for Shield anymore, but he won't ever be able to turn that side of him off.

''You're married''. Shirley says, her voice surprisingly high pitched.

''He is. You know this isn't the first time he's done this. I guess I should leave him but I can't, he's just too cute''. Skye takes Grant's cheeks in both hands and squeezes, giving him an adoring look, which only sours his mood further as he pushes her hands away.

''He's also amazing in bed, so there's that''.

''Honey''. Ward sighs as he applies the slightest of pressure to her knee.

Is that a blush on his face? ''Are you blushing? Aw''. Skye leans up to kiss his cheek, his stone exterior melts just a little, his eyes are warm when she pulls back.

　

The couple turns to look at Shirley who is shaking her head her expression foul, but she doesn't move. And then Skye can tell the second the other woman recognizes them. Her eyes widen as she takes in Skye, narrow slightly when she looks over to Ward.

　

''You son of a bitch''. She snarls.

''God can no one think of anything better to call him when they're mad? It's not very original. Shield says it too, a lot actually''. Skye comments.

''Did you really think I wouldn't recognize you Quake?''

Skye shrugs, ''don't really care if you did or not. This mission is going to end the same way regardless''. Gone is the anger in Shirley's face, replaced by this cockiness that Skye wants to punch off.

''Last I heard you were out of the game, no one has seen you for months''.

''Well I was on my honeymoon''.

''After you beat David Whitehall to death. Hydra won't forget that''.

Under the table Grant takes her hand, Skye bites the inside of her cheek to fight off the flashbacks. She doesn't regret what she did to the last Whitehall brother, but it still haunts her. ''Oh sweetheart I'm counting on you guys to hunt me down again''.

　

She wants Hydra to be done with and over, but it could be years still before that happens. Shirley finishes the rest of her drink and snaps over to the bar tender who runs over and replaces it.

''Quake what if I told you that Hydra wasn't hunting you anymore?''

Skye looks over to Ward who she knows is thinking the same thing, ''I'd say you were a lying bitch''. Okay so he wouldn't of used that word, but still, similiar thought process.

''We're done trying to lock you in a lab Quake, now we're just going to kill you. Didn't your beloved Tony Stark tell you there was a taget on your head?''

At this Ward goes rigid, across the room he gives Kebo a look she can't decode, and the other man disappears out the back door.

''How much?'' Ward asks, his tone cold.

Shirley smiles and licks her lips, ''twelve billion dollars''.

''Holy shit. Babe you should shoot me yourself then''.

　

Ward scowls at his wife, she's half joking but not. He can see the fear there, people will do anything for that kind of money. Stupid things, which was what Hydra intended. Where did they get that kind of money anyway? Is there a new player in the game that's funding them? Has to be, in the years that they've been doing this Skye and Ward have lessened Hydra's numbers drastically.

　

Ward notices it first, the signs that this is about to turn ugly. For one thing little by little, people start clearing off the dance floor and leaving altogether. Eventually it's only them and Hydra agents, they were pretending to be normal enjoying the club but Ward saw through it. There has to be at least fifty or more, and those are the only ones he can see. There are no civillans present, the music stops, the lights return to a normal yellow glow.

　

''That's a lot of money Quake''. Shirley says before standing and walking to the center of the room, the Hydra agents surround her, guns are drawn.

Skye rolls her eyes and kicks off her heels before rising from the table, Ward follows and takes his gun out.

Skye simply crosses her arms as she stands beside him, ''you do realize this isn't going to work out for you right?''

Shirley laughs loudly, ''by midnight you'll be dead and I'll be rich''.

Skye cracks her kunckles and every body in the room tenses.

''They never learn''. She says to Ward, looking up at him before brushing the back of his hand with her own.

''You good?'' He asks and Skye runs her hand down his back, ''yeah. I'm so going to punch Tony in the face for keeping this to himself. Twelve billion dollars for me''.

Ward, even though it's an inappropriate time they could get shot any second, bends down to kiss her quickly. '

'Babe you're worth more than that''. Skye rolls her eyes and calls him cheesy before throwing out her hand.

　

Hydra never stood a chance.

　

It turns out Tony is out of the country when they get back so Skye is unable to yell at him. She Ward and Kebo are in the living room of her and Ward's apartment, eating chinese take out, beers on the coffee table between them. Skye looks at the two of them and realizes how much she's missed it. The missions, the high afterwards. How did she stay away this long? Grant winks at her with his dark suit still on, his hair messed up, a little dried blood on his neck.

　

Ah, she'd definitely missed the way they used to celebrate after a mission too. Grant shoots her a smoldering look causing her to put down the beer, and Kebo groans loudly. ''And on that note I'm leaving''. He takes his food and is out the door a second later, Skye wastes no time laying on the couch and pulling Ward down with her. His hands warm on her thighs, face pressed against her chest. ''You okay?'' He asks against her skin and she nods.

　

Runs her hands through his hair. ''God I love this dress''.

She laughs, arranging her legs so they wrap around his waist. ''Yeah?''

''Yeah''.

In one swift movement he's unzipping it and tossing it across the room. ''Hey! Thought you loved it''.

He kisses her until she can't breathe then his lips are at her neck. ''I like it better off you''.

Skye laughs and takes off his shirt, pausing to look at him.

The darkness of his eyes, but she can tell he's also worried about her.

''Stop looking at me like you're waitng for me to cry''.

''Are you sure you're okay?''

''I would tell you if I wasn't. Now do you want to keep talking or get me naked?''

His hands go to remove her bra and Skye kisses him again, ''that's what I thought''.

　

For now it seems missions are okay, and Skye can't wait for the next one, especially if they all end like this.

 


	6. Darling I'm A Nightmare Dressed Like A Daydream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye has her groove back as she goes on another mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this fic seems slow, but it's about to heat up.
> 
> You guys just have no idea what I'm planning. 
> 
> I will warn you though, this story is going to be filled with so much sadness and angst, I'm no even prepared for it.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

''What is that?''

Skye asks Kebo as he places a pastry of some sort on a napkin on top of the mountain of paperwork she's currently drowning in.

''Are you dumb? It's that pastry thing you like from that coffee place''.

Skye scowls and pokes at it with a pen, ''no it's not''.

''Um yes it is''.

''Squishy this has coconuts on it''.

He throws himself in the chair across from her, sipping his own coffee, ''and?''

''I'm allergic to coconut you dumb ass''.

''Since when?''

''Um my entire life''.

Kebo rolls his eyes, ''I'm pretty sure I've seen you eat something with coconuts on it before''.

''Doubt it''.

　

They stare at each other for a second before Kebo sighs and takes it off her desk, eats it in two bites.

　

''Feel free to say thank you any time Quake''.

''For trying to kill me? Pass''. She goes back to her laptop and is halfway through coding before he speaks up again.

''You ever find out who's bank rolling Hydra these days?''

''Not yet''.

''It's only been a couple weeks, you have time. Twelve billion dollars, for you. That's insane''. Kebo taps his chin and continues, ''you're worth like fifteen thousand, maybe. And that's just me being nice''. He's grinning as Skye throws a pen at him.

''Where's your boyfriend?'' She asks as he crosses and uncrosses his legs.

''Training your Inhumans. Shouldn't you be doing that by the way? You're slacking my dear''.

She shrugs, finishes the hack she was working on and responds, ''probably. But I'm busy, besides we share the work''.

''You have a mission today?''

Skye grins at him over the screen of her laptop, ''sure do''.

''Why are you doing that with your mouth? Stop, it makes me uncomfortable''.

Skye closes the computers down and rises from the desk.

''Ward got to have fun the last time, it's my turn now''.

Kebo takes a sip from his coffee, chuckling, ''poor boy is going to need all the luck he can get with you''.

　

She winks at him before leaving the room, goes to tell Ward about the mission. He's at the training mats with Lincoln and Alisha, watching their forms with his arms crossed as they spar. He senses her approach and turns, gives her a smile, that personal smile made for her.

　

''Hey''. ''Hey''. Skye stops behind him and wraps both hands around his bicep, kisses his shoulder blade before leaning against it. She loves being married, it just feels different. More final, permanent. She will probably never stop being afraid of him dying or leaving her, but sleeping has been easier. On both of them, they haven't any nightmares in weeks. Ward has gone back to regular sessions with Paul, their routine before the wedding has come back in full swing.

　

She misses the Avengers though, her family, Nat hasn't been seen or heard from since the wedding. It's like everyone but Tony disappeared. Clint calls but that's rare, Bruce too. Stark Tower remains empty, that's probably why Tony stays gone so much these days. No Pepper there no Skye, he's alone. She hates that, Tony is the only father figure she's ever known, she wants him to be happy.

　

Pulling herself out of her thoughts Skye tells Lincoln that Yo-Yo's left side is a weak point, he aims for it and the other Inhuman falls onto the mat. Yo-Yo smirks at Skye before getting up and meeting Lincoln head on, they're getting good.

　

''We have a mission tonight''. Skye tells Ward, resting her forehead against his back. He's so warm and soft, she could stay like this all day.

''Where?''

''Some dumb bar in San Francisco. What is with Hydra and bars?''

Ward doesn't turn around to look at her but he still says, ''why are you so excited about it? What did you do?''

''Um nothing. Just that you know last time you got to flirt with a pretty girl''-

''you killed her''.

''And now I get to flirt with a pretty boy''.

''You think that was fun for me?''

''I know you hated it, I'm not going to enjoy this trust me''. He turns around at this and takes her in his arms, ignoring everyone around them.

''You're not?'' He asks, teasing, his voice low as he hunches down slightly to look her in the eyes. The weight of his gaze his body pressed into hers, it's very distacting.

It takes a moment to respond, her skin flushed, ''well I'd rather hit on you in a bar all night, but luckily for us you're no longer a Hydra agent''.

His thumbs are playing with the back of her shirt, raising it just a little for skin to be exposed.

She jumps slightly when his warm touch meets her bare back, rolls her eyes at the look on his face when she does.

　

''Lucky me''. Is all he says before kissing her, his hands moving to grip her hips so there's no space between them. Skye has a tendency to get a little lost in his kisses, honestly how could she not? Ward loves her, the knowledge of that, that the person kissing her really truly loves her, would die for her, it still overwhelms her.

　

And well, he's an amazing kisser, no one compares. So it's no surprise that a few seconds later she's standing on the tips of her toes, both hands gripping his hair to pull him closer even though nothing could tear them apart. Ward pulls away first, even after all this time he's still shy when it comes to PDA. Skye's Inhumans don't even notice or care about it anymore, it happens that often.

　

She isn't the only one who's in a daze, Ward looks at her with dark eyes, hands still on her hips. ''For the love of god get a room. I'm going to throw up''. Kebo yells at them from his perch on the reception desk. Skye pulls away from Ward, sends him a wink and walks back in her office.

　

A few hours later she's making coffee in the kitchen, about to go to Stark Tower for the quin jet, when Ward walks through the front door. Skye tries she really does try not to grin at him, but the way his mouth drops open at the sight of her, it's hard not to. Is she wearing skin tight leather pants on purpose? Duh. Coupled with sky (pun not intended) high heels and Wanda's signature red leather jacket, Skye is fully aware of how good she looks.

　

''You keep looking at me like that and we'll never make it for the mission''.

''Screw the mission''. Ward replies, his voice a tad hoarse and she smiles at him.

Skye pours the hot coffee into two travel mugs and hands one to him, ''you can rip these pants off me later but right now we have to go''.

She opens the door and pretends not to feel his hand on her back. She doesn't have to be looking at her husband to know he's pouting right now.

''Send Victoria and Lincoln on the mission instead''.

''Who are you and what have you done with Grant Ward? You never pass up a mission babe''. They head to the elevator all the while Ward's arm is around her waist and he keeps glancing at her chest. ''I am now''.

　

The elevator doors close and Skye runs her hand down Ward's arm, he's wearing something simple. White shirt, brown leather jacket and jeans. He always looks beautiful really it's not fair.

　

She's so lucky he's her husband.

　

Apparently Ward loses his perfect self control because he turns to her not half a second later and takes her face in his hands. Before she can blink he's kissing her, pressing her into the glass wall. The elevator stops all too soon and the doors open, revealing the lobby. Skye pats Ward's cheek as they exit the building and get into the car, she's so going to enjoy this.

　

Here's the thing, Ward knows better than to be jealous. He really does, Skye is in love with him. She married him, he's confident and secure in their relationship. So this mission doesn't bother him, if it takes a little flirting to make sure their target never sees the light of day, he's fine with that. This is part of his training. So he sits in a spare booth in the back of the bar once they get there, the real challenge was keeping his hands off Skye on the quin jet.

　

God he's so lucky.

　

He watches her carefully, to see if she shows any signs of a flashback or anxiety attack. Skye hasn't one hundred percent recovered from what happened with David Whitehall, he's so worried that with all these missions she's been going on lately, that one will show up and she'll be hurt. So far she seems fine, she's eating and sleeping enough, no nightmares. Skye is happy and that's all he's ever wanted, he loves that he has a part in that.

　

She's sitting at the bar denying drink offer after drink offer, her eyes searching for their target. A man named Ruben, who from Skye's intel, is high up in Hydra. He may not know exactly who's funding Hydra currently, but Ward would bet he knows a guy who knows a guy. The thing is though, Skye is easily recongnizable. So is he, they have to play each and every mission carefully, just in case.

　

Hydra may not want to lock her in a lab anymore (which he doesn't entirely believe) but they still want to kill her. Ward will never stand for that. With a whiskey in his hand, he waits for Ruben to show up. Two hours later the man finally does, his eyes straight on Skye. He heads right for her, of course he would. She's so beautiful and alluring, no one could resist her.

　

''Oh god Quake, Ward is wearing his hate face''. Kebo says in their comm as he takes a seat across from Grant.

Skye smirks, she's watching Ruben begin to walk across the room to her. ''That was the plan''.

''What? To make him jealous so he shoots Ruben in the face?''

''I am not going to shoot him in the face''.

''Squishy, Ward is not jealous. Besides this will make for some pretty hot sex later''.

''Skye''. Ward warns , pinching the bridge of his nose as Kebo curses and takes the com out of his ear.

''Can you please tell her not to say things like that when I'm listening?''

Ward smirks though the tips of his ears are red when he looks over at his wife, ''nope''.

　

Ruben finally reaches Skye and leans against the bar, dragging a hand through his long blonde hair. Grant listens as he flirts with her endlessly, okay maybe there is a little jealousy in there somewhere, and Skye just laughs like a silly drunk girl and compliments his eyes.

　

It works like a charm.

　

She's not the Black Widow's apprentice for nothing.

　

An hour later she's leading him out the back door and right into the black SUV Ward parked earlier. The windows are darkly tinted, it's nearly impossible to see who or what is going on inside. Skye slips into the back seat with Ruben, Ward gives it a few seconds and then he and Kebo are getting into the front. Lincoln is by the back door of the bar, Victoria by the front, watching to see if anything goes amiss or they are made.

　

Skye is sitting there with her long legs crossed, her shoes are off, he notices, and a knife is casually in her hand.

''Hi Ruben''. Is all she says before running the blade in between each knuckle at lightning speed. Bucky must have taught her how to do that, now isn't really the time to be thinking about that though. Ruben starts sweating, finally recognizing Quake and Ward.

''Look Quake I don't know anything, okay? I swear!''

Skye sighs and the knife stops moving, instead goes to his thigh. Barely applying any pressure but he still winces.

''I'm going to bet that you're not important enough to know exactly where all this money suddenly came from in Hydra. But you know someone don't you? Someone who knows a guy. All you have to do is tell me and I'll let you go''.

Ruben shakes his head, ''no you won't. Your mentor would, but you're more of a monster than she is''.

　

Very lightly only enough to draw blood, Ward watches as Skye presses the knife into his flesh. She's enjoying this, he can tell she's more than likely picturing someone who locked her in a lab when she was a teen, and once last year.

''Yeah see I'm in a good mood, you caught me on a good day. So all you have to do is tell me whatever you know, anything really. Any tiny bit of information in that small brain of yours''.

''I don't believe you''.

''Well you should. Look the sooner we finish this, this sooner you get to move on with your pathetic life and I get to go make out with him'', Skye points at Ward, ''so we both have things to do. Just tell me, who is giving you money?''

　

Ruben gulps loudly, Grant can tell fear isn't motivating him yet. He gives Skye a look and she takes the knife away, no one has time to react before Ward leans over and elbows Ruben in the face.

　

The man yelps as blood starts running down his face. ''Aw man you got blood on the leather seats! Do you know how much Tony is going to bitch about that?'' Skye complains, crossing her legs again so the crimson doesn't get on her pants.

　

''Tell her what she wants to know''. Ward demands, Ruben just spits out blood onto the floor.

''Go to hell Ward, you and I both know Hydra will never forgive you for betraying us''.

Ward shrugs, ''not really looking for forgiveness''.

　

Ten minutes after Skye has interrogated Ruben, they find out he doesn't know a damn thing. There are a few more Hydra agents inside and Skye bats her eyelashes at them, they all meet the same fate in the back of Tony's SUV.

　

''Well this was a waste of time''. Skye comments as they leave the bar and head back to the quin jet.

She's wiping the blood off her knuckles when Ward comes up to her. ''Not a total waste of time''.

He can't take his eyes off the way she looks in leather, drinks in every single detail of this moment like he may forget it in a few hours.

''I would say we can do it in this closet over here, but don't want to cause an earthquake while we're on a jet''.

Ward rolls his eyes at her and kisses the top of her head, ''I love you''.

　

Skye grins up at him, ''right back at you robot''. Needless to say the ride home is filled with longing glances and Skye running her foot up Ward's calf.

　

Hours later the moon trying to shine through the curtains of their bedroom, Skye is sprawled out across Ward's body, her head on his stomach, legs tangled with his. The lights are off, the feel and sound of his breathing is lulling her to sleep. He's playing with her hair, his free hand mindlessly stroking her bare back. Sometimes she still isn't sure he's real, someone like her doesn't deserve this good warm soul. (Or so she thinks.)

　

''Ward?''

''Yes?''

''Promise me something''.

''Anything''.

She looks up at him and he gives her a smile, ''you're staring''.

''Am I not allowed to do that?''

''You can do whatever you want, wife''. He pulls her farther up his chest and kisses her nose.

''Now what can I do for you?''

''Promise me you'll love me forever''.

　

He said as much in his vows, maybe more, but for some reason right now she just needs to be reassured, it could be from lack of sleep or the fact that ever since she literally just tortured people for information, she has a feeling something bad is going to happen. Ward is surprised, confusion on his handsome face as he takes her left hand and kisses her wedding ring. She knows his unspoken comment, _I already did, I will._

　

''I just, I just want you to say it''.

Skye finds herself on her back with Ward hovering above her, his eyes smoldering, burning, she forgets what they were talking about.

''Skye Ward''- she still loves the sound of that, the thrill.

''I promise to love you every single day that I'm here, I'll love you until my dying breath. And whatever is after this life, I'll love you there too''.

Oh, oh he is so getting laid again.

　

He wipes the tear from her eye before kissing whatever doubt she has away, whatever troubles.

　

When the sun rises, that bad feeling still hasn't gone away.

　

Nat always told her to trust her gut and right now, it feels like a storm is coming.

 


	7. I'm Covered In the Colors Pull Apart At the Seams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye and Ward go on a much needed date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this guys, is where it starts getting interesting. 
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Grant never really got excited for anything as a child. When Christmas or birthdays came around he dreaded them. The Ward household treated his brother Christian like some kind of golden child and Grant, Thomas, and Rose spent every holdiday and birthday avoiding their parents and brother. Christian always got the best toys, when he turned sixteen the nicest car money could buy.

　

When they were all older Grant only knew he wanted one thing, revenge. On Christian and their parents for everything they ever did to him, Thomas and Rose. Grant still has dreams about it sometimes, the fire, the smell of gasoline and smoke. On a good day he considers going to see his sister and younger brother, if Ward can mend his relationship with Fitz and Simmons, why not with his siblings?

　

He wants them to meet Skye, to see how good and wonderful she is, how happy she makes him. Paul has encouraged him to do it even Skye herself, but Ward can see they worry about it. How he's going to react if he does indeed end up going through with it, he's scared that they hate him. The last time he saw any of his family members was years ago when they shipped him off to the Juvenille Detention Center, they were so young then.

　

As an adult excitement came in the form of a gun, or praise from John for a mission going well. Sometimes it came in the arms of a woman late at night, or when he met with Kebo after months without seeing him. But the feeling was always rare, left as quickly as it came. Grant can honestly say he hasn't been excited about anything really since he met Skye. Every day is something new with her.

　

When he proposed, when they got married, on their honeymoon. He loves going to bed with her, waking up with her. Doing simple normal things like making coffee or going for a walk at three in the morning because they can't sleep. Ward came alive when he met her, he'd rather die than go back to his life before her.

　

He's looking at her now across the room from him, dark jeans one of his gray shirts, arms crossed, watching Victoria and Alisha train on a mat in front of her. She's come such a long way from their days of hunting down Hydra in Stark Tower. He's so proud of her he loves her so much, which is why his plan for tonight needs to go off without a hitch. Because if they are interruped he might punch someone.

　

They have barely gotten any alone time since the honeymoon, unless it's at their apartment these days, Ward hardly sees Skye unless it's for a mission. He's looking forward to tonight, a dinner reservation has been made at one of the restaurant's Tony reccomended (he actually owns it but didn't tell Ward that) now Grant has planned to surprise Skye. She may deny it but she loves when he's romantic. It's a side Ward hasn't seen of himself before, he likes it.

　

So he walks over to her and can't hide the smile on his face when she notices him, the way her eyes light up. Moving to the side so he can wrap both arms around her from behind, she melts into his embrace, squeezes his hands before resting her own on top of them. Will he ever get used to how small she is in his arms? His wife may be tiny but she's a force of nature all on her own, a hurricane. She could wipe the floor with him whenever she wanted.

　

''Meet me somewhere tonigt''.

He whispers in her ear, delights at the shiver she gives in response.

''Where?''

His teeth graze her earlobe when he replies, ''I'll text you the address, eight o'clock''.

Skye looks up at him, ''are you trying to seduce me?''

Alisha rolls her eyes at them but Skye doesn't see, Ward leans down to kiss the top of Skye's head.

''Because if you are, it's totally working''.

''Skye''.

''Seriously I'll make everyone leave and we can have the whole building to ourselves''.

''That's not exactly what I had in mind''.

''Liar. You're a man, you think about sex all the time''.

''First of all I do not''.

Skye raises an eyebrow.

''And even if I did, there's only one woman I think about having sex with''.

Skye turns so she's facing him, kisses his jaw, ''thought you weren't trying to seduce me?''

''Skye''.

Ward smiles when she does, his irritated expression gone.

''You are the one who married me, you're stuck with me''. She says and he kisses her, raises her up just a little so she doesn't have to stand on her toes.

''It was the best decision of my life''. He responds when she breaks away, rests her forehead against his chest.

''You're such a cheesy romantic Ward''.

''You love it''. He feels her smile against his shirt, ''I love you''.

　

Going his entire life not hearing those words to having them said everyday, it's a revelation.

　

At seven p.m. he's standing in their closet pulling on a dark dress jacket when Kebo comes in.

''Where are you off to?'' Kebo sits on the bed and pulls out his always full flask.

''Dinner with Skye''.

''What for?'' Ward begins tying his tie, flashes of his brother and Christian doing it pass through his mind. Grant remembers John being delighted that he knew how to tie a tie, one less thing he had to teach him.

　

Ward shakes his head free of the ghosts of his past, that's not his life anymore. He's married now, has a family a life of his own. Christian, his father, John are nothing more than a memory.

''We haven't spent a lot of time together lately''.

Kebo rolls his eyes, ''you're a love struck fool boss''.

Grant grins and slips on his shoes, ''can you blame me?''

''Guess not, be careful. Oh and Paul called for you by the way''.

''I'll call him when I get back''.

　

Thirty minutes later he's standing in front of the restaurant waiting for Skye, betting she won't be here at eight. She's always late, he's still amazed she made it to their wedding on time. Grant twirls the ring on his left hand, thinking how beautiful she looked that day. The sun on her skin, flowers in her hand as she promised to love him until the end of time. For Ward it was the best day of his life, like everything he'd been through was just a bad dream.

　

That he didn't come alive, wasn't really breathing until Skye walked into his arms with her brown eyes and crude sarcasam. He loves her more than anything.

　

A sleek black sports car races up the street, the sound could be heard from miles away, and pulls up quickly to the curb. The windows are too darkly tinted to make out who is really in the car, but Ward knows it's Skye. The valet next to him leaps for the driver's side door, pratically drooling at the mouth. ''If you scratch her I'm going to kick your ass''. Ward hears Skye say, the valet nods and then she's walking towards him.

　

Skye is going to be the death of him. He knew that the day he met her. Now years later, the statement is just as true. She's wearing a short pale blue dress that clings to every curve, Ward almost like every other day, has a hard time focusing on anything else other than his wife.

　

''My eyes are up here, Mr. Ward''. He feels her fingers drag his chin up and then he's getting lost in her dark brown eyes.

''You look beautiful Mrs. Ward''. Skye smiles as his hands go to her hips, stroking her skin through the material he can't help himself.

Which was her goal more than likely, she loves getting him worked up. ''So what's with the hot date babe? It's not your birthday is it? Is it mine? Did you find out the actual date of my birthday? Not even Nat has been able to do that so I'd be really impressed''.

　

With his arm around her waist they walk into the restaurant and are seated almost immediately in a small intimate booth towards the back. From his vantage point Ward can see everything in this place, the front door and the two corner exits, has a clear view of the tables upstairs. He'll probably never be able to turn this part of himself off, he accepted that a long time ago. Skye doesn't even look at her menu, her eyes focused on nothing but him.

　

''You're staring''.

''Am I not allowed to do that?'' Ward smiles and picks up his menu, tries and fails not to react when he feels Skye's foot trailing up his leg.

''Stop it''.

''You can't exactly blame me. You look so sexy it's not fair''.

Ward feels himself blush and then Skye is laughing at him, taking his hand across the table, ''you're too adorable sometimes babe''. When the waiter comes by Skye still hasn't looked at the menu, but she orders a glass of sweet red wine.

　

Ward does the same, some parts of the menu are in french and he recites the wine clearly and smoothly, remembering just for a moment the classes his mother made him take to learn the language, and then again at the Shield Academy. It's only because of the sessions with Paul and Skye currently drawing patterns on his hand that he doesn't think of John, Coulson or Maria Hill.

　

''You okay?'' Skye asks.

Ward smiles at her before kissing the back of her hand, ''yeah''.

''So why did I leave work for this? What's the special occasion?'' She asks after the waiter has taken their order.

''I missed you''.

Skye softens, ''we haven't see much of each other since the honeymoon huh?''

''All we do is work, figured we needed a break''.

Skye takes a sip her wine before responding, ''got to make sure that spark doesn't die''.

Ward laughs, ''something like that''.

''I've missed you too, you dork''.

Ward is glancing around to make sure everything is going how it should be when Skye's foot is working it's way up his leg again.

''Skye''.

''How did you get us reservations here anyways? It usually takes months to grab a table''.

''I have my ways''.

''Oh no what did you do?''

''I didn't''-

''Did you kill somene to get reservations here? Is the owner tied up in the back?''

''No I''-

''Are you holding these people hostage?''

''No''. Knowing she's teasing Ward rolls his eyes while she chuckles.

''I'm just screwing with you, Tony owns this place''.

Grant puts down his glass, ''what?''

''You didn't know? Why do you think we've had the five star treatment since we got here?''

It's true although Ward has been ignoring it, he and Skye have been treated rather well.

''I thought they were just afraid of you''. He tells her, Skye nods, ''well maybe that too''.

　

It starts raining as they finish their meal, Skye having too much wine she might be a little drunk. Ward hasn't seen her so light and care free since their honeymoon, he loves that he has a part in making her that way.

　

''Why is it that you're so sad and dark when you're drunk? It's like you take a trip to ugly town''. Skye asks when they are outside waiting for the valet to bring up the car.

Ward takes the keys from her purse before responding.

''I don't know it just happens''.

Skye turns so she's facing him, wraps her arms around his waist. ''I love you Grant''.

He takes her face in his hands, kisses her nose, ''I love you too''.

Her hands slide up his back before resting on the nape of his neck, ''I'm so happy I married you''.

Ward smiles and kisses her, her heels help but she still has to slightly stand on her toes to kiss him back. ''Stupid tall person''. She mutters when he pulls away, causing him to laugh.

　

He's opening the passenger door for her when out of habit, he looks to his left and then right to see if anything is amiss, instinct is telling him there's something wrong. There's a gun at his hip, never can be too careful. ''What's wrong?'' Skye asks, looking in the direction he is as well. She closes her eyes, feeling the vibrations of everything and everyone around her, looking for anything out of place, a frantic crazy heart beat.

　

It starts raining when out of nowhere men come running down the street in dark suits, so fast that Ward has to yank Skye out of the way before they run her over. Normally in New York such behavior is ignored, but both Ward and Skye know exactly without even second guessing, who those men were. They also see an unamarked black SUV around the corner, if you blinked you'd miss it, but the Hydra emblem is on the hood of the vehicle.

　

There's a scream, belonging to a woman and Skye sighs dramatically. ''How awful would I be if I suggested we ignored that and went home?'' Ward rolls his eyes and then Skye is running after the men, he knows better than to ask her to stay behind because of the alcohol in her blood. ''Damn it''. He takes off after her as she shoves people out of the way, he can see the men in dark suits are just barely ahead of them.

　

Skye ducks into an alley when Ward catches up to her there are six guns aimed for her heart. He also notices through the rain there's a woman behind the suits, wrapped up in a blanket, she's shaking her blonde hair clinging to her face. She looks terrified, he can tell she's crying. There are bruises all along the left side of her cheek, her lip is bleeding as well, there's dried blood on her neck. Was Hydra hunting her? Is she Inhuman?

　

''You know Quake we were hoping you'd show up''. One of them says, beginning to circle Skye.

''Such a shame, you're going to die in a dress like that''.

Skye's laughter fills the air, reminding Ward of that time when she kidnapped Daniel Whitehall and killed him. ''I'm not the one who's going to be dying here''.

　

Usually when there's a mission Skye and Ward divide the fight evenly, he takes one half she takes the other.

　

Unless it's something like this, barely any men she can take all of them on by herself without breaking a sweat. Skye is able to take out some of her anger her hatred on Hydra by punching, punishing still even all these years later. That's exactly what she does, kicks her heels off (Ward so desperately wants to tell her how unsanitary that is but refrains. She's also sleeping with socks on tonight.) And watches as she tears these men apart.

　

She starts with the one who said she was going to die, breaking his jaw. The others fire their guns but she holds up her hands, they go flying into the wall of the alley. While bones are being broken, blood is being drawn, Ward makes a grab for the woman on the ground. He can't tell if she's scared of Skye or this situation, perhaps both.

''Are you alright?'' He asks her, her blue eyes are wide full of unshed tears.

''Help me''. She says her voice barely above a whisper.

''I will, I promise''.

　

Now that he as a better look at her, she can't be more than twenty three, her face is sunken in slightly like she hasn't had a decent meal in days. The blanket she's wrapped in is stained with what he thinks is dirt and knows for sure is dried blood. He can tell she's wearing clothes under the blanket, and in a silent gesture asks if it's alright to remove it.

　

She doesn't nod or do anything just stares at him. ''How about we get that blanket off you, I'll give you my jacket''.

　

To the right he hears Skye cry out just a bit, Ward whips his head around to find her on the ground. Without even thinking he takes the gun out of it's holster and shoots the Hydra agent in front of her. There's only one left and Skye takes him out with Nat's signature move.

　

Skye then turns to the woman and crouches down next to her by Ward, ''my name is Skye and I'm here to help you, okay? This is Ward, you can trust us I promise. Will you let us help you?''

　

The rain is coming down harder now it's difficult to see, the thunder is so loud Skye has to yell to speak. After a few more minutes of convincing this woman to come with them, Ward is worried Skye is going to catch a cold, they finally get her off the ground.

　

Ward disposes of the blanket and takes off his suit jacket, wraps it around her. Another SUV pulls to a stop in front of the alley and the woman jumps back into Ward's chest shaking. ''Hey it's okay, no one is going to hurt you. That's just a friend coming to help us''. Lincoln and Joey step out of the vehicle, checking over Skye first and then turning to the woman. Who after more persuasion, finally gets inside.

　

Ward follows only after getting a good look around the area. They left no evidence in the alley besides the bodies, which a crew is right behind them to take care of. Nothing is out of place.

　

Only quesion is now, where did this woman come from? Why was Hydra after her? Did they finally find one of the potential Inhumans Hydra has been hunting for weeks?

 


	8. We're Crawling Apart, But We're Falling Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye tries to get to know the woman they found in the alley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie to you guys this chapter is a little slow, but necessary, especially if you pay attention to the end. (Wink, Wink.)

 

Skye watches the woman, Chelsea is her name, sit on one of the couches at HQ next to Lincoln, she's still shivering. Lincoln is speaking to her in a calm quiet tone, explaining what this place is, why Hydra might have been hunting her. It turns out Chelsea doesn't remember much, just that one day she was teaching her kindergarden class and the next she was running for her life from men she didn't recognize.

　

Then she saw Skye and Ward in that alley, she doesn't remember anything else. Has no idea how long she's been gone from the real world, can't recall how she got her injuries. A broken wrist and nose, Lincoln has already set her nose, wiped the blood from her face. Chelsea has heard of Inhumans before of course, but has no idea if she is one. Yo-Yo is standing off to the side watching as well, Victoria is beside Skye against the reception desk.

　

Chelsea wraps herself further into the sweater Yo-Yo let her have, it's an old faded maroon one that belonged to a long lost friend. Lincoln shushes her but it does no use, the girl breaks down into a sob and Lincoln pulls her into his arms. Meeting Skye's eyes from across the room, shakes his head. She's not ready for the questioning, the training Skye needs to put her through, not yet. They need to find out if Chelsea has powers soon, she could be dangerous.

　

She continues to cry in Lincoln's arms and then Victoria turns to Skye. ''Lincoln said she has a clean bill of health''.

''Good''.

''What kind of powers do you think she has?''

''It's too soon to tell if she even does. But why else would Hydra be after her?''

Victoria shakes her head, ''poor girl. Looks like she went through hell''.

Skye agrees, trying not to think about the similiar state she was in after Nat rescused her in that lab.

Ward comes to stand next to her, he has on dry clothes now and looks at Skye. ''You should change out of that dress''.

''I will in a minute''.

''Baby you could get sick''.

''I'll be fine''. At the look on her husband's face Skye sighs and tells Victoria to let her know if anything happens, if Chelsea freaks out and starts breaking things. She and Ward walk into her office and shut the door, Skye starts unzipping her dress as soon as Ward turns the lock.

　

He gets out the first aid kit from under the desk as she grabs a pair of work out pants and a shirt, slips them on and sits on the couch. Skye doesn't have any injuries really, just a bloody lip but Ward likes doing this she thinks, if it makes him feel better she isn't going to stop him.

　

''Chelsea could be''-

Ward shushes her, puts a finger to her lips. ''It's you I'm worried about. Let me take care of you Skye''.

His voice is so soft and warm how can she not agree? Kissing the tip of his finger Skye nods and let's him clean the blood from her face.

　

''Are you hurt anywhere else?''

She scoffs, ''don't insult me''. Skye stands and kisses Ward on the cheek, ''thank you''.

He winks and puts up the kit, ''anytime''.

She watches him move around the room, pushes in the desk chair, tucks the gun she keeps in the drawer back in it's place.

''You're really hot you know''.

Skye grins at the look on his face, the eye roll, the bashful smile he returns to her.

''So that's why you married me''.

''That and your cute butt. Oh and you're pretty good in bed too''.

　

He laughs, it's still such a beautiful sound to her, and takes her in his arms. For a moment the uneasiness leaves her stomach and it's just the two of them all alone in the world. Ward's strong arms around her, his face buried in her hair.

　

''Pretty good, huh?'' He asks, his tone light and teasing.

Skye rests her hand over his heart, ''you should stop while you're ahead babe, don't want to boost your ego any further''. He holds her for a minute longer before kissing her head, releasing her. ''You think she was held in a lab?''

Ward hesitates, she can tell he's wondering if his thoughts on the subject are going to upset her.

''Ward it's okay, I asked. We need to talk about this''.

''Well we don't have any proof but why else would Hydra be chasing down a woman in the middle of New York, who wasn't exactly dressed for work. And she didn't look good''.

Skye agrees, Chelsea looked like she hadn't eaten in a while, or showered. ''That didn't happen to me though, in the lab, they let me eat they let me shower. Made me do all of that is more like it''.

　

It's only Ward's strong and solid body beside her that prevents the flashback from happening.

　

''They were grooming you''. Grant responds, of course they were. Hydra wanted her to become the next Winter Solider, but Natasha got her just in time. Skye misses her mentor even more now, Nat has always been able to chase the monsters away, the dark sinking feeling in Skye's chest when the lab is brought up. Ward can too, probably better than Nat ever could, but it's different. It's not the same reassurance.

　

Perhaps it's because the Black Widow has seen Skye at her worst, at her lowest and Ward never has, maybe because Nat is the one who saved her. Whatever the reason Skye closes her eyes, takes Ward's hand when the smell of lemons enters her mind and makes it seem like her office is drenched in it. Both David and Daniel Whitehall, how they died, it's only Ward with his calm voice that keeps her grounded to the present.

　

''You okay?'' His hand on her waist, an anchor, his fingers running down her spine.

''Let's say Chelsea was locked in a lab like me, Hydra will be coming back for her. But we still don't know why they're hunting down Inhumans in the first place, and with this hit on my head now they aren't going to stop''.

That panic is starting to creep back up, very similiar to the one last year. When she and Ward fought constantly, when she let all that fear consume her.

Whiskey eyes meet hers, warm hands on her cheeks. ''Skye look at me''.

　

She matches her breathing with his, feels the beat of his heart surrounding her in the darkness of this room. His wedding ring is cool against her skin, wanting to be warm because she's suddenly so cold, Skye takes her hands and gathers Ward's shirt up against his back to his spine is exposed. Digs into his skin before leaning against his body.

　

''Hydra isn't going to hurt you''. She wants to say like last year, or two years before that? But she doesn't, that wouldn't be fair. It wasn't Ward's fault, he did everything he could to protect her and then rescue her.

''If Chelsea was in a lab Skye, I think we should send her somewhere else''. She pulls back at that to look at her husband, ''what?''

''Hydra will be looking for her like you said''. ''I can handle that''. ''Can you?''

''What are you trying to say?''

''Skye, what if she has panic attacks over her time in a lab? Or hallucinations? Can you stand here and tell me it won't effect you?''

''I don't know''.

Before she can grow truly upset Ward takes her in his arms again, sighs into her hair. ''I just don't want this to hurt you''. Skye gets it, Grant worries about her. More now she thinks, since they are married. She does the same to him.

''Look if it makes you shut up, if I can't handle it, I'll tell you. And then maybe we'll talk about sending her off with Joey or something''.

　

Since Joey's mission weeks ago in Greece he hasn't been the same, Shield has a therapist, May's ex-husband actually and Joey talks to him three times a week. Skye may hate the organization but she isn't about to tell Joey to bury all his feelings instead of talking to an offered and free therapist.

　

Joey came to her last week and asked if there was somewhere he could go to get his head on straight again, clear his mind. Since he didn't want to go back to the life he had before he became Inhuman, Skye has been thinking of opening up a safe haven for her fellow Inhumans. Somewhere they can go that's just to relax, to recover from whatever troubles them. The HQ building let's be honest, trains an army.

　

Despite what Skye and Tony originally intended this building is not a place to unwind, sure it's safe but it's not somewhere to build yourself back up when you fall. Also people have died here, and Skye tried to kill Grant here, so there's that. Long story short when Tony gets back from wherever he is, Skye is going to talk to him about opening a refuge somewhere else, out of New York more than likely.

　

''Thank you''. Ward says, kissing her hair. ''Yeah yeah''. Skye pulls away, kisses his jaw and leaves the room.

　

Chelsea looks up at the two of them, sandwich in her hand. A hot cup of coffee by her elbow, stands when Skye sits on the couch across from her. ''Relax, keep eating. I'm not going to demand information from you, you're fine''.

Chelsea glances over to Ward, Skye can tell the other woman is intimidated. ''Hey it's okay, he doesn't bite. We're just here to help you, if you let us''.

''What is this place?''

Skye thanks Victoria for the coffee she holds out to her before responding, ''a safe place. No one will hurt you here''.

''But why am I here? Why did you help me? Why did you stop those''-

Chelsea cuts herself off and takes a deep breath, Lincoln squeezes her elbow.

''It's kind of what we do''. Skye says, knowing what the rest of her sentence was going to be.

''You're Quake, aren't you?''

''Yeah''.

''You're like a super hero or something, right?''

Skye rolls her eyes, ''no. I just made a really shitty situation into something else, something that matters''.

''You were part of the Avengers''.

''Yes''.

''But you're not anymore?''

''It's complicated''.

Chelsea finishes her sandwich and coffee, thanks Skye for it. '

''Don't mention it''.

''You're probably wondering why those guys were chasing me, and you found me in an alley".

Skye shrugs, ''kind of''. She ignores the warning look Lincoln shoots her way.

''I think, I think it was because I might be like you''.

Ward drapes his arm across the couch reaching for Skye but she's fine, she doesn't need it at the moment.

''And why do you think you're like me?''

Chelsea's eyes are shining when she says, ''because they told me I was. They said they were going to make me perfect''.

　

She's crying into Lincoln's shirt again, Ward puts his hand on Skye's knee, it soothes the rage she suddenly feels.

　

Those men in lab coats told Skye they were going to make her perfect but instead they created a monster.

　

''Look I don't know what they did to you but I can promise you one thing''. Skye tells Chelsea when she's calm once more.

　

''I promise you I am going to burn them alive. All of them. you just have to point me in the right direction''. Chelsea smiles suddenly, it's not full of anything good or soft, neither is the one Skye matches.

　

It's dangerous probably, putting them together. If Chelsea was locked in a lab as well, she'll want revenge. And Skye has been chasing revenge since she was eighteen years old.

　

''I think I want to help you with that''.

''Good. I'll just need one thing in return''.

''Skye''. Lincoln warns, but it's ignored.

''What do you want me to sign my name in blood?''

Skye shakes her head, ''no. Chelsea, did they lock you up somewhere?''

''Skye stop it''.

''Shut up Lincoln we have to know''.

''I get that but you don't have to be so inconsiderate''.

''I was not being inconsiderate, god you sound like Kebo''.

''They did''. Chelsea whispers, her voice small, she starts playing with a red string on the shirt.

''They locked me in this cold room, I don't, I don't remember much after that''.

Lincoln puts a hand on Chelsea's arm, ''you don't have to tell us this''.

Chelsea closes her eyes, ''yes I do. Because I want them dead, every single one of them''.

Skye smiles, ''then we both want the same thing. That's what I want in return, say you'll stay here with us.

Train maybe, see if it's for you. It'll be the only way to get what you want''.

''Can I sleep on it?''

''Sure, just don't take too long. There are bedrooms in the back, Lincoln can show you where''.

Lincoln shoots Skye a disapproving look to which she flicks him off in response. They vanish into the back and Skye finishes her coffee, turns to Ward.

''Was she lying?''

Skye wasn't pressing Chelsea for information just for fun, they need to know. And Ward is amazing at reading people, always has been.

''No, she was telling the truth''.

　

Skye curls into Ward's side, he kisses the space between her eyebrows. Hydra will be coming after Chelsea but in order to get to her, they'll have to go through Skye first. And that never works out for anyone.

　

 


	9. Whatever Makes You Blind Must Make You Strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending weeks at the Inhuman HQ, Chelsea is growing close to someone on Skye's team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so ready for the chapters coming up, be warned though, this is kind of where the Newlywed Happiness ceases. 
> 
> It was bound to happen eventually, no one can be happy and perfect all the time.

 

''All I'm saying is, I don't trust the bitch''.

''Kebo be nice''.

''Nope, I can't. I'm telling you there's something wrong with that girl. Especially the way she follows you around like a little lost puppy, it's weird''.

Ward rolls his eyes before responding, ''well I am everyone's type''.

Kebo wrinkles his nose before throwing a spare pen at Grant, who avoids it easily. But he will admit Kebo has a point.

　

It's not odd for the Inhumans Ward trains to become attached, back at Shield the bond between an S.O. and a rookie was set in stone. It had to be, you were in charge of that other person's life, you saw them every single day, it's only natural to trust and build a relationship with that person. The Inhumans here trust Ward, they like him, he thinks, what Skye has done here is amazing. He has to give it to Kebo though, Chelsea does take it to another level.

　

Ward has experience in women hitting on him, Skye does it all the time, but now that he's married, the random women at bars who offer to buy him drinks, or if they're on a mission and they flirt with him, it's very uncomfortable now. Sometimes bringing attention to his wedding ring works and they walk away, other time he's not so lucky. Chelsea would fall into the not so lucky category.

　

It's harmless though, she tells him every morning he's handsome, they train, eat lunch and that's it. He pretends not to notice the stares she sends his way, the bolder comments she's starting to voice now that she's more comfortable here. It's been nearly a month since Chelsea decided to join this Inhuman army, only because Skye promised her revenge. So it's up to Ward to get her into shape to fight Hydra, and possibly Shield, depends on if Skye still hates them.

　

If his wife has noticed anything off about Chelsea or heard the remarks she throws to Ward, she doesn't say anything. But she has been rather busy, taking on missions like they are going out of style, sometimes she doesn't come home for days. He's afraid that what happened last year is starting to again, that Chelsea being here has triggered Skye. She assures him that's not it, she's fine, just wants Hydra to be done and over with already.

　

Grant just can't help but worry, he's constantly watching to see if Skye is going to have a flashback, he stays awake some nights if she's home and waits for a nightmare to plague her. They haven't yet but Ward knows it's just a matter of time. Skye can only go for so long before she burns herself out, runs herself dry and reality catches up to her. He doesn't think Skye is lying to him persay, but she also doesn't want him to worry.

　

She could be suffering and hiding it just like she did when she and Wanda were working together, Skye could say she's right as rain and then he'll find her crying on the floor in the bathroom. He hopes she understands now if she has a problem, then they have a problem. Ever since the day he walked in Stark Tower they have been partners, a team, they tackle things together it's how it's always worked. Maybe he needs to remind her.

　

In the weeks that Chelsea has been here they still have not discovered if she has any powers. Both Skye and Lincoln have run their own little tests and nothing, Chelsea shows no response. Skye has also asked Ward to look into where she might have been held, with Tony's help, because Skye can't bear to see another person suffer in a lab if that's what happened. So far Ward and Tony have come up with nothing.

　

There's no trace of her being held captive anywhere, of course it makes Ward a little on edge. Doesn't necessarily mean she's lying, Hydra could have buried the evidence but still, Ward won't let his guard down. There are very few people he trusts in this world and Chelsea is not one of them, she's an unknown variable and he never did well with those. Skye is the only exception, and he wakes up every single day thankful for that.

　

Speaking of his wife, Skye steps out of her office with Chelsea behind her. Skye is glued to whatever is on her phone, a scowl on her face, Chelsea however is looking at Ward, her eyes shining.

Kebo's dramatic sigh causes Skye to look over to them, ''what's wrong with you?''

''Oh nothing Quake, just the usual. The crushing weight of lonliness it seems, the fact that we're all going to die one day. Do you think there's a god?''

Skye isn't the only one who looks at Kebo strangely, it's entirely too early in the morning to have conversations such as these.

''You a little drunk right now Squishy?''

''Yeah just a tad''.

''Thought so''.

　

Grant only has eyes for Skye, drinking her in as she walks up to him. She looks well rested, no bags under her eyes no bloody fingernails. The workout pants she's wearing are doing things to him, which was her intention he can't keep his hands to himself.

　

''Hey robot''.

He smiles and holds her to him, kisses her forehead. ''Hi baby''.

She looks up at him and rolls her eyes, ''stop looking at me like I'm going to have a nervous breakdown. I'm fine''.

''Skye''-

''I know that you worry but I did promise to tell you if I couldn't handle it''

. She's right, he trusts her of course, but after everything that's happened since they met, how could he not worry? He can't turn it off.

He trusts Skye though, if she can't deal with it she will tell him, he knows that.

She stands on her toes to whisper in his ear, ''I was finally able to make my office sound proof''.

He can't even respond because she's kissing him, they're both thinking the same thing anyway.

Ward grabs her hand to pull her into said office, when Yo-Yo speaks up from across the room. ''You want to spar boss?''

Ward groans, knowing Skye is never one to turn down kicking someone's ass.

''Rain check?'' She asks, stadning on her toes again so she can kiss his nose.

''Yeah, go ahead''.

　

Skye smiles before taking off her jacket and throwing it on the couch. Walks over to Yo-Yo who tells Skye she's got it bad. Skye just nods, she does she really does. Ward is the best husband anyone could ask for. Neither of them knew what it meant to be in a relationship to be married, but here they are making it work every day, Skye is so proud of them.

　

''When do we get to do that?'' Chelsea asks, leaning against the reception desk next to Ward, gesturing to Yo-Yo making a grab for Skye but she dances out of the way.

''You've got a long way before we get there''.

　

Grant answers, ignoring the way she said that, the raised eyebrow that meant she probably wasn't just talking about sparring. If this gets any worse he's going to say something, but right now it's just innocent.

　

''You know Chelsea I'm sure Skye would love to teach you a few things if you asked''. Kebo comments.

''She's always busy, besides I like my teacher''.

She winks at Ward before going off to the punching bag Skye had out earlier and wrapping her hands.

''I like my teacher''. Kebo repeats, his voice high pitched making fun of Chelsea, Ward shakes his head.

''Grant you need to shut that broad down''.

''She hasn't done anything''.

''Yet. She hasn't done anything, yet. You going to wait untiil she sticks her tongue down your throat or?''

''That's not going to happen''.

''It better not, Skye will literally kill her''.

　

She wouldn't go that far, but Skye would definitely punch Chelsea, several times probably if she made a move on Grant. Something makes him look back over to Skye, instinct, habit, he isn't sure. But he's glad he did. Skye has Yo-Yo on the ground, a move that always happens when she's sparring.

　

She's holding Yo-Yo down arm raised as if to strike her face, now would be the time where Yo-Yo will have to defend herself if Skye were an enemy. It's normal they've done this a hundred times. Elena does indeed have her arm up to protect her face, when Skye suddenly jumps back with a loud gasp. It seems so loud it quiets the entire room. Skye begins breathing hard, leaning back on her elbows against the training mat, squeezing her eyes shut.

　

Ward runs over to her, by the time he gets there the anxiety attack is full blown. She's on her knees her face buried in the mat, hands digging into the material, hyperventilating. Grant hasn't seen her like this a long time but he knows what set it off. Last year when Hydra took them all captive Skye got the revenge she was looking for, for a moment anyway. Fought her way out of the Hydra compound by herself since Ward was tied up.

　

She beat David Whitehall to death with her bare hands, leaned over him just like Skye did now with Yo-Yo and ended his life, she must have remembered that. Ward has his hands on her back rubbing smooth slow circles, he's also bent down to her level so he can tell her that everything is alright, she's safe nothing is going to happen. She's muttering something about lemons and needles, goosebumps have broken out over her skin mingled with sweat.

　

So it doesn't get any worse and Skye can't bring this building down, Ward takes her in his arms so she's cradled in his lap. Skye buries her face in his neck, wraps her arms around him. He's rocking her back and forth whispering over and over that it's alright, he won't let anyone hurt her. Because he knows her so well he stands and carries her to her office, she wouldn't want any of her Inhumans seeing her like this.

　

Grant shuts the door and turns the lights on, sits on the couch and Skye curls further into his chest. They stay like that for half an hour, Ward just holding her, running a hand through her hair. Eventually the tension leaves her shoulders, she stops shaking. The iron grip she has on him lessens, but Skye doesn't remove herself from him. Ward is so safe and warm, he's the only person she feels safe with these days.

　

''You okay?" Ward asks, hand on the back of her neck, thumb drawing stars and patterns on her skin. Brown eyes meet his, they are clear, visions of the past no longer haunting them. Skye clears her throat, puts her hand over his heart before responding. ''Yeah, I think so''. He knows she's going to elaborate so he continues holding her patiently. Skye keeps her eyes closed. leans further into him and presses her forehead against his.

　

''I saw him, David. What I did''.

''It was self defense baby''.

''I know that, but Daniel wasn't. I enjoyed killing him, just like I enjoyed David. Maybe there's something wrong with me''.

''Skye there is nothing wrong with you''.

''Really? So enjoying killing people isn't being a psychopath?''

''First of all you are not a psychopath, and second the Whitehall family did horrible things to you. You had every right to punish them for it.

And you don't enjoy killing people, you said so yourself. David and Daniel Whitehall deserved what they got''.

Ward closes his eyes too, feels her breath across his cheek.

''You sound like Nat''.

''I'm going to take that as a compliment''.

''You should''.

''Have you spoken to her lately?''

Skye shakes her head, ''Not since the wedding, I miss her''.

Grant kisses the tip of her nose, ''I know you do''.

　

Skye went from being with Natasha almost every day for ten plus years, save for a few weeks of missions in between and the months where they fought after Ward left, to be completely cut off. Losing someone you love someone who has stood by you through everything good and bad, is hard. Ward gets it, even though John's intentions were cruel when he got ahold of Ward. Perhaps Nat's were too, depends on your perspective.

　

But Natasha is good, a hell of a lot better than John. Grant still misses him though, every single day. He knows John was not a good man but for a long time, he was all Ward had. It's still hard to work through sometimes, thank god he has Paul. A few minutes later Skye heads to the private bathroom in her office to shower and Ward sits at her desk, smiles at the new wedding photographs in frames she has beside her computers.

　

His cell phone rings, it's Tony, ''what?"'

''Well good morning to you too Sunshine''.

''Are you back in New York?''

''Not yet. How is my little Quake doing?''

''She's fine''.

''Where is she? I want to talk to her''.

''In the shower. You find anything on Chelsea Adams yet?''

''Nope, neither has Jarvis. You sure this girl isn't lying?''

''I would know. Maybe Hydra didn't leave a trace, only question is why''.

''Beats me, I'll keep looking. I'll be back in New York in a few days''.

Ward looks up when Skye exits the bathroom, steam trailing out after her. She's wearing his dark gray Henley and winks at him.

''You know what will make me feel better?'' Skye sits on the edge of the desk right beside him, crosses her bare legs.

''Skye I'm on the''-

''Talk dirty to me''.

And then Tony makes a choking sound on the other end while Ward turns ten shades of red.

Skye starts laughing and sits in Ward's lap, grabs the phone from his hand.

''Tony calm down, I was joking. Not really. You know Ward has this thing where he speaks french to me sometimes when we're''-

Grant covers her mouth while Tony now sounds he's banging his head on something hard, to which Ward decides to end his suffering and hang up the phone.

''Are you going to brag about our sex life to everyone now?''

''Probably. Yes''.

At the look on Ward's face she giggles and kisses his cheek, ''I love getting you all worked up, it's cute''.

Ward just rolls her eyes and kisses her, they don't leave the office for another hour.

　

Later that night Skye and Ward are watching Chelsea interact with Lincoln and Alisha, they're in the kitchen of HQ, sitting at the table a box of pizza in between them.

　

''You don't trust her''. Skye says.

''No I don't''.

''Because you think she's lying about not remembering anything''.

''I don't think she's lying, but she's an unknown variable, we don't even know if she has powers or not. She could be dangerous''.

''We're all dangerous. I believe in her Grant, and if she was locked in a lab like me I'm going to do everything I can to help her''.

''I don't like this Skye''.

''If you don't want to train her anymore just say the word and I'll take over''.

''It's not that. I've been with her for a month and I can't get a good read on her''.

Ah, so that's what's bothering him, Ward is an expert at reading anybody, it's his job.

''Babe you're not perfect, some people just don't wear their tragic lives for you to deconstruct on their sleeve''.

''Or she's just good at hiding it''.

''Maybe, but Ward she's given us no reason not to trust her''.

''Also given us no reason to either''.

''Good point''.

　

Without warning a high pitched scream fills the air and both Skye and Ward turn to Chelsea, who falls out of the chair, begins wailing. Skye runs over to her, Chelsea has now crawled under the table, hands over her ears. Ward doesn't move from his position, Lincoln and Yo-Yo are probably expecting him to, but he's watching to see if whatever she's seeing in her head is something he needs to be weary of. If it will set off her supposed powers.

　

The screaming doesn't stop for a while, Skye Lincoln and Yo-Yo are all huddled around the table, trying to calm Chelsea down. And once the noise dies down, Ward sees Chelsea begin to rock herself back and forth on the floor. Face pressed into the tile, hands gripping it so hard her knuckles are white. Ward stands there waiting, but nothing insane happens. Skye calms her down, gets her out from underneath the table.

　

Settles her onto one of the leather couches in the lobby while Victoria gets her a glass of water, Skye gestures for Ward to come talk to her. Across the room Kebo shakes his head, he suspects something but Grant isn't sure what exactly. Skye is sitting one on side of Chelsea, Ward after a beat, on the other. The other Inhumans have scattered letting Skye take control of the situation, Kebo is still at the reception desk drinking, watching.

　

''I saw it, where I was kept''. Chelsea says, her voice hoarse.

Skye takes her hand, ''they're not going to hurt you again''.

''They put needles in me''. With her free hand Chelsea grazes her arm, accidently brushes the tip of Ward's shirt, he stiffens. He doesn't like being touched.

Skye looks over to Ward her own panic rising up, and he tries to reach for her but Chelsea is in the way.

''Do you remember anything else?''

Chelsea looks over to Skye and shakes her head, ''no. Just the needles. Why would they do that to me?''

Skye has an idea, they were running tests on her but instead she says, ''I don't know''.

Chelsea starts crying again and blindly, even though Ward knows it's not, grabs Ward's hand.

Skye doesn't say anything about it, just assumes Chelsea wants comfort of some kind.

　

But Ward knows better, just like he also knows that Chelsea's panic attack was a little similiar to Skye's from earlier. Maybe not to anyone else, but there were little details that tipped him off. He decides then that he can't tell Skye about the flirting or passes Chelsea sends his way, if he wants to get to the bottom of who she really is, he's going to have to get closer to her. Play her trick her, it won't be hard. He's a spy it's what he was made to do.

　

Grant has a feeling there could be more to Chelsea then they know, he has to find out what it is. Because it comes down to it and she's a danger to Skye or anyone else here, he won't hesitate to put her down.

　

It's part of the job, and if anyone knows how to do that it's Ward.

　

 


	10. You're Giving Me A Million Reasons to Let You Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye and Ward have their first huge fight as a married couple.
> 
> -Also a warning, this chapter does contain a sensitive topic, abortion is mentioned in passing. So I understand if you need to skip past it.

 

Skye wakes to the smell of coffee and the sounds of someone cursing in the kitchen. Rolling over she checks the alarm clock on Ward's nightstand, it's seven a.m. she never sleeps in. Why didn't Grant wake her? Throws back the covers, puts on the robe by the bed and walks into the kitchen. Ward is already dressed and showered his morning workout finished, he's pouring coffee into her favorite mug and putting two slices of bread into the toaster.

　

''Good morning''. Skye nods in response heading straight for the coffee, Kebo curses again from the couch and Skye turns to look at him. She thought he was doing something stupid or he injured himself again, but he's playing one of those hand held video games, apparently he's losing. Skye walks up to Ward and hugs him from behind, burying her face in his back. He's so warm, it's freezing in this apartment.

　

''Why didn't you wake me up? You know I hate sleeping in''. She asks, moving her face away from his shirt so she can take another sip of coffee. Ward moves to grab a plate for the toast that's about to pop up, expecting Skye to let him go but she just walks with him, her arms steady around his waist. Grinning he looks over to her and she's smiling as well, kisses his clothed back.

　

''You got in late last night, you deserved to sleep in a little''. He answers, walking back over to the kitchen counter and sipping his own coffee.

''Shower with me''. She says, low enough that Kebo can't hear and go into another one of his dramatic fits again.

''I have to go to work, and so do you''.

''You're really taking all the fun out of this morning robot''. Grant takes the toast out of the toaster, butters it and hands the plate to Skye.

''This is all I get?''

''Kebo ate all the food again''. The couple looks over to Kebo who promises he'll go to the store later before opening up a bottle of tequila.

''I'm going to take Chelsea out on our next mission''. Skye tells Grant when they walk into their bedroom, she sits on the bed while he grabs a watch from the dresser.

''Okay''. Skye studies Ward closely, can't tell if he's for or against that idea.

''You don't approve?''

He shrugs, ''your the boss, if you think she's ready then she's ready''.

''But you're the one who's been training her for weeks. If something goes wrong can she handle herself?''

Putting how annyoing Chelsea is aside because the flirting has not stopped, but he can't exactly tell Skye that, he nods.

''Yeah she'll be fine''.

　

Grant is confident enough that if it came down to it, Chelsea could protect herself or Skye out in the field. Not that his wife needs it, but if he's not there it's always nice to know someone is watching her back. Skye watches as he's about to leave the room before leaning back on her elbows and calling out to him.

　

Ward turns with a small smirk on his face, ''what?''

''Come here''. She holds out her hand, he never can resist her. Doesn't even put up a fight when she pulls him down on top of her and kisses him.

She's getting lost in him like always, Ward pulls away and rests his forehead against her own.

''Stay here, play hooky today''.

He laughs, ''you have no idea how much I could''.

Skye wraps her legs around his waist before he can get up, trapping him. ''Take off your clothes''.

After a beat he obeys and soon Skye is running her hands up his chest.

''We have to be quiet''. Ward tells her, remembering Kebo is in the living room.

''Babe I'm not the loud one''. Skye laughs at herself and then Ward cuts her off with a kiss, hands hot on her skin.

　

''Are you coming into the office today?'' Ward asks as he's about to walk out the front door, Skye is standing in front of him in a white robe, there's a small cut on her cheek from the mission last night, it bothers him to no end. Seeing her hurt even a minor injury, never sits well with him.

''Yeah I'll be in later, I love you''.

Grant smiles, curls his hand into her hip, kissing her slowly, his other hand cupping her face, ''I love you too''.

　

Skye watches him leave and goes to make another pot of coffee when Kebo speaks up. She acutally forgot he was here.

''Jesus, the way you two go at it I'm amazed he hasn't knocked you up''.

Skye wrinkles her nose, ''don't even joke about that''.

He gets up from the couch and steals her mug, ''what? You don't want any little Ward babies around here?''

''God no. Not now anyway''.

''Grant would make a good father''.

Skye raises an eyebrow, ''are you sure you're not the one who wants to have a baby with him?''

Kebo rolls his eyes, ''funny Quake, very funny''.

　

She throws a dish towel at him before brewing a fresh pot of coffee, her back to him. When her mind drifts off, damn Kebo for making her think about what her kids would look like. And then she starts thinking about being pregnant and then it hits her. When was her last period?

　

With sweaty hands she starts couting back, panic in her throat her heart is beating out of control, she's two weeks late. That's normal right? She's on the pill, they always use protection, she's just late, right? Besides she's Inhuman, her biology is different she's not entirely human, her period could just be late this month. Except for the fact that she's never been late, never in all these years.

　

''Holy shit''. She turns around to Kebo who perks up at her expression, ''what? You burn yourself again? Quake the coffee pot in hot, stupid''.

''No Squishy shut up. I, I'm late''.

He checks his watch and she wants to punch him, men. ''For what?''

Skye closes her eyes, bites her tongue until she tastes blood. ''My period is late''. His eyes widen as she puts a hand to her stomach, ''what if I'm pregnant?''

''Oh crap. I was only kidding! God''.

　

Kebo watches as Skye starts to freak out, in any other situation he'd laugh becuase it would be a tad amusing if they both weren't dying inside. She stars pacing, whispering to herself, he can see sweat has started to form on her forehead. Skye is shaking, causing the apartment building to as well, he would tell her to calm down but that would only get him a punch to the jaw. Maybe he should call someone? Should he tell Ward?

　

Or Natasha? What the hell does he do in this situation? Should he slap her to make her focus? Skye suddenly whirls around to face him the panic clear in her eyes when she says, ''go buy me a pregnancy test''.

''I'm sorry, what?''

Skye pinches the bridge of her nose, not having Kebo's shit today. ''Squishy I can't buy a pregnancy test''.

''Why the hell not?''

''Because Hydra is after me, if by chance they see me buying one I immediately become a greater target. And someone could recognize me, the last thing I want is something like that all over the internet''.

''Okay wait before we jump to conclusions are you sure you might be pregnant?''

''I don't know you dumb ass, that's why I need the test''.

''Shouldn't you be puking or something?''

''What?''

''Don't women normally puke all the time when they're pregnant?''

Skye throws up her hands, ''I don't know!''

''How do you not know?''

''Can you just go buy one for me, please?''

He can see all the fear in her face and caves, ''fine. Are you going to tell Ward?''

''I don't know yet''.

　

Skye waits until Kebo is gone from the apartment to truly lose her shit. She can't be pregnant, for a number of reasons. One she doesn't want a baby right now, she wants Ward all to herself for a little while longer, if that's selfish so be it. And she isn't ready to be a mother, maybe in a few years. Her and Grant have talked about this a few times, even on their honeymoon. The world, their world really, is too dangerous for a innocent baby right now.

　

The second he or she was born they would become a target for Hydra or anyone else that hates Skye or Grant. Hell maybe even his own family would want to sink their claws inside, she doesn't know. God if she is, what is Grant going to think? Is he ready to be a father, would he want this? Last time they spoke she got the impression that he wasn't on board with the idea, neither is she.

　

Does she tell him right now? God what the hell is she going to do? Her anxiety is at an all time high, the few glass dishes on the kitchen counter shatter, the windows rattle. Skye braces her hands on the back of the couch, feeling nauseated, a cold sweat breaking out all across her skin. She grabs her phone and calls the one person she really needs right now, even if it is a lost cause. Natasha's latest number is long out of service.

　

Throwing the phone onto the couch Skye buries her face back into her hands, lets out a noise of frustration. How can this be happening right now? Okay she doesn't actually know for sure yet, but she's never been this late in her cycle before, what else could it be? To ease the panic Skye calls Wanda who doesn't answer either, neither does Laura, Clint's wife. Where the hell is everyone when she needs them? Assholes.

　

She should call Grant, he needs to be here for this. Skye knows even if he's angry, he'll stand by her and hold her hand. But for some reason she never dials his number, just sets the phone on the coffee table and sits on the couch. Head in her hands again, knee bouncing up and down, this is how Kebo finds her twenty minutes later.

　

''Alright I hope you need to pee, here you go''. He tosses her a white paper sack.

Skye looks at it for a moment her hands shaking before opening it and pulling out the pregnancy test.

She must look absoulutely terrified because Kebo's voice is soft and calm when he says, ''hey Quake it's going to be okay. I promise, this isn't the end of the world. You have options, if you are pregnant''.

　

　

He squeezes her shoulder and she's about to walk into the bathroom when the front door starts to unlock.Only two other people have a key to the apartment and Skye knows for a fact it's not Nat or Tony.She's shoving the bag into Kebo's hands and the two are bickering back and forth over who's going to hide it, when Ward walks in. Stares at them for a moment, put his keys back in his pocket.

　

''What's wrong with you two?''

Kebo has the bag behind his back so Ward can't see it and Skye is the first to speak, ''nothing. What are you doing home? Thought you'd be at the office till late''.

''Forgot my phone''. Ward nods to the device next to the fridge and goes to grab it, ignores how his wife and best friend are looking like a pair of deer in headlights.

Kebo attempts to toss the bag under the couch but misses and it hits the wood floor with a thud, Skye clenches her jaw and elbows him in the ribs.

''Do I even want to know what you two are up to?''

''No''. Kebo and Skye say at the same time, causing Skye to aim for his ribs again.

''Okay, I'm just going to leave now''.

He's halfway out the door Skye almost breathes a sigh of relief when Kebo swears loudly, drawing Ward's attention, ''what?''

Skye shoots daggers at Kebo but he was never good at keeping secrets from Grant.

''Skye thinks she's pregnant!''

''Squishy come on!''

''What? I can't lie to him''.

Skye looks at her husband to see he's gone pale, hand frozen on the doorknob, ''what?''

''I'm going to go somewhere else now''. Kebo says, he pretty much runs to the patio and closes the doors just enough to look like they are, but there's a gap, so he can hear this.

　

Skye picks up the bag off the floor, sees that Ward hasn't moved. ''I don't know for sure, okay? So you can't start freaking out or crying because then I'll start freaking out and crying and one of us needs to be strong here''.

Ward's just looking at her like she's lost her mind.

''Grant? Did I break you? Oh god don't look at me like that''.

　

And then he does something that surprises her, he smiles. Like full blown 'I am going to be a dad' smile. It throws her. What the hell is that about? Is he going to start crying because he's happy, not because he's sad? Walks over to her and takes her face in his hands, ''are you alright?''

''I don't know''.

He's smiling again and she wants to punch him, why is he happy over this?

''Skye, I, this is, how long have you thought you were pregnant?''

''Um like thirty minutes ago''.

He makes some kind of noise, like a half scared half ecstatic noise and then he's hugging her. Running a hand through her hair, kissing her forehead.

Oh jesus, did she get this wrong? Has he changed his mind?

''Ward what are you doing?''

It's then that he comes down from whatever weird high he was on and looks at her, really looks at her. ''Skye you said you might be carrying my child, how do you want me to react?''

She pulls away from him, ''annoyed, angry even. Tell me you don't want this''.

And then she sees the light go off in his head, he gets it.

''You don't want this''. His voice has dropped, guarded, careful.

''Ward we've talked about this, having a baby right now would be horrible timing''.

''It's always going to be horrible timing with us, but Skye'', he runs his hands down her arms, ''we could be having a kid''.

''Ward I''-

''We have time to talk about it and we can''-

''Ward''-

''I'm scared as hell but we can do this Skye, if you are''.

Well, shit.

''Grant I don't want to be a mother''. It breaks her heart, the way his face falls, how he takes a step away from her like her words have burned him.

''Baby we've talked about this, last time you didn't want a kid and neither did I. It's too dangerous, we're on the same page, aren't we?''

Skye feels a fight coming on and that's the last thing she wants right now. Ward runs his hands down his face, takes a deep breath. Skye wishes she knew what he was thinking.

''But what if you are pregnant? What if I said I wanted to be a father, what then?''

It's a shock really, Skye was under the impression he wouldn't want this either.

''I don't, Ward you don't want me to answer that''.

His face is pale again, god she's hurting him and that wasn't her intention at all. It seems she can't stop though becuase the words are out of her mouth too quickly to shove them back, ''if I am, Grant I don't want this''.

''And what about what I want?''

She reaches for him but he shakes his head. It becomes clear, maybe it was her decision all along, but Skye knows what she will do if she is pregnant.

''Ward I'm not saying we can't ever have children, just not now. We just got married, the last thing I want to do is raise a baby. Especially with Hydra still out there and now there's a hit on my head, this baby would be a target right after it came out of me''.

Ward crosses his arms, his face becoming that blank mask she hates so much.

''So I don't have a choice''.

''That's not what''-

''No I get it Skye, I do''.

''You're not listening to me''.

''What are you going to do if that test is positive?''

Skye just stares at him, this is killing him. Why does he have to feel so strongly over this? Why does it feel like he's pressuring her to want something she has no desire for?

''If I am, I'll make a doctor's appointment as soon as possible. And maybe we can try to get pregnant again in a few years, on our own terms. When I'm ready''.

Ward closes his eyes like he's in pain and Skye takes his hand, ''it's my body Grant, my body my choice''.

''Well it sounds like you have it all figured out then''. At his cold tone Skye flinches, ''you can't be mad at me for this''.

''Can you just take the test and we'll go from there?''

''Fine''.

　

She's shaking something awful as she takes the cardboard box out, goes to the bathroom and locks the door. Tries to think about what Nat would say if she was here, but all that's flashing through Skye's brain is how devestated Ward seemed. Skye hates this she really does, but maybe he never wanted a kid just like her. But when the possibility arose Ward found himself wanting it, because it was in reach because it could be reality.

　

Skye gets that, and she wishes she could share his enthusiasm. But she can't. As she's washing her hands in the sink and setting the test on the counter, Skye glances up at her reflection. Eyes too wide with worry, skin flushed, she seems to almost vibrate with nerves. The box says they have to wait three minutes, Skye plays with her wedding rings before setting the timer on her phone. Goes out into the living room to find Grant pacing.

　

''We have to wait a few mintues''. She tells him, gets only silence in response.

''Ward''-

''You know Skye you always do this, make decisions without me. I don't know why I thought this would be any different''.

''Wow okay, I do not''.

''Yes you do, all the time. And expect me to go along with them just because I love you. But I can't do that this time''.

''Grant it's my body, you have to respect my choice. There isn't one part of me that wants a child right now''.

''I respect your choice, I do I swear. But you made it without me, didn't even suggest we talk about it first. I'm your husband I have a say, especially if you are carrying my child''.

''What do you want from me Ward? Have a kid I don't want? Do you want me to be a shitty mother?''

''You won't be. We could work it out Skye, go into hiding off the grid where no one would find us''.

''I don't want that life, not for me not for us or a baby''.

''Just think about it''-

''I don't want to think about it Ward! I don't want to have a baby!''

''Skye''-

''I don't want to hate my own flesh and blood''.

''Sweetheart you wouldn't''.

''You can't know that! What else would I do if you forced me to have this baby?''

''Oh my god no one is forcing you to do anything, I would never do that''.

''It sure sounds like you are''.

　

They yell at each other for a few mintues more until the timer goes off, Skye takes a deep breath and starts walking towards the bathroom. Ward follows, the tension between them is so thick both feel as if they can't breathe.

　

Skye takes the test off the counter and sobs in relief. It's negative. Shows it to Ward, ''it's negative. I'm not pregnant''.

He doesn't say anything, she can't read his face at all.

''Look I know things got pretty heated back there but''-

''I can't do this with you''.

Is all he says before leaving the bathroom and walking out the front door.

Skye sits on the floor chin on her knees, how the hell did that esclate so quickly?

They were fine an hour ago. God.

''Well you two screwed that up. Screwed that up big time''.

Kebo comments, sitting on the floor with her.

Skye groans, ''can you just go make sure he's okay?''

Kebo taps her knee, ''yeah. What about you? You good?''

''I'm fine. I'm always fine''.

　

The entire walk back to HQ is blurry, Ward can't think or see straight. On one hand he gets it, Skye doesn't want a kid he's always known that. He didn't think a baby would be in the cards for them anytime soon, so today caught him by surprise. It was only when Skye thought she was pregnant that Grant really started to think about it. A beautiful baby with Skye's eyes, he or she would be perfect just like their mother.

　

Ward didn't even know he wanted a kid until today. So Skye has a right to be confused and angry at his sudden change of heart, it was a shock for him too. She is right though this child would be put in danger the second it was born, but they could make it work, like he suggested. But Skye doesn't want that, made that pretty clear. He doesn't blame her. This is clearly something they will not see eye to eye on any time soon.

　

So where does that leave them? Ward is so angry with her, the conversation plays over and over in his mind on a loop. When he walks into the lobby and goes to one of the many gyms, he even turns on music to tune it out but it doesn't work. Skye was going to terminate the pregnancy, it's all he can think about. Of course he would respect her decision, she was right it is her body. He'd go to the doctor with her and hold her hand.

　

But she just made the decision without him all on her own, didn't even give him a chance to voice his opinion on the matter or even try to discuss the idea of adoption. That's what he's pissed about. He's deep into the work out, pushing his body to the limit getting all the anger out, sweat is dripping down his back, when the door opens. He knows it's not Skye, disappointment fills him. She'd never come after him though, they both know that.

　

Skye is always running and he is always chasing.

　

''Woah who pissed you off this morning?'' Chelsea's voice cuts him the wrong way, if she doesn't leave he's going to snap.

''Not a good time''.

''Is everthing okay?'' Ward continues on the Elliptical Machine like she isn't in the room.

''Because if it's not, I'm here if you want to talk. Or for anything else really, that you need''.

She walks over to him her perfume is strong, something floral and heavy, it always gives him a headache.

Ward tries to ignore her, if he can tune out Kebo which is not an easy thing to do, he can do the same with Chelsea.

But she doesn't relent, keeps pressing for details.

It's only when he stops to take a drink of water and her hand goes to touch his back, that he reacts. He hates being touched, Skye is the only exception to that rule.

He snaps. Jerks away before her hand lands anywhere near him, ''what are you doing?''

''I just thought, I don't know''.

She's stepping to him again and he holds up his left hand. ''Stop. You need to leave''.

''Why? Am I distracting you?'' She smiles, he doesn't fall for the sweet ignorant act she's putting on.

''No you're not. It's been a bad morning and I don't want to take it out on you''.

Chelsea chuckles, ''you can do whatever you want''. And here is where he finally needs to say something.

''I'm married Chelsea. I love my wife, so this'', he gestures between himself and her, ''needs to stop. The flirting the inappropriate comments, it's ending right now''.

''Oh come on Ward, don't shut me out like that''.

''You are a member of this team, I am training you to stay alive when you go out into the field. That's it, whatever you want to happen between us, never will. I love my wife''.

''Oh I don't doubt that. I'm sorry''.

She's lying, he can easily tell.

Chelsea is close to him too close, her blonde hair brushing his arm. He's about to back away, to say something cruel so she'll finally get the damn message.

When she kisses him, he didn't see that coming.

　

His day just got a lot worse.

　

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *explosion noises*
> 
> Comments are appreciated, just wait for the next chapter. This one looks like a walk in the park compared to what's coming.


	11. Just Be Careful, Love Isn't Simple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kebo is most definitely going to freak out when he finds out about Chelsea kissing Ward.

 

Ward has kissed many women in his day. Most for the purpose of a mission, occasionally it was for personal pleasure. It's part of his past, part of the job, most of those women are faceless blurry images to him now. So before he met Skye a kiss like this with Chelsea wouldn't bother him. Wouldn't even phase him at all, hell he would probably even kiss her back. But he has a wife, he loves her.

　

It's like he was drowning all his life and then Skye held out her hand, pulled him to the surface with the land of the living. The first time he kissed Skye it was like he'd never kissed anyone else before, later he realized because in that moment he knew truly that he was in love with her. And nothing else mattered, not the girls or his life before her, it was just Skye. She is all he's ever wanted.

　

This meaningless kiss with Chelsea barely lasts a second before Grant pulls away, his arms on her shoulders to push her away from him, ''what the hell are you doing?''

Ward pretty much screams intimidation without any effort, so when he does actually try, it's a scary sight.

Chelsea just ignores it though he can see the thin fear in her gaze when she responds, ''come on Ward you don't have to pretend not to enjoy it''.

''I'm married, I'm not interested in you in that way''.

''Your wife doesn't have to know''.

　

He really wants to ask what ever gave her the impression he wanted any kind of contatct between them. Ward knows for a fact he was nothing but professional with her, there was nothing that could give her any indication he wanted something more. All of this coupled with the fight he and Skye pushes him off the edge. He really wants to hit something. Chelsea is staring at him her eyes dark, a smile on her lips.

　

''There is nothing between you and I Chelsea and there never will be. I love my wife, she's the only woman I will ever want. I'm sorry if you thought something would happen with us but it won't. If you can't understand that then I'm done with your training, Yo-Yo will take it from here''.

　

Doubt clouds in her face and then shame, before anger takes over. Grant too has experience in women being angry with him, especially since he met Skye.

''You want me, I know you do''.

''I don't. I'm not sure why you think that, we're done here''.

　

Before she can say anything he's out the door, has a terrible heavy need to take a hot shower, brush his teeth. The guilt hits him like a punch to the stomach, it's familiar and deep clouding everything. Not just for the kiss (and oh how how he feels terrible for that) but for putting Skye in two horrible positions all in one morning. Ward knows he had every right to be upset with his wife, but he's pissed at himself as well.

　

He put her in that position, it takes two people to make a baby. He should have been more careful, he knew Skye didn't want kids. They used protection she's on birth control, but those don't always work. Ward feels awful for causing Skye to even think she was pregnant, it's not all his fault he knows this, but he also didn't help the situaition. And oh god how is he going to tell Skye about Chelsea kissing him?

　

That on top of their argument a couple of hours ago, she doesn't need this too. But he can't not tell her, this is something he can't keep to himself. Skye of course is then going to wonder why Chelsea just randomly kissed him, she doesn't know about the flirting these past weeks, she'll be mad at Ward for keeping that from her too. He needs to tell her, just rip off the bandaid like she normally does to him and tell her.

　

He takes a shower instead, brushes his teeth three times and fiddles with his wedding ring constantly. Ward is leaving the private bathroom in her office when he finds Kebo sitting at her desk, attempting to unlock one of the computers residing there.

　

''What's her bloody password?''

''Forget it Kebo, you're never going to be able to get into that thing''.

Kebo is about to respond but then gets a good look at Ward's face, ''why do you look like someone just kicked your puppy?''

''Not in the mood right now Kebo''.

''Wow okay rude, I came here to see if you were alright after that shit show back in your apartment but''-

''Is Skye alright?''

Kebo rolls his eyes, ''what do you think?''

Ward sighs into his hands, ''she has a right to be pissed at me''.

''Yeah well your feelings matter too Grant, you can be upset as well''.

''Trust me, I am''.

''Wait just clear this up for me, are you mad because she wanted an abortion? Are you making this about the baby? Because that makes you sound sexist, and like an asshole''.

''No, of course not. I would support her, we're not ready for a kid I know that. I just, I didn't know I wanted a baby until Skye thought she was pregnant''.

''Oh''.

''She just decided that was what she would do without even telling me about it''.

''Yeah that was kind of messed up, she at least could have discussed options with you beforehand''.

　

Kebo slides the flask back over to Ward who rarely ever day drinks, but he needs something strong, especially when he tells Skye about Chelsea. This is will just add fuel to the fire, but he can't keep this from her.

　

''Oh jesus what did you do?" Kebo asks suddenly, seeing the guilt on Ward's face.

''I don't want to talk about it''.

''What possible trouble could you get into between walking from your apartment and here? You didn't take a mission with Shield or anything did you? Because if Skye didn't want to rip your head off this morning she sure as hell will if you did that''.

''Why do you always assume it's Shield related with me?'' Kebo gives Ward a look, okay he has a point there.

Ward waits for a moment before caving, he always does with Kebo. ''Chelsea kissed me''.

Skye's desk is covered in whiskey as Kebo proceeds to choke and then spit it out, ''what?''

Grant sighs loudly, grabs two towels from the bathroom and throws one at Kebo, Skye wouldn't be too happy with the state of her desk.

''I'm sorry did you just say that Chelsea kissed you? Like with her lips? Her mouth on your mouth?''

''Yeah''.

''That bitch''.

Ward sits across from Kebo, ''I can't train her anymore''.

''She kissed you and that's what you're thinking about? I'm going to throw a chair at her''.

''You are not going to throw a chair at her Kebo''.

''Oh shit, are you going to tell Skye?''

''I have to''. At the look on Kebo's face Ward raises an eyebrow, ''don't I?''

''Depends''. ''On?'' ''If you want this girl to die or not''.

''Skye wouldn't''-

''Boss I think she would. Hell you don't have to worry about me throwing heavy objects at her, Skye will''.

''You know I'm glad this amuses you''. ''It doesn't. Robot, are you okay?''

''I have no idea''.

''Wait, aren't there cameras everywhere? What if Skye sees Chelsea kissing you before you tell her?''

Of course Ward already thought of that, he knows where every single camera in this place is. ''I'll just have to tell her before then''.

　

Grant calls Paul and the two spend an hour and a half on the phone, when he hangs up Ward feels calmer, more at ease about everything. He's not a panicked sweaty mess, he's just going to sit down with Skye and tell her, they are going to have a rational adult conversation. He can do this. All that guilt and shame will pass once he talks to his wife, she'll understand. He may not like Chelsea but she doesn't deserve to be harmed over kissing him.

　

If it comes to Skye throwing punches, Ward can cool her down. An hour later he and Kebo are still in her office when Skye herself comes through the door, cup of coffee in hand, Victoria behind her. Ward senses her attitude as soon as she looks at him, ice. She's still pissed.

　

''I'm going to leave the room. Hey Quake if you smell whiskey on your desk at all, it was totally Ward's fault''. Kebo says before leaving, dragging Victoria behind him and locking the door. Skye takes off her leather jacket, sits at her desk and turns on the computer. Ward is just sitting there awkwardly in front of her, should he start talking? She probably wants to be left alone, but he needs to tell her before she hears about it from someone else.

　

''Stop staring at me''.

''Skye we need to talk''.

''We did that this morning''.

''I have to tell you something''.

''Ward I really don't want to talk to you right now''. ''Skye, please''.

　

She looks up at him opens her mouth to say something but then her laptop beeps, she's receiving a video chat request from Tony. Skye gestures for him to leave and after a beat he does, ignores Kebo's worried look as he walks out into the lobby.

　

Skye watches Ward leave her office, her heart heavy. They really should talk this out, her being a bitch and ignoring him isn't going to solve anything. He had a right to be upset but so did she. He made it seem like she was going to have a baby and even if she hated him or her, in time she would learn to love it. But that's the thing, she should want a baby in the first place, what kind of life would that child have with a mother who didn't want him?

　

That's not fair. To anybody. Ward wouldn't be enough to love it alone, they would need a mother too. She gets where he's coming from she does, she's just still pissed off as well. Skye opens up the window for the video chat and smiles brightly at her father figure. Feels as if it's been forever since she's seen him. Skye is hit with a pang of longing, she misses the Avengers. They were her family and now they've been torn apart.

　

She needed Nat today. Understands why she isn't around anymore, but they know a safe way to talk on the phone. Tony looks very annoyed, that's the first thing Skye notices. Also that he's in his lab downstairs at Stark Tower, Jarvis is talking quietly in the background.

　

''Hey Tony''.

''Hey cupcake, how's it going?'' Skye sighs, ''same shit different day. What about you?''

''Me to''. He seems sad all of a sudden and Skye feels worry enter her, ''what's wrong? Are you okay? Is Nat okay?''

Tony smiles but it doesn't reach his eyes, ''we're fine. Skye I, I have to show you something''.

''Okay''.

''I was doing regular security sweeps like you asked this morning and, well I think you need to see this. I'm sending the link to you now. Just remember that I love you and I'll be over as soon as I can''.

''Tony you really don't need to''-

But he's already turned off his camera and her own security feed from this morning is on screen.

　

At first it's just the empty building of HQ, the lights switch on. And then Ward walks in, he looks so wrecked Skye nearly shoves her own anger aside to go out into the lobby and give him a hug. But she stays, watches him walk into one of the spare gyms. She can tell just how angry and upset he is by the way he works out, pushes his body until he sweats (honestly it's very distracting and Skye has to fight the urge to call him back in here and kiss him.)

　

She's wondering after ten minutes why the hell Tony sent her this, and then starts to fast foward. About an hour into Ward's workout Chelsea comes in the room, and there's this look on her face that Skye doesn't like. Skye is all too familiar with women and men hitting on Grant, he's a very attractive man. But this seems different, Chelsea isn't shy about it. Like she doesn't give a damn that Grant is married, Skye has an uneasy feeling in her stomach.

　

She almost loses her shit when Chelsea attempts to reach out and touch him, Grant can't stand to be touched. Between the abuse he suffered from his family and Garrett, it took a long time for him to even accept Skye's touch. She's the only one besides Kebo that he trusts to be safe and careful around him. Chelsea has crossed a line, the panic on Grant's face nearly breaks Skye's heart as he jumps away from her.

　

And then something happens Skye didn't see coming. If Ward were single and Chelsea pulled something like this, Skye would probably praise her for her boldness. But he's not, that's her husband that Chelsea just leans up and kisses. Skye clenches her fists so the entire building doesn't break into pieces over what she's feeling right now. Her vision is tinged with red but she can see when Grant pulls away.

　

Tells her he's in love with his wife and nothing will ever happen between them, but Chelsea doesn't relent. Has her flirting been going on for a while? It must have been. She wouldn't randomly try to stick her tongue down Ward's throat just for the fun of it. Skye would, but that's different. They're married, been together for years now. Why didn't Ward tell her about it? After shutting off the computer she realizes why.

　

She knows Ward pretty well, probably better than anyone, she knows how he thinks. He wanted to get close to Chelsea, to earn her trust, get in her head. Find out if she's really a threat, and he couldn't do that if he stopped training her over some stupid comments he could easily ignore. God he's probably out there hating himself right now, feeling awful for the fight this morning, what happened with Chelsea.

　

Poor fool is more than likely blaming himself for all of this and he shouldn't. He said some things she said some things, the convesation got heated and turned in a direction it probably shouldn't have. They just need to talk about all this shit, and they will. But first Skye really wants to hit someone. Preferbly a blonde someone who thinks it's okay to kiss other people's husbands. Skye walks out of her office and heads over to the reception desk.

　

Victoria whistles at the look on her face, ''someone is about to get their ass kicked''.

Skye sees Kebo and Ward talking a few feet away from them, Chelsea is about to spar with Lincoln but keeps looking over at Grant. ''You have no idea''. Skye responds.

　

Skye waits until Chelsea and Lincoln have already started before jumping in. She takes off her sweater, her workout shirt leaving her bakc bare, feels Ward watching her every move. ''Skye we really need to talk''. He says as she passes him, his hand on her lower back.

　

For a moment the feel of his skin against hers nearly does her in, but like they've learned in the past, sex doesn't fix anything. She's reminded then of a couple of years ago when Shield made her forget him and then he left. How awful and painful that was. How dare Chelsea try and worm her way into this, how dare she try and unravel all the shit Skye and Ward have been through. She's so getting punched at least once.

　

''Not now Ward''. Is all Skye says before standing off to the side beside Lincoln, crossing her arms, observing. It's not the first time she's done this so Lincoln barely glances her way, tells Chelsea to watch her footing. For Chelsea's part the girl doesn't even look guilty or ashamed for kissing another woman's husband. In fact every chance she gets Chelsea is glancing over to Ward, who says nothing. All his attention focused on Skye.

　

The fifth time Chelsea messes up Skye steps in, and she doesn't have to be looking at Grant to know he's tensed up. ''You keep making the same mistake over and over. That's going to get you killed''. Skye comments.

　

Lincoln steps aside, Skye very much enjoys the nervous expression that flitters across Chelsea's face when she realizes she's about to up against Quake. The atmosphere in the room is so thick and tense you could cut it with a butcher knife. At first Skye goes easy on her, works with her footing, tells her where to strike your opponent if they are powered.

　

''Come on haven't you been training with Ward for a while now? You should be better than this. He's not screwing off is he?'' Skye asks as Chelsea starts to breathe hard.

''No he's been a great teacher''. Skye wants to break her wrist over the tone she used.

''Maybe you're just a shitty student. If you want to bring Hydra down this isn't going to cut it. Either get your crap together and start being serious about this, or take your shit and get out. Doesn't bother me either way''.

Skye's word is law around here, so no one has any objections, Chelsea scowls at her, ''this is probably why people don't like you''.

''Probably''.

　

Skye knocks her on her ass at least fifteen times. Not that she's keeping count or anything. Lincoln says maybe they should take a break as he's helping a sweaty bloody and out of breath Chelsea off the floor. (Skye may have hit her in the face once.) Skye tells Lincoln he can take over again, she grabs a water bottle and starts walking back to her office.

　

''Oh and Chelsea next time you want to makeout with my husband make sure there isn't a camera recording you''. The room is dead silent until Kebo yells out, ''oh shit''! And she can hear Ward walk towards her.

''Skye that wasn't what it looked like''. His hand comes to grab her arm but she shrugs him off, still walking to her office, not facing him.

''Ward I really can't talk to you right now''.

She stops at her office door and turns to look at him, wearing that sad puppy dog expression he does so well. Skye isn't mad at him for the kiss, but she's still pissed about their fight early this morning.

''She kissed me''. He says, coming in close only because Skye doesn't look like she's about to hit him, he isn't sure the protocol for this.

''Grant''-

''Sweetheart I would never do that to you''.

Skye closes her eyes, ''I know. But I just can't right now''.

He lets her go back into her office, shuts the door.

　

Ward leaves around dinner time, having distracted himself all day with training the Inhumans at HQ, and avoiding Chelsea at all costs. Lincoln has taken over her training thank god, once Skye finally leaves her office they are sitting down and talking about all of this. It went too far too fast, they said some horrible things to each other but it's not something they can't recover from. Skye hasn't left her office all day, he's worried about her.

　

He and Kebo go to grab pizza at Skye's favorite place, Kebo leaves him to stop by the liquor store. Grant senses someone following him, an expert at things like this, but he also knows it's Chelsea. He ignores her at first, calls Skye who doesn't answer.

　

''Baby can you meet me at the apartment? We need to talk. I love you''.

　

He's walking by Central Park, the sun setting when he sighs and turns around. His gun ever present in it's holster, just in case. Chelsea is standing there with a smile on her face, it makes him uneasy. They still don't know anything about her powers. Neither of them says anything for a moment, she's just staring at him. Without warning her hands are on his chest and that's the last thing he remembers.

　

Skye has just hung up the phone after listening to Ward's voicemail, a small relieved smile on her face. They're going to be fine, they just need to talk it out. Plus Kebo sent her a message and said they were getting pizza and alcohol, that will help. And once they kick Kebo out, makeup sex. Lots and lots of makeup sex. Everyone else has already left HQ, Skye is beginning to shut down for the night.

　

Turning a few lights off, making sure the coffee pots are all off. When the front door opens, thinking it's Lincoln or Alisha she turns around but it's Ward who greets her.

　

''Hey. Wasn't I supposed to meet you at home?'' She walks up to him after putting on her jacket, ''look I just, I'm sorry for earlier, okay? I need you to know that. I shouldn't have made that choice without you, you deserve better''.

　

Grant just looks at her, a dead expression on his face. Shit is he still mad at her?

　

Across town at Stark Tower Tony and Victoria are hunched together staring at the screen, they have finally found evidence that Chelsea was indeed taken by Hydra. It's just not in the way they were expecting.

　

Skye puts her hands against Ward's chest when he still won't talk to her, ''hey is everything okay? You're not still mad are you? I mean I get that you would be''.

　

Victoria is watching the footage in front of her and can't believe her eyes. A man is standing in front of Chelsea, who isn't strapped to a table. She's just sitting on the floor staring up at him, he's asking her what her mission is. Chelsea smiles blood in her mouth and laughs, it's the kind of laughter that makes her skin crawl. ''Destroy Grant Ward''. The man smiles, ''and what else are you supposed to do?''

　

Skye never even thinks to brace herself but suddenly Ward shoves her against the wall. Thinking there's some kind of danger she doesn't know about, she doesn't question it. But when his hands wrap around her throat, she panics. ''Ward?''

　

Victoria is watching Chelsea in a lab after all, her mouth hanging open. ''What else are you supposed to do?'' The man repeats, Chelsea gives him another smile. ''Kill Quake''.

　

Skye attempts to break out of his hold, his dark brown eyes are burning and she can't understand what's happening, why is he doing this? But he swings back his arm, his fist striking her face. Everything goes black after that.

　

''And how are you going to accomplish all of this?'' The man asks Chelsea. Causing Tony and Victoria to exchange a terrified glance. ''First by taking Ward from Quake, and then we will kill her''.

''And how are you going to take him from her?''

　

This time Chelsea looks directly into the camera, shoots off a chilling smile, ''by using the powers you blessed me with. By brain washing him into being mine''.

　

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and BOOM goes the dynamite.
> 
> holy shit I still can't believe this ending.


	12. You Won't See Me Fall Apart, 'Cause I've Got An Elastic Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye learns what has happened to Ward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm fully aware that the subject of brain washing and Ward might upset some people. I get it, because of the Lorelei thing that happened at Shield. Trust me the fact that no one on the team acknowledged Ward was brain washed and then May punched him for it, pissed me off too. 
> 
> And then everyone expected him to be fine after he was literally raped, no one asked if he was okay. I hated that. But I am not the AOS writers, I'm not going to have Ward go through something traumatic like this and have no help or people who love him. 
> 
> He has Skye, friends, and Paul to lean on and turn to if he makes it back from what Chelsea has done to him, he has a strong support system this time, he didn't have that back at Shield. Which is why I felt comfortable doing a story line like this, because I knew Grant would be able to recover in a healthy and safe environment.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy.

 

_''I'm going to love you forever Skye''._

　

Skye opens her eyes to find wherever she is all the lights are off. Everything is cloaked in darkness, once she adjusts it takes a moment to realize she's still in the Inhuman HQ. And the right side of her face hurts like a bitch, the taste of blood heavy, strong in her teeth. There's a low ringing in her ear as she stands, the room spins as she stands, has to steady herself on the wall. Her brain hasn't caught up with her body yet.

　

Looks around the room for any signs of life, there is none. She's alone. Skye can't think about it, she won't allow herself to. Denail follows her as she leaves the building, shuts off her phone because it won't shut up. There's only one place she can go, maybe she'll find answers there. Stark Tower is bright fully lit against the dark New York sky, Tony went overboard as he remodeled, it makes her sad now because no one is ever there to share it with him.

　

When she steps out of the elevator she's greeted by Tony standing in the middle of the living room various screens all around him, he's speaking to Jarvis in rush hurried tones. Victoria is pacing beside one of the couches, on the phone.

　

''Jarvis I don't care if you have to search this entire city second by second on every camera, find her''.

''Sir''-

''You know Jarvis I don't really have time for the attitude right now''.

''Sir, Skye''-

''Is missing I'm aware. If you don't find her''-

''Mr. Stark she's right behind you''.

　

Tony turns to find Quake indeed standing behind him, hands deep in her jacket pockets, her knee bouncing up and down, a nervous habit. The right side of her face is swollen, dried blood on her lip, a small bruise dusting the corner of her eye. He looks around for Ward, surely he wouldn't leave his wife in such a state, but then he gets a good look at the expression on her face. Something bad happened.

　

''Cupcake, what happened?''

Wordlessly Skye sits on the couch while Victoria grabs an icepack, Tony sits down next to her.

''Who did this to you?''

　

Skye doesn't even know how to say it, why she has to say it. Ward would never hurt her like that, no matter how pissed he was. And if the voicemail he left was any indication he was ready to sit down and talk about all the shit from today. So what the hell happened? No matter how many fights they've gotten into, how hurt he was, Ward has never put his hands on her like that. He would never ever physically hurt her.

　

Something went terribly terribly wrong. But what? What happened from leaving her office to getting pizza? Grant wasn't even gone an hour. Skye has a sinking feeling that somehow some way Chelsea has something to do with this, she has no proof but it's just something she can't shake off. Victoria hands Tony the icepack which he presses against Skye's cheek, she winces, god she never realized how hard Ward could throw a punch.

　

''Skye talk to me. Where is Ward?'' There's a look between Stark and Victoria that Skye doesn't miss.

''You two know something, don't you?''

''Boss''-

''I'm just sitting here wondering why my husband just punched me in the face. Any guesses?''

Tony opens his mouth then closes it, glances at Victoria who is just staring at Skye with wide eyes. ''Tony you know something, spit it out. We all know Ward would never attack me like that''.

''Jarvis see if you can get ahold of Natasha again''.

''Of course Mr. Stark''. Skye raises an eyebrow at Tony who scoots closer to her on the couch, puts his arm around her.

''Skye sweetie, we found evidence of Chelsea being held in Hydra''.

''Don't really care about that right now Tony''.

''You will. Jarvis roll the footage''.

''Yes sir''.

　

A screen appears in front of Skye's face and she wants to slap Tony, who the hell cares about Chelsea right now? She's afraid for Ward, if he's sick or just lost all of his marbles. Maybe Chelsea does have something to do with it but why does her being locked in a lab with Hydra matter at this moment in time? Skye watches as a man she doesn't recognize ask Chelsea questions, she doesn't look hurt, besides the blood in her mouth.

　

_''Destroy Grant Ward''._

_''What else are you supposed to do?'' ''Kill Quake''._

_''And how are you going to accomplish all of this?'' ''First by taking Ward from Quake, and then we will kill her''._

_''And how are you going to take him from her?''_

_''By using the powers you blessed me with. By brain washing him into being mine''._

　

What the actual hell? This is a joke right? Some kind of stupid prank and Ward is going to come around the corner any second now and laugh. Ward would never go that far for a joke, she knows that. He would never hit her, ever. Even if she did something terrible like kill Kebo, even if he hated her, Grant would rather die than assault her like he did. So this has to be true, what else could have happened?

　

Chelsea brain washed him. Literally came into her home and stole her husband because Hydra told her to. Was she working for them? Was this Hydra's plan all along, were her and Ward set up? Did they send Chelsea into their lives on purpose just so they could wreck it from the inside? If so, who was the master mind behind all of this? Was this his way of trying to get that twelve billion dollars placed on Skye's head?

　

She has to give whoever thought of this idea credit, it's a pretty effective way. Ward is the best of the best, there's only two people in this entire world that stand a chance going up against Skye and winning, Natasha and Ward. She wouldn't kill either of them to save her own life, everyone knows that. So whoever orchestrated this came up with a good plan, either way Skye loses and they win.

　

Her husband has been brain washed. By an Inhuman who's either working for Hydra or is being forced to do this. Skye starts laughing. Clutching her stomach tears rolling down her face laughing. This is so ridiculous, unheard of. An Inhuman brain washing a man to kill his own wife for money, it's so stupid. It's smart and unfair and dear god what the hell is she going to do? Vaguely she hears Tony demand to try and get into contact with Nat again.

　

Okay, calm down. Everything is going to be fine, she can get Ward back. Right? A couple years ago Shield made Skye forget who Grant was, isn't this similiar to that? She tried to kill him a couple times and then one night she remembered him, it all worked out. That could happen with Ward, she just has to find him first. Putting her emotions on the back burner over the situation because if she didn't Skye would lose it, she stands and wipes her eyes.

　

How did Ward handle this when she didn't know who he was? Her memory of when she actually tried to kill him is a little fuzzy, how did he cope? What did he do? Skye never really asked him, but she can only guess. Alcohol, punching bag, crying in the shower perhaps. Never giving up on her, putting his love for her aside to foucs on getting her back. She can do that, Ward was so strong for her during that time, it's up to her now to extend the same courtesy.

　

''Cupcake we will understand if you just lose it for a second, cry, do something. Are you okay?''

Skye looks at Tony and blows out a breath, ''just give me a minute. Jarvis pull up the last known footage you have of Grant Ward''.

''Of course''.

　

It takes a minute but then she Tony and Victoria are standing in front of another screen, watching as Ward's profile eventually comes into view. It's from a few hours before, when he was calling her after he went out to get food. Maybe it's just a habit he can never shake but Ward never looks directly at the street camera. His body always angled away so you can never actually make out who it is, you can never see his face.

　

In fact if you weren't looking for Ward himself you'd never even see him in the crowd. If you didn't know who he was, he'd just look like any other normal person walking by Central Park. But Skye would recognize her husband even if she was deaf and blind. The outline of his broad shoulders, the slope of his neck, his hands. Ward currently pulls out his phone a tiny smile on his face, she can tell he's in the process of leaving her that voicemail.

　

_''Baby can you meet me at the apartment? We need to talk. I love you''._

　

They all watch as Chelsea appears from literally nowhere, Ward doesn't seem surprised to see her, had to of known she was following him. No words are exchanged and then suddenly Chelsea puts her hands on his chest. Skye tenses when Ward looks as if he's in intense pain, and then his eyes glaze over. Just for a moment, if you blinked you would have missed it. The phone falls from his hand, Chelsea picks it up, shoves it in her pocket.

　

Ward is still as stone, barely breathing, looking down at her with a clean blank expression. Skye would describe it as his bored Speicalist look, but it's different, even more empty if that's possible. If you were a stranger passing by they would probably look like a couple, Chelsea still has her hands on him, they way she's looking at Ward makes Skye want to kick her ass all over again.

　

 _''Grant Ward, who are you?''_ Jarvis has zoomed in so they can hear properly.

_''I'm whoever you want me to be''._

Chelsea smiles, _''good. I want you to go find your wife, give her a warning, a taste of what's coming. After you're done, come and find me''._

Chelsea let's him go, Skye watches as Ward, who looks even more like a mindless robot now than when she met him, walks back to the Inhuman HQ.

Skye shuts down the screen, not needing to see anymore. ''Skye are you alright?'' ''Boss do you need something ,water anything?''

　

She feels numb. Should she be panicking right now? Getting angry, throwing things? Crying? She's just staring out the wide windows into the city that never sleeps, the lights are so bright and clear. Twirling her wedding around and around. Find Ward. That's what she needs to do, then most definitely kill Chelsea. But how to snap Ward out of this brain washing thing? Maybe hit him in the head really hard? Worked for Clint and herself. It's an option.

　

''Sir I am unable to contact Ms. Romanoff''.

''Try again''.

''Yes sir''.

Tony comes to stand in front of her, blocking the view. Hands on her shoulders, ''if you're going to freak out, go ahead. When you didn't remember Ward he broke a lot of things. I have some old wine glasses that I don't care about that I can grab. Whatever you need''.

She still feels nothing at all. Maybe it's the shock of the situation, and then something occurs to her. ''Oh god who's going to tell Kebo?''

Poor man is probably worried out of his mind, maybe that's who keeps calling her. He'll lose his mind enough for both of them.

''Jarvis is there any footage of Ward after he left Inhuman HQ?''

''I'm afraid not''. He must have avoided all the cameras, where would he go? Better question, where would Chelsea have him go?

''Skye what are you planning?'' She walks away from Tony back to the elevators, gestures for Victoria to stay behind. ''I have to find him Tony''.

''Not by yourself you're not''.

''I can take care of myself''.

''That Inhuman wants to kill you and she's going to use your husband to do it. You're not safe''.

''I can handle Ward''.

Tony gives her a look, ''can you?'' ''Yes. I'll be fine''.

　

Skye tells Victoria to call everyone on their team to come to Stark Tower and stay there until she gives the all clear. Ward knows where they all live, right now Stark Tower is the safest place for them. Grant knows the code to get into HQ, but he doesn't know the one for Stark Tower. Skye has no clue what Chelsea is planning, she could come after Skye's Inhumans next, use all of them to take her down. It would work.

　

Skye takes a cab back to the office, knows that against her wishes Tony is probably following her. She doesn't really have a plan here, but if she knows Ward, he will probably come back for her. Chelsea and Hydra will stop at nothing until she's dead, and since there was no way they could get to Nat, they picked Ward. Who better than to kill her than her own husband? Skye won't murder him to save herself. It's the perfect plan.

　

When she gets back to HQ Kebo is waitng by the front doors, shivering from the cool wind. ''Care to tell me where your husband is? He won't answer my calls, and thank you by the way for ignoring me as well. Weren't you supposed to meet him at your apartment? If you two got into a fight again I swear. You know Ward isn't actually mad you suggested getting an abortion right? Also Chelsea totally kissed him first. Oh god you didn't kill them did you?''

　

Skye rolls her eyes and unlocks the door, ''no I did not kill them. And our fight right now is the furthest thing from my mind''. ''So what's going on?'' Oh it's going to be a long night.

　

She turns on all the lights, locks the doors, turns on one of the coffee pots and settles in. Sits at the reception desk with a gun in her lap, ignores all of Kebo's quesions until the last possible minute. Takes a deep breath because this still doesn't feel real to her, she still feels nothing. Shouldn't she be mad or upset? Demanding where the justice is, hunting down every Hydra member she can find and torturing them for answers?

　

Maybe she'll do the last part later, if Ward doesn't come back here. She has a feeling he will, call it a hunch. And she has a lot of experience with Hydra.

　

''Ward is brain washed''. Skye says out loud for the first time. Hears Kebo's sharp intake of breath. Skye has the strong urge to laugh again but fights it off.

''I'm sorry, he's what now?''

Not looking at him Skye repeats, ''brain washed. We found out Chelsea's power, she can brain wash people. And Hydra either hired her to do this to Ward or they are making her. I don't know, but he is''.

Kebo crosses his arms, stands directly in front of her, ''and you know this for sure?''

''What do you thnik happened to my face?''

''Holy shit''.

''We found exactly how she did it, if you want to watch''. ''Hell yeah I do''.

Ten minutes later Kebo is pacing the lobby, spewing out every curse word under the sun in between drinking from his ever present flask.

''This isn't real, this can't be real''. ''Trust me, it is''.

Kebo turns to her, ''what's wrong with you? Why aren't you out there busting faces and kicking ass?''

''I'm waiting for Ward to come back, see if I can make him remember''. ''How the bloody hell are you planning to do that?'' Skye shrugs, ''hit him really hard''.

Kebo searches her face, cocks his head to the side, ''why aren't you crying? When you were brain washed or whatever the hell was wrong with you a couple years ago he lost it. Maybe he's not the emotionless robot in this relationship, maybe it's you''.

　

Kebo's not the only one who's thought that. It just hasn't hit Skye yet, reality. She wants to scream and cry and break things until her fingers bleed, fall on her knees and beg for Ward to come back. But she can't, and there's nothing inside her that wants to. It just seems unreal. This morning she and Ward were happy, and just under an hour that's all gone, been stripped away. She's known her entire life that the world isn't fair.

　

But this is some messed up shit. It takes until sun rise the following morning, she and Kebo have stayed up all night. Currently he's fast asleep on the couch in the lobby, Skye still in the same position she has been. At the reception desk full of coffee cups and a labtop, empty chip bags and cans of energy drinks all over the floor. Skye just knows that their first encounter wasn't enough, Chelsea is going to send him back.

　

What did Chelsea say again, that time was only a warning? What is she going to make Ward do, beat her to death? The images of the Whitehall brothers come to mind and Skye has to close her eyes and practice her breathing so all those chips and coffee don't come right back up. A second later the back of her neck prickles, and when she opens her eyes, Ward is standing there across the room. He already looks different.

　

She didn't have time to notice before, but he does. There are shadows under his eyes, his whiskey irises are darkner than they used to be. He's also wearing different clothes than he was the previous morning. All black, a different leather jacket, one she hasn't seen before. God knows what he's been forced to do since she last saw him. Skye checks him over quickly for injuries, any blood. He seems fine as far as she can tell.

　

Taking a deep breath she stands, kicks the chair back and slowly walks over to him. What's the protocol here? What does she say, or do? His wedding glimmers underneath the lights, now isn't the time to reflect on the day she put it on his finger, but she does. What the hell is even happening right now? How did they get here? What happened? Skye feels a flicker of pain in her chest but she bites it back, can't afford to fall apart right now. This is life or death.

　

''Ward''.

''Skye''.

　

Kebo chooses to finally wake up, a loud snort has them both looking over to him. He actually falls off the couch, groans before blinking away the night before. Skye has one eye on him, the other on Ward. He's doing the same. Skye feels the strike before she sees it, is able to duck away as Grant's fist aims for her face once more. Skye backs away from him, hands up, wants to show him that she's not the threat here. But it doesn't work.

　

''Well shit good morning to me too. Boss hey, look at me. This isn't you''. Kebo tells him as he stands between him and Skye. Ward shows no reaction to Kebo, just looks over his shoulder at Skye. Expression lifeless.

''Move Kebo''.

''You see I can't do that because if you hurt her not only are you going to feel super guilty after all of this is over, but you're going to have every single Avenger on your ass. You sure you want that?''

''Don't care''.

''That's not you talking Grant, this isn't smart. You would never do this if you were yourself. Chelsea is evil boss, snap the hell out of it, fight this bitch''. And then Ward punches Kebo in the face, he hits the ground hard, causing Skye to flinch.

''Ow. Okay I'm going to forgive you for that one because you're literally brain washed''. Kebo stands again but Skye isn't going to let him take another hit for her.

　

Raises her hand and they both go flying, Ward hits the wall hard and Skye chooses that moment to strike. Before he can get up she straddles his chest takes his head in her hands, ''sorry about this babe''. Moves to slam it against the floor, but he bucks her off, rolls so he's now on top of her. ''Just like old times''. He says with a cocky smile on his face. ''Actually it was yesterday morning, and you like it better when I'm on top''.

　

Skye takes a shot at his ribs and face to try and get him off her, when that doesn't work she uses her powers and he goes crashing into one of the doors.

''Are you trying to kill him?'' Kebo asks when Ward stands back up and is on the way over to her. ''Kebo just shut up and stop bleeding on my floor''.

Kebo gives her the finger but grabs a rag to dry the blood from his nose.

　

Skye has seen Ward work in the field before countless times, she knows how good he is in combat. But to actually experience it, to be on the tail end of this, when they're sparring it's a different story, they aren't actually aiming to hurt each other. This is a side of him she's never seen, how brutal and vicious he is when he's fighting. He isn't holding back, but she is. Skye doesn't actually want to hurt him of course.

　

''Grant look at me''. She says blocking her face when he comes back for another blow.

''Baby this isn't you, I know it and somewhere inside you know it too. You don't want to kill me''.

''Yes I do''. She isn't quick enough to move out of the way when he sweeps her legs out from under her, Skye rolls to get out of the way but he's too fast, pins her down with his foot to her chest.

　

Out of the corner of her eye she sees Tony and Lincoln come through the door but she waves them off, this is between her and Ward. Tony glares at her but she just shakes her head, sparks fly from Lincoln's fingertips but when he sees the look on her face he cools down. She can handle this, she has fought gods, Ward isn't a god. He's a human being, she can take him. This is her husband, he has to remember that, she has to try and make him.

　

With a flick of her wrist Ward is off her once more and they are facing each other again.

''Ward I don't want to hurt you''.

His eyes are dead and blank when he responds, ''you won't''.

''Grant please don't make me do this, I love you. And I know you love me, please come back to me. Remember who you are, this isn't you. You would never hurt me''.

''This isn't about what I want Skye''.

They begin circling each other, Skye isn't fast enough to block the punch he delieves to her face yet again. She spits out blood on the floor and asks, ''then what is it about? Are you really going to be Chelsea's little bitch and murder your own wife?''

Something flickers on his face, she can't say what but it was there, then it's gone.

''Chelsea says you need to die''. Oh god this is killing her. How is she supposed to respond to those words coming out of her husband's mouth?

Shit twenty four hours ago they were fighting about a non existent baby and now he's literally trying to kill her.

''Ward you don't have to do this, we can help you''. Tony calls out, coming even closer depsite Skye's warning look.

''No one can help me. And no one is going to help her''.

　

Skye is taken by surprise when Ward actually grabs her and crushes her to his chest. Not hard, but just enough to get his point across, her feet lift off the ground. Honestly when she thinks about it dying like this wouldn't be so bad. Staring into the face of a beautiful man, pressed into his chest, not bad at all. But he doesn't squeeze the life out of her like everyone was expecting. Guns are trained on him, Lincoln's powers light up the room to defend her.

　

There's no life in Ward's face at all when he leans down to whisper in her ear, ''I'll see you soon babe''. Then he kisses her, his lips are cold. He lets her go and Skye falls to the ground, watches as he winks at Tony and simply walks out one of the back doors. Kebo tries to help her up but she slaps his hand away, rises from the ground and surveys the damage of the room. Besides a broken vase and a couple of drops of blood, everything is fine.

　

''Shit and I just had the floor waxed too''. She complains, ignores the tightness in her chest. Tony walks up to her and hugs her, ''you are so not staying at your apartment anymore''.

''Tony I''-

''What the hell were you thinking? He could have killed you!''

''I'm fine''. Skye taps on her cheeks, ''see? Perfectly fine''.

''You face is bruised again and I think he busted your lip open''.

''I've had worse''.

''Either way your apartment and this place isn't safe anymore, you're coming to stay with me''.

''Do I have a choice?''

''Nope''.

　

Tony takes her hand and keeps going on and on about how wreckless she is and stupid, that if he ever gets ahold of Nat he's going to tell her and together they are going to rip her a new one. But Skye got what she was looking for, it's why she came back to the office in the first place. There's a way to get through to Ward, he faltered a little when she mentioned being his wife, that she loves him. She has to work with that, it could be an angle.

　

 _I'm going to save you Grant Douglas Ward, I'm not giving up on you. You never gave up on me._ She thinks, following Tony into the sleek black car he has parked in front of the building.

　

Or maybe if she kills Chelsea it'll make him snap out of it. Either way when this is over someone is going to die, and Skye has no intention of it being her or her husband.

　


	13. I've Never Known This Kind of Love, I've Never Known This Kind of Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ward won't leave Skye alone.

 

The water is hot, too hot actually that Skye is starting to sweat. But she doesn't get out of the bath tub, doesn't move or breathe too loudly. Just stares at the dark blue nail polish on her toes, the few scars on the very tops of her feet. Can't remember where they are from, how she got them. Maybe a car accident or when she went into a fight barefoot, who knows. There are five scars in all, three on the left foot two on the right.

　

Ward would know where they came from, she probably told him at least once and he'd remember. Taking the washcloth from the floor Skye runs it along her arm, tries not to think about how she recieved the dark bruise there. But of course it doesn't work. Ward attacked her, she literally got into a fist fight with her husband because he's brain washed. Isn't that the stupidest thing you've ever heard?

　

God the first year of marriage is supposed to be fighting over paint samples for a new house or talking about if they want kids or not. Not trying to stop your partner from killing you. That was three days ago. Skye can hardly sleep, every time she closes her eyes all she can see is Ward's dead eyes staring back at her. Tony brought her to Stark Tower and she’s been slumming it on his couch ever since.

　

Her apartment isn't safe anymore, Tony had all the locks changed and a new security code for the Inhuman HQ so it's alright to go back there. It's funny really, Skye tried to kill Grant there a couple of years ago and he did the same a few days ago. It all came full circle. Everyone is waiting for her to freak out. To start throwng a fit or crying until she can't breathe, they all watch her like she is about to break into a thousand pieces.

　

Tony has tried calling Nat at least a hundred times, but she is far far off the grid, Skye can't say she blames her. Though help from her old mentor would be greatly appreciated. Her husband is trying to kill her. That's on a loop over and over in her mind. Ward, the one person she never thought wouldhurt her, wants her dead. Which he's brain washed so she's not blaming him at all. Chelsea and Hydra want her dead, they're just using him to get what they want.

　

Skye sinks further down into the tub the water grazing her chin, it's so safe and warm here. Quiet, empty. The world outside is so dark and unkind, maybe she can just stay here. In this hot bath that's soothing her sore muscles where nothing exists. Where her skin is turning red from the heat and nothing matters. Her new husband isn't out there doing god knows what, she isn't going to physically fight him again.

　

It's nice here. There's no one but Skye and the water and it all just seems so inviting. She slips further and further down until she's submurged in the water, flashes of Ward's dead face coming to her mind. How he didn't even seem to care that she was bleeding, that he loves her, that he never wanted to hurt her. The bruises on her face don't hurt anymore, she opens her eyes and looks up to the ceiling, the lights all a blur.

　

It's peaceful now, there's no husband trying to murder her here. Just water everywhere all around filling up every inch of her. Her lungs start to burn for oxygen but Skye doesn't get out, just a few seconds more. Let this illusion last that all is right in the world for just a moment longer. Because when she leaves this tub it'll all turn back to crap. And she's going to have to face Ward again and she's going to have to punch him some more.

　

A face floats into view, Skye can't really make it out but then hands are grabbing at her shoulders pulling her back to the surface. Skye sputters, wipes her eyes someone is calling her name. When the haze clears it's Yo-Yo, panic and worry deep in her eyes.

　

''Skye? What were doing? Are you alright?'' ''Yeah, Elena I'm fine''.

''Didn't seem like you were fine''. Skye gestures for her to grab the towel off the toliet, doesn't miss the way Elena is watching her like she's about to go back under the now cool water.

''I was just, I needed a minute''. Is all Quake responds as she gets the towel and rises from the tub.

Elena isn't convinced, god the last thing Skye needs is everyone thinking she tried to drown herself.

''I wasn't going to''-

''Didn't say you were boss. Tony needs you whenever you're ready''. ''Okay''.

Yo-Yo is on her way out the door when she turns to look at Skye, ''if you need me, to talk or anything I'm here''.

''I know, thanks''. Skye wants to talk she does, but honestly she doesn't know what to say because she has no idea how she feels about this situation.

　

Obviously she's pissed because someone came in and messed with Ward, interrupted their marriage and life together. She wants revenge, she wants Chelsea's blood on her hands. But she hasn't sorted through the Grant trying to kill her thing, being brain washed just yet. And it's not like she can jet off to wherever Bruce is these days to clear her head. She has to stay here and save Ward.

　

Wrapping the towel around her Skye walks over to the mirror, runs a hand through her bangs. Stares at herself in the mirror, if you look close enough you can see the few scars there. One below her right eyebrow, one small one on her chin. Another close to her neck, one by her ear. Can't even remember how they got there anymore, Ward would know. Takes the towel off to dry her hair and her eyes pause on the two almost star shaped scars on her stomach.

　

When Kebo shot her to save Ward's life. God that was such an awful time for everyone involved. Shouldn't Skye be losing it right about now? Didn't Clint tell her Ward punched a lot of stuff when she didn't remember him? Kebo said he cried a lot, talked to Paul constantly. Skye is tracing the scar she got on her leg last year when Hydra kidnapped her, Stark Tower starts rumbling.

　

Hydra did this, they will never stop hunting her. She can try and try for years like she has been but they just keep coming back, stronger. When will it end? Cut off one head and another takes it's place and all that bullshit. It's never going to stop. They took Ward from her. You can beat Skye and make her bleed all you want, torture her try to brain wash her, but you mess with her husband? She's going to burn them all to the ground.

　

The glass in the mirror cracks, one huge line right down the middle. Skye takes a deep breath to soothe her powers, Tony wouldn't be happy if she brought his precious building down. Okay, she can do this. No big deal. Just find Ward and make him remember, not a problem. And kill Chelsea, definitely kill Chelsea. That's priority number two. God who the hell knows what she's making him do, what else could she want with him though?

　

When he's not trying to kill Skye, what is Chelsea having him do? Do they just hang out by themselves or does she have Hydra buddies? A dark thought occurs that has her pulling on her clothes and practically running out to Tony.

　

''What if Hydra isn't only using Ward to get to me?''

Tony looks up from his newspaper, ''well good morning Cupcake. There's cherry pancakes and bacon for you''.

''Not hungry. Tony listen, Ward is the best since Nat, right?''

''God if i have to hear that one more time''-

''What if Hydra uses him to get to Shield?'' Tony puts down the paper, ''why would they do that?''

''Why wouldn't they? He's probably the only one strong enough to really bring them down''.

''But he hasn't been with them for years, he doesn't know anything about Shield anymore. All of his information is probably out dated''.

Skye rolls her eyes, ''are we talking about the same person? I have no doubt that Ward still has his hands in Shield somehow''.

''So what do you want to do? Warn Hill that he might be coming for them with Hydra at his back? They'll kill him''.

''I don't know, I'm just thinking of the worst possible scenario''.

''Also back up, are we all of a sudden caring about Shield now? Don't you hate them? Why would you care if Ward destroyed them anyway?''

''Oh I don't. But when Ward comes back from this he's already going to feel guilty about me, I don't want Shield hanging over his head too''.

Tony takes a sip of coffee, studies her over the rim of his mug, ''when was the last time you slept?''

''I'm not really worried about me right now Tony''.

''Well I am. Are we going to have a repeat of last year where you lost your mind? You need to sleep''.

''I'll take a nap when Ward stops trying to kill me''.

Tony takes a sip of coffee, ''that's not even funny. Skye please cry or do something, freak out, scream. This robot attitude is making me nervous''.

Skye ends up eating half of a cherry pancake before responding, ''I'm fine''.

''No she's not''. Yo-Yo speaks up from the couch, ignoring the glare Skye shoots her way.

''A fine person doesn't try to drown themselves in the bath tub''.

''You did what?'' Tony yells, fear in his eyes as he walks over to her and places his hands on her hand. ''Are you insane? Do you have any idea''-

''Oh my god I did not try to kill myself. Get off me. It wasn't a big deal I was just thinking''.

　

Tony isn't convinced and yells at her for at least fifteen minutes and then gives her a lecture on what she means to the Avengers, to the world, to him, and how he wouldn't be able to live with himself if anything happened to her. Skye tells him to chill out that she would never do that, besides she's been through far worse than this crap. Ward will come back from this, even if she has to bleed and suffer in order to make it happen, it will.

　

Tony and the Inhumans aren't the only ones waiting for her to snap out of whatever trance she's in, to snap and cry and scream over what has befallen her husband. Skye is fully aware that he's gone, that he's brain washed and doing god knows what right now. That he tried to kill her, if the bruises on her body weren't proof enough. But she still can't feel anything. Maybe she's in denial.

　

Maybe she's slipped into robot mode in order to get the job done and then she'll freak out over everything once Ward is back home safe and sound. Whatever the reason Skye finds herself slightly worried too, she should probably be having some kind of breakdown over this. But instead she continues eating breakfast not really tasting it, drinking too much coffee until her hands are shaking so terribly she can't hold a cell phone properly.

　

Kebo comes out of one of the spare bedrooms throwing on a leather jacket and strapping a gun to his hip. ''You look bloody awful''. He tells Skye, attempting to steal the mug of coffee in front of her but she slaps his hand away.

''You're one to talk''. She responds, really they both look tired. Neither one has slept well too worried about Ward, they're both running on fumes.

''You going somewhere Squishy?'' He looks at her like she's stupid.

''Do you think I just wear a gun and this jacket for fun? Obviously I'm going to find Ward and tell him to stop being a dick''.

Tony and Skye exchange an uneasy look. ''Squishy you really think that's a good idea? He's dangerous''.

''How? He's trying to kill you not me''.

''He has a point''. Tony speaks up.

''And what if you're wrong? What if he's just dangerous to everyone?''

Kebo scoffs, ''he's not. Besides even if he was I don't care''.

Kebo heads over to the elevators with Skye trailing after him. ''I just want you safe''.

''Ew. Who are you and what have you done with Quake?''

''I don't know it's been a weird week, Squishy he could kill you''.

''Look Quake I can't just abandon him''.

''Do you think I am?"'

''No. That's not what I meant. Ward and I we've been friends for almost twenty years, he's seen me at my worst and still stayed, helped me through it. I'm going to do the same for him once again''.

''But''-

''But nothing. You stay here and plan on the best way to break him out of this and I'll see what I can do on my end, get as much information as I can back to you''.

''You're going to spy on him''. Kebo grins, ''and make sure he doesn't get himself killed, yes''.

''He'll see right through you''.

''Probably, but I have faith he won't kill me''.

He walks into the elevator, the doors are about to close when Skye says, ''if you see Chelsea, shoot her in the face''.

He winks, ''don't have to tell me twice Quake''.

　

Skye spends all day worrying about Kebo, about Ward, that she's pretty sure her hair is starting to fall out. Tony had an emergency with Pepper and had to leave, she reassured him at least eight times that she can handle it all her own. He needs to worry about his life first, to make sure Pepper is okay, she'll be fine. It's nearly midnight when she heads back to Inhuman HQ, takes a cab beacause it probably isn't safe to walk.

　

She's not afraid of Ward, she's taking these measures to avoid running into him. Because once he gets out of Chelsea's hold he's going to feel so much guilt, she's trying to minimize that as much as possible. Skye is also dying to know what else Chelsea is having him do, she has a bad feeling it might be something Shield related. Quake is not Hydra's only enemy, and who's to say Chelsea isn't working for Hydra and they're telling her what to do, what to do with Ward?

　

God this is going to kill him, Skye aches for him. He didn't deserve this, hasn't Grant already been through enough crap in his life? He was already brain washed by John Garrett and it ruined him, why have it done a second time? Why not Skye? If anyone deserves to suffer out of the two of them it's her. Skye keeps thinking about the argument they got into before it all went sour, she was awful to him. Said some nasty things.

　

She also feels guilty, was this her fault? If they never fought that morning he would have never gone to work out early at HQ. Chelsea never would have kissed him, this whole thing wouldn't be happening right now. But it was inevitable she thinks, Chelsea would have taken Ward regardless of if she and Ward fought or not. She was sent here on purpose to tear Skye and Grant apart, and it's working.

　

Skye is typing in the code to get into the building when a strong force blindsides her out of nowhere, like a solid brick wall slams into her side knocking the wind from her. Pressing her into into the glass door so hard her spine feels like it's going to snap. Of ocurse it's Ward, her training tends to go out the window usually because he's just so good. She's one of the best assassins in the world but Ward is on another level. She didn't hear him coming.

　

He looks the same as he did a few days ago, same dark clothes, bags under his eyes like he hasn't been sleeping. Closed off expression like he is unable to feel anything, maybe he can't. ''Ward''-

''You won't kill me. You're making this entirely too easy Skye''.

Over the roaring of blood in her ears Skye can sense multiple vibrations all around her, Ward isn't alone. He brought company, her eyes are staring to water from lack of air so she can't see them.

''Grant this isn't you, you don't want to do this''. ''Yes I do''.

　

Pressure increases on her throat, Skye thinks she can hear glass behind her start to crack. And the survival instinct kicks in, she tears out of his hold, ramming her elbow into his throat, taking a shot to his knee caps. While he recovers for a moment Skye catches her breath, can clearly see the ten Hydra agents at his back. The street is empty, quiet. Which is odd, this is New York after all.

　

What did they do, kill everyone nearby? That thought terrifies her and she looks around for blood, tries to hear if anyone is calling out for help but there's nothing. Skye raises her hand just as Ward lunges for her, and he and the rest of the Hydra agents go tumbling down the street. _Okay just picture Grant like another faceless toolbag trying to kill you,_ Skye tells herself. Tries to listen as Ward is back on his feet coming for her again.

　

Pretend he's just another Hydra agent that wants to lock her in a lab, he means nothing. But she can't do it no matter how hard she tries. Ward has compromised her, the once ice cold interior she had is gone, replaced by the love she has for him. She can't pretend he doesn't matter, that this man pulling a gun on her isn't her husband. Skye is breathing hard wiping the blood from her lip, stares down the gun before looking into Ward's eyes.

　

He's hesitating, she notices it and so does he. If he really honest to god wanted to kill her, he'd of pulled the trigger by now.

Instead his face is crumpled in confusion, his hands shaking. ''Ward''.

Skye takes a hesitant step to him, ''I know you don't want to hurt me. You love me, remember?''

She holds up her hand the words spilling out of her not really knowing what she's saying, ''remember when you put this ring on my finger?

Remember when you promised to love me? You don't want to kill me, Chelsea is lying to you. I know it's confusing baby but put the gun down. Put it down and come with me, I can help you. This isn't you, she made you this person. You are good and strong and kind and the last thing you would ever want to do is hurt me''.

　

His jaw is clenched so tight it looks painful, the gun is literally trembling in his grasp.

　

He spins around suddenly pulling the trigger, and each and every Hydra agent that was with him falls to the ground. At first Skye can't breathe, did she get through to him? He turns around, tears in his eyes, his entire body shaking so hard. Skye can feel his vibrations, his heart beat, it's erratic.

''Grant?'' ''Run''. Is all he says before hunching over hands on his knees as if in pain, Skye doesn't listen.

　

Instead rushes over to him hand on his back, calling his name asking if he's alright. Did it work? Her question is answered by Ward's loud gasp in agony, sweat on the back of his neck. He looks up at her face red and grabs onto her, anchoring himself as if he's going to float away. ''Skye, run''.

She doesn't know if this is an act or if somehow she got to him, not sure if this is going to last but she doesn't move.

''I am not leaving you''.

''Skye she's going to make me kill you''.

　

His hand on her arm is bordering on painful but she does not move, doesn't feel the tears on her face but Ward not even caring about himself when he sees her crying, manages to gather enough strength to wipe them away. He's still folded in on himself but his thumb on her skin reminds her how important this is. Ward is fighting against whatever hold Chelsea has on him, and she's not about to leave him like this.

　

''Skye''- And then it's over. He straightens abruptly pushing away from her, gun back in hand. ''What the hell did you do?''

''Ward please, please come back to me. I love you, you're a good man this is not you, this is Chelsea making you do this. Don't let her win, you're stronger than this, fight back''.

His finger is on the trigger while Skye is standing there with her hand twitching, waiting to defend herself, she never gets the chance to.

　

''Skye!'' A blue shot of pure electric energy slams into Ward and he crashes into the nearest car. Lincoln comes running towards her, Alisha and Yo-Yo behind him. Elena puts an arm around Skye's shoulders while Lincoln and Alisha stand in front of her, blocking her from view. Skye blinks and there are at least twenty more ''versions'' of Alisha surrounding them.

''You want to get to her you're going to have to go through us''.

Alisha tells Ward and the night is lit up by Lincoln's powers, his hands spread out at his sides, ''and I don't think you really want to do that. Skye would lose it if we killed you''.

　

After a few more minutes of the stand off, Ward is smart enough to realize there's no way he's going to get to Skye now. The sound of a car speeding down the road distracts them all, an orange sports car slams to a stop at the curb in front of them.

　

The window is rolled down revealing Kebo, ''boss get in the car before Sparky over there electrocutes the shit out of you''. Ward glances over to Skye his expression still blank, and says nothing. Just gets in the passenger seat and right before Kebo drives off, he winks at Skye. So clearly it's only Skye Chelsea is after right now, Ward is only a threat to her. Maybe Kebo can work a different angle, get to him from the inside.

　

Skye let's her team walk her back over to Stark Tower that familiar numbness in her bones. She finds herself half an hour later back in the same bathtub, but Yo-Yo is on the other side of the door listening if anything goes wrong. Skye sinks down until her chin is under the water, her toes playing with the faucet turning it hot to cold. She got through to him, even if only for a moment. Grant was scared, he didn't want to hurt her he wanted her to run.

　

Maybe that's what she was waiting for, a sign of hope. Because anyone can be saved if you get to them on time and that's exactly what she's going to do. Save him.

　

Because Grant Ward is worth it and he doesn't deserve this.

 

 


	14. If I Run Away, How Long Will I Bleed?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems Skye just can't escape Shield or Ward.

 

Skye wakes to the sound of her phone ringing. Flinging an arm out it takes her a second to remember there's not a night stand next to her anymore, and she's not even in a bed. She's on Tony's couch and her phone is on the floor. Finally opening her eyes Skye picks it up, blinks away the urge to close her eyes once again.

　

''This better be important, what time is it?''

''Good morning Skye, I'm sorry did I wake you? I thought you'd be up by now''.

　

Is that Paul? Why is Ward's therapist calling her? He's known about Grant being brain washed for a couple weeks now, Kebo told him. Why would he be contacting her? Unless something happened, did Ward get out from under Chelsea's thumb and immediately turn to Paul? She sits up quickly knocking the pillows and blankets to the floor, two energy drinks tumble down as well but she couldn't care less.

　

''Is Ward okay? Have you heard from him?''

　

It's been eleven days since he attacked her outside of the Inhuman HQ, she hasn't seen or heard from him since. Kebo pops in and out but she hasn't heard from him in days, who knows what they're doing. And who's to say Chelsea didn't brain wash him too? Moron should have never went to find Grant. Skye understands why he did it but still, it was stupid.

　

''Oh no I haven't. I was calling to see if you had any contact with him since that night a while back''.

　

Disappointment floods her, not seeing Ward not touching or talking to him has started to take it's toll. She misses him so much, sleeping alone is so hard she avoids it as much as she can. Which results in her staying up for days and crashing eventually in random places, last week Lincoln found her curled up on the kitchen floor of Stark Tower.

　

''No I haven't''. Skye rubs her eyes, she's too worried about Ward herself, she doesn't have room to talk to Paul about his fears as well.

''And how are you doing?''

Skye kicks the rest of the blankets away from her legs and stands, cradles the phone against her ear so she can stretch. Checks her watch, it's eight a.m. god when was the last time she slept in like this? Normally she's up by four.

''Paul you're Ward's therapist not mine. Do I have to pay you for this phone call?''

He chuckles though she can't see anything amusing by this. ''No. Look I know I talk to Ward but I was just wondering how you were holding up''.

''I'm fine, I'm always fine''.

''So I've heard''. She wants to ask him why he isn't down here helping to try and save Ward but there would be no point in that. There's nothing he can do unless he wants to kill Chelsea. And Skye doesn't think he'd be into that.

''Look I can't really talk right now but I'll keep you updated okay? Grant is going to need you when he gets out of this shit''. Skye shoulders one of the glass windows and looks out into the city, the sun starting to warm her face.

''I'll be there, thank you for keeping me in the loop''.

''No problem, Ward likes you, you know. You really help him''.

''I do what I can. Are you sure you don't want to talk Skye? I can just listen''.

''I'm good. I've never been a fan of shrinks''.

''Well''-

''I have to go, call you if anything changes''.

　

Skye hangs up and tosses her phone onto the other couch, leans her forehead against the glass. How did Ward keep going after she forgot who he was? This is killing her. She needs a drink. Skye makes a pot of coffee and takes out a bottle of whiskey, pours both in the bright yellow coffee mug Natasha left.

　

''Starting a little early aren't we, Kebo Junior?'' Stark asks, strolling into the kitchen with sweat pants and a Quake t-shirt on he had made recently. Skye hates it, it's a picture of herself with her hand raised in her trademark suit and the word 'Quake' written below it in all caps. Apparently Tony sent Bruce one and they both get a kick out of it. If the Avengers were all still friends he would of had one made for everybody.

　

Nat would pretend she would never wear it but she would, Clint would never take his off, even get a couple for his kids. Steve and Sam would laugh and wear them all the time, Wanda included. Thor would be so in love with it whenever he was on earth he'd have Jane take a picture and send it to her. God when was the last time she even saw Thor? It's been years. She misses her family, really wishes they'd get their shit together.

　

''Don't ever call me that''. Skye tells him as he ruffles her hair, gets coffee and puts it in a travel mug. ''You know you have a bedroom you can sleep in''.

''I'm good''.

The last time she slept there Ward was with her, and she wants as little reminders of him as possible.

''I miss Nat''. He says, leaning against the kitchen counter. ''Me too''.

''How are you''-

''If you ask me that one more time I am going to punch you''.

''I just want to know''.

''How do you think I'm doing? My husband keeps trying to kill me because some Inhuman bitch literally brain washed him. I'm fine''. Tony gives her a slightly guilty look and Skye pours more whiskey into her cup.

''Oh god what did you do?''

''I didn't do anything''. ''Then why do you have that dumb look on your face?'' Tony sighs and grabs his phone, starts dialing a number.

''It may have been your husband that did something? Just don't freak out''. Skye is on alert at once, all the worst scenarios running through her mind. Tony squeezes her hand but it offers no comfort.

''It's about time you called me back Stark, Coulson, May and I are on our way to Canada. You're still meeting us here right?''.

Skye grits her teeth when it's Maria Hill on the other line. ''Good morning to you too Maria, would you mind telling Skye what's going on?''

''Quake you want to tell me why Grant Ward just attacked one of our bases with a team of Hydra agents? Thought he was done with that''.

Skye groans, ''shit''. She was right, but why is Chelsea after Shield? Does Hydra all of a sudden care about them again?

She takes a huge sip of coffee before responding, ''um yeah he's brain washed''. There's a pause, Coulson mutters something she doesn't catch.

''I'm sorry did you say brain washed?''

''Yup. Hydra we think sent an Inhuman to attack me from the inside, take Ward from me and use his as a weapon. He's tried to kill me like two times''.

　

The words burn her throat, this whole thing is wrong she shouldn't have to be saying this, Ward shouldn't be dealing with this. He should be here next to her, not off with Chelsea doing whatever the hell they're doing.

　

''All of our agents survived thank god. Do you have a plan to stop him Quake?''

''Yeah, kill the Inhuman who did this to him''.

''So why haven't you done it yet?'' ''I can't find her, she's with Ward so he knows how to stay off the grid. You think I'm just sitting on my ass while Grant is out there trying to kill me? God''.

Hill ignores her, ''Tony I need you to get here as soon as you can''. ''Roger that''.

He ends the call and it takes Skye a second to find her voice. ''Damn it. Damn it!''

She flings the mug into the sink causing it to shatter and break. ''I knew this was going to happen. I should have never rescued her off the street''.

　

Skye braces her hands against the sink so hard her knuckles are white, hangs her head. God Ward warned her about Chelsea and she didn't listen, they should have sent her away like Grant suggested. Tony's hand on her shoulder offers little comfort but she leans into his touch anyway.

''What happened to Ward was not your fault Skye. There was no way you could have known''.

''He warned me, Grant warned me she was dangerous and I didn't listen''.

''You didn't know what she was planning''.

''I'm the leader of all of these Inhumans it's my job to keep them safe, to keep Grant safe and I failed. I failed everyone''.

She starts crying and Tony abandons his own cup of coffee to hug her. ''This isn't on you Skye, this was all Hydra''.

''It should of been me''. She says into his dumb shirt. ''Skye''-

''No I deserve it, Ward doesn't. He's been through so much hell already, what if she doesn't come back from this? What if I save him but it's not enough, what if he's already in so much pain that I can't help? What if he hurts himself over this?''

　

Skye thinks back to the scars on his wrists and shudders. Ward told her once that those actions were from a broken man who didn't know or want a place in the world without John Garrett. He hated himself back then, didn't understand how to deal with everything all the pain inside and did the only thing he thought would make it stop. Three attempts on his own life, Skye is starting to be so afraid that there might be a fourth.

　

She's aware that Ward isn't the same person he was then, he has Paul, Kebo and her, all of the Avengers, the Inhumans and Fitz and Simmons to help him. But what if he doesn't care? What if he's so disgusted with himself that he can't deal? What if her love isn't enough?

　

''Skye you don't know that Ward is going to resort to that''.

''Exactly. What if I can't help him?''

Tony holds her a little closer, ''I don't think he would do that to himself. He's not the same man who betrayed Shield, you always say he told you that you saved him from himself. Do that again, be there for him. He's going to need you cupcake''.

They stay like that for a while until Skye dries her eyes and pulls away. Goes to make another cup of coffee. ''Why are you going to Canada?''

''Correction, we are going to Canada''.

Skye chuckles in between putting sugar and milk into the mug. ''I would rather have Ward come in here and try to choke me again than go anywhere near Shield''.

Tony grimaces, ''that's not even funny''.

''You know Shield and I don't get along. They're all self righteous assholes''. ''You can take Lincoln and Victoria with you''.

''Don't try to bribe me''.

Tony sets down his mug, ''Skye please don't make me go alone. I don't like Coulson anymore so it's awkward and Nat isn't here to settle the tension''.

''That's not my fault''. Tony starts pouting, actually stomps his foot. ''Please please please don't make me suffer by myself. Please please please please''.

Skye gives in ten minutes later on two conditions. One he shuts up, and two he has all the bathrubs re-installed.

　

He took them out when he thought she was trying to drown herself, the idiot. Which is how Skye finds herself walking through the snow three hours later Lincoln and Yo-Yo behind her. Tony is smiling at Maria while Coulson and May are briefing the few agents they brought with them. The mission is to find an underground bunker Hydra has just laying around apparently. Hill has intel that in this bunker there's some kind of powerful weapon inside.

　

''How do we know this isn't some trap for us set up by Ward?'' Lincoln asks, he has a point.

''We don't''. Skye responds, she too thought of this.

''So it's true? Ward really is trying to kill you''. May speaks up, tucking a gun into the holster on her dark pants.

Skye crosses her arms, ''yeah. Guess he's going after all of us now''. Skye wouldn't describe the expression on May's face sympathy, but it softens a tad. ''I'm sorry Skye''.

''Don't need or want your pity May. Besides I don't need an apology, still waiting on the one from you and Coulson for Ward. Actually Shield as a whole, just because Maria changed his traitor status in the system last year, doesn't mean that got you all off the hook with him''.

　

Honestly Skye is just itching for a fight, she'd settle for just about anyone to punch at the moment, which is why Tony excuses her behavior and they get started on the mission.

　

Why Tony had to come is beyond Skye, they don't need him. Surely Iron Man could be used for something better than to walk around in the freezing cold. As the hours wane on and more Hydra agents come out of the woods, Skye realizes something. She's in the middle of elbowing a man in the face when it clicks. Shield didn't need Tony at all, he invited himself, this mission was for Skye.

　

He pretended like he didn't want to go alone so she would tag along, reverse psychology the jerk. Hill probably requsted Skye and he either wanted to make sure she didn't freak out and get killed, or he wanted to make sure she got her mind off of Ward. Which is sweet she supposes, in a way, but she is not a child and he doesn't need to look after her. A few Hydra agents take cover back in the woods and Skye gives chase, okay maybe Tony was on to something.

　

They still haven't found the bunker and Skye is about to yell that this mission was a complete failure and someone owes her hot coffee after this, when her foot hits something hard. She stops and bends down in the snow, clearing it from whatever her foot hit. Her back is to a few Hydra agents who think she can't see them, but she pulls out her gun not looking and pulls the trigger. ''Guys? I found the bunker. Going in now''.

　

There's a latch and she lifts it, it's a heavy iron door she pulls free after a few seconds of struggling. Gun firm in grasp she drops down, the door closes. Lights come on revealing a long stretch of hallway. No doors on either side, just the path and lights. ''Well this isn't creepy at all. Damn it Lincoln was right this is probably a trap''. Skye sighs and starts walking, listening, feeling for anything, any vibrations of other people inside. It's silent.

　

The hallway ends eventually at one lone door. ''God this is so weird''. There's a code on the door that she easily hacks into, once the door opens she gags at the smell. Has to hold her nose or else she's going to vomit up all that whiskey and coffee. The lights are on and the first thing Skye sees is two dead bodies, hense the smell. There's nothing in here but a metal chair and a small TV in the corner.

　

She recognizes the first one immediately, it's the old man in the security footage Tony has of Chelsea. The one who kept asking what her mission was. This is where they kept Chelsea. How did he die? Did Chelsea kill him? Skye crouches down and sees that he has been stabbed in the chest, there's long dried blood all over the ground. Question is, did she kill him to escape or did someone tell her to? Is she really working for Hydra? Or are they forcing her to do this?

　

Skye tries to get the TV to switch on but it dead, actually the batteries had been ripped out the back. Weird. She leaves the room the smell starting to make her dizzy, when screams start to sound. So loud she cringes, and knows exactly who they belong to. Hydra has done this before, used the recordings they have of her to distact her, force her into a panic attack so they can get the upper hand.

　

The screams are so loud of the much younger Skye that it's all she can focus on. She starts running back down the hallway to escape the smell of lemon overwhelming her, her hands start shaking so hard she can't open the door back up. There's a pause in the screaming, a sound of herself crying and then the shrieks start again this time louder so much louder Skye's ears physically hurt.

　

Putting her hands over her ears doesn't help the screams continue louder and louder driving her insane. The flashbacks hit her out of nowhere so hard it brings Skye to her knees, hands over her ears, she doesn't notice she has started to scream as well until her throat begins to hurt. The bunker starts shaking but Skye can't control it, she doesn't even know if she's alone in here anymore or not. She can't be, someone has to be releasing that footage of her.

　

Then after what seems like hours and hours her head is about to split open her lips are bleeding, her throat feels as if someone shoved sandpaper down it, it stops. It's only then she's aware of the icy breeze on her cheeks that are stained with tears. Opening her eyes the bunker is gone. At first Skye thinks she might of had an episode in the middle of the field and imagined the whole thing, but then Lincoln and Tony are running towards her with fearful expressions.

　

She destroyed it while stil inside. Well that's never happened before. Skye is on her knees amoungst all the rubble, her fingers are bleeding, her head hurts terribly. Tony pulls her out his hands on her face asking if she's alright, what happened. Lincoln checks her wounds. wipes the blood from her face. Why would Hydra even want her to see any of that? They had to of known she was coming, someone was watching her in there and played that recording of her.

　

But who? Was Lincoln really right and this was all planned for them to come here? Would Chelsea really resort to torturing her that way? Coulson is then in ear saying they have a problem, that Hydra brought reinforcements, they need Quake's help. She stands on shaky legs while Tony responds that she's not in any shape to fight. ''I'm fine''. Though she's still in kind of a daze, she feels incredibly dizzy.

　

Spits blood out onto the snow, admires how violent the red looks against the white. Okay maybe she might have a small concussion. They don't have time to debate if Skye is fine because the sound of heavy gunfire is heard a few feet away. Skye cracks her knuckles and throws herself into the fray, fighting off the cold the pain, thoughts of Ward and what just happened. This is what she's good at, this is what she was born to do.

　

They won, of course they did. All Hydra agents have been taken care of, the woods are silent again. There was no weapon in that stupid bunker, and Hill can safely say this was a set up. They were fed bad intel, but why? Why go to all this trouble just for Skye? To torture her? What's the point? And didn't Hydra already say they were done torturing her, just wanted to kill her now? So what gives? Skye gets her answer as a shadow coming out of the trees beside her.

　

''Hey babe''. Skye turns to find Ward walking through the smoke and snow he looks like something out of a dream, or nightmare. Depends on how you feel.

''Can you just not today? It's been really shitty''.

Ward chuckles but it doesn't reach his eyes. He's still weearing all black but now he's covered in a heavy winter coat, dark leather gloves.

''So I see you weren't the only one who fell for it''. He nods to Coulson and the rest of Shield while all the pieces click into place for Skye.

''You did this, you set this all up''. He's reached her by now and nods, ''yeah. Didn't think it'd be so easy''. Lincoln Tony and the rest of Shield try to get his attention away from her but Skye tells them to stop.

''Walk away Ward, I'm in a really pissed off mood and want to hit something''. It's hard seeing him like this, he's got the face of her husband but it's not really him.

''Can't do that sweetheart, I've got a job to do''. He doesn't strike first, instead sizes her up and Skye swings out her fist which he blocks.

''What you're not going to beg this time? No telling me how much you love me or to come back to you?''

Skye bawls her fists up, ''nope''. And manages to hit him square in the jaw.

Skye is kneeing him in the stomach is getting him on the ground when Kebo comes up to her and gets an ICER from his belt. ''Sorry about this boss''.

Kebo pulls the trigger and Ward falls into the snow, a dark stain on his shirt.

''It's about damn time''. ''Sorry it was cold and I didn't want to come''.

　

They stare at Ward before Tony comes up and hauls him to his feet, Lincoln and Kebo assist, go to put him on the quin jet. Coulson comes up beside her as she's following, he really needs an elbow to the face. She notices that he keeps staring at her, ''what?''

''You do realize this means we're going to have to work together right, to stop Ward''.

''What the hell are you talking about?''

''He came after Shield. We have a common enemy''.

''Ward isn't an enemy. He's brain washed you dumb idiot, and Chelsea came after Shield, just used Ward to do it''.

''Either way you're going to need Shield's help to find her''.

Skye laughs aloud, ''no thanks''. ''You don't really have a choice''. ''And why is that?''

Coulson gives her what is supposed to be a sad look but it looks weird, ''because your way hasn't worked. She's too dangerous to be kept alive''.

　

He has a point, and Skye wants to punch herself to even consider working with these people, but she just might have to.

　

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who wants one of those Quake shirts? I sure would. 
> 
> Also thank you for reading! We're really going to head into some drama in the next couple chapters.


	15. I'll Still Love You Even If I Can't See You Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye doesn't know if capturing Ward was a good or bad thing.

 

Skye can't help but stare at Ward. He's laying on his back inside the only containment module Inhuman HQ currently has. Skye kept meaning to get more but she was distracted and Tony has been out of town more often than not these days. Grant looks so peaceful asleep, Skye could almost pretend nothing has changed that everything is normal again. He's not brain washed, he hasn't spent days and days trying to kill her.

　

She's still shaken from what happened earlier in the woods, which is why Tony has a blanket wapped around her shoulders and shoves a cup of hot tea in her hands. She can hear Shield quietly in the background as they all wait for Ward to wake up. Tony made a deal with Maria on Skye's behalf, that since Ward went after them personally too, they need to all work together to Chelsea down and save Grant.

　

Skye has no desire to even be in the same room as any of them but she's smart enough to know that more eyes and hands on deck could mean a quicker way to get Ward back. So she'll put her own issues aside and try not to punch Coulson or May, but god she really wants to. Kebo is pretty much glued to the outside of the door of the containment module, he's face nearly pressed against the glass watching Ward.

　

''You want to tell me why Ward thought he could win? He came into the field with Shield, two Avengers and a team of Inhumans with just himself. There was no way he could have won, he knew that''. Skye tells Kebo who's shaking his head.

''He's not in his right mind Quake. Chelsea has him doing all kinds of crazy shit the old Ward would never agree to. He's smart, the best of the best right?

　

But she sent him into situations that the old Ward would know was tactically unwise and never do them. But this Ward doesn't care, it's like she took everything that made Grant, Grant, and ruined them. You have no idea the kind of shit I've seen over these past few days''. Kebo has already given Skye the last location of where Chelsea was at, but by the time he went back to check she was long gone.

　

''What the hell did she have him do Squishy?''

He seems hesistant and Skye puts a hand on his arm, ''I can take it, whatever it is''.

''Skye it's not as bad as I thought it would be, she's just using him as her own personal solider. Hydra wanted her to go after you and Shield, that's what he's been doing''.

Kebo sighs while Skye takes a sip of tea, Kebo looks so stressed out it's starting to stress her out. What horrors did Chelsea have him do? Did he hurt people?

　

''It was mainly just hunt you, watch you. Strike when she told him to. He told her everything he ever knew about you, all your weaknesses, how Hydra lokced you in a lab last year and what happened with the Whitehall brothers. He told her about the stupid argument you two had before she bloody brain washed him, Chelsea made him work with the Hydra soliders she was given. Oh by the way Hydra didn't hire her to do this job''.

　

''What do you mean?''

''They're forcing her to do it, she was brain washed''.

Skye nearly chokes on her tea, ''what?''

''Yeah I heard her telling Ward about it, she could be lying but I don't think so. Well you already know that Hydra kidnapped her right? They kept her for six months in that base in Canada you found. They had to of known she was a potential Inhuman, so they made her the real deal. Once they found out her powers well, that's when they decided to use her to get to you''.

　

''So you're saying this Inhuman with the power to brain wash was brain washed herself into hating me''.

''Yeah it's really weird, but basically. I'm just basing it off what the bitch told your husband, who knows if it's actually true. In her words Hydra didn't brain wash her, they blessed her with the skills to take down her enemy, you. She's crazy''.

 

If this is true, then what's happening isn't Chelsea's fault either. It's always been the same force the same enemy coming after her. Hydra. But Skye can't punish Hydra all at once so she's still going to settle for Chelsea, there's a small chance she could be lying. They have no proof but her word that they really did that to her, she could just be saying that to save her ass.

　

''You're still going to kill her once you find her, aren't you?'' Kebo asks.

''Yeah. Someone deserves to die for making Ward suffer like this''.

''Agreed''.

Skye looks at her husband again and frowns, he looks so tired like he hasn't slept well. Skye can relate, it's nearly impossible to sleep alone.

''Oh hey did you call Paul and tell him we got Ward?'' Kebo asks, putting whiskey in his own coffee mug while filling Skye's up as well.

''I forgot, can you tell him? I don't want to leave Ward alone''.

''On it. Don't do anything interesting while I'm gone''. ''I'll try''.

　

Skye twirls her wedding rings around on her finger, watching to see if Ward is going to wake up soon. He could be awake right now and she doesn't even know, there's no sign or tell that he's still out cold. She watches the rise and fall of his chest, his hands resting on his stomach. There's heavy stubble on his cheeks reminding her of the stupid beard he was growing last year, made him look like a mountain man.

　

She misses him. So much, but is she really enough to break Chelsea's control over him? What if she's not? What if they never find Chelsea and Grant is stuck hating her forever? Skye wouldn't survive that. She continues to watch over him for what feels like hours, part of it because she doesn't trust Shield where Ward is concerned. Coulson's comment earlier about him still being the enemy, didn't roll over well.

　

''You want to talk about it?'' Tony approaches the containment module slowly like Ward is going to break it open and attack him.

''Nope''. Skye ignores his raised eyebrow.

''So you don't want to talk about how you lost control of your powers, destroyed an underground bunker completley uprooting it, then ruining everything else around it? Cool cool. You also don't want to talk about how you survived that? Because that's never happened before. Also your husband keeps triyng to kill you, so, we're not talking about all that?''

Skye glances over to Tony not amused and he just gives her a small smirk. ''Very funny''.

''I'm serious cupcake, my shoulder is here ready for you to cry on''.

''I'm good''. ''Skye''-

''Tony I promise if I feel the need to break down in tears you will be the first one I run to, okay?'' ''That's all I ask''.

Skye chews on lip and feels someone approaching her right side.

Turning, she's both annoyed and surprised to find Coulson looking at Ward as well.

''You know out of every surprise and disappointment in my entire life, Ward turning out to be Hydra had to be the worst. I didn't see that coming''.

''Coulson I swear to god if you''-

''He's different than I remember him, with you. The man I once knew and the person you married are two very different people''.

　

''Yeah that's what happens when you're brain washed by a psychopath into doing whatever he wants. Then you finally break free of that control and move on, learn to heal in a healthy and safe enviorment instead of being locked in a cell for six months. When someone shows you that you aren't just the bastard that betrayed Shield, that you are someone so much more than John Garrett made you to be. He's a good man Coulson, and you helped make him think he wasn't.

　

I'll never forgive you for that, for anything involving Ward. And I sure as hell won't forget how you tried to kill him a few years ago, keep talking to me and I'll return the favor''.

Coulson doesn't seem to know how to respond to that, he's quiet for several long moments. ''You really love him, don't you?''

Skye thinks of the past years she and Ward have spent together, his face when she walked down the aisle to marry him, ''yes I do, more than he knows''.

Skye isn't as amazing at reading people like Ward, but she can easily see the guilt in Coulson's eyes though he tries to hide it. It's not that hard to figure out Shield's plan after that.

''You're going to kill him aren't you?'' She asks her voice small, hand resting on the glass of the containment module.

''He's too dangerous to be kept alive Quake''. HQ begins to rattle, the windows shake and Coulson nearly loses his footing as the ground breaks below him.

　

She turns to face Coulson who looks afraid for a split second and then May is at his side gun out, Maria included. Like that is supposed to intimidate or something. ''Ward is brain washed Coulson, if anyone deserves to die for that it's the Inhuman that did this to him. If you even think about touching one hair on his head I will kill everyone you have ever cared about, and then I'll kill you. I will burn Shield down until it's nothing but ashes''.

　

''Quake calm down alright? Ward's fate hasn't been decided yet''. Maria says and Skye clenches her fists.

''His fate doesn't lie with any of you! If you want to get to Ward you're going to have to go through me''.

''And us''.

Lincoln and the rest of the Inhumans currently staying at HQ come up behind Skye, Tony flanks her left side.

May scoffs, ''Skye everyone knows if Ward stays like this, he's a monster. He will have to be put down''.

''Oh my god. Lincoln I'm going to lose my shit''.

Tony takes the gun from her hand that Skye doesn't even remember pulling out and hands it to Victoria.

''Get them out of my face Lincoln''.

He looks flustered, not knowing how to handle this situation, he rakes his hands through his hair. ''Skye I'm not Nat okay? I don't know the magic words to make you not murder people!''

It turns out Nat isn't the only one who can calm the raging sea inside her right now.

A small soft whisper makes the world come to a halt. ''Skye?''

　

Putting the situation on the back burner for now she whips her head around to the containment module, where Ward is staring out the small window of the door. Walking over to him slowly, she isn't sure what she's going to find. Which Ward is she talking to? Her husband or the man who's trying to kill her? The question is answered when she comes face to face with him and he starts crying.

　

Ignoring the sounds of protest behind her Skye unlocks the module and rushes in, locking it behind her. Just like last time Ward is shaking, sweat and tears mixed on his now red face.

''Skye?''

''Grant? Are you, is this you?'' She isn't taking a risk, he could be playing her. Ward is a master at pretending to be someone he's not, even in this state. His skills far surpass hers in that department.

Ward won't look at her, that's her first clue.

Second he's shaking so hard it actually looks painful and third, he starts to pace, running his hands through his hair almost violently.

''Grant, if this is really you I need you to look at me''. His back is to her but he starts shaking his head. bracing his hands against the wall. ''Baby I know how much this hurts but you have to look at me, please. Please let me help you''.

Knowing it's a bad idea but not caring Skye walks loud enough over to him that can hear, and puts a hand on his back. He turns away abruptly.

''Please don't''.

''Ward we don't know how long this is going to last, so I need you to tell me where Chelsea is so we can set you free''.

Ward is back to pacing again still not looking at her, his body still trembling. She notices he keeps trying to scrape off the dried blood on his knuckles with his thumb.

　

Before she can press the matter he cries out and falls to his knees, Skye goes down in front of him on her knees too, hands cupping his face. He's probably in too much pain to fight her off, his sweating so much that it drips down her fingers, the vein in his forehead strains against whatever war is going on inside of his mind. ''Skye''. It's a broken tone and it makes her start crying, he doesn't deserve this.

　

''Grant just tell me what to do, how can I help you?''

He looks so lost and confused his eyes glazed over, his hands clutching at his knees like he can drag Chelsea out of his brain all by himself. She jumps when his hand grabs her arm, their eyes meet and she sees fear in his so strong it actually makes her weary.

''Shoot me''.

It's like the earth stops spinning, the sun turns to blood and everything starts dying all around her.

He didn't, he didn't just say what she thinks he did, did he? Her husband didn't just tell her to shoot him, right? She imagined that? But the look on his face proves otherwise.

''What? No Grant I am not going to shoot you, for christ sake. Your my husband! I need you to fight, fight with me come back to me. Don't give up, do you hear me? I am going to save you, okay? Don't say that don't you dare make me live without you. I love you, I love you''.

He groans and bends down so his forehead is on her thigh, his hands spread out on the floor below them.

He's crying into the fabric of her jeans so hard she barely makes out his response, ''I meant with an ICER''.

Her shoulders sigh in relief, she has one and another gun tucked onto her person right now. ''Baby you have to tell me where Chelsea is''.

He buries his face further into her thigh, spine going rigid that she tenses.

''I don't, I don't remember''.

Like someone set off an explosion inside him he jumps away like she's burned him. Terror on his face, ''Skye get the hell out''.

''No Ward I am not leaving you''.

He spins around suddenly slamming his fists into the wall over and over so hard every knuckle splits open, she thinks he even breaks a couple fingers. ''Ward!'' Skye grabs his shoulder not even registering how frozen and quiet he's become until his fist now meets her jaw.

　

Skye sees stars as her head hits the floor, the pain shooting down to her spine she tastes blood in her mouth. Ward's cold laughter fills the small space and Skye nearly starts crying, she lost him again. Before she can recover from the blow Ward is hauling her up and she feels the barrel of her own gun against her temple. One strong arm is wrapped around her waist, pulling him tightly into his chest so hard she can't breathe properly.

　

Tony opens the module and they walk out together, does he really think using her as a hostage is going to work? Skye meets the worried gazes of Stark and her Inhumans, Shield has their guns raised. ''Let her go Ward''.

That laugh sounds again and then he leans down to brush his nose against her neck.

''I can't, she's just so fun to play with''. He responds, dragging her across the floor.

''Everyone get in the containment module''.

　

Ward's demand is met with protest of course but he presses the gun harder into her skin to emphasize his point. ''Just do what he says, he'll kill me and I don't really feel like dying today''. Tony shakes his head but Skye fixes him with a look, she's got this. She can fight Ward if it comes down to that, he's nothing compared to Loki or Ultron. Nat trained her well and even though she's not here, her training won't let her down.

　

After more heated words and threats everyone gets into the module, Ward makes sure it's locked before releasing Skye from his grasp. She turns on him arms hanging at her sides, ready. Seeing her husband just for a moment, how broken up he is over this, pissed her off and gave her the strength to do what needs to be done. This Ward isn't going to kill her she won't let it happen, she'll knock him out and eventually Chelsea will resurface to find him.

　

And then Skye is so going to kill her.

　

''Lover boy isn't going to save you, he can't. You're going to die today''. Skye shrugs, what is it with bad guys and their stupid monologues anyway? You never see Nat or Steve give a freaking speech before they take someone out.

''The only person going to die is Chelsea, and I'll make sure it's long and painful''.

Ward just chuckles again, ''you can't beat me''.

Skye spreads out her fingers, ''I can and I will''.

　

Skye has years and years of experience in fighting. She's fought gods and machines, survived all these years because of her wonderful and deadly skills. But so has Ward, and he's survived far worse than she has. There's a reason he was known at Shield for being the best since the Black Widow, how no one could ever match him. The man is dangerous, deadly. He's like a tidal wave, keeps coming back again and again never stopping never tiring.

　

Skye is starting to feel dizzy and she rises from the floor there's glass in her hair and skin, courtesy of the table Ward just slammed her through after he threw her over his shoulder. The lobby is a mess, blood and pieces of couches and tables everywhere. There's actually a small fire over at the reception desk that Skye doesn't even know how it started. She feels and looks like crap, doesn't even want to think of her injuries right now.

　

Ward is sporting the same, there's blood dripping from his nose to his neck, she's pretty sure one of wrists is broken, his right eye is swollen. Does she hate herself for hurting him? Of course, but this is life or death.

　

''Just face it Skye you can't win''. ''Gloating is never an attractive quality''.

''Your husband is gone, he's not going to save you, no one is going to come and help you. And you can't kill me, we both know that. You lose babe''.

''For the love of god can you just shut up and hit me again? I'd rather do that than listen to you talk for one more second''.

　

Fifteen minutes later Skye is thrown onto her back she's so weak and tired, Ward sees this. Quicker than she can blink he's suddenly standing over her gun in hand, she doesn't have time to think or even tell him she loves him, to please don't do this, when his finger is on the trigger. She has a flash of his smile, fully prepared to go out this way, she failed him. She failed Grant and now they're going to lose each other forever.

　

''Wouldn't do that if I were you''. A voice from the doorway says, and the pressure on the trigger of Ward's gun immediately lessens. If he was never intimidated of anyone ever before in his life, he sure is now and it shows on his face.

Skye breathes a sigh of relief turning to said voice, who is walking over to them.

''Skye, you alright?'' ''I don't know Bruce do I look alright to you?''

''Not really. Can you stand? Are you able to walk?''

Bruce Banner has reached them now and he holds out a hand to Skye, Ward backs up, lowers his gun. He's too smart to try anything stupid.

Skye takes his hand and he puts her behind him, faces Ward. ''Bruce he's brain washed he doesn't know what he's doing. This wasn't his fault''.

Bruce steps to Ward so they are nearly nose to nose, ''you know I'm a pretty melow guy I like to think. Work hard everyday to keep my cool so I don't become the other me''.

Skye can't see Ward's face and it's making her nervous.

''But you know what really makes me angry Ward? Coming to visit my favorite girl and here she is nearly being shot by her own husband. That really makes the other me want to rip your head off''.

There's a pause, Skye sways and has to put her hand on Bruce's back to keep upright.

''I like you Ward I really do, and I know none of what's happening is really you, so why don't you do us all a favor and sit down before we both do something stupid?'' Ward obeys, biting the inside of his cheek.

''Good boy''.

Bruce then turns to Skye cupping her face wiping the blood away from her eyes, ''hospital or Stark Tower?'' ''Stark Tower''. ''Where's Tony?'' ''Containment module''.

　

They both turn to look and behold, Ward is gone. Skye didn't even see him run off but he's vanished again and right now she can't find it in her to care. That numb feeling she's been running on for weeks is starting to dissolve, cracks start to come into her chest as she glances around at all of the destruction she and Ward caused. They did that, he was going to kill her, shoot her in the face.

　

Bruce has cursed his own stupidity and unlocked the module when he comes back to Skye, who turns and vomits all over the floor. He holds her hair back, and holds her when she's done. It's like a dam breaks inside all these weeks of locked up emotions denying what was happening. She sobs into Bruce's shirt, would have sank to her knees if he wasn't supporting her. Screams and cries for the husband that nearly put a bullet in between her eyes.

　

For the pain Ward is feeling for this entire situation, not knowing when it's going to end. They were so happy and then it all turned sour. Like she blinked and Ward was gone, far far away from her grasp. Will Hydra never stop? What more can they take from? She cries and cries on Bruce's shoulder until she just can't anymore. Until her entire face is numb her body aches from being wracked with sobs, her spine feels like it's broken.

　

She doesn't remember what happens after that. She isn't aware of Bruce carrying her back to Stark Tower, of Yo-Yo and Alisha getting her into the shower, Lincoln cleaning and bandaging all her wounds. Tony setting her down on the couch draping blankets and pillows over her. Someone puts coffee in her hands but she can't feel a thing. There's a conversation going on around her but she can't focus on it.

　

She breathes her vision fades she can't see anyone not even her own fingers. But the sun is gone when she rises from the couch. It's night time, the moon high in the sky. Once she can see clearly and form words, she has a plan. It's stupid and terrible but it is the last thing she can do, her last hope Ward's last hope. She's going to find Chelsea and kill her, once and for all. This has to end, and it's going to with Chelsea no longer breathing.

　

 


	16. Knew He Was A Killer First Time That I Saw Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye knows the one way to get Grant back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready, fight scenes are coming up in the next chapter. Just a warning speaking of that, it might take a few days to write that specific chapter. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

 

Skye has always been one to hold grudges usually, if you betrayed her some way or were the reason something awful happened to her or someone she loves, she doesn't forget it. Maybe she forgives you one day but don't hold your breath. That doesn't apply here, there's so much hate in her bones that forgiveness isn't even an option. Skye doesn't even care that Chelsea as brain washed into doing this, or so she says.

　

With no proof Skye doesn't believe her and she sure as hell isn't going to take her word for it. Holding a grudge against her fellow Inhuman would be an understatement, Skye will never forget what she's done. Taking Ward who was on a path of recovery from all the shit he's been through, taking his mind and playing with it. Like he's a puppet hell bent on destruction that he doesn't want, it makes Skye sick to her stomach.

　

Which is why she's here. It took her days to track down Chelsea, her and Ward moved their base of operations to California of all places after Bruce saved Skye. Ever since then it's been shitty motels and frozen dinners, ditching the tracking device Tony put on her, as if she wasn't going to find it. Tony and Nat taught her a lot on how to stay off the grid so she learned from the best, no one is going to find her here.

　

Currrently Skye is in a dark room only lit by a few dim lamps, her hands and feet are cuffed to a wooden chair, there's an old table in front of her that may or may not have dried blood on it. She can't tell. Skye simply walked into this building a couple hours ago with her hands up, pretending to surrender and the few Hydra agents Chelsea has at her disposal dragged her into this room.

　

She knows Chelsea is here, has seen her lingering outside the door, her face twisted somewhere between a smirk and fear. Good, she should be afraid. She's going to die tonight. Skye can't tell if Ward is nearby licking his wounds, her own still sore. In fact her entire body is so sore it hurts to breathe, but locking herself in Stark Tower waiting for Ward to find her wasn't doing anything anymore. Skye was tired of waiting.

　

Her plan is simple she should have thought of it weeks ago really, an exchange. Her in return for Ward. He goes free back to Stark Tower and Skye stays here, because she's the one Hydra really wants. Grant unfortunately was caught in the crossfire and Skye hates herself for it, why didn't she listen when he suggested Chelsea be sent away? Maybe none of this would be happening now if they did.

　

The door opens and finally in walks Chelsea with five Hydra agents behind her. ''They won't protect you''. Skye says.

''You're handcuffed. I'm not too worried''.

Chelsea takes a seat across from Skye who smirks, ''oh honey you should be''.

''Why are you here? The Quake I heard about would never willingly surrender''.

''That was before you took something of mine. You sort of stole my husband, I want him back''.

This dreamy smile lights up Chelsea's face at the mention of Ward making Skye want to punch her in the teeth.

''He doesn't want you or to come back to the life you had''.

''That's the brain washing talking you dumb bitch. This isn't really, this version of Ward is one you created, it's not the real him''.

Chelsea's smile ends and her eyes narrow, ''so what? You came here to fight me for him? You'll lose. Hydra taught me how to fight exactly like you, I've been trained to kill you. All those times at Inhuman HQ were just for show, I had to get Ward to trust me''.

''That literally changes nothing, I don't give a shit whether you can fight or not. Here's the deal, me for Ward. Let him go and you can take me, Hydra can do whatever they want as long as Grant goes back to Stark Tower''.

　

Skye expects to feel fear enter her, that all too familiar ice cold grip in her heart but it doesn't. Perhaps because now she's going after Hydra for the right reason, to save the one she loves most. As long as Ward is safe and himself again she can endure any kind of torture Hydra comes up with before they kill her, it will be worth it.

　

Chelsea cocks her head to the side, ''you came here to sacrifice yourself in exchange of Ward being set free. Quake I hate to break it to you but the only way Ward gets out from under me is if he's dead''. Skye smiles, ''or you are''.

Chelsea's face falls and Skye continues, ''I have experience in mind control and if you can't save the one suffering from it, you kill the person responsible for it''.

''You can't kill me''. ''I can and I will, just give it time''.

The other woman slams her hands onto the table, the sound echoing throughout the room. ''Ward won't let you''. ''Wow, a little touchy are we? You can't beat me and neither will Ward''.

　

Chelsea stands, fixes her jacket so it's covering her shoulders, ''we'll see about that''. She leaves the room and the Hydra agents follow, only the guards watching her before, remain. Skye wonders why they haven't drugged her yet, usually Hydra does. And they normally put her in something stronger than handcuffs, where are those fancy shackles they had on everyone last year? The kind that cut into your skin if you struggled.

　

Hydra has always underestimated her but this is a new low, Skye is almost insulted. Obviously she's not going to mention the fact that they are slacking, she's waiting for Ward to show up anyway. Skye doesn't honestly care that Hydra is more than likely going to kill her, or lock her in a lab or whatever they're planning on doing. As long as Grant is safe that's all she cares about, as long as he is himself and away from Chelsea, Skye will be alright.

　

She can take anything if it means her love is away from all of this toxic danger.

　

An hour goes by then two, Skye's hands and feet are beginning to grow numb, not to mention that she's bored as hell. Maybe that's the torture, bore her to death. She can tell you by now how many tiles the ceiling has, that there are two doors in this room a front and a back, no windows, and the guards around her keep staring at her breasts. She's worrying about Ward and how badly he might be hurt from their fight, when the door opens.

　

In walks a man she's never met but easily recognizes, she remembers Tony complaining about him a few times. Ian Quinn saunters in with a cocky smile on his face in a navy blue suit, his dark hair slicked back. Skye puts the pieces together quickly as soon as he sits down.

　

''Quake''.

''Ian Quinn. So you're the douche who's been funding Hydra these days''.

He flashes her a smile that in her younger days, would have made her blush. ''Guilty as charged''.

''You're also the prick who came to Tony Stark with a few ideas but he shot you down, so did Shield, didn't they? So you turned to Hydra''.

''You're a smart girl''.

''So why put the hit on me? Something tells me you don't care about the war between Hydra and I in the first place''.

He folds his hands on the table, ''you're right. But I found the hate between you two entirely too interesting to pass up. Hydra truly wants you dead''.

''And you were the one to guarantee it''. ''Bingo''.

''What do you get in return?''

He winks at her, ''whatever I want''.

Skye glaces at the guards who inch closer to her. ''So why this crap with Chelsea? Why not just send bounty hunters after me?''

''Well what's the fun in that? You killed everyone Hydra ever sent after you, slaughtered anyone who tried to lock you in a lab, we had to get creative''.

The way he says this, his slimy tone makes the final puzzle piece slide into place, ''you're the new Director of Hydra''. ''There you go, now you're getting it''.

Skye leans into the table, ''so what do you want? Just came to brag about your new evil title? I don't give a shit. I came here to''-

''Strike a deal, you for your husband, if Chelsea told me correctly''.

Skye licks her lips, ''yes. You let him go, have someone I trust pick him up and you take me. Do whatever you want with me, but Ward goes free''.

Quinn studies her slowly eyes pausing at her chest every few seconds, gross, men. ''It's very interesting''. ''What is?''

''You falling in love with someone like Grant Ward. You deserve better my dear''.

''You don't know anything about him''.

''I know he's a killer, a liar, he's done terrible unspeakable things''. God he sounds like Shield, Skye is so close to breaking out of these cuffs and elbowing him in his stupid face.

''Yeah well I'm not a walk in the park either. So do we have a deal or not? If not you're wasting my time and I hate when that happens''.

Quinn smiles, ''you're very similiar to Mr. Stark you know that? But there's a wildness in you, a demon, you're very much every single inch of Natasha Romanoff aren't you?''

''Ew''.

Ian sighs and stands scowling at her like she just punched his cat, ''we have a deal Quake. On one condition''. ''What's that?''

''Chelsea has her fun with you first''.

　

If that was supposed to scare her, make her quiver in her boots, it doesn't work. There's only two people on this planet that terrify Skye and Chelsea is not one of them. Skye just smirks at Quinn when he leaves, and soon after Chelsea walks in. Her hair up in a ponytail, a new jacket on. Fresh lipstick on her face and she's wearing heeled boots, is she showing off to impress Quinn? Who wears heels if there's a possibility of a fight happening soon?

　

Ward walks in right behind her and it answers Skye's unspoken question, Chelsea is dressing up for him. It's obvious in the way she glances back at him, the extra sway in her hips as they walk towards Skye. ''You shake your ass any harder you'll break something''. Skye comments causing Chelsea to clench her jaw, one of the guards covers up a laugh by faking a cough. Chelsea doesn't respond, she and Ward just stand at the edge of the table in front of her.

　

''Ward, tell Skye what you think her plan to come and save you''.

The two women look over to him and now that he's closer, Skye doesn't like what she sees.

He looks exhausted, the bags under his eyes more prominent than ever, he looks tired. The bruises on his face are starting to heal though, his knuckles are red and scabbed over.

''No thanks, I don't need saving''.

Skye only frowns, ''yes you do''. ''I don't, this is where I belong''.

''Grant you're brain washed, you don't want any of this''.

He braces his hands against the arms of the chair and glares at her, ''stop putting ideas in my head. That's all anyone has ever done my entire life, I'm not going to let you do the same''.

''Sweetheart the only one putting ideas in your head is the crazy bitch to your right. I am trying to help you please let me''.

''There's nothing to save Skye, this is who I am now''. ''I don't believe that, and somewhere inside you, you don't either. The Ward that I know would never do or say any of things you are right now. He would never hurt me''.

''The Ward you knew is dead''.

　

Skye has a flash of herself saying something similar to Grant when she didn't remember him a couple years ago. The hurt that flashed across his face, sometimes a night when she can't sleep she recalls little moments like that. How she hurt him so much in such a short amount of time and while she doesn't feel as guilty for it anymore, it's still there. Ward may have forgiven her for that but Skye believes she won't ever forgive herself for it.

　

She knows that her husband is going to be a wreck when he gets out of this, and what if she does die? What if for some reason she can't fight her way out of this? If Hydra kills her, how is Ward going to cope with that? She doesn't want him to suffer, to be in that much pain wanting to die himself. He's had more than enough of that for his entire life, she doesn't want to add to that. So the solution is simple, don't freaking die.

　

Skye fought her way through hell with Hydra before, this time won't be any different. When Ward is free she will make it back to him she willl help him recover from this, there's no other outcome that's plausible. She just has to play the game first, suffer through this meaningless conversation Ward and Chelsea want to have with her apparently.

　

''My husband is still alive in there, and I'm not leaving until you fix him''. Skye directs the last part to Chelsea who grits her teeth.

''A deal is a deal, and you don't want to break one with me''. Skye tells her again.

It's then Ward notices that Skye isn't restrained like she should be and he glares at the guards in the room.

''All you morons did was handcuff her to a chair? Do you not realize how dangerous she is?''

''Aw thanks babe''. Ward ignores her and demands someone gets a pair of power inhibitors and chains.

When someone replies all they have is rope Ward sighs, annoyed, and Chelsea runs her hand down his arm. ''It's fine, she isn't going anywhere, she won't break that deal''.

Ward crosses his arms, ''I know, that's not what I'm worried about''. He glares at Skye and she winks at him.

''I'm worried that at any second she's going to break out of those cuffs and kill you''.

Chelsea blushes and Skye gags.

''She won't try anything. She's here to save you, not kill me''. Skye not wanting to give anything away, doesn't respond with the sarcastic remark on her tongue.

Quickly before Skye can look away Chelsea angles her head and kisses Ward on the mouth. Did it on purpose no doubt, and Skye can't help the rage and hurt that enters her chest.

This isn't Grant's fault she knows that, but it doesn't make the fact that her husband is making out with another woman right in front of her, any easier.

She ends up having to look away, a foul taste in her mouth. The sadness disappears though, anger is all that's left. Ward doesn't want this.

He can't give her his consent. This is wrong.

''You know it's not real, if Ward were really himself he would never touch you''.

Skye comments when they pull apart. Chelsea just smiles, her fingers running down the back of Ward's neck. She really wants to break every single one of them, rip her away from Ward. But she can't, not right now anyway. Not until she knows he's safe.

　

Skye has to listen to Chelsea talk shit for an hour, an actual hour. Which might be worse than watching her kiss Ward. She brags about the things she's had him do, how much he enjoyed all those times he had to fight her. While Ward just stands there towards the back his arms crossed, watching Skye. She knows he's just waiting for her to spring into action, to somehow charge out of these ropes leap across this table and choke Chelsea.

　

Oh how she wants to, so much.

　

Skye honestly dosen't care that Chelsea claims she was brain washed into this, again they have no proof. And even if they did it doesn't change Skye's mind on what to do. She's still going to kill her, brain washed or not. Skye has always wanted revenge since Natasha saved her from that lab, and she got it eventually. The Whitehall brothers are dead, so are all the agents who locked her in that lab.

　

So many Hydra agents are dead now too since Skye and Grant started on that list nearly four years ago. Letting Chelsea off the hook or rotting away in a prison cell when all of this is over, isn't enough. Skye thinks the other woman deserves to die for what she's done, and there's no one here to tell her otherwise, that it might not be a smart choice. Grant would try to stop her she thinks, tell her to try another course of action.

　

Because if Chelsea was indeed brain washed this isn't her fault either. But Skye doesn't care. Steve and Grant would say that it's wrong of her to say she wants to save Ward from this but not Chelsea, they are both doing things against their will. Skye doesn't care, she loves Ward, not Chelsea. The woman deserves all the hurt in the world for doing this to her husband, she doesn't get to walk around freely after that, not on Skye's watch.

　

The door opens again and Ward who is sitting across from Skye at this point, turns around, his shoulders tense when he sees Ian Quinn walk in. He has history with Shield, did he and Grant cross paths at some point? Judging by the way Ward smooths every feature of his face so no one can see his reaction, proves her theory right. He maybe an emotionless robot to everyone else, but Skye has always been able to see through him.

　

''Having fun?'' Ian asks Chlesea who's standing beside Ward, she smirks at Quinn, ''yes''.

Skye's attention shifts from Ward to Quinn and Chelsea when he leans down and whispers something in her ear, it seems to brighten the other woman up instantly.

Ward is glancing over to them as well, and since he is amazing at lip reading he knows what's been said, it makes him smile too.

Skye still isn't used to it, the change in his smile. It's not warm or kind. It's dark and twisty, unkind. It makes her nervous. Whatever is about to happen, can't be good for her.

Ian looks over to Skye, rests his hand on Chelsea's shoulder. ''You know Skye I ran into Ward at Shield once, I'm still surprised he turned out to be Hydra. He played the part of a White Knight so well''.

''There a point to this? I don't care about the person Grant was before. So if you're going to talk about Shield just kill me now''. No one else catches the wince Ward gives at that statement, but Skye does.

''Oh honey we're not going to kill you just yet. There's been a change of plans''. Hydra is pretty dramatic so the door bursts open and in walks twenty Hydra agents. All heavily armed with guns and Kevlar, aim pointed straight at Skye.

''Come and find me when it's done''. Is all Quinn says before walking towards the door, he pauses when Skye calls him back.

''You're going to lock me in a lab aren't you?'' ''Yes. And you'll simply disappear, no one will hear from you ever again. The twelve billion dollars for your head will go to Chelsea and Ward''.

Skye just shakes her head, ''you should have stuck with our original agreement. I wasn't going to let you live anyway, but now your death is going to be slow and painful''.

''I'm not afraid of you Quake''. She flashes a sharp smile that sends shivers down his back though he tries to hide it. ''You should be. So tell me Quinn, what changed your mind?''

''Someone pointed out that you are of better use to Hydra alive than dead''.

With that he leaves the room. Chelsea, Ward and every agent in the room all look to Skye. ''Well you heard the man, change of plans''.

　

Before anyone can tense or brace themselves Skye concentrates every ounce of energy she has on the ropes, she breaks out of them in a second. Surprising herself because Ward tied them himself, she doesn't waste any time. Chelsea has the key to the power inhibitors so Skye makes a note to grab it from her, even break both her hands to get it. Skye goes after Ward first, he's the biggest threat in this room.

　

No way in hell is she going back in a damn lab. She's going to have to fight her way out of this, every single person save for Ward in this building is going to die. She won't leave until all of their blood is under her feet.

　

 


	17. Counting Days Since My Love Up & Got Lost On Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Skye be able to save Ward?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised you guys a fight scene, but I honestly just didn't have it in me. 
> 
> But I promise there will be a few fight scenes before this fic is over, you know Skye has to have her bad ass moment in every story in this series. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting!

 

Phil Coulson has seen a lot of interesting things in his day. He's been at Shield for so long now he thought nothing could surprise him anymore, but someone or something always proves him wrong. This time it's a woman who people tell stories about all over the world, at Shield she is living breathing legend. She has come so far since just being known as ''the Black Widow's Apprentice''. Skye has made a name for herself all on her own.

　

Stained with blood and gore, tales of her escaping death time and time again with her bare hands will follow after her long after they have all turned to dust. Quake is nothing short of a mission, something she's proved over and over again. Before this hunting down of Hydra list that started Coulson rarely had any interaction with the Inhuman. She was always out of reach to Shield, shut away in Stark Tower, only coming out when Nat had a mission.

　

But in these last few years Coulson has found himself more than once coming face to face with her, Grant Ward usually trailing not far behind. His opinion on their relationship are irrelevant, though if he was there when Skye first met Grant, Phil would have told her to run fast and hard. To never give him the time of day. But that didn't happen, and now Coulson is walking into a containment module, May at his side, his palms sweating.

　

The sight that greets him makes the air shift nervously, it's only May's shoulder brushing his that keeps him calm. Skye is laying on the crisp white bed still unconscious, her face long cleaned of blood but still bruised and shattered. A few deep cuts line her cheeks, a gash in the middle of her forehead. Her neck is stained purple and black, the unmistakeable inprint of hands wrapped around dust her skin.

　

Her nose has been broken, it's swollen and purple, Simmons has set it and placed guaze and tape over the wound. If not having heard that Skye has survived worse than this, Coulson wouldn't believe she would make it out of this. One hand lays limp at her side,the other is snugged tight against her chest, her arm nestled in a blue sling. Her knuckles are split open nails ripped, dried blood all over them.

　

Defensive wounds line the wrist he is able to see, Coulson can imagine her other wrist has met the same fate. The rest of Skye is covered by a thin sheet, but Simmons has assured him her hands and face took the worst of the beating. Other than a bruised rib and a broken toe on her left foot, she was lucky. Coulson wouldn't really agree with Simmons there, having your husband nearly beat you to death, isn't very lucky.

　

''She's been out for hours''. May comments, Coulson thinks he might detect pity in her voice but can't tell. ''She deserves to rest, especially after what happened''. Phil winces as the memory whips through his brain. A few hours ago Tony Stark recieved a set of coordinates from an unknown number, Phil and May were still at Stark Tower with a worried out of his mind Tony, and a very irritated Bruce Banner.

　

Tony traced the signal and swore up and down he just knew it was Skye, who had been missing for days, in that abandoned warhouse. Tony along with Coulson, Phil and May all chased after her of course, leaving Bruce at Stark Tower just in case. Never can be too careful. Upon arrival it looked as if they walked in on a crime scene. The front of the building was littered with bodies, blood stained the ground.

　

Inside the warehouse the walls were dripping with fresh blood, there was broken glass all over the ground. It looked like a small army was taken out by an even bigger army. But it was Skye, by herself. Took out every single Hydra agent in that building (how no one is sure, according to Simmons she had power inhibitors on.) Maybe Ward helped her, got out of the brain washing for a miute, they won't know until she wakes up.

　

Towards the back of the wearhouse there was one window that was completely shattered. Phil remembers the building being too quiet and if Skye was really there fighting Ward and Chelsea, there should be some noise. He looked out the window and watched, mouth hanging open at what he saw. Skye covered in blood standing alone a sea of bodies at her feet, Chelsea off a few feet away, her face smeared in scarlet but not dead, she was breathing.

　

Skye form what he could tell was just recovering from doing whatever she did to Chelsea, when a very bruised and battered Ward literally appeared out of nowhere and tackled her to the ground. Tony had reached them by then and was trying to pull the pair apart but Skye got the upper hand, rolled so she was on top of Ward and punched him over and over again until Tony managed to pry her away.

　

Skye was too keyed up too emotional and scared, the ground was crumbling under their feet, she was unstable. So May shot her with an ICER. Skye never saw Ward regain consciousness there in that dirty field full of blood beside her, but Coulson did. Coulson saw the way Ward blinked slowly, like he wasn't fully aware of where he was. Then he saw the full blown panic and fear take over as he rolled and saw Skye lying next to him.

　

Phil had never seen the other man cry before, not all that time on the Bus, not down in Vault D when John Garrett died. But Ward rolled over put his hand to Skye's cheek, and wept into her neck. Phil couldn't hear what he was saying of course, but Tony had put a hand on Grant's back and bent down to his level, maybe talking to him in hopes of calming him down. It didn't work and soon Ward became a desperate distraught mess.

　

May shot him with her ICER too, though Coulson knows she wishes it would have been a gun instead. It was Hill's idea to bring all three of them to the Playground to recover, it was the safest place for both Skye and Chelsea, inside a containment module where they couldn't hurt anyone. After it was all said and done Hill searched the wearhouses's security feed to see what happened, but it had been erased.

　

Iron Man denies it, but there was no one else who could have done it, and Skye is down for the count. Currently Tony is on the phone outside this containment module more than likely talking to Bruce, or trying to get ahold of Natasha Romanoff again. Coulson glances at Skye one more time and leaves, telling Fitz and Simmons who were lingering outside the door, to check her vitals one more time and then get some rest. It is well past two in the morning.

　

Tony doesn't look up as Phil brushes past him, May is at his side as they head down to Chelsea's containment module. ''You know Skye is going to try and kill her right?'' May says.

''I know''.

''Which is why we should get Chelsea out of here before that happens''. Coulson gives her a look, ''are we sure that's a wise idea?''

''What do you mean?'' Coulson pauses at the locked door and swipes his ID card.

''First of all if we do that Quake will more than likely make us regret it''. He ignores the look on May's face. ''And second, maybe Skye is right. Maybe Chelsea is too dangerous to be kept alive''.

''So you're just going to let her murder someone in cold blod under our roof?'' Coulson walks up to the glass window of Chelsea's module, she's been out for a while as well, her blonde hair messily hanging in her face.

''May you and I both know that girl's death sentence was signed the day she went after Ward, there's no way Skye is going to let her live even if we say otherwise. Chelsea is going to die, it's not a matter of where it's a matter of when. We can't protect her. And I'm honestly not sure she deserves it''.

May crosses her arms next to him, Phil can nearly taste the disapproval that rolls off her.

''Tony says Chelsea was brain washed''. ''I heard''. ''Do you believe it?''

Phil shrugs, ''I don't know, we don't have any proof and should we take her word for it? We can't know if she's lying or not''.

''But what if she's not? What if Hydra really forced her to do this? If that's the case she doesn't deserve to die. She's a victim in all this''. ''Unfortunately I don't think that will be our call to make. Skye is going to have to live with that, if it's true''.

May turns to glare at him, ''and so will you''.

　

Skye opens her eyes to this bright light that stings and burns. Blinking away the water threatening to spill out, it takes a second to focus. She has no idea where she is. She feels constrained, there's a heaviness in her bones though, a familiar indication of warm sweet pain medicine running through her veins. She's alive, that's her first thought, she survived. Trying to sit up it to move her arms, she looks down to see the right one in a sling.

　

Groaning she tries again to rise grinding her teeth, but she can't. Her body is either too sore too broken, or they gave her some really good drugs. ''Easy there tiger''. Tony's light voice to her left has Skye looking over to him, he gives her a wide smile that makes this alarmingly white room even brighter. ''Tony''. This sharp pain claws it's way up to her lips burning, like nails are scraping up and down up and down her throat.

　

''Careful now cupcake, it might hurt to talk for a while, you're pretty badly hurt''. He drags a chair across the room, sits down and takes her left hand.

Skye has known Tony for a long time, she knows all his expressions and tells. When there's nothing on his face to give away terrible news like she accidently killed Ward, Skye closes her eyes and relaxes just a bit.

''Ward is alive''.

''Yes he is''.

Licking her lips she asks, ''is he still brain washed?''

Tony squeezes her hand as she singles out the vibrations in the room, she can hear his heart beat, feel it through her fingers. It doesn't skip, there's nothing in his body language to indicate he's about to shatter her world.

''When you're feeling better we can talk about what happened out there''. Skye winces as a wave of memories crash over her. Leaping over that table after Quinn took back their deal.

　

Going after Ward first and slamming his face down onto the wood, taking Chelsea out at the same time with a boot to her dumb face. She scrambled for the key Chelsea had to get those stupid power inhibitors off. The fight was brutal, she remembers that. Skye remembers Chelsea wasn't lying, she really was trained to fight Skye. Just pretended like she had no training just to get to Ward, it was pretty smart, Skye will admit.

　

It starts to get blurry after that, Ward has his hands wrapped around her throat, Chelsea may or may not have broken a rib. There was a burning sensation in her arm, was she shot? Is that the reason for the sling? In a flash she has vague recollection of Ward holding said arm in his grasp so tight, he must have dislocated her shoulder. Skye remembers a brief break in the action where she was able to get ahold of a discarded phone, and sent her location to Tony.

　

After that it gets a little blurry, there was a window involved though, Skye runs her tongue along her teeth and it comes free with very tiny pieces of glass. Ah, yes, there was a window. Skye was running on fumes and in a last ditch effort she had shoved not only Chelsea and Ward out of it, but herself as well. Clearly between falling a couple stories and Tony finding her, Ward had regained himself, broke free of the brain washing.

　

But how? Is Chelsea dead? Skye asks this and Tony shakes his head. The question must be all over her face because Tony answers, ''tests have been ran and somehow some way, he broke free. Unless Chelsea touches him again, he'll stay your husband. She won't be able to control him anymore''.Skye wants to cry in relief, but nothing happens. Shouldn't some kind of hope be all over her right now? Grant is back. Maybe it's because she can't see him.

　

That's it, Skye has to see with her own two eyes that he's alive, that he's the man she remembers. God he must hate himself right now. Skye understands all too well what he is going through right now, the kind of guilt he's feeling. She hated herself every single day for months after Tyson the old Director of Shield, made her forget who Grant was. Sometimes she still does, on bad days. Wants to scream at herself for how she treated the love of her life.

　

Of course it wasn't her fault, and this isn't Grant's fault either. Carefully she grabs the blanket and tosses it aside, moves to swing her legs around the bed but Tony is there a gentle hand on her shoulder.

　

''And just what do you think you're doing cupcake?'' He already knows and continues since apparently he was serious about the whole her not talking this.

''You want to see Ward''. Skye nods, trying to clear her throat which is so painful it brings tears to her eyes.

''Honey he needs rest just like you''. Skye tries to sit up but there's a dull protest from both her ribs and Tony, she lets him push her back down onto the bed. Which is then she starts questioning where the hell she actually is. Neither Stark Tower nor the Inhuman HQ has rooms like this.

Nerves light her abdomen as she looks over to Tony, ''where are we?'' Guilt clouds his face but Skye doesn't have the energy to be angry at him.

''Shield, it's the safest place for you and Ward right now. Plus we were closer to the Playground than Stark Tower, and you and Ward needed medical attention right away''. Skye grits her teeth, Shield and Grant have never got along, she doesn't trust them around her husband one bit.

''Tony they're''-

''They won't hurt him I promise. His scientist friends are watching over him as is Kebo. He's safe Skye, you can relax''.

　

She's shaking her head trying to get off the bed again, shoots Tony a sharp look when he tries to insist she take it easy. Skye manages to get both feet on the floor, the tile is freezing cold. Where did her shoes go? Instead of scolding her like she knows Tony wants to, he helps her up, supports all her weight with an arm around her waist. With his free hand he grabs a glass of water and makes her drink before they move any further.

　

The cool liquid running down her throat makes her feel better, those teeth and nails causing her pain seem to wash away with the water, for a moment anyway. Tony makes a grab for her arm and it's only then she realizes there's a needle in her palm, an IV running down her arm. Walking doesn't seem to be tooo hard, she's got the IV bag in her free hand while Tony helps her along.

　

''This is a bad idea Quake''. ''I'm fine''.

The words come out scratchy and still hurt a tad, but not like before.

''You need to be in bed resting''. ''Tony I'll come back and sleep once I see Grant, I just have to know he's okay''. ''Still, Simmons is going to have my head''.

They make it out the door, ''he's two modules down from your left''. Tony informs her, his arm tightening around her waist. ''He's in pretty bad shape Quake''.

　

From the fight or emotionally? Skye tried as hard as she could to not cause a lot of damage with Ward, but he made it extremely difficult. She was fighting for her life after all, fighting to save him when he was trying to kill her. They shuffle past a few Shield agents who's eyes widen but Skye ignores them. Her anxiety growing like a knot in her stomach, especially when she gets to Ward's containment module and there are guards posted outside the door.

　

Coulson, May, Bobbi and Maria Hill are standing off to the side, they all straighten as they see Skye. Who misreads the situation and immediately goes on the defense, shifting so she's between Ward's module and the guards, Coulson and everyone else. ''Tony what the hell? Are they holding him prisoner in there?'' She can't hear Iron Man's response because this veil of red covers her eyes.

　

if Hill used this as a play to capture Ward, oh Skye is going to have something to say about that. She's not in the mood to be talked down, everyone is pretty surprised when Skye pulls out a gun (where she got one they have no idea, May stripped her of weapons when she was brought in) and demands they release Ward. Skye registers someone whispering in her ear and it takes a moment for the anger to subside that she hears them clearly.

　

''Cupcake Ward wants to be in there! He asked for them to lock him up and post guards outside, he doesn't trust himself. Hill didn't want him in a containment module in the first place''. Tony says as the cloud of red disappears from her eyes. Skye knows Shield would lie to her but not Tony, she trusts him. So putting the gun down she lets Iron Man take it from her, ignores the glare May sends her way, and turns to Ward's module.

　

She's nervous. What does she say to him? How does she help? Does he even want her to help? Does he even want to talk to her? How is she supposed to act around him? Skye remembers coming back to Ward after she was out of Tyson's control a few years ago. Ward acted the same, he was there for her, loved her even when she didn't think she deserved it. He was kind and supportive, her rock when she felt as though she was drowning.

　

Taking a deep breath Skye decides to follow his example, she will be everything Ward needs. Hill unlocks the door and Skye steps through, wincing at the bright light. The first thing she sees is Kebo sitting on a white couch, legs crossed and drinking from a silver flask.

　

''About time you showed up, I was worried''. He says.

Skye manages to roll her eyes. ''I was asleep against my will''. Kebo doesn't answer, instead looks over to the man sitting on the bed.

Skye's gaze follows and her heart skips a beat. Tears fill her eyes as the weight of her missing Ward fully hits. His head is hung, he's staring at his bare feet. Elbows on his knees, she can make out the curve of his spine over the thin white shirt.

''Grant''. He doesn't look at her but she doesn't miss the stiffening in his shoulders, or the sharp breath he takes.

''He's in the dark place''. Kebo says, shaking his head at Skye.

Skye shoots Tony a look who gets the message and helps her over to the couch, deposits her on it and starts to leave.

But then Ward speaks up, ''don't''. Still not looking at any of them, not lifting his head from the floor. Skye knows why he doesn't want Tony to leave, in case something happens he knows Tony will stop him if he tries to hurt her.

''Grant you're okay, it's okay. Chelsea can't hurt you anymore, you're free''.

Skye says. ''He knows that''. Kebo comments, offering Skye the flask who tries to take it but remembers it probably won't mix well with the pain medicine.

''I called Paul, he'll be here in a few hours''. Skye doesn't know if Kebo said that for her benefit or Ward's, but it makes her breathe a little easier.

After a few minutes of sitting here staring at Grant, who is silent as the dead, Skye can't take it anymore.

　

He's alive he made it out of a hell. She understands he feels so terrible about it all, but he's back, here with her. Skye gets off the couch without Tony's help, the numb feeling has started to wear off and pain laces her legs but she shakes it off.

　

''Ward, can you look at me?'' She asks, deciding that sitting down next to him won't phase him, it might even spook him. So she gets on her knees in front of him, ignoring every bone in her body crying out at the movement.

　

Grant doesn't move except putting both hands in his hair, elbows still on his knees. She can feel his body heat, he smells like gun powder and blood. ''Grant I know how hard this is, but can you please just say something? Anything? Just let me know you're okay''.

Nothing. Skye reaches out and puts her hand on his knee, to which he jumps up like she tazed him. Still in control of his movements always, he shot up carefully as to not make her fall.

　

''Get her out of here''. He growls at Kebo and Tony, his back to her. Both hands are now braced on the white wall, fingers digging into it, his knuckles are ripped open just like hers.

''Grant''-

''Skye, don't. Please. Please just go, I can't''. Kebo gets up from the couch to help her up, Tony is at her side in an instant, supporting her weight again. They get her off the floor and Kebo goes over to Ward, braces a hand on his back and whispers something she can't hear.

　

Skye tries she really does try not to be hurt by Ward's rejection, she gets why he doesn't want to see her. He hurt her, something he never in a million years ever wanted to do. But he's okay now and she wants to help him, be there for him. But he won't let her, so what is she supposed to do? How is she suppposed to be his anchor if he doesn't want her to be? Guilt can eat you up and make you bitter, hate youself, she gets that. More than probably anyone.

　

She doesn't want her husband to have to go through that alone. After standing there for a few more moments and Ward insisting she get out, Skye lets Tony lead her out of the room. ''What do you need?'' Tony asks as she sighs and leans her head back against the door, fights the tears that want to fall. She can't cry in front of Shield, they can't see her like that. Skye meets his eyes and he knows, it's something she won't get.

　

A magical cure for what Ward is feeling, that she can somehow take all his pain away. Life unfortunately doesn't work that way.

''Get me a chair a comfortable one, not the shitty plastic ones''. She tells Tony who looks down at her in disapporval. ''And don't look at me like that, I'm fine. Can you please just do it? It hurts to talk''.

　

Ten minutes later she has not one but two chairs, one for her body and the other to stretch out her legs. Skye is seated directly across from Ward's door, a blaket over her, a pillow behind her neck, a new IV drip to her right. Tony is on the phone with someone she doesn't care about enough, not even paying attention to the conversation. What she really wants to do is go down to Chelsea's containment module, which is across the Playground somewhere.

　

It wouldn't be too hard to hack into Shield and find out exactly where it is, but that would mean walking all the way to it's location and she just doesn't have the strength. Simmons came five minutes ago and gave her more pain medicine, Skye's eyes are starting to droop. Fitz walks by her, well she thinks it might be Fitz, her vision is cloudy. Skye grabs his wrist so he bends down to her level.

　

''Take care of him, please''. Fitz nods, promises he will and pats her head. Skye wonders if Coulson knows that Fitz and Simmons are friends with Ward again, if he freaked out. That's the last thought she has before she's fast asleep and Fitz is adjusting her pillow.

　

 


	18. Maybe One Day You'll Understand Why Everything You Touch Surely Dies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ward isn't coping well and doesn't want Skye's help.

 

The guilt Ward feels is immeasurable. He thought he was achingly familiar with the emotion, given his personal history. But everything with Shield, with Garrett, letting Christian do what he did to Thomas, is nothing compared to this. This is claws in his chest with every breath he takes, this is hands down his throat whenever he tries to open his mouth to apologize. This is an unknown force holding his eyes open so he can see every bruise and stain he left on his wife.

　

This is not being able to concentrate or anything or anyone else but the feel of Skye's bones crunching under his hands. It's a wave of self hatred and doubt, of not being able to turn it off or on. It never stops, just this pounding rythm over and over again. The one person who trusted him with her heart with her soul and body, he let her down. Harmed her in the most dangerous ways, god he tried to kill her, his own wife!

　

Ward remembers it all. Like a bad movie on repeat in his head. Chelsea telling him what to do and though he screamed and cried out nothing happened, his lips were not his own, couldn't control his limbs. He could only watch as if someone else was using his body, and Skye paid the price. She has been through so much in her life, the last thing the last fight she needed was with her husband. Grant is supposed to protect her, keep her safe, he failed her.

　

Just like he failed Thomas, Buddy, Fitz and Simmons, Garrett, is that all he is? A danger to the people he loves?

　

He's sitting on the bed of the containment module staring at his feet, using all of his training to stuff the image of Skye bleeding below him into a box but it doesn't work. Paul is sitting in a white chair across from him, legs folded, arms crossed. It's so quiet, no sound from outside filters into this room, it makes Ward nervous. Paul has been here for an hour so far and Ward has no clue what to say to him.

　

What do you say to your therapist after you've broken free from a brain washing that nearly killed the love of your life? Do you tell him you feel as if there are rocks on your chest when you try to breathe, that you can't close your eyes because all you see is Skye with blood on her face and tears in her eyes? Do you tell him you want to shut down, become that robot version of yourself Garrett commanded but you can't because Skye broke that cover into pieces?

　

You feel everything now. The guilt the sorrow, how much you want to make yourself suffer for what happened. Ward looks up to Paul the man who has helped him through so much all these years, and comes up short.

　

''Jemma tells me you are making a swift recovery, that's good''. Ward just glares at him, the last thing Grant is worried about is his own body. He knows what Paul would say to that, that in order to take care of Skye he must first take care of himself.

But how can Ward even do that? He can't stand the sight of himself.

''What would you like me to say Ward? Do you want me to tell you that everything with Chelsea was all your fault? That you should have seen an attack like this from Hydra miles away, maybe if you weren't on your honeymoon you could have caught it in time?

That Skye will never forgive you for this? I know that's what you think, but that simply is not the case here''.

Ward shows no signs of responding so Paul keeps going. ''Do you remember a couple years ago when Skye didn't know who you were?''

Of course he does, he'll never be able to shake that. ''She tried to kill you, several times if I remember. And she hated herself for it, but you forgave her. Tell me, if you can forgive her for that, what makes you think she will not forgive you for this? Skye doesn't strike me as that kind of person''.

''She shouldn't forgive me''. Ward knows she will, that logically he and Skye are in the same position, that the roles have just been reversed.

That he was brain washed and none of this was technically his fault. That if he can forgive Skye for what she did when Shield was inside her head, he should be able to forgive himself. But there is an ocean of guilt inside him that screams otherwise and he's drowning in it.

''Skye should run away from me''. Grant doesn't have to be looking at Paul to know he's frowning.

''Why do you say that?''

''Because I hurt her''.

''Skye has been hurt before, worse than this from what I heard''. ''But I'm her husband''.

''Yes you are, but she survived Grant, she's alright and just two doors down from you. You didn't do what Hydra wanted you to, Skye is alive because of you, you saved her. You were strong enough to break free''.

Ward snaps his head up, hands in his hair when he replies, ''but I wasn't strong enough to prevent it from happening in the first place''.

''Grant there was no way you could have known''-

''It's my job to know!'' Ward stands from the bed and starts pacing. ''Hydra has been after Skye for years, they've tortured her and I wasn't there to protect her, or I had to watch her be hurt and do nothing about it. I've failed her over and over, this is my fault''.

Paul cocks his head to the side as Ward contiues to pace, feeling the other man's stare Ward asks, ''what?''

''You're doing it again. Holding yourself responsible for all of the pain Skye has been put through since she met you. Things happen in life, we aren't always in control, as much as we all want otherwise. Hydra is a powerful force, more powerful than any of us I would say. Skye has been a target since she was a teen, they wanted her to suffer.

Nothing could change that, not you or me or Natasha Romanoff. Some things just happen, some tragedies occur and we can't stop them.

It's no one's fault, and this entire situation with Chelsea, that's on her. She will have to answer for all the sins committed, not you''. Ward takes a deep breath, rubs his eyes to try and get the image of red out from them.

''May I ask you a question Grant?'' Ward gives Paul a humorless laugh, ''since when do you ask?''

''Do you think Chelsea deserves to die for what she did to you?''

　

He hasn't thought about that, all of his thoughts have just been about Skye. Does she really? Grant thinks back to her commands given in dark alleys or inside a car, her smile as she told him, her hands on his chest. He knows that the Inhuman claims to have been brain washed by Hydra, but she doesn't have any proof. Ward knows Skye wants her dead regardless.

　

But does he? If what Chelsea says is true, this isn't her fault either. Grant feels a headache coming on, the room spins and he has to sit back down. ''I don't know''. He admits, looking at his feet again.

''Do you want revenge for what she did to you?'' Ward leans back so he's lying on the mattress, stares at the bright white ceiling. ''Revenge is the last thing on my mind. I've learned that lesson, it doesn't get you anywhere.

Just makes you even more bitter and angry than when you started. When it's all over you expect this deep satisfaction to enter you, but from my experience it doesn't. My wife hasn't discovered that yet, I don't think she will, and I'm afraid it might be the death of her one day''.

　

Trying to focus on a good memory other than a bad one Ward pictures Skye in her wedding dress, dancing with him on the roof of Stark Tower.

　

The bright lights of New York framing her face, how her eyes shined when she looked at him. The feel of her wedding ring against his skin, it calms him. For a moment, pushes out those dark thoughts like Skye has always managed to do. ''I think as long as Skye has you Grant, you can pull her back from the edge''. There's a question in that sentence that Ward is too exhausted to answer or even think about.

　

He's not thinking about the future, he's just trying to take one minute at a time. To breathe in and out normally, to not drive himself mad with thoughts of his wife defending herself from him. Paul stays for another hour and a half before leaving, and promising Ward he'll be close by should he need anything. In turn Ward is supposed to work on the guilt, little by little so it doesn't eat him alive.

　

Kebo comes a few minutes afterwards and throws himself on the couch. Offers Grant the alcohol in his flask, Grant snatches it up. ''You want to talk about it?'' ''No''.

　

He's so sick of talking for one day, Ward is so tired he's about to take a nap when the door opens again. He wants to throw something to yell to leave him alone, but he knows without opening his eyes, it's Skye.

''He's still in the dark place Quake''.

''I just wanted to see if he was okay, after Paul''. Skye's voice is low and raspy, there's a flash of his own hands around her throat and it takes everything in Ward not to take all the furniture in this room and break it. He can't look at her.

He'll see all the bruises he left behind, all the scars and hurt. He'd rather have the Calvary come in her herself and damage his larynx again.

He hears Skye's feet shuffle, take a step towards the bed. ''Ward''.

　

Her tone is so quiet and warm Grant wants to fall at her feet and beg forgiveness. But he stays rooted to the spot, not trusting himself. There's more than one reason he doesn't want her in this room, what if everyone was wrong, Fitz and Tony and Chelsea's control over him happens again? Ward wants Skye as far away from him as he can get, he can't hurt her again.

　

''Ward please say something'''. He can't. Whenever he opens his mouth he wants to say '' _I'm Sorry''_ But it comes out _''Leave Me Alone''._ Skye has always been the balm to his wounds, but she can't be this time. This time he's going to have to sort thought all of this shit on his own, and he can't do that if she's next to him. Ward can't focus if she's near him all he sees is all the pain he's caused her in these passing weeks.

　

So he keeps his eyes closed in the hopes that she'll leave the room, he cant' talk to her right now. But Skye stubborn and just wanting to help, doesn't budge.

''Ignoring the problem isn't going to help. Look I know exactly how you're feeling, you think no one in the world understands you right now? I do. I went through this when Tyson tried to make me kill you. So I get the guilt in your chest, that self hatred in your heart.

You can't look at me because all you see are the terrible things you did. I get that, I'm the only person in this shitty place that does. So don't shut me out Grant, let me help you''.

He can't he won't he's out in the middle of the ocean without a lighthouse, and Skye can't help him to the shore this time. In fact when he thinks about it, they didn't help each other at all when she finally remembered him.

He left her. They spent six months apart healing seperately, and it was the best thing for either of them, it was the only solution.

''Ward please let me help you''.

''You can't''.

''Yes I can, just talk to me. We're married remember? You have a problem so we have a problem, and we'll figure it out together. Don't you dare sit there and tell me I can't help you, I went through this exact situation, I know what you're going through''.

　

Ward groans, stands from the bed and looks at her. Really looks at her. Her arm in a sling, bruises and marks on her beautiful face, there are bags under her eyes. The IV that she had before is gone now, thought it looks like she hasn't slept, she looks better than she did earlier when he first saw her. He's seen her far worse than this, far more bruised and battered and weak. It doesn't make him feel any better.

　

He stares at his wife who loves him so much, saved him from being brain washed and killing her, and before he knows it she's walking over to him and standing on her toes. Cupping his face with her left hand, her wedding ring cool on his cheek.

''You are my husband, we are partners. So what hurts you hurts me, I am not going to let you go through this alone. I am not going to let you sit on this bed and hate yourself. You are not the one to blame here Grant''.

The touch of her skin is too much he can't take it, backs away until he's across the room. Kebo stands not sure if he should be in between them or not, he settles for a happy middle and continues drinking.

''What did you tell me after I came back to you after I remembered? That you loved me, that it wasn't my fault. Grant, I love you. It wasn't your fault''. Ward expects the guilt to lessen at her words, but it doesn't.

He just feels nothing. Nothing but guilt and sadness he has no idea what to do with. All the tools and tricks he learned in therapy he cannot recall, Grant just looks at Skye and sees pain. She should hate him for this.

''You didn't hate me for what I did, so how stupid would it be for me to hate you? What happpened Grant is on Chelsea, not you''. Skye has a habit now of reading his mind and if this were a normal conversation he'd smile at her for it.

　

Ward stays by the wall arms crossed while Skye gets this stubborn scowl on her face, meaning she isn't going to leave this room until he either forgives himself or cries. Neither of which is happening right now. He doesn't want her here, what if somehow the ties that Chelsea strung him with are still there and he becomes her puppet again? There's no way Kebo would be able to stop him, they both won't kill him if he goes too far.

　

Briefly almost making him wince, Ward has a flash to the last time he wasn't in control of his own mind. A few years ago at Shield with Lorelei. It took a long time for Ward to come to terms with what happened to him, how he was assaulted and no one on the team acknowledged it or cared. Grant couldn't touch a woman after that for nearly a year, or bare to be touched by one. Skye taught him that sex wasn't just a tool.

　

It's something precious and sacred, personal. She has saved him in more ways than one, she taught him also that what happened with Lorelei wasn't sex, it was something far worse. He couldn't give his consent, and Skye doesn't even know about Lorelei. Grant looks at his wife now so patient with him, inching slowly towards him unsure of how to handle this, which is amusing because Ward doesn't even know how to handle himself.

　

Paul tried to broach the subject on Lorelei earlier but Ward shot him down, Paul is concerned that what happened with Chelsea will give Grant flashbacks to what happened with Lorelei, and he'll start having anxiety attacks over it. And they will have that issue to tackle along with this current one, Ward closes his eyes and slowly counts to ten. Uses a few other tools that John taught him to stay calm and collected in a stressful situation.

　

''You know I should have listened to you about Chelsea. You warned me to send her away and I didn't. So maybe this is partly my fault''. The fact that Skye even thinks of blaming herself makes him want to vomit.

''Skye''-

''If it makes you feel any better you were right Ward, you're always right''. She says, a sad expression crossing her face and Ward wants to hold her but does not trust himself.

''Skye none of this crazy shit is on you, okay? Please tell me you killed that broad already''.

Kebo butts in, he looks nervous, almost as if he wants to leave but knows Ward doesn't want him to. ''I'm working on it''.

Ward is fully aware that Chelsea could die, but does she really need to? What if she was truly brain washed and did all of this against her will? If that's true Skye has no right to kill her, but is Ward going to stop her when she tries?

Skye looks back over to Grant who focuses on anything but the bruises on her neck, god he can't breathe with her in her. ''Just tell me what you want me to to Grant, please just talk to me''.

So he says the only thing that makes sense to him, it will hurt her but it just tumbles out of his mouth. ''I want you to leave, go back to New York and let me handle this on my own''. He watches her absorb this, her face falls before settling back to stone.

''I'm not going to do that Grant''.

He grits his teeth, ''you asked, that's what I need from you''.

''Ward I am not leaving you here alone, let me help you''.

This conversation is getting nowhere, they're going around and around in circles it's giving him a headache. Kebo sensing this steps in between them, turns his back on Ward.

''Quake you know how Ward gets after his sessions with Paul, why don't we let him rest yeah? He's tired''.

Grant doesn't object, moving to sit on the bed. Eyes on his feet again, he hears Skye start to protest but in the end her concern for Grant's well being, and Kebo's insistant chatter wins out. Skye tells Ward she loves him, that she'll be right outside if he needs her and then she's gone.

Kebo sighs dramatically before turning around and placing his hands on his hips, ''she's camping out in front of your door boss, playing guard dog''.

Grant wishes she wouldn't do that, she needs to rest and heal in a proper setting. Not sleeping on the floor or a chair. ''You know eventually you're just going to have to cry on her shoulder and get it over with, hell it might even make you feel better''.

Kebo looks over at Ward worry in his eyes, ''jesus you look terrible. You need to eat''.

''I'm fine''. ''Starving yourself helps no one Grant''. ''I'm not, just not hungry''.

He can't focus on food, besides anything he puts in his mouth tastes like ash. Kebo doesn't believe him, shoves a water bottle in his hand and stands over Grant until he drains at least half. ''Are you going to leave Skye?'' Kebo asks out of the blue, sitting back on the couch again.

Ward is lying on the bed, hands behind his head. ''Why does everyone keep asking me that?'' ''Because you've done it before, and you tend to let guilt consume you''.

''I'm not going to leave her''.

Kebo chews on his lip before responding, ''good. Because you know that girl's worst fear is you abandoning her again''. Grant glances over to the door where he knows Skye is waiting on the other side, ''I know''.

　

Skye gets where Ward is coming from, she's the only person who does. She felt so much guilt and anger after she remembered Ward, that she didn't even want to look at him. Him leaving was what was best for them at the time, but not now. Now they have to work through this side by side because that's what you do in a marriage, you have a problem and you solve it together. They're partners in this life, no leaving no running, not anymore.

　

She can't exactly be angry with Ward for his attitude or the fact that he told her to go back home. He's in a bad place right now she understands that. While she can't take out her anger on him, there is someone she can punch for it. Walking out of his containment module, it's still early in the morning the rest of Shield is asleep. Tony is somewhere in this giant base, Skye grabs her phone and hacks into the system undetected.

　

God they make it too easy. Chelsea is being held also in a containment module in the basement, when Skye gets there two guards are blocking her way. They tell her she isn't allowed down here to which Skye laughs and less than twenty seconds later they're both out cold on the ground. There's a small window to the module, a door with an ID only entrance, but that won't be a problem.

　

Granted Skye isn't at her best right now but that's not going to stop her from beating the shit out of this girl. Walking over to the window Skye sees the cause of all the pain for her husband, and the Playground shakes under the weight of her powers.

Chelsea's eyes snap over to her, a smile lights her face. ''Not really seeing the amusement in this situation''. ''You look terrible, Ward and I really did a number on you didn't we?''

Skye rolls her eyes, ''please. I've had worse than this. Besides if you remember correctly I took both of you down so really, you lose''.

Chelsea looks bad, her hair tattered and dirty. Bruises line her face, lips are swollen and bloody still. One eye is closed shut and black.

''You look like shit''. Skye tells her and Chelsea laughs, ''so do you. How's the nose? Tell me how did Ward react to seeing you? Did he remember choking you or tearing your shoulder out of it's socket?''

''Don't talk about Ward''. Chelsea stands her legs shaking, it's then Skye notices the brace on her right foot. ''Oh did I hit a nerve? I imagine he hates himself right about now''.

''Because of you, you did this to him''.

''It was worth it, he's a rather excellent kisser isn't it?'' The floor beneath them begins to crack and Skye has to take a deep breath. Chelsea is just trying to get a rise out of her, Skye isn't going to give her the satisfaction.

''After I'm done killing you I'm going after your boss. If you tell me where Ian Quinn is maybe-'' Skye cuts herself off with a laugh. ''Hell I was going to say I'd make your death a little less painful if you tell me where that tool is, but I'd be lying. So just tell me, you're going to die anyway''.

Chelsea is silent for a long time, just staring at Skye. ''They locked me in a lab you know, I wasn't lying about that''.

　

This does not phase Skye, ''I don't give a shit. You know I have done some pretty terrible things in my life. Awful things that I should be in prison or executed for. But I would have never done what you did. You took my husband and made him your little toy solider. You nearly made him kill his own wife, so no you don't get to try and guilt your way out of this. You are going to die Chelsea, I swear I will kill you for this''.

Chelsea's blue eyes widen just an inch when she responds, ''so do it. What are you waiting for?''

The door to the basement opens suddenly and Skye groans, ''thank you for ruining my moment. Ward better be dying or something''.

She turns to find Coulson, May, Bobbi, Tony and Maria all filing into the room. The small window to Chelsea's module turns from clear to black, blocking her view of Skye and vice versa.

''I can't leave you alone for a minute can I cupcake?'' Tony asks, Skye shrugs, ''nope. Coulson if you're about to give me some stupid speech on how everyone deserves a second chance I swear''-

''That's not why we came down here. Mr. Stark has something for you''.

Skye looks over to Tony who starts grinning, his eyes shining like whatever he's about to say is going to fix all her problems.

''Why are you smiling like that?''

''You can thank me for this later''. ''Thank you for what? You better have a good reason for shitting all over the fun I was about to have''.

''Oh don't stop on my account''. A voice from the doorway sounds, stepping out from behind Tony.

　

The sight in front of Skye can only be described as coming home after a long venture at sea. She's been lost in the waves all this time and now there's a life boat, a hand shooting out of the dark like a star. Natasha Romaoff is smiling at her and Skye smiles for the first time in what feels like a long time. This feeling of calm comes over her, like no matter what happens right now it's all going to work out in the end now.

　

Natasha has always been a source of comfort in the panic, a shoulder to rest her head on when everything gets too much. She is Skye's person, the only one in the world she can run to if things are low. If she can't handle it all on her own. Natasha is a light in the darkness to Skye, and she's never been so grateful to her old mentor until now. Skye can get through anything if she has Romanoff at her back.

　

 


	19. If You Ever Need Someone, I Will Be There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nat has always been able to help Skye, and Skye and Shield butt heads on deciding Chelsea's fate.

 

''You look terrible''. Nat tells her causing Skye's grin to widen, ''I look better than you''. ''That's impossible''.

The two women look at each other for a moment before Nat finds herself with an armful of Skye. It's been too long since they have seen each other, like a piece of the other has been missing and now it's finally been returned. Skye pulls away as Nat looks her over, grimaces at the blue sling Skye is wearing.

Natasha looks good actually, her bright red hair is a few inches longer she looks well rested, relaxed. Skye knows she's spent some time with Clint and his family, that's the only time Nat seems peaceful.

''So you want to tell me why Ward just tried to kill you? Or is that some new kink you have that I'm not aware of?'' Nat asks, looking back over to the containment module that holds a nightmare for both Skye and Grant. ''You know sometimes you just have to spice up a relationship every once in a while''.

　

Nat takes her hand and leads her out of the basement, Shield stays behind while Tony follows them. Once they're back where Ward is being held Nat turns to Skye and gives her the 'don't bullshit me' look and Skye caves. Sits down on the chair she's been sleeping in to stand guard over Ward and tells Natasha everything.

　

Nat is standing in front of her arms crossed lips drawn in a thin line, Skye is expecting Nat to walk up to Chelsea and kill her herself, or march into Ward's module and tell him to his shit together. But she does neither of those things. Instead she sinks to her knees in front of Skye, takes her uninjured hand in both of hers and apologizes. ''I'm sorry I wasn't here for you''. Skye tells her it's alright, even cracks a joke in russian about her life being too busy.

　

Nat and Skye have many things in common, letting guilt tear away at them is one. Skye knows no matter how much she assures Nat it's okay that she wasn't here, she's still going to feel awful about it.

''You don't have to protect me every five seconds, there was no one anyone could have known what Hydra was planning''. Nat rolls her eyes, ''I could have. If I stayed in New York I'd of found out''.

''Well blaming yourself doesn't help now does it?'' Skye asks. Tony reaches to squeeze Nat's shoulder, ''you two can thank me anytime for this mini family reunion''.

''Don't start Tony''. Skye watches as the only two parental figures she's ever had bicker back and forth, she isn't even aware she's fallen asleep until the feel of a warm blanket is stretched over her body. After that it's all a black blur dream but free of nightmares.

　

Skye jumps up the second she feels a hand on her shoulder. Never can fully turn that paranoia off. Her eyes finally clearing Skye sees Paul standing in front of her with his hands up, ''sorry. Should have known that was a bad idea. Ward is the same way''. Rubbing her face Skye yawns, wincing at the pain in her shoulder. ''Is something wrong?''

　

''No''. ''Is Ward alright? Where's Nat?'' Skye looks around for any of her people but the hallway is pretty much empty except for a couple Shield agents.

''Ward is fine, Fitz and Simmons are in there with him now. Nat asked me to wake you, she and the rest of Shield are having a meeting. Figured you want to be apart of it, it's in Coulson's office down the hall to your left''. Paul answers before giving her a rather sad look.

''How are you doing?'' He asks her. ''Are you asking a shrink or?'' ''From one human being to another''.

That sad look doesn't leave his face and Skye bites her tongue from saying anything cruel to him. ''I'm fine''.

''Skye no one could be fine after what you went through''.

''Look it happened, I'm good I survived. It's Ward I'm worried about''. Paul scratches his beard, ''I am as well. You know the guilt he must be feeling''.

''Very well. I just, I don't know what to do. Usually I'm the one who's in pain and suffering, not the other way around. Ward is hurting and I don't know how to help him, hell he doesn't even want to be around me, not that I blame him. Kebo is good when it comes to this side of Ward, I'm not. Maybe I should give him what he wants and stay away''.

　

Paul does not respond for a long moment and when he does, it's exactly what Skye needs to hear.

　

''You know when I first met Ward he hardly spoke to me. Nick Fury and Kebo all but made him to come see me, and Ward doesn't do well if he's forced. I saw this damaged man in front of me with so much hate and anger inside him he didn't know what do to with it all''. Vaguely Skye recalls the scars that mark Grant's wrists and forehead, she feels a pang in her chest that she couldn't help him back then.

　

''But Grant is strong, the strongest person I know. Over time he started opening up and I learned that even with all the horrors life threw at him, he is still kind. He's a good man and he will get through this like he has everything else. When he met you I saw a side to him that I never did before, you make him stronger Skye, he loves you. He would do anything for you, I konw it may seem like he's pushing you away right now but in Ward's mind he's protecting you.

　

Distancing himself as to not hurt you, I can't say I agree with him but that's not my call to make. Just be patient with him, he'll come around. Try talking to him about something other than what happened''.

　

Skye has to pull her brain away from those early days with Ward how sad he seemed, to answer Paul's question. ''What am I supposed to say to him then?'' ''Anything, make something up, tell him a story, I have faith it will help''.

　

Without another word he spins on his heel, walks into the containment module and shuts the door. Skye rocks on her heels, debating. Check on Ward or follow Nat? Grabbing a water bottle to soothe her throat she downs half of it, takes inventory of herself for a moment. It's been what, a day maybe two since Ward came back to himself? Since she ambushed he and Chelsea in that wearhouse, found out Ian Quinn was the new head of Hydra.

　

Feels like longer, weeks not days. Her head is no longer throbbing, walking or breathing doesn't hurt much anymore. Arm in the sling stings like a bitch, throat still aches when she talks. God how did it all turn out this way? A few weeks ago she and Ward were happy, a couple months ago they were on their honeymoon and now look at them. Grant doesn't want to see her much less look at her, which she understands.

　

Doesn't make it hurt any less. Skye gets that the guilt and shame over what happened is destroying him, but he doesn't have to go through that alone. She's his wife, with him for better or worse. Walking up to the module her hands resting on the door, close to the tiny window but not to where Ward can see her, Skye leans her forehead against it. The cool material scratches against her skin but she doesn't move, closes her eyes.

　

All her life Skye has known darkness, death follows her. Hydra may have told her that lie, but in a way they were right. They were always right about her, maybe she is a monster. Skye tries to think of all the times Ward, Nat and the other Avengers told her otherwise, but she just can't shake the thought off. Look at her life look at what happens to the people closeset to her. She ruins them. Her own husband can't even stand being around her.

　

Which is not Skye's fault she knows that, Hydra is responsible. Deciding to give Ward some time she moves away from the door, glances through the window just a peek. Ward is standing up arms folded across his chest, the bruises and cuts she left on his body looking better. Kebo is right next to him, Paul is sitting in a chair a few feet away. Fitz and Simmons seem to be arguing over something, bringing an almost nostalgic smile to Ward's face it looks like.

　

But he quickly catches himself, as if he thinks he has no right to feel anything other than pain, Skye knows that's exactly the path his mind went down. Leaving him be she heads over to Coulson's office, already annoyed. There's two things this meeting could be about, Chelsea or Ward. Maybe both. Skye may not be at her full strength but she'll fight for Ward if she has to, with Nat and Tony being here though too, someone would be stupid to try.

　

Though she wouldn't put stupidity past Shield, come on look who we're talking about. Coulson's office looks exactly the way she remembers it, nothing has changed. The last time she was here was when Hill called and asked for Ward's help on a mission. Which turned out to be Skye being held hostage and tortured, and she had to fight her way out of Hydra's clutches and nearly died. That's when she beat David Whitehall to death.

　

Fighting back againt the memories, the scent of lemons brush her nose, she swings the closed door open. Coulson and May are standing beside his desk, Maria at the front of the room, Bobbi beside her. Mack is also present, standing beside Bobbi. Tony and Nat linger off to the side, whatever was said before Skye walked in clearly upset them both.

　

''Since you two are in the same room now without killng each other, opposed to the last time you were together, does this mean Mommy and Daddy are done fighting?''

Skye asks Nat in russian on purpose, and she flashes Skye a grin. ''Hey you know I hate it when you two do that. English please''. Tony demands.

''Just wondering if this mean you both have gotten over what happened with Cap''. Skye tells him, sandwiching herself between them and throwing her free arm around Nat's shoulder. At the mention of Steve Tony stiffens, but does not respond.

''Hill you called this meeting, why don't you catch Skye up on what we're discussing?'' Maria and Skye have never been fond of each other, so the two women scowl when their eyes meet.

''Coulson and I want to send Chelsea off, a secure location where she won't be able to hurt anyone''. ''You mean where she's safe from me''. Skye clarifies, already shaking her head. Phil speaks up, ''she claims she was brain washed, we should take that seriously''.

Skye bursts into laughter, and if Kebo were here he'd do the same. ''I don't see what's funny about this''. Bobbi says as Skye wipes her eyes.

''Oh Coulson you damn hypocrite. Chelsea says she's brain washed and you jump to her defense, protect her''. ''Yes''. ''But you just threw my husband to the wolves when you found out his history with John Garrett''. Both Coulson and May tense at the name.

''What happened with Ward and Garrett is not the same thing as Chelsea and Hydra. Ward chose to be a psychopath''. May snarls.

　

''May don't make me come over there and break your nose again. Just because the same method wasn't used on Ward doesn't mean John didn't brain wash him. Tell me what do you call taking a fifteen year old boy and telling him you'll make him a man? Throwing him out in the woods without food or a weapon?

　

Leaving him there for five years all alone to figure out how to survive? Making damn sure he isn't loyal to anyone but the man who 'saved him'. Telling him if he feels any kind of emotion it's a weakness and needs to be eliminated? Read a goddamn book Phil, Garrett was a monster who brain washed Ward and you didn't even care enough to look into the abuse he endured. Did you know John used to beat him if Grant disobeyed or pissed him off?

　

Were you aware that Ward came from an abusive family? But you just brushed it off right? Because Grant hurt your feelings when he betrayed your stupid team. His father was dying, what did you expect him to do? Six months with you on a plane wasn't going to fix Grant, it wasn't going to undo the cycle of abuse he experienced his entire life. I would do the same thing if it was Natasha, hell I'd kill every single person on this earth to save her''.

　

Phil finally speaks up, ''Ward has killed people, good people, my friends. Other Shield agents, he tried to kill two of my team members!''

''You obviously haven't noticed that Fitzsimmons forgave Ward, or did their lack of hatred for my husband just fly over your head?''

Coulson and May glance at each other, Hill tells Skye to shut up but she's not done.

''I've killed a lot of people Coulson, probably more than your entire team combined. There are monsters in the world Phil and I'm one of them. Ward however is not. I could kill you right now and not lose any sleep over it, but Grant, it would eat him alive. He's not a cold blooded killer, no that's me. The reason Ward kills isn't because he feels nothing. It's because he feels too much.

　

I'm not defending whatever he did, I'm just saying it's not all black and white. Ward wasn't born evil, and as much as I hate to say it neither was John Garrett. He's the psychopath not Ward. Something obviously happened down the line to make them this way. So don't stand there and tell me Grant wasn't brain washed or I swear I will reduce this base to nothing but rubble and lock you and everyone you care about inside''.

　

There's a harsh moment of silence as Skye's words are absorbed, Nat winks at her while Tony fondly shakes his head.

''I missed this crazy side of you''. He whispers in her ear, Nat elbows him in the ribs. ''We came together to talk about Chelsea, not Ward's past. Can we continue Quake or do you have something else to add?'' Hill asks.

Skye shrugs, ''nope I'm good''. Hill rolls her eyes but continues.

''I propose we send her to a classified location, keep her away from the public, run some tests to see if she really was brain washed''.

''And what if she wasn't?'' Bobbi asks.

''Then we try and teach her how to control her powers, with time she should be able to''. Skye wants to laugh, she's the leader of the Inhumans, she has control of at least eighty percent of their people. Who's going to teach Chelsea that kind of control? A human? Please.

　

Skye listens to Shield chatter on, Nat knows she's planning something so keeps quiet. Tony plays on his phone, occasionally makes a snide comment here and there to keep the conversation alive. Twernty minutes pass before Skye gets bored, ''okay I've let you all amuse yourselves with this stupid plan. Here's what's really going to happen, I'm going to go down to Chelsea's containment moudle and kill her. If anyone gets in my way, well just don't do that''.

　

Phil's mouth is agape when he responds, ''even if she was brain washed, forced to do this? It wouldn't be her fault''.

God Skye is so tired of hearing that word.

''I don't give a shit if Hydra held her entire family at gun point and threatened to kill them if she didn't come after Ward. She's going to pay for this, there's nothing you can do to stop me''. They try to change her mind but Skye isn't having it.

In the end she walks out Nat at her heels, back to Ward's containment module. ''You need to sleep in an acutal bed''. She comments, looking over at the blanket and pillow thrown across the chair Skye has been staying in.

''I want to be close to Ward in case something happens''. Nat runs a hand through Skye's hair, ''you need to take care of yourself too. Take a shower, grab a sandwich, after that come and talk to Ward''.

''And say what? Paul told me the same thing but I don't know what to say''. The rest of Shield has wondered over to them now and Skye ignores them.

''Ward doesn't wany anything to do with me, I tried saying I love you and I don't hate him but that didn't do shit''. ''Try something else''.

Skye thinks on this for a moment, when is Ward most vulnerable with her? She looks over to her long time friend and says, ''You know Grant always opens up to me after sex''.

Nat grins noticing both Tony and Coulson's grimace. ''Quake you are not sleeping with Ward on my base''. Hill comments and Skye winks at her, ''don't temp me Maria''.

Natasha turns so Skye is facing the opposite hallway where the bunks are, ''take a shower I'll have Tony grab you some food. I'll talk to Ward''. Nat and Ward are cut from the same cloth so Skye doesn't object, Simmons comes out of Grant's module and smiles at her.

''I'd be happy to let you shower in my bunk. I should have some clothes that fit you. Afterwards I'll redress your wounds and take a look at your shoulder''.

　

Thirty minutes later Skye is wrapped in a fluffy gray towel staring at herself in the mirror. Her long hair is soaking wet running down her back, it looks better now that it's not stained with gore and dirt.

　

Her face has some of it's color back, the bruises are starting to heal nicely. There's a glass of ice water on the counter and Skye throws it back gratefully, all the talking earlier with Shield it feels like her throat has been scratched raw. Has she mentioned how much she hates being choked? Simmons is waiting outside the bathroom, ''do you need help getting dressed?'' Skye glances at the white sweater and black workout pants beside the sink.

　

''No I'm good''. ''Mr. Stark brought over a sandwich if you like''. ''Thanks''.

Looking back in the mirror one more time and not like what she sees, Skye begins to slow process of putting on clothes. ''How is he?'' Is the first thing Skye asks when she exits the bathroom, Simmons is facing her holding out the plate with a sandwich and chips.

''Ward I mean, is he, is he okay?'' Jemma gives her a tight smile, '''with time he will be''.

Simmons is quiet as Skye scarfs down the food and she changes the dressings on her wounds.

''He loves you Skye, he really does. I never thought I'd see the day where Ward was even capable of love, not just from what happened but the man I knew on the Bus was so closed off, like a robot. It's nice to see him happy, well besides of what's happened recently. I'm glad he has you''. ''Careful Simmons or you'll make me cry, and I don't want you to see me like that''.

Jemma squeezes her unharmed shoulder, ''you can cry if you like. I won't judge I promise''.

Skye puts the plate on the floor, wincing as Jemma puts a new sling on her arm. ''I have some pain medication if you need it''.

Simmons reaches behind her and hands Skye the bottle, after glancing over the familiar ingredients she swallows four. ''Thank you''. ''Of course''. Jemma begins throwing away the used gauze.

Skye feels this heaviness enter her chest, this worry for Ward. ''Jemma?'' The younger woman glances back at her, ''yes?''

''I can't do it''.

''Do what?'' Tears prick her eyes, Skye can't control herself. Like this hurricane of words and emotions just starts tumbling out of her mouth. She and Simmons are friends, but nothing like Jemma and Ward are. ''I don't think I'm enough to save Ward, I don't know how''.

Simmons sits on the bed next to her a little bewildered, ''Skye I don't think Ward would ask you to save him''.

''I know he won't but I'm supposed to. I'm his wife I'm supposed to protect him and take care of him, keep him safe. But I failed. Grant is so good and I'm not, I've been so awful to him I don't know why he loves me''.

　

Skye thinks back to when they first met versus now, she used to let Grant in on all of her problems.

　

When they first started out if something was wrong Skye would run to Ward, take comfort in him over anyone else. She doesn't do that anymore, instead she bottles everything up. Why? When did that start? She shuts him out now, like she did last year when she didn't tell him about Wanda. And the arguement they got into before Chelsea got her claws into him, about the baby that was never there.

　

Skye is colder now and more closed off than she's ever been, especially with Ward. Why is that? Could it be from all the trauma she's endured the past few years? Is she harder now from everything Hydra has done to her? Ward is suffering, has suffered becasuse of her and Skye hates herself for that. He deserves better. For reasons she can't explain it all hits her at once, the situation with Ward, her own personal feelings of what happened.

　

Placing a hand over her mouth she forgets Simmons is in the room and starts crying. Long broken sobs that only few people have ever heard from her. Simmons isn't sure what to do at first but after a moment she wraps her arms around Skye. Surprising them both Skye turns and wails into Jemma's chest, all the while Simmons strokes her hair and tells her everything is going to be okay, that she will get through this. That Ward doesn't hold this against her.

　

Skye doesn't believe her, she doesn't believe her marriage can survive something like this.

　

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed this chapter, especially that bit at the end with Skye and Simmons. 
> 
> As always thank you for reading, and feel free to comment! I live for them.


	20. If I Can't Find the Cure I'll Fix You With My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nat talks some sense into Ward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're about to leave Shield/the Playground and start on an different adventure to wrap up the rest of this fic.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

 

''Bruce and I have a bet going''. Ward opens his eyes to find Natasha strolling through the door of his containment module, she then takes the chair Paul was in just moments ago. Kebo grins at her and refills his flask. Nat's face gives nothing away, Ward wants to ask if Skye is alright but already knows the answer. Of course she's not, and Nat wouldn't tell him anyway.

''What's the bet?'' ''How long Skye is going to let you stay in here''.

Ward rolls his eyes, ''Skye doesn't have a choice in this, it's my decision''.

''And we both know if she were to march in here and demand you come back to New York you would. I'm surprised she's made it this long, you know how she feels about Shield''.

''Let me guess ,you bet we would be out of here by the end of the week''. Nat shrugs, ''I know Skye''.

''Better than anyone''. Grant comments, Nat smacks his knee.

''Stop brooding it's not attractive. When are you going to get over yourself and talk to Skye?'' Ward knows Nat is going for the tough love act but he's not in the mood. ''If you just came in here to yell at me get the hell out''.

''Was I yelling? No. Look what happened between you two was awful but ignoring the problem isn't going to make it better''. Ward shifts so he's sitting upright on the bed. ''I'm not ignoring it''.

''Oh so hiding in here with Kebo not speaking to Skye and pushing her away every chance you get isn't ignoring?''

Ward scoffs, ''you're one to talk about ignoring Skye''. That gets an eyebrow raise, ''what are you talking about?''

Grant throws up his hands, ''where the hell have you been for the past four months? Skye needed you and you weren't there, she had to go through all of this by herself. I can't face her right now but you abandoned her. You left her Natasha''.

Nat looks down and he thinks he sees shame cover her face, but it's gone quickly as it came. ''I had personal issues to take care of''. ''Oh I'm sure. You were so busy you couldn't answer any of her or Tony's phone calls?''

''You're trying to make me feel guilty. Don't bother, I do. But I can't take it back and I'm here now. So take a shower and eat something, Tony is grabbing you a sandwich''.

''Not hungry''.

''Don't make me come over there and kick your ass Ward''. He he hangs his head, ''I deserve it''.

　

He hears her stand and almost winces at the slap she delivers to his shoulder. ''No you don't. Get up and take a shower because you smell like beer and ass. You're going to eat so you have the strength to talk to Skye and I'm not taking no for an answer. What happened to you was awful and I'm sorry.

　

But you can either let it define you and rot away in guilt in this room or you can stand up and fight. And you know how you do that? Work things out with your wife, Hydra wants you to apart, they want you away from her so they can strike. I don't know about you but I'm not going to let that happen. So make a choice Ward, because you are not helping yourself or Skye by hiding in here.

　

You feel like shit I get it, but so does Skye. She needs you and I know you need her you just don't want to admit it. I know how much you love her and I know you're in this containment module because you think you're protecting her but you aren't. She's falling apart out there, she thinks you don't want her anymore''. Ward glances over to Kebo who nods in agreement, if Paul were here he'd tell Ward to finally talk to his wife.

　

''You know Clint and I went through something similiar, he tried to kill me''.

''Skye mentioned that''. ''So if he was sitting in front of you instead of me he'd tell you that you have to face this, face Skye. No matter how much it hurts, in order to get past this you have to talk to her''.

Ward licks his lips and looks over to the small window, expecting Skye to be watching but she's not there. ''You and Clint aren't married, Clint doesn't love you the way I love Skye''.

Nat winks at him, ''true. But we got through it all the same, you and Skye will too you just have''-

''if you say talk to her I'm going to punch something''. Romanoff stands and gestures to the private bathroom to his right, ''shower, eat you'll feel better''.

She crosses her arms and he sighs, ''you're not leaving until I do are you?'' ''Nope. Kebo go grab him some clothes''.

''I am not your lacky''. At the look on her face Kebo quickly scurries out of the room.

　

Without a word Ward walks into the bathroom, turns the heat of the shower as high as it'll go. Red clashes with the clear water, slowly goes down the drain as soon as the spray hits him. It's a sight Ward is used to, all the years he's been at this life. Doesn't bother him, until he remembers that while most of this is his own blood, some of it is Skye's.

　

And he just wants to fall to his knees at the guilt that wracks his brain. She should hate him for this Skye should leave the Playground go back to New York and forget all about him. He watches the water fade from red to pink back to clear, all the grime from the fight a couple days ago is gone from his skin from the porcelain. It reminds him of the time Skye was shot when she didn't remember him, her blood was on his hands then too.

　

Ward does not remember punching the wall of the shower, but a few seconds later his knuckles are screaming in protest they well up with blood once more. There's a knock at the door, ''everything okay in there robot?'' He doesn't respond to Nat, instead grabs the bar of soap and scrubs every inch of his skin like he can erase what happened. Erase Chelsea's words, everything she made him do, her hands on his chest his shoulders.

　

He tries not to think about Lorelei but fails, tries not to picture John with his tight smile telling Ward how much of a failure he is, it doesn't work. Ward scratches at his body, his hair with the soap until it's gone and the water is cold. He dresses mechanically, brushes his teeth without tasting the tooth paste. Does not look in the mirror, walks out the door to find Nat sitting on his bed, plate in hand. The sandwich and water doesn't look appealing at all.

　

But he scarfs it down anyway because Kebo and Nat won't leave him alone if he refuses to eat. Grant does feel better though, more human. ''You look normal again. So your wife is going to kill Chelsea''. Nat tells him, Ward isn't surprised.

''She could have been brain washed Nat''. ''I know, Skye doesn't care''. Grant looks her over, ''and neither do you''.

''My opinion on the situation is irrelevant''. ''You're not going to stop her''.

Nat gives him a humorless smile, ''are you?'' ''You and I both know once Skye wants something it's nearly impossible to steer her away from it''.

''True. But you have a hold on her no one else does, if you ask her not to kill Chelsea she'll listen. Skye will do anything you say''.

Ward shakes his head, ''that's not how our relationship works''. ''I'm just letting you know what she's planning, she's dead set on revenge''. ''Isn't she always?''

A sad expression crosses her face, ''yeah. I guess she is''. He and Nat talk for a few minutes longer before Kebo walks through the door, cell phone in hand. ''Paul said he'll be back tomorrow morning''.

Ward sees Nat glance out the open door, she suddenly stands and puts a hand on Grant's shoulder. ''Fight back Ward, don't give up. Don't let this ruin you''. He isn't sure what to say until she's halfway out the door.

''I'm a survivor, I'll get through it''. Romanoff grins at him, ''damn right you will''.

　

Grant isn't expecting anymore visitors, in fact he's about to start his daily work out routine and Kebo is fully prepared to nap on the couch when the door opens again. The back of his neck heats and Ward knows without turning it's Skye. His wife is standing in the middle of the room one hand in the pocket of a white sweater he's never seen before.

　

Her long hair is damp clinging to her face, the beautiful face he damaged and marked with his hands. Her eyes are wide and puffy like she's been crying and Ward wants to hold her but can't make himself move. His mouth opens but nothing comes out, what does he say to her? He's already said everything, that he hates himself for this, that there's nothing she can do to help. So he just stares at her letting the pain eat up his insides.

　

''I lost my virginity in a McDonald's parking lot at three in the morning''. ''What?''

What is she doing? ''I was fifteen and he sold pot out of his mom's basement. I probably should have told you that since we're married but you never asked''.

''Um''- ''It was awful and he cried afterwards''. ''Okay''.

Ward has no idea how to respond, it's been a while since Skye caught him by surprise. ''Skye what are you''-

　

''Before I met you sex was just something that felt good, took the edge off scratched an itch. Men didn't care about me and I couldn't give a shit about them. But you, Grant you were the first person to show me that sex could be something more, you were the first man who touched me like he loved me, like he respected me. And I love you for so many reasons but you made me see the world differently, especially where sex was concerned''.

　

''Should I leave?'' Kebo asks and Ward shakes his head, Skye doesn't even look at him her gaze focused on Ward. Skye licks her lips, continues, ''When I was sixteen I brought a boy home to one of my foster parents and we did it in their bed, which is awful I know by the dad was a dick and I was acting out. They never found out much to my teenage disappointment. One time Miles and I had sex in his boss's office''.

　

''Why are you telling me this?'' Skye shrugs, ''I'm just talking to you''. Ward raises an eyebrow, starts to put the pieces together. ''What did Paul tell you?'' Ah, there it is, a flash in her eyes that proves him right. Ward can't find it in himself to be mad at Paul though, if this were any other situation Ward might be amused by his wife right now. Skye seems to get frustrated with herself, starts boucing her leg up and down.

　

''Okay I get that you're pissed off at the world, but I'm not the world Grant. I'm not Chelsea I'm not someone you have to be afraid of. It's me Grant, your wife, I'm just Skye''. Ward finds himself sitting on the bed, Skye next to him smelling like peaches and he wants to bury his hands in her hair and apologize for everything. Her dark brown eyes are looking up at him, the bruising from her broken nose has started to heal nicely.

　

''It's just me Ward. The woman who loves to make out with you in public and grab your butt at the most inappropriate times. The same woman that thought you were just another faceless asshole Hydra agent when we first met. I'm still the same Skye that you have stuck with for almost five years and all this crazy shit has happened to us. So this'', she gestures to her face, her arm in the sling and the cut on his lip, ''we can survive this''.

　

Skye's hand on his leg brings warmth to his body the shower could not. ''Look I know that I'm guilty of shutting you out when I have a problem so I deserve you doing the same to me. But I never used to hide things from you, you were the first person I ran to when something was wrong, I don't know why I don't do that anymore. I used to want you to hold me and make it better, when did that stop? Why did it stop?''

　

Honestly Ward has an answer to this, but he's not sure if Skye wants to hear it. Ward has a theory, all the truama Skye has endured these past few years have taken it's toll on her. She's shut out and angry, bitter. Wrapped up in revenge in hating the world that she thinks the only one she can trust is herself. He doesn't get the chance to tell her this because she continues down this road of blaming herself.

　

''I mean the stupid argument we got into before everything turned to shit, you were right Grant. I made that huge decision without you and you had every right to be upset over it''.

It takes a minute for his brain to catch up and when it does instead of feeling angry about the baby that was never there in the first place, he's just tired and sad. ''I shouldn't have put you in that situation Skye''. He says quietly, watching as the surprise takes over her face.

''It takes two to make a kid, I knew you didn't want one, hell I didn't think I wanted a baby until you thought you were pregnant. I should have been more careful I''-

Fingers on his chin cut him off, Skye is shaking her head at him. ''It was both our faults, pinning the blame on you or me isn't going to help. I'm not pregnant so feeling guilty about it, there's no use for it''.

He knows she's right but now it's all he can think about. ''I wasn't mad you wanted an abortion. I just wish you would have told me beforehand''.

''I know''. ''You went through that alone''. Ward feels Skye stiffen beside him, hears her sharp intake of breath. ''You were worried about me, that's why you freaked out''.

Grant looks over at her as she removes her fingers from his face. ''Of course I was, I always worry about you''.

Ward is expecting himself to flinch when Skye lays her head on his shoulder but he doesn't. instead he has this dying need to tell her all the things he never has. He feels this tumble and tangle of words on his tongue like the truth is clawing up out of his throat before he can stop them.

''This wasn't the first time I've been rain washed, or mind controlled or whatever''. Kebo flashes him a worried look, but Ward nods, it's alright.

Skye doesn't lift her head from it's place but he sees her free hand start to shake in her lap. ''You mean with John? Yeah I know baby''.

　

Grant takes a deep breath surprised to find wetness in his eyes which he quickly blinks back. It's been a long time since he spoke about this, since he allowed this information to fill the air. Garrett's voice is back in his head screaming that he's weak, that he should have enjoyed everything Lorelei gave him.

　

''I'm not talking about John''. Another surprised look his way from Kebo, but Ward gestures to the door and Kebo silently walks out of it. Grant feels himself slipping the memories taking over not sure if he can physically tell Skye any of this, when small cold fingers wrap around his own. Ward uses that to anchor himself, Skye's hand in his. Her open expression ready to accept whatever he tells her, he nearly buries his head in her lap and cries.

　

''There was a woman, a goddess actually a few years ago from Asgard. Shield got word that she could control your mind, just men actually. Women were immune''. He tells her everything each word stinging his teeth as they come out. Leaving nothing out every dirty harsh detail until Ward can't feel his face. There's white noise in his ears when he finally gets to the end, his lungs feel like they are on fire and his eyes are burning with salt water.

　

But Skye is there like she always has been, her free arm wrapped around his bicep, head on his shoulder still. He thinks she might be saying something but can't hear it. Eventually he makes it out, ''it's okay. It's alright Ward, I'm right here. She can't hurt you anymore I promise''. Grant isn't sure she's talking about Chelsea or Lorelei but he doesn't care. Skye is solid next to him, real and makes him better.

　

''I didn't tell you that so you could go punch Coulson in the face or break May's leg. I just, I just wanted you to understand''. He tells Skye once he's calmed down and able to form sentences. Her fingers are on the back of his neck, careful and slow. Touch to him has usually always meant pain but not with Skye, never with her. ''I'm sorry you had to go through that alone, I'm sorry no one was there to help you''.

　

He's about to say it's okay, from habit mostly, but then stops. ''Me too''. Because it's not okay, how he was treated, even after the Lorelei situation. It's not okay, but he's better now. ''But she's gone now, and she will never hurt you again''. He sees her look into the small window and Nat appears, Skye gives her a nod and Nat starts talking on her phone, walks away. At the look on Ward's face Skye runs her fingers through his hair.

　

''Relax the cameras have been disabled in here, no one knows. She's just talking to Bruce, he's been driving himself crazy at Stark Tower''. Ward lets the tension drain from him, loses himself in the feel of Skye's fingers.

''Grant?''

''Yes?'' His eyes have been closed for a while but at her tone he opens them. ''Did you ever bang May in Coulson's office on the Bus?''

The random crass question does the trick and Grant finds himself laughing.

Skye marvels at it for a moment, when was the last time she saw that? And joins him, his head is thrown back, his hand of it's own accord rests on her thigh.

''Or was it strictly a hotel thing? Come on you didn't ever sneak around on that giant plane with her? I would, the thrill of getting caught doing something you shouldn't is half the fun''. Ward wipes his eyes, ''oh my god''.

''Since we're talking about sex just letting you know I'm up for it''.

Grant can't honestly tell if she's being serious or not. ''My legs are open''. ''Skye please stop''.

''So you don't want to have sex? I could work with this sling it's not a problem''.

''No''. One look at her and he starts laughing again, the smile on her face does something to him.

''I wouldn't want to do me either, bet this broken nose is hella sexy''.

Ward had every intention of just wallowing in this module alone in all his self pity.

　

But Skye like she always has, has taken his demons and shut them away. When she leaves they will probably come out again but as for right now they are quiet and dormant. Her smile the way her nose scrunches up when she laughs, he's missed that. He's missed the Skye who can make him forget about the pain if there is any and just be with her, lately all they ever seem to do is fight. Ward makes a note to fix that later on down the line.

　

Skye is about to ask him what this means, if they're okay, when the door opens. Kebo and Nat walk in, Nat's face is blank but Kebo's in full of stress. ''Who died?'' Skye asks standing so she's half in front of Ward, protecting him. Grant stands as well, judging from Kebo's facial expression it's not good. He has a feeling this truce if you could call it that, that he and Skye just came to, is about to crash and burn. The hour they spent together didn't fix anything they both know it.

　

''Skye I need to talk to you''. Nat says. After casting a look over her shoulder at Ward who nods, she follows Romanoff out of the room.

''What happened?'' Grant asks Kebo who sprawls himsef out on the bed, ''you really want to talk about that and not about what you told Skye?''

''Kebo''-

''Because that was some pretty heavy shit''. ''Kebo I swear''-

''Coulson is transferring Chelsea, well he's trying to anyway. But I have a feeling your wife isn't going to let that happen''.

　

No, no she's not. Is Ward going to just let her kill a potential brain wash victim? Or is he going to stop her? He knows that revenge is Skye's thing, it's what she lives for and it's well deserved. Sometimes. Grant is sure of one thing though if he stops Skye from getting to Chelsea she could hate him for it, is that worth doing the right thing over?

　

''What are you going to do boss?'' Ward looks out the small window where Skye can be seen speaking to Tony and Nat. It hits him then, what he has to do after all of this. Maybe he's always known, but currently he has no clue on what to do with Skye.

''I have no idea''.

''Better figure it out before Skye goes on a rampage''. The Playground shakes and Kebo groans, ''too late''.

　

 


	21. I Brought A Knife to A Gun Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye and Chelsea face off once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BRACE YOURSELVES.

 

''Why is that everything about you is stupid?'' Skye demands of Coulson the second she sees him, Hill, Bobbi and May trailing behind him. Coulson sighs, ''Quake I am not going to stand by and watch you murder someone in cold blood''.

The laugh he receives in response has the entire Playground trembling. Skye throws up her hand slapping it against her leg and fixes Phil with a sharp glare that has him taking two steps back.

''But it's totally fine if you attempt to murder someone in cold blood?'' Coulson raises an eyebrow, ''what are you talking about?'' Nat's hand on Skye's shoulder does nothing to soothe the red hot anger running through her veins.

''Did you forget how you tried to kill Grant a few years ago? Took your hand and crushed his chest? You would have killed him if not for Steve being there. So me killing Chelsea really shouldn't be a problem for you''.

''It's already decided Quake, Chelsea is about to leave as we speak. It's the safest thing for everyone''. Skye simply shakes her head, ''I don't give a shit. She doesn't deserve to breathe''.

Hill rolls her eyes, ''I don't understand the problem here. Ward is fine, he's safe. Just let it go, Chelsea will never be a problem for you again''.

''You're right, because she's going to die''. Shield tries to talk her out of it but Skye's decision has been made since Chelsea kissed Ward.

She turns to Nat, ignores Tony's slight disapproving stare, ''lock Ward's containment module. Make sure he doesn't get out''. Nat just nods, already used to this dark side of Skye. She's seen worse, nothing her old apprentice does could shock her at this point.

Skye already knows Ward is going to try and save Chelsea because that's just who he is, he's good. Skye isn't going to risk him getting in the way, or having Chelsea anywhere near to hurt him again.

　

While Nat pulls out her phone to lock the module from the outside, Skye makes a grab for Tony's to hack into Shield to see where Chelsea is. The camera in the base flickers to life on the screen just as Chelsea along with a few guards can be seen walking out the door, directly where Skye and Shield are waiting. Skye grins, perfect. She may not be at her very best at the moment, but she's definitely strong enough to kill a bitch.

　

''Quake don't make us have to be the bad guy here''. Hill warns her, she and the rest of the agents around them have pulled out ICERS.

''Wouldn't do that if I were you''. Nat comments, slipping the phone into her back pocket and coming up to Skye's side.

''You just expect us to watch as the monster you helped create kills a woman?'' Coulson asks her. Nat gives him a smirk, ''yes. Unless you all want to be next''.

　

Skye turns around tuning them all out, feels Nat at her elbow. She offers the Inhuman a gun causing Skye to curl her lip up, ''don't insult me''. When she kills Chelsea Skye wants to feel it in her skin all over her palms. Flashes of the Whitehall brothers pass through her mind, all the destruction she caused in the early days of her powers where she could control nothing. The door leading to the basement opens and Skye waits, the vibrations humming in her veins.

　

''Nat''. Skye calls, her fingers inching for the blue sling around her arm, ''hold this''. She then takes it off and blindly tosses it to the Black Widow, who catches it. Tony sighs quietly as Skye stretches out her arm, ignoring the intense pain that shoots up all the way to her neck. Pretending the pain is not there will be easy, Skye has been doing it for years. This will be over in ten, fifteen minutes tops. Skye has never looked forward to something so much.

　

There's another door seperating Skye from the target a small alarm goes off but Skye ignores that too, then it opens. There are five Shield agents surrounding Chelsea, who does not look surprised to see Skye waiting for her. Her hands are bound but feet are free, blonde hair is tied back, she gives Skye a smirk. ''Been wondering when you would show up again Mrs. Ward''. Skye does not respond.

　

''They're not going to let you kill me''. Chelsea gloats, nodding to both the agents around them and to Coulson. ''They're not in charge here''. ''But you are?''

Skye shrugs, ''when it comes to protecting people I love, yes''.

''Ah so to jusitfy killing me you're saying it's to protect Ward''. ''It is''.

Chelsea rolls her eyes, ''please. I've seen hundreds of videos of you playing god and killing people, you're not perfect or good. You're just as bad as me, you're a butcher if there ever was one''.

Skye feels Chelsea's heart beat begin to skip, sweat starts to form on her forehead. ''Guess you'll just be more red in my ledger''. She tells Chelsea who replies, ''Ward will never let you do it''.

''Ward isn't here, you lost he's not under your control''.

''But I didn't. He hates himself doesn't he? Can't even look at you, Hydra wanted you weak and you are. I bet Ward is going to leave you''.

Skye is so scared of that, but she's not about to let her know that.

''You're never going to find out''.

　

Before Chelsea can blink Skye curls her hand out in front of her and the agents around them go flying. The other Inhuman can't even recover because Skye's elbow strikes her in the throat, sending her directly to the floor. Rising quickly she coughs a few times and then grins. Moves to grab Skye's injured shoulder but she dances out of the way, using the advantage to ram her foot into Chelsea's ribs.

　

Taking her arm swinging it around her back until it's just right, the snap of the bone sounds throughout the hallway, as does Chelsea's scream. Wasting no time Skye shoves her into a nearby wall, hears another crack as her nose breaks under the weight. Chelsea is fast though and throws Skye's hold off, throwing her into the wall opposite of them and grabbing a fistful of her hair.

　

Skye can almost hear Nat commenting she should have put her hair up. Skye's head in slammed into the wall so hard she nearly sees stars, Chelsea uses that distraction to ram her hand into the shoulder Ward previously dislocated, expecting Skye to cry out but she doesn't. Just grits her teeth and takes the pain, her knee thrusting up to meet Chelsea's kindey. The two begin a deadly dance that Skye knows all too well.

　

Throwing each other into walls, punching, kicking, Chelsea even manages to get Skye in a headlock on the ground but Skye's bites her hand until she tastes blood and Chelsea has no choice but to let her go. Standing once more facing each other Chelsea is breathing hard, blood running down her face, Skye looks as if she could go another ten rounds. It's how Nat trained her, she won't give up until she's either dead or unconscious.

　

The sound of a something heavy closing in around them as both Inhumans pausing to look over their shoulders, Shield it seems is trying to contain them. Behind Chelsea is a giant glass wall panel with a control panel, only way to put it down is to put in a code. Which Hill has, Skye can see her on the other side of the glass, Nat is next to her hissing something that Skye would presume is putting down this dumb wall.

　

It's not going to do or prevent anything, Chelsea is still going to die whether the panel is there or not. Taking this opportunity as Chelsea is distracted Skye kicks her legs out from underneath her knocking the other Inhuman to the floor. Skye's hands are around her throat before she even thought of it, she can feel this. Maybe she was right all that time ago she told Ward perhaps there is something wrong with her, Skye enjoys this.

　

Well revenge anyway, watching someone pay for something terrible they've done. Skye doesn't get to feel victorious for long though because Chelsea is suddenly bucking her off and Skye lands on her ass a few inches away. It looks as if Chelsea has the upper hand but Skye was trained better, faster, harder, can take any situation and roll with it, make a weapon out of nothing. The glass panel can be used as a weapon, if you're smart enough.

　

Glancing above at the ceiling Skye sees a beam, long and steady enough to support her weight. Chelsea stands and Skye leaps for it, it holds. Her shoulder is screaming in protest at the movement as she hangs there from the ceiling but Skye tunes it out. Locks everything down. This is what she's good at, hand to hand combat. She can tell Chelsea has no clue what she's planning until it's too late.

　

Skye uses the momentum she has to swing her body just enough to gain strenght for what she's about to, once she has it, it's easy as breathing. Right when she's reached the peak Skye aims her feet for the center of Chelsea's chest, who at this angle if she kicks her hard enough, will do exactly what Skye wants. And it works beautifully. Skye's boots hit exactly where she needs them to at the perfect speed and strength.

　

Chelsea's back heads straight for the glass panel and she goes sailing through it, shattering most of it. Skye jumps down from her perch walks into the hole Chelsea's body made and finds the other Inhuman on the ground. Skye grabs her by the shirt lifting her and slamming her back onto the ground, over and over until her arms ache. There are small cuts all over Chelsea's skin that Skye can see, blood is smeared everywhere.

　

Skye isn't prepared for a sharp pain to enter her leg, she didn't see the piece of glass Chelsea had until it was sinking into her leg. Thank god it wasn't a knife this time. Skye slams her foot onto Chelsea's stomach holding her down so Skye can pull the glass out. It didn't go in as deep as she thought, blood still seeps from the wound onto the white floor. ''Cute move''. Is all Skye says before landing a swift kick to Chelsea's ribs.

　

A few moments later Chelsea has managed to tackle Skye to the ground, stradles her hips and swings her arm back to punch her in the face. Skye throws her own arms up to protect her face, the blows hit violently. It only takes a second for Chelsea to tire out, to pause and Skye uses her powers quickly, causing Chelsea to be thrown halfway across the room. She hits the floor hard, Skye thinks she hears something break again but can't tell.

　

They close the distance between each other and Skye blocks the punches Chelsea sends her way easily. ''You sure Hydra trained you to kill me? This is too easy, and Ward isn't even here to pick up your slack this time''. Skye taunts, dodging the strike aimed for her kneecap. Chelsea doesn't rise to the bait just keeps coming at Skye. Somehow Skye ends up on the ground again but now there's a sharp piece of glass in Chelsea's hands headed for Skye's throat.

　

Skye's fingers start to bleed as she tries to wrestle the glass from Chelsea's grip but it's no use. Blood drips down onto Skye's face on her cheeks, eventually though Skye gets the upper hand. Kicks Chelsea off and throws up a hand, the Inhuman is thrown back, crashes into a nearby table, breaking it in half. Skye walks up, jumps away as Chelsea has one of the legs of said table and attemps to hit her with it.

　

'''Amateur''. Skye mutters, taking the wooden leg and throwing it out of Chelsea's reach. There's a moment in every fight where one of the participants knows they are going to lose. It's a feeling, a sighn, they can just tell who has the upper hand. Skye can see that in the way Chelsea suddenly looks at her, at the panic in her eyes. The two face each other and Skye can tell the second Chelsea decides to stop being cocky.

　

''You don't have to do this Skye''. ''I do acutally''. ''Please, I have family''. Skye clenches her fists, ''Ward is my family and you went after him''. ''I'm sorry''. ''Begging doesn't work on me, should have went after somene at Shield if you were looking for mercy''.

　

Skye swings her arm back and punches her in the face before she hits the floor. Not wasting a second she's on top of her, punching her again and again and again. Skye lets her think about Daniel and David Whitehall, of Hydra hurting and hunting her over and over, of Ward's hands around her throat, Chelsea is to blame for that. Skye hears Nat call her name, a warning but doesn't care doesn't stop even though her knuckles and arm are starting to ache.

　

This familiar cloud decends upon Skye, this haze. All she can see is Ward with his cruel expression as he hit her, Chelsea smiling as she kissed him. Her parents that she never met, Hydra stold them from her. And the lab, doesn't it always come back to that? Memories of lemons and lab coats assault Skye's mind, needles and the hot brush of breath as they told her she would be a perfect weapon.

　

Skye lifts a hand and her powers sink into Chelsea's chest, who cries out from the pain. Skye can feel it, her heart beat, her bones cracking. The life slowly starting to drain, this is what she deserves, and Skye is going to absorb it all. Revenge is what she's good at. Chelsea's eyes begin to close her breathing labored, her heart slowing down second by second, lungs and bones and blood beginning to falter.

　

Suddenly hands are around her waist, too strong not to resist, pulling her off Chelsea. Skye is taken off guard still on alert not in her right mind. All she sees is another threat, so she aims to eleminate them. Shoves herself out of the person's grip uses one hand to back them against the wall, while the other has that same piece of sharp glass that was at her skin earlier, and presses it against this new target's neck.

　

It takes a long time to realize that the person in front of her is not a threat, neither is the voice that so calmly says her name. The red curtain raises up from her eyes and she can see clearly. Grant is in front of her hands up to show he means no harm, says her name again so softly she immediately drops the glass. Skye is expecting to hold her and tell her to calm down, that everything is alright, but he doesn't.

　

Instead she is surprised to find anger in his eyes as he asks, ''what the hell are you doing?''

Skye's genius response is, ''thought it was obvious''. They both look over to where Chelsea is still on the ground, blood so much on her face it's hard to recongize.

Ward's hands drift down to hold her hips but it's not loving or kind, his fingers dig into her skin and become restrains. ''Oh don't make me kick your ass again Ward''.

''You're not killing her''. Skye is breathing hard, wondering how he got out of the module, then she notices Tony's guilty expression, how he avoids looking at her.

''Don't take this from me Ward''. Skye looks back over to her huband who narrows his eyes at her. ''she was brain washed Skye''.

''We have no proof! You may be willing to bet on that but I'm not. Besides I could care less if she was or not, that doesn't give her an excuse to hurt you''.

Ward clenches his jaw, looking as if he's in pain and Skye nearly laughs because she knows exactly what he's thinking. ''You are nothing like her Grant''.

His fingers tighten on her hips just for a moment, ''you're always saying John brain washed me''. ''Because he did''. ''So how is Chelsea any different? You say she deserves to die, well don't I then too? I hurt people, I've killed people''.

''Oh my god Ward you're basing that on the bitch actually being strapped to a char and forced to do this!'' ''Exactly, we don't know''.

''I don't care if Hydra said they'd slaughter her and everyone she cares about if she didn't come after us''. ''That's the problem, you should care''.

Skye looks into his eyes and sees nothing, he's hiding whatever he feels from her. Well if he wants to play it like that, fine.

''Get your hands off me''. ''If I do are you going to kill her?'' ''You already know the answer to that. Ward don't compare yourself to her, you aren't her, you never were''.

　

His hold on her doesn't budge and they begin to arge once again over what to do with her, it gets heated very quickly, voices are raised, mostly Skye's and she's yelling that Chelsea deserves this and Grant is an idiot for thinking otherwise, he's just so blinded by guilt he can't see or think straight. They are so absorbed in each other that when two gun shots go off they are taken by complete surprise. Going on the defense, Ward's arms wrapping around Skye to shield her.

　

When the pain of a bullet never comes they both turn to find none other than Natasha standing over Chelsea's body, gun out. She's dead, blood pools at the ground, her blue eyes are wide open staring up at the ceiling. Two cleans shots in the stomach, she probably only felt them for a second before it was over. Pity.

　

''Well thanks for stepping on my moment, again''. Skye comments. Nat turns to her, ''you had plenty of bad ass moments, don't be annoying''. Ward lets Skye go and she walks up to her mentor, ''nice shot''.

Ward glares at them, ''what the hell is wrong with you two?'' ''You want a list or''-

''This is not a joke! A girl is dead because Skye is hell bent on kiling anyone who wrongs her''. Skye narrows her eyes at Grant, ''no a girl is dead because she used my husband to try and kill me''.

Ward puts his hands on hips, opens his mouth to respond but Nat beats him. Holsters her gun and wraps an arm around Skye.

　

''She was trained to kill my girl Ward. You know I couldn't let her live because of that. Chelsea's fate was sealed the minute she went after Skye, it wasn't a matter of Skye pulling the trigger or me, it was inevitible. You couldn't of changed anything about this situation, she was always going to die you were never going to save her. I wasn't going to let anyone save her. Maybe she was brain washed by Hydra, maybe she wasn't. She was too dangerous to be kept alive, you know that. Sometimes making hard calls is apart of the job, and you know that better than anyone''.

　

Skye takes a step to Ward who looks so upset, ''I just wanted to protect you''. Grant just shakes his head, ''you have to stop fighting my battles for me Skye, I never asked you to do it in the first place''.

''You didn't have to''.

''Protecting me does not mean killing people Skye''.

''Oh my god. Your entire life no one has ever protected you Grant, but it's not like that anymore. I can't protect you''.

''I didn't mean like this''. He gestures to Chelsea's body, ''you think you did this for me? That nearly murdering her was going to stop making me feel guilty or make up what I did to you?''

Skye sighs, ''okay fine. I didn't do it just for you. I did it for me, because I needed her to die because she hurt you and in turn hurt me. I'm an awful person''.

''I didn't say that''. ''But it's what you meant''. ''Skye''-

''You knew who I was when you married me Ward, you know who I am''.

　

He doesn't have a response for that, just runs a hand through his hair before walking away. Doesn't turn to look back at her as he enters the containment module and shuts the door. Leaving Nat to drag Skye to the lab and clean her wounds, give her a new sling a change of clothes.

　

''Do you think Ward hates me?'' Skye asks Nat a little while later as they stand in front of a door.

''No. He maybe mad for a while but Ward doesn't hate you Skye. He knew Chelsea wasn't going to survive, it's honorable and kind wanting to save her but he couldn't''.

Skye stares at the door in front of her, it's gray, boring. The words Vault D are written in white letters, Skye remembers the horrors Ward once told her he went through down there.

''I think I'm losing him Natasha''. ''What do you mean? You seemed fine talking to him earlier, before Chelsea''.

Skye raises a hand and the door flies off it's hinges tumbles down a set of stairs.

Any minute now Coulson or someone else from Shield will storm in here and demand she stop, but it won't work.

Skye is in a mood and destroying the place that once held so many terrible memories for Ward is the only thing that's going to make her not feel shitty.

''I don't know it's just a bad feeling. Like maybe we were going to be alright before, and then I nearly beat Chelsea to death and now Ward is all disappointed and pissed off''.

''He is allowed to be upset''. ''Don't lecture me right now''. Skye replies as they walk down the stairs and step over the fallen door.

　

Skye becomes instantly nauseated when she sees the conditions of the cell before her. A small bed, no pillow, a tiny blanket. No sink or toliet, no lights on the inside of the cell, just concrete walls in a tiny space. No way for a person to spend six months of their life without going completely mad. Nat whistles at the sight before her, shaking her head. Leans against the wall furthest away from Skye who's shaking with rage.

　

She recalls Ward telling her how he tried to take his own life three times here, how May and Coulson would do whatever necessary to pump information out of him even though they didn't have to, he willingly told them whatever they wanted to know. How everyone on this team told him at least once to keep attempting suicide, that he was a monster who deserved to die. Grant has suffered so much and all Skye wants to do is to keep that from happening again.

　

To make whatever wronged him right, to pay for it. Is that so bad?

　

Natasha thinks Skye is letting all her hatred and bitterness get the best of her, that one day she is going to have to learn to forgive and let go. But today apparently is not that day because Skye bends down, winces as she does so, and rests her palms against the floor. Cracks appear and drift past her fingers, the cell crumbles and cracks into dust in just a few seconds. Skye stands on shaking legs and takes care of the rest of the room.

　

By the time she and Nat make it back up where everyone else is, Vault D is nothing but a pile pf debris and dust. As soon as Skye sees Tony's face, she can tell something is wrong. Nerves settle in her belly when she asks, ''what happened? Is the world ending again?''

But Tony doesn't give a nervous laugh in response or make a sarcastic comment.

Instead he braces both hands on her shoulders his face so sad, it makes Nat grab Skye's hand and curl it tight inside hers.

Skye knows it has something to do with Grant. ''I'm so sorry Cupcake''. And she doesn't need Tony to tell her what he's sorry about, she can see it all over his face.

Ward is gone.

Skye knows that if she were to walk the few steps over to the containment module he was staying in, it would be empty.

''Ward left Skye, I'm so sorry''.

　

Guess Bruce was wrong, maybe love can't survive everything.

　

 


	22. You Don't Know What You've Got Until It's Gone My Dear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye is coping best she can under the circumstances. 
> 
> And a new member of the Inhumans has Tony worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to take a moment to remind everyone that Skye is suffering as well because of Ward's brain washing, and him leaving.
> 
> So she's not herself these days. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and for the comments!

 

_Two Months Later_

　

 

''Cut it off''. Skye sees the woman's eyes in the mirror widen a tad. A small cool hand runs through her long hair. It grew back since she cut it a couple years ago after Ward left, if Skye was amused she'd smile at that. Because whenever Ward leaves apparently she has to change her hair. Martha, the stylist gathers a comb and a pair of scissors, ''are you sure honey?'' ''Do it''. Skye puts her fingers where she wants the length of her hair now once more.

　

Martha nods and directs her to the sink, Skye takes a deep breath and follows. She needs this, maybe a change will make her feel better.

　

Five hours later she's sitting in Central Park on her and Nat's favorite bench, it feels like forever since she's been here. Everyone is moving about the park, don't give her a second glance. It's the baseball cap and sunglasses, a decent disguise, Skye is grateful. She's not in the mood to be gawked at like an animal in a glass exhibit at the zoo. She's not in the mood for anything really these days, just goes to work and goes to sleep.

　

The first time Grant left her she understood why, supported him even. They couldn't heal being together, separating was the best thing for them, it made their relationship stronger in the end. But this time while Skye understands his reasons, she just can't see the truth behind it. She gets Grant feels so much guilt how could he not? But it's not like Skye does not know what he's going through, she went through the exact same thing once.

　

So she gets Ward not being able to look at her sometimes, the guilt and nightmares keeping him up at night. How awful he feels for hurting her. She's the only person in the world who does, well scratch that. Clint would get it too, if Ward wasn't so stubborn he could have spoken to Hawkeye, perhaps the other man could have helped, used his own experience to make Ward see that he's not all alone, that leaving was not a solution.

　

When Ward left after she recovered from not remebering him, they spoke on the phone once a month, even though they were apart they were never far away from one another. Now Skye can't get ahold of him, he won't return her calls and neither will Kebo. They don't contact her either, it's pissing her off. Abandoning your wife is one thing but falling off the face of the earth where not even Tony Stark can find you, is extreme.

　

Last time Skye had faith he was coming back, but now not so much. Grant swore to her, promised that he would never leave again. But he did. And while she understands why, how can she not be upset over it? He didn't even tell her he just vanished, didn't leave a note or anything. She has a right to be mad at him for this, does he even want to be married anymore? Or has what happened with Chelsea ruined them for good?

　

''You hate the Yankeess''. Nat comments soon as she sits down on the bench, gesturing to Skye's hat. She hands Skye a paper to-go cup of coffee who sips it quickly. She hasn't been sleeping well, she misses her and Ward's apartment. Can't bring herself to go back yet, so she's still living in Stark Tower.

　

''Are you still brooding?'' Natasha asks her and Skye turns to look at the other woman, ''are you?''

The Black Widow slices a smirk at her, ''I am not brooding''. Skye licks her lips, ''sure you're not''. ''Skye I'm fine''.

''So you're not still upset about the Bucky thing? We ever going to talk about that?''

Nat takes a long gulp of her coffee before replying, ''nope''.

　

Briefly in what feels like another life Skye and Bucky Barnes were together, they basically used each other to fill the dark void the world had left inside them.

　

That was until she fell for Ward, there was no recovering from him. Last year or perhaps the year before Skye can't remember, everything is so jumbled, Nat told her she had begun seeing the Winter Solider. But their short lived romance came to a halt when Steve and Tony went head to head in a fight dragging all the Avengers down with them. They still haven't made up from that, Skye doesn't think they ever will.

　

Anyhow to avoid hurting anyone else Bucky went back under the ice serveral months ago, Skye still hasn't got a feel of how her old mentor is handling that. Nat is also under investigation because she let Steve and Bucky go to stop the fight between the Avengers, to end it all, thus making her an accessory in the government's eyes. The fact that she's here in New York means she doesn't give a shit about the government, or the issue has been resolved.

　

''Ross dropped the charges against me if that's what you're worried about''. Natasha has always been able to read Skye's mind. ''I miss Steve''. Skye says, earning a flicker of sadness in Nat's face.

''Me too''.

''You think he and Tony will ever make up?'' Romanoff does not respond for a long while , just thoughtfully sips her coffee, drinking in the sights before them.

''I think the world will try and end again one day, and they'll have no choice but to work together, all of us actually''.

''With Ian Quinn running Hydra I wouldn't doubt if he had something behind it. Man has too much money and thinks he has all the power''.

''I'm looking into that, I think I have a lead on where he is if you want to tag along''. Nat just grins when Skye says, ''that's not even a question, you know I do''.

''Good, he has a lunch reservation in an hour''. They rise from the bench and walk to the nearest trash can, tossing the now empy cups into it.

''You'd think Hydra would be smart and stay out of New York, but they never do''. Skye comments as they get into Natasha's sleek black sport's car and leave the park.

　

Romanoff does not respond as she weaves in and out of traffic. Skye against the wishes of the voice in her head telling her not to, she fishes out her phone and tries to get ahold of Ward once again. He could have a new phone or even a burner by now, not like she would know.

　

It goes to voicemail but his mailbox isn't full so he must be listening to the few messages she's been leaving now and again. ''Hey it's me, again. Just wanted to see if you were you know, alive. Just call me back so I can know you're not dead in a ditch somewhere''. Skye almost tells him she loves him, to come home. But doesn't. Instead ends the call and tosses the phone in the cup holder.

　

Natasha is silent until they pull into up to the restaurant. Parks the car, shuts off the engine and turns to Skye, an eyebrow raised. ''You want to talk about it?'' Skye yanks off the hat she's been sporting since she left the hair dresser, removes the sunglasses from her face. Lowers the sun visor to look at her new hair cut. It's short, shorter than the last time she cut it. Just below chin length and dark, very dark, almost black but not quite there.

　

She loves it, a new haircut makes her feel better, for a moment anyway. Slamming the visor shut she doesn't look over to Nat before exiting the car. Walks into the restaurant and the hostess recognizes her immediately, if the widening of her eyes is any indication. ''I need a table for two, please''. The young girl nods, her hands shaking as she gathers menus and silverware. ''Right this way''. Nat looks amused as they are led to a table outside.

　

''Our target is Noah Bradshaw''. Romanoff informs her, sliding the phone to Skye where a picture of Noah lights up the screen.

Skye studies him closely, long blonde hair past his shoulders, a tattoo of a cat on the side of his neck. ''Classy''. She mutters, taking a gulp of the large peach margarita in front of her.

''He was in Quinn's inner circle a few weeks ago but was recently demoted''. Skye scoops a slice of peach out of the cup and shoves it in her mouth.

''Why? What did he do sleep with his wife?'' ''Quinn isn't married, you know you see the worst in people''. ''I'm fully aware. Besides Noah is a Hydra agent, he's awful anyway''.

''Noah was cut from Quinn's trusted advisors because he was caught stealing money''.

Skye raises a brow, ''surprised Ian didn't kill him for that''. ''Quinn isn't the killing type''.

Quake shrugs, ''he was going to lock me up in a lab again so I wouldn't put anything past him''.

Nat reaches across the table and squeezes her hand, ''that would never happen to you again''. ''Even if it did, you'd save me''.

''You know I would''. Skye looks around for Noah but he has not arrived yet, she's hacked into the security cameras inside the restaurant and the traffic cameras surrounding them. When he shows up, she will know it.

''Nice hair by the way''. Romanoff comments. Skye runs a hand through her short locks, ''I wanted a change''.

　

Two margaritas later he finally decides to grace the building with his presence. Making their job even easier he is seated at the table right behind Skye, facing Nat. The two women listen to his conversation as another man takes the chair behind Skye, bumping into her accidently. He gives her a rushed apology, his accent thick, german. Skye doesn't even turn around, just gives him the finger as a response.

　

They don't talk about Hydra at all, obviously. It is a public space after all. Skye is nearly bored to sleep, all they discuss is the weather, how long they'll be staying in New York. After about twenty minutes Skye's patience is gone. Nat knowing this stands and places money on the table just as Skye jumps up from her chair, flinging it back and turns to the two men behind her. They know exactly who she is of course, Skye can feel their hearts begin to quicken.

　

''Come on''. She says, leaning her hip into the side of their table. ''Did you two honestly think New York was a safe place for you?''

Noah recovers from the shock at seeing her first, leans back in his chair giving the pretense that he is calm and collected. He is not. ''Quake, what can we do for you?''

She flashes them a predatory grin, ''you can tell me where your boss is''. They exchange a glance, then the german speaks up.

''Our boss? I'm not sure I''- ''Cut the shit I am not in the mood. You two are Hydra agents I'm not stupid. Now tell me where Ian Quinn is before I kill the two of you right here and now''.

Another glance between the two and Skye sighs dramatically. ''Option number three it is''. Not caring of the attention she's attracting she grabs Noah by the collar of his shirt, yanking him out of the chair.

''We're going to have a little fun me and you''. Is all Skye says before she's dragging him out to Nat's car.

　

Romanoff gives the other man a look and he's leaping out of his seat and running away at full speed. Noah was their target not this guy, and she debates for a second to give chase. But joins Skye after putting money on Noah's table. Ignoring the gaping stares and a woman calling the police, she grabs her phone wiping the footage from every camera in a five mile radius, they were never here.

　

Skye has stuffed Noah in the trunk, thanking god that Nat parked in the back where no one could see. The last thing she wants to deal with is the cops. Nat slides in the driver's seat, ''Stark Tower?'' Skye takes off her wedding band, examines it for a beat and says, ''yes''. She puts it back on, fiddles with the silver, stares out the window. She misses Ward, everything about him. And it's not the sex or the the way he looked at her though she misses that too.

　

It's just him, his body beside her. Sitting in a room in comfortable silence not needing to say a word to each other, it's the safety and calm he's always been able to provide for her. She misses his laugh and teasing him, not needing to communicate most of the time, she'd give him a look and he would know what she needed and vice versa. He's her best friend and she misses that, just talking to him about anything and everything.

　

Her eyes are burning when they walk into Stark Tower, Noah between the two. Nat has a hold on one arm and Skye the other, they drag him through the living room and down to Tony's lab. Iron Man looks at them in annoyance when they enter through and shove Noah into a nearby chair. Nat cuffs one wrist to Tony's work space, his desk that's cluttered with papers and electronics.

　

''Well good afternoon to the two of you''. He says. ''Noah knows where Ian Quinn is''. Skye tells him, Tony nods in understanding. They are going to make him talk.

''Why do you always have to torture him in my lab? Or in my car''. He gives Skye a glare to which she smirks, ''hey I got the blood out of the floorboard''.

''That's not the point''.

''If you two are done, Skye you want to do the honors?'' Nat asks.

She hops up on the chair closest to Tony, ''pass. I'm not in the mood''. Tony rolls his eyes before looking at Skye, does a double take. ''You cut your hair''.

''Yup''. He ruffles it, pats her cheek, ''it looks beautiful Cupcake''.

''Thanks''. Tony after voicing his disapproval of this plan, he's never been one for torture but knows he can't stop them, leaves the room.

''I'm not going to tell you two a damn thing''. Noah says causing the women to smile.

''Oh yes you are''. Noah glances at Skye, ''I'm not afraid of you''.

　

But the shaking of his voice betrays him. Nat starts asking him questions, inflicting pain when he does not reply or just straight up lies. Skye leans over to one of the desk drawers and sifts through all the junk, looking for the bags of chips and other snacks she knows Tony keeps in here. Pulling out potato chips and gummy worms, she chews on those and watches Nat do some of her worst.

　

''I don't think Ward is coming back''. She says and Romanoff glances sharply at her, ''what makes you say that?''

''Well he left without even telling me, total dick move by the way. And now he won't even call me back or even try to get in touch with me. Last time he did this we both decided it was for the best, but it's different now. We're married, he can't just take off without a word. I understand he felt shitty, but it's not fair to me''.

''Well he was brain washed and tried to kill you''. Nat replies.

''Which is awful I know, it happened to me too. But I didn't push him away after I remembered him, didn't run. I just feel like Grant is always running from me and it didn't used to be this way. When did things get so bad between us Nat? Where did it go wrong?''

Romanoff wipes the blood off her knuckles, ignoring the groans of pain coming from Noah.

''I think my marriage is over. God and we didn't even make it six months, how terrible is that?''

Nat turns to her, ''just because Ward took time for himself does not mean your marriage is over. Don't be dramatic. Ward loves you, anyone can see that. Just be patient, you gave him time when he did this before. I know you're angry but just cut him some slack okay?''

Skye puts a gummy worm in her mouth, ''he could have at least said goodybe''.

Nat gives her a look, ''if he did that you and I both know there was no way he'd be able to leave. That man is in love with you, don't throw your relationship away just yet''.

Skye turns away to look at one of Tony's extravagant cars so Nat doesn't see her tear up.

''Oh my god are you seriously crying right now?'' Noah asks. ''Shut up''. Skye says, stretching to kick him in the shin. Nat just shakes her head at the both of them.

　

An hour later when it is proven that Noah actually doesn't know where his old boss is, he was cut off from anything and everything involving Ian Quinn. Nat lets him go while Skye pouts in the living room. Tony is on the phone pacing in front of her, when he gets off he's wearing a bright smile that Skye wants to slap off. She's in a bad mood today.

''I know what will cheer you up''. Stark tells her, plopping on the couch next to her.

''Unless it involves more alcohol and a vacation somewhere, I doubt it''. Skye's phone rings, it's Victoria and she ignores it.

Tony pats her head, ''I'm throwing a party here tonight''.

''Ew, why?'' ''It's a meeting Pepper arranged, please don't make me endure these people alone''.

Skye wrinkles her nose, ''no. The last thing I want to do with my night is be in a room with rich assholes''. Tony sulks, ''please?'' ''No''. ''Please please please please please please please?''

''Tony''- ''What else are you going to do tonight? Go back to the office and eat icecream while crying over Ward?''

''Hey''-

''I'm just saying Cupcake, I'll tell you what you can even invite a few Inhumans if you want''.

Skye doesn't perk up at that like she would have a few months ago. She hasn't forgotten that Hydra was hunting her people weeks ago, it seems to have stopped but it doesn't make Skye feel better.

After more begging and pleading on Tony's part and Nat egging him on, Skye finally gives in.

Mostly so Tony will shut up, and she doesn't have anything better to do. ''Fine, I'lll go! Just don't expect me to talk to anyone, I'll just be in the corner drinking''.

　

Tony beams, thanks her and kisses her cheek. Tells Jarvis to have someone pick up whichever dress she likes. Because Skye is in the mood to get drunk until she can't remember her tragic love life, she picks a black dress.

　

It's backless with a plunging neck line, Skye can't remember the last time she wore a dress like this. Staring in the mirror a few hours later she can already hear the party going on outside, the band is in full swing, glasses are being clinked, loud obnoxious voices reaching into the silence of her room. Skye knows she looks good, Ward wouldn't be able to keep his hands off her if he were here. Skye glances down at her wedding ring, but he's not here he's gone.

　

He might not ever come back.

　

Not wanting to dwell on that she steps out of the room and what seems like a thousand people are all crowded around Stark Tower. Ignoring all the eyes on her Skye heads straight for the bar, relieved not for the first time that Natasha taught her how to walk perfectly in high inch heels. The bar tender tonight is a guy named Christopher that Skye has met a few times, he always remembers her drink of choice. Gives her a wink as he slides the glass over.

　

''Keep them coming''. She tells him, wincing at the burn of tequlia as it runs down her throat. She watches in annoyance for a few minutes at all the rich assholes that try to impress Tony for his money, which this party makes no sense to Skye because Pepper isn't even here. Skye can't remember the last time she saw her actually, was it last year? The year before? She didn't come to the wedding, Skye misses her dearly.

　

Thoughts of Ward always Ward cloud her mind, his face when she walked down the aisle. Throwing back another drink, the elevator opens and thank god, more people come in and it's ones she actually knows. Nat decided to bail at the last minute, so she loses brownie points with Skye by leaving her here all alone. Three Inhumans walk in, dressed nice in pressed shirts, Yo-Yo is wearing a red dress that makes Skye smile.

　

Lincoln walks over to her trailed by Jackson, a new recruit they picked up a few weeks ago. He's tall with curly blonde hair, high cheekbones and green eyes. If Skye was the person she was before she met Ward, and if she wasn't married, she probably would have slept with him by now. He's very handsome, dreamy even she'd say, he's tall but not as tall as Ward. Shoving her husband to the back of her mind Skye asks Christopher for another drink.

　

''Nice dress''. Yo-Yo compliments when she reaches Skye's side, Quake winks in response.

Both Lincoln and Elena compliment her new hair cut, Jackson says she looks just as beautiful as she did with long hair.

''Do you acutally know any of these people?'' Lincoln asks her and Skye shakes her head, ''nope. But I figured this was better than staying locked away in the office''.

Knowing exactly what she does when in said office, both Lincoln and Yo-Yo flash her sympathetic glances. ''Don't look at me like that it's fine. I'm fine''.

''He'll come back Skye''. Lincoln tells her, ordering a whiskey on ice.

''I'll believe it when I see it''.

　

Is all she responds before downing another drink. Christopher refills it almost instantly, Jackson slides up to her side, his green eyes drinking every inch of Skye in. If she was in a better mood and not slightly drunk from the drinking all day thing, she would reprimand him for it. Staring at your boss like you want to stick your tongue down her throat is not professional.

　

But she doesn't. Instead just smriks at him, tells him he looks good dressed up. Which is a bad idea, she shouldn't encourage or ignore his flirting. Which is something he does a lot, for someone that just became Inhuman a few months ago and joined an army of Inhumans whose boss is hell bent on destroying everything, Jackson is pretty bold. Skye hasn't known him very long so she should tell him to stop.

　

Look what happened to Ward and Chelsea when he did not do anything about her hitting on him. Everything turned to shit. Skye's mind turns to the dead Inhuman and her husband, the image burned into her brain of Chelsea kissing him, Ward's face the couple of times he came back to himself and cried into Skye's thigh. ''Tequila shot''. She tells Christopher who pours it, Skye's hands are shaking as she tosses it back.

　

Lincoln and Yo-Yo have attracted some attention while everyone else avoids Skye like the plague, everyone here knows her, they are smart enough to stay far away. ''You look beautiful''. Jackson tells her, fingers twitch at his sides like he wants to touch all her exposed skin. It's probably the alcohol in her system but Skye smiles and grazes her hand with his arm. Bad idea bad idea bad idea bad idea someone stop her before she does something she regrets.

　

Christopher pours her another shot and Skye is half surprised Tony even stocked tequila at the bar, hell he probably did it for her benefit. Skye is sucking on a lemon when Tony himself walks over to her. He looks dapper in his all black suit and red bowtie. ''Look it's the most handsome man in the world!'' Skye yells when he reaches her, she can feel her cheeks are flushed she feels light and lose, warm nothing can hurt her nothing matters.

　

Tony gives her a disapproving look before throwing an arm around her shoulder, shooting a glare at Jackson. He's not blind, no one is, they all see how he looks at Skye. Tony has meant to ask her about it, it's not like Skye to not say something if she doesn't like something. But maybe she does, maybe she likes the attention Jackson gives her, maybe she misses that. But she's still married, and Jackson needs to watch himself.

　

If Skye won't speak up or maybe she just doesn't give a crap, Tony will. ''Hello again Mr. Stark''. Jackson says, his voice shaking. Jackson is from a small town in Mississippi, he was exposed to a Terrigen Crystal a few months back and can manipulate the weather. He can't make a hurricane or tornado stop, but he can make it rain when the sun is shining or have it snow in July. They're still exploring his powers but he seems to have a nice handle on them so far.

　

''Jackson I'm sure Mr. and Mrs. Bennet are tired of hearing Lincoln's boring stories. Why don't you go tell one of your own?'' Tony waves over to where Lincoln and Yo-Yo are talking to an elderly couple who look as if they are about to fall asleep any moment. Jackson's green eyes bore into Skye who isn't paying attention to either of them, she's staring at the screen of her phone, frowning.

　

''Everything okay Cupcake?''

Skye slams her phone onto the bar and says, ''love is dead''. Before throwing back another shot. ''That wasn't a question Jackson, I need a minute alone with Quake''. Tony tells him and Jackson looks at Skye for approval.

She waves it off, ''I don't give a shit what you do''.

Alcohol is buzzing hot in her veins she wants to get so drunk she blacks out and doesn't wake up until the morning.

With a small huff Jackson walks off but not before giving Skye a look of longing, she blows it off. ''Don't look at me like that Tony, it's not like I'm screwing him, god''.

''I didn't say you were, and it would be none of my business''.

Skye rolls her eyes, ''really? So you didn't encourage me to bang Ward like three weeks after he got here?'' ''That was different''.

''How?'' ''Well he was in love with you for one''.

Skye shakes her head, ''I don't know anything anymore''.

　

Skye takes shot after shot all the while Tony is watching her as the evening wears on. It's nearing two a.m. when Skye calls it at night. She's not as drunk as she would have liked to be, but she's still pretty wasted. Lincoln and Tony have to help her into bed and she cries on Tony's shoulder over her long lost husband that she doesn't believe will ever return. She's asleep within seconds and Tony leaves the door cracked and walks out, just as Bruce begins to call.

　

Skye wakes and smells bacon. That's her first coherent thought before quickly walking to the bathroom and vomiting. Her forehead resting on the toliet. Maybe she should just stay here all day, it sounds like a solid plan. She's sweaty and gross, smells like alcohol and vanilla. Skye is so exhausted she really does consider crawling to the shower and just laying there until the hot water runs cold.

　

''Bruce called for you last night''. Tony tells her after she's finally managed to shower, brush her teeth and make it to the kitchen.

''You look like crap''. Natasha comes out of nowhere as Skye is sitting on the bar stool. ''Shut up and pass the bacon''.

Skye is on her third cherry pancake when her cell phone rings. ''What?'' ''Boss are we working today?'' Victoria asks her, the high pitch panic in her tone makes Skye's headache that much worse.

Putting a hand to her head Skye asks, ''why wouldn't we be? What time is it anyway?''

''Eight a.m. I just didn't know how you'd be feeling after last night''.

Skye takes a sip of orange juice before responding, ''I'm hungover not dead. Tell everyone to get there at noon''.

　

She hangs up and checks her voicemail to see if anyone (Ward) left a message. But it's empty. It's fine everything is fine. Skye's been saying that so much she's started to believe the lie herself.

　

An hour later she's unlocking the door to the Inhuman HQ, when her ID card isn't even scanned. In fact the control panel looks, odd. Like someone has tampered with it, there's no actual physical evidence, but Skye's been in this business long enough to know what this looks like. She's not one of the best hackers in the world for nothing. Soundlessly she opens the door, locks it back properly and resets the password and hand print scanner quickly on her phone.

　

Once the lights are on, bright and fluorescent, Skye gasps. Hand to her mouth her stomach lurching like she's going to be ill again. Because there's blood on the floor. It's so bright against the fresh polish. There's a trail leading to her office, like someone was dragged. She has no choice but to follow, gun out just in case. It's worse in her office after she switches on the light. If Skye were an ordinary every day person, she might have screamed at the scene before her.

　

But since she's seen death far too many times than one person ever should, her mouth stays shut. It still shakes her, makes her unsteady. Because Alisha is lying there by her desk, eyes open wide staring at her. Dried blood is everywhere, on the floor all over Alisha's clothes, on her pale face. Skye looks around the office for clues, anything, when she notices the writing on the far wall. It's been written in blood, Alisha's blood.

　

_''We're coming after your people, no one is safe''._

　

 


	23. They're Burning All the Witches Even If You Aren't One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye has always hated funerals, and Hydra begins stepping up their game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two things:
> 
> One, I would like to warn you all that this story is drawing to a close. 
> 
> Two, Skye's hair cut is exactly like Daisy Johnson's in the beginning of Season 4 of AOS. Short and very dark, just to put that image out there. 
> 
> Enjoy!

 

''In the name of God, the merciful Father, we commit the body of Joey to the peace of the grave''.

　

It's bright and sunny today. Which is stupid. Skye thinks it should be raining or something, funerals are supposed to be sad. She's endured two funerals in the last two weeks and each one of them have had a rainbow in the clouds and birds singing. It's bullshit. This entire thing is bullshit, she shouldn't be here. No one should have to be here. Skye watches as the casket is lowered into the ground, feels tears sting her eyes.

　

Joey didn't deserve this. Alisha didn't deserve this. Hydra came into their lives and stole it, Skye wasn't there to protect them. Alisha was killed at the office only a few hours before Skye arrived there herself. Somehow someway someone broke into the Inhuman HQ, a Hydra agent or more obviously, but all camera footage has been erased. Which is an insult to both Tony and Skye, HQ should have been impenetrable.

　

Even with all her backdoors and extra hacks, security measures higher and faster that the government was discussing of shutting her down (Tony told her that just this morning while she was putting on a black dress) no one understands how this happened. It couldn't have been an inside job, Skye would have seen it, after what happened with Chelsea there's no way wool can be pulled over her eyes a second time.

　

Skye's theory is that Ian Quinn with all of his money hired a hacker who does not measure up to her or Tony, but is still pretty amazing. She has no proof of this, but what else could it be? Frustration doesn't even begin to cover what she's feeling. Someone is killing her people to get to her. First Alisha, now Joey. Joey was killed four days ago, Lincoln found him in his apartment, neck broken.

　

The same message written in Alisha's blood was scratched on a piece of paper with a Sharpie in Joey's kitchen,

　

_''We're coming after your people, no one is safe''._

　

Hydra is hunting them. So Skye has taken drastic measures to make sure the rest of her team is safe. No one is allowed to be alone, go anywhere by themselves, safety in numbers. Going out at night should be kept to a minimum, you can't do it alone. All the Inhumans that have been living at HQ are now staying at Stark Tower, who has doubled up on security. Skye of course can't tell anybody what to do, if they want to go home or not listen to her, they can.

　

A few Inhumans have already, too scared they are going to be slaughtered next. Skye does not blame them. She just wants to keep everyone safe and right now she's doing a crap job of it. Next to her, Lincoln is wearing a pair of dark sunglasses, holding her hand. Victoria is on her other side, crying into a bright white handkerchief. Skye is down to six Inhumans at the moment, everyone else left or was never living at HQ in the first place.

　

Yo-Yo and Jackson are behind her, Skye can hear Elena sniffling quietly. Looking around the cemetery Skye sees nothing out of place. Joey's family that consists of his mother and three sisters are all standing across from her, crying on each other's shoulders. The friends he had before he became Inhuman are standing next to his mother, hends bent down as the priest continues speaking.

　

Tears fall down Skye's face as she quickly wipes them away, Lincoln squeezes her hand. Skye wishes Ward were here. He'd know what to say to help keep her going, he would hold her right now and make all the bad thoughts disappear for a moment. Her face pressed to his broad chest as he'd kiss her hair and promise they were going to figure this out, that she hasn't failed her people. That they won't turn on her, hate her for this.

　

But he's not going to do any of those things, and today isn't about Grant. The service ends a few minutes later, Skye bends down to place rose petals on Joey's coffin. It's white, the pink petals make it look soft and harmless. There's a body in there, someone who was once her friend. Who made her laugh so hard coffee came out of her nose, who was there for her the first time Ward left. Joey made her smile even when she was crying.

　

He was a good man, one of the best people she ever knew. There's no one like Joey Gutierrez, Skye will miss him for the rest of her life. Taking a deep breath after Joey's mother thanks them for coming, Skye heads back to the black SUV they all came in. Tony's driver opens the door for them and Skye gets into the back seat to find Natasha in the passenger seat. Who turns to look at her old apprentice and takes her hand.

　

''I'm so sorry Skye''. She bites the inside of her cheek, ''yeah me too''. Jackson slides in next to her then Lincoln, Yo-Yo puts on sunglasses before coming in too. Victoria is on her phone as they take off, Skye looks out the window and stares at the trees passing by. She knows that life isn't fair, people die and there's nothing you can do about it. Skye can't help but think this is her fault, she brought Joey into the fold.

　

If he never came to New York he would still be alive. Sure he'd be Inhuman but Hydra more than likely would not have been hunting him. Maybe David Whitehall was wrong, this isn't the first time Skye has thought so. Death does follow her. Hydra killed everyone she loved before so many years ago, they killed her parents. Now ten plus years later they are coming after her people. When will she be free of them? Will she ever? When will this all end?

　

When is she going to be happy? Is she ever going to have a life free of Hydra? Skye rubs her hands over her face, exhaustion beginning to creep in. Now days unless she gets black out drunk, sleep is becoming harder. Every time she lies down, closes her eyes, all she can see is Alisha staring back at her, lying on that floor all alone. Lincoln's face when he told her Joey was dead, the parents Skye never met, she imagines how they died.

　

Tony tried to sneak sleeping pills into her coffee the other day which resulted in a broken mug and Skye ignoring him for a few years. Nat would have been subtle about it, she wouldn't have been caught. Speaking of, Skye leans over just as the Black Widow receives a video message. The volume is muted just in time as to not upset anyone, and Nat is quick to shove the phone back in her pocket before Skye actually sees anything.

　

''Pull over''. She tells the driver, who obeys immediately.

''Skye''. Nat's tone is exasperated but she's just worried about her. Getting out of the SUV they have stopped down a residential street, quiet houses line the sidewalks.

Skye tuns to Nat and crosses her arms, Nat already knowing what this is about asks, ''are you sure?''

''What was on the video Natasha?'' ''See for youself''. She tosses Skye the phone where the video is back up, presses play.

　

It's of a man with light brown hair, Skye can tell he's sweating, has been crying. ''They found me''. He says, his voice shaking. Skye can't tell where he is exactly, it's dark, late at night where ever he is, there is a bridge behind him. His brown eyes are wide in terror as he notices something Skye cannot. ''I knew they'd find me I just didn't think, oh god''. A shuddering breath, he starts running. The phone is shaking everything is blurry.

　

Just the sound of heavy feet can be heard, the sidewalk below him is a dark gray blob. ''If you see this tell my mom I love her, that I'm sorry''. Is all the mystery man says before he cries out, stops running. Drops the phone to where Skye can't see anything, but the unmistakeable sound of a gun shot rings out, then silence. The video ends. ''He was Inhuman wasn't he?'' She asks Nat who shakes her head.

　

''Potential Inhuman, Logan Rice. He was thirty two, this happened last night in Georgia''. Skye closes her eyes, grips the phone so hard the material digs sharp into her palm.

''Hydra shot him''. ''Yes''.

Skye wants to scream to fall apart to rip Hydra from the inside out, find Ian Quinn and make him bleed, make him scream and beg for mercy.

''I thought you said Quinn wasn't the killing type''. Skye tells Nat through clenched teeth.

　

''He's not. Doesn't mean he can't have people do it for him. Hydra is dark, he's not immune to that. My guess is all the power has gone to his head. Hydra wants you so bad Quinn has started to believe it too. And after Chelsea didn't work, well this is his best bet to get to you, unravel you, make you weak and vulnerable''. Skye feels her chest tighten and in one smooth movement she hurls the phone into the ground.

　

It shatters in a hundred pieces, but it doesn't make her feel better. ''Good thing I didn't actually need that''. Nat comments. The rest of the Inhumans file out of the car, Jackson it seems has taken Skye's outburst as she needs comfort, his hand on her back but she brushes it off. Wipes her eyes calms the rush of anger she feels in the pit of her stomach. Closes her eyes, feels the wind in her hair, a shade of warmth against her cheeks.

　

As Skye stands there Nat explains what's going on, everyone has a similiar reaction. Mainly asking what they are going to do about this, if Logan was the first one to be attacked by Hydra even though he had no association to Skye. To focus Skye pulls out a memory, something that always makes her smile when she really needs it. It's after she and Ward just moved into their apartment together.

　

He was unloading a box of his clothes in the bedroom, Kebo beside him. Skye remembers standing beside the doorway watching them as they bickered back and forth and then laughed over it. Ward has such a nice laugh, it always fills the holes and blank spaces inside her, she misses that. Once she's back to herself and not wanting to destroy this neighborhood, Skye opens her eyes and nearly stumbles back.

　

Across the street beside a stop sign, Ward is standing there. Watching her, a blank expression on his face. He's sporting a beard again, his whiskey eyes go wide when he meets her dark brown ones. Skye takes a step to walk to him but he shakes his head, before she can stop them tears spill over onto her cheeks. A car passing by separates them, when it goes by Skye is going to march over there and punch Ward in his stupid face, then probably cry into his shirt.

　

She's stepping onto the street to do exactly that, the car finally gone so she can see him again. Skye looks up, and Ward is gone. It's a punch to the gut, a gallon of ice water down her back. Did he really just up and vanish again? Or was he even there at all? ''Boss you okay?'' Jackson calls, just as Yo-Yo gently tugs her out of the middle of the road and back onto the sidewalk. Nat meets her eye and Skye replies, ''just thought I saw something''.

　

When they arrive at Stark Tower Skye snatches a tablet off the coffee table and checks the traffic cameras of the neighnorhood they were just in. After erasing all evidence they were there she checks for any sign of Ward, there's nothing. The stop sign Skye saw him by, there was no one there. So she must have hallucinated him, that's not a good sign. It reminds her of what Grant went through himself, after Shield caused her to forget who he was.

　

He saw this phantom version of Skye everywhere, she spoke to him, helped him a little or so he says, during that dark time. God maybe they're both crazy without the other, guess they do make the perfect pair.

''What's the plan boss?'' Jackson asks as he sits next to her, he's close, his leg pressed into hers. Skye glances over to him, ''we just got back from one of our own's funeral, right now the plan is nothing''.

His green eyes flash, ''but Hydra is killling people''.

''You think I don't know that? It's what Hydra does best. I just need a minute''. Jackson stretches his arm across the couch, it seems innocent enough but his fingers could brush her shoulder, if she let him.

''I'm here if you ever want to talk''. He says, his voice smooth.

　

Skye actually has to remind herself that kissing him would be a terrible idea. And she's married. But Jackson is attractive, he's bad news with a sexy smile.

　

How could you blame her for that? Plus she's sad, and she tends to do stupid things when she's sad. She's married yes but she's not blind, Jackson is a beautiful man. God she needs a drink. Patting Jackson's knee she gets up and goes to the bar, doesn't let herself think of all the times she and Ward sat on these stools. Ignored their feelings for each other, or later on, making out on them. They actually broke one once and Tony never got over it.

　

Skye pours a glass of bourbon, slides one across the polished bar at Yo-Yo who looks like she could use one. Elena and Joey were closer than anyone else on the team.

''His death can't be in vain''. Yo-Yo says. ''It won't be, I can promise you that''.

Yo-Yo takes a large sip before saying, ''I don't care what you have to do to get revenge for Joey, Alisha and whoever else Hydra targets. Do whatever needs to be done, I'll stand by you''.

Skye smiles, it's sharp and dangerous as she places her hand over Elena's. ''I will burn this entire goddamn world down if that's what it takes to avenge them''.

''There's the boss we know and love''. They finish a couple of glasses each before Nat makes an apperance, judging by the scowl she's sporting, Skye deems whatever she's about to say is not good.

''What now?'' Skye pushes off from the stool and walks up to her.

''You should go to Georgia''. Skye wrinkles her nose, already knowing where Nat is going with this. ''Hydra wouldn't have left anything for me to find''.

''You really want to take that chance? What if they did? Besides we need to find out how Hydra found Logan in the first place''.

Skye sighs, ''alright. But you're coming with me''. ''Of course''.

Like Nat would do anything else in this situation. Skye goes to change when she looks at her small team.

''Nat and I will only be gone a few hours, stay here. Lincoln did you get your late shift at the hospital tonight covered?'' He nods. ''Good, just be careful''.

''We should be going with you''. Jackson speaks up and Victoria nods in agreement.

''That's not a good idra. Look Hydra is doing this because of me and I need you all to be safe. I can't lose you guys''.

She glances over all of them before settling her eyes on Nat, ''no one else is dying''.

　

Hours later she and Natasha are sitting at diner that smells of coffee and fresh waffles, Skye has a plate of untouched pancakes in front of her.

''You should eat something''. Nat tells her. ''Not in the mood''.

''Skye we had to try, it's not your fault Hydra didn't leave any clues on how they found Logan''.

　

The mission was a bust, they searched and searched this small town, looked for anything and everything about Logan Rice.

　

Besides being a straight A student in college and coming back home to live with his parents, nothing. He was clean as a whistle, not so much as a speeding ticket. They have come up empty on how Hydra found him, resulting in Skye's loss of appetite. It's all so ridiculous. They're the Black Widow and Quake for god sake, they should be able to find something, anything. Her people are dying and Skye can't stop it.

　

''I saw Ward today''. She mutters to distract them both from the current situation. Nat simply raises an eyebrow, takes a sip of coffee and waits for Skye to continue.

''Or I imagined him, I should say. He was there and then he wasn't, when we just found out about Logan. Which probably means I'm going insane''.

''You're not going insane Skye''. ''So seeing your husband when he's not really there, by a stop sign is normal?''

''You've had a rough day, your brain just needed something to make you feel better so it gave you what you wanted most. Wouldn't be the first time it happened to someone''. Skye pokes at her pancakes that have now grown cold.

''What am I going to do Nat?'' She looks up to her old mentor who has always known what to do in any situation, the Black Widow reaches across the table and takes her hand. ''What we always do, fight''.

''I'm so sick of fighting''. Is all Skye replies, plays with her wedding ring and leaves the diner.

　

Her phone beeps and thinking it's a message she pulls it out, her stomach sinks. It's a video message from an unknown number. Gritting her teeth Skye opens it and nearly hurls up what little food she's had that day. There on a random sidewalk in Georgia a seemingly endless stream of videos begin to play out on her phone.

　

There has to be dozens maybe more, of Inhumans or potential Inhumans Sye can't tell, all meeting the same fate. They are all killed by Hydra. Skye sits on the sidewalk her butt on the curb, she isn't sure how long they last. Over and over and over again people she's never met before are all dying and she can't save them. Skye scrolls back through them and checks for dates, the earliest one dates back to four months ago.

　

Which is around the time Chelsea showed up, causing Skye to come to a startling conclusion. Chelsea wasn't just sent to try and kill Skye, she was also used as a distraction. Hydra made sure Skye was so consumed on trying to save Ward she didn't pay attention to anything else, didn't look into all the other shit Hydra was doing. And it worked. They played her, sent a wolf into the herd of sheep until it was too late to do a damn thing.

　

_''Wherever she goes, death follows''._

　

The Whitehall family couldn't have been more right.

　

The hot water of the shower does nothing to soothe Skye's mood. She just got back to HQ after spending the rest of the day pouring over information with Nat and the Inhumans on everything Hydra. They still have come up with nothig on how they are finding these people. The official story on the news for each one of the victims is always something different. A tragic accident, a suicide, a murder. Shield, Skye has to admit, does a pretty decent job of covering shit up.

　

Skye can't even begin to process all the guilt she feels, it's consuming spreading like a rash all over her skin. This is her fault, she's the reason all of these people are dying. Hydra wants her to suffer, and they are doing a damn good job. Skye shuts off the shower, runs her hands through her short hair, it's still taking some getting used to. Of course everything is turning to shit, why wouldn't it be? That always seems to be Skye's life.

　

Once she's happy something always happens to ruin it. God she couldn't even be married to the love of her life without Hydra taking him from her. She dresses quickly, leaves her office and walks out the door. The first thing that greets her is the silence, it's odd. This building used to always be filled with people, Skye could always feel their vibrations. The second is the body on the couch that causes her to stumble, put a hand to her chest.

　

Ward looks up at her, stubble on his face, not at all the beard he was sporting earlier when she conjured him up. His eyes are flooded with so much guilt and sadness, Skye can feel his heart beat, it tunes out everything else, her own breath. She couldn't sense that earlier, so he's really here. In his signature tan leather jacket, he's so tall as he stands. Walks up to her, Skye can't move she can't say anything.

　

''Skye''.

　

God she's missed the way he said her name. What is he even doing here? Why is he back?

　

 


	24. Baby Let the Blood Games Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye and Ward have that talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and commenting!

 

''You know she's going to kick your ass right?'' Ward tries, he really does try to tune out Kebo. But even after all these years of practice the man still finds a way to break through Ward's carefully consutructed walls.

''I mean this is Skye we're talking about, woman who kills someone if you blink at her the wrong way. And you left her for like two months because you were too much of a pussy to sit down and actually speak to her''.

Ward sighs, ''are you done?''

''Nope. I'll be amazed if she takes you back this time''.

Ward pauses mid-step in the middle of the sidewalk, turns to look at his friend who's wearing an amused expression on his face. ''Oh look, I've earned the hate face. Go on boss, lay it on me''.

Grant clenches his jaw, ''you know you are not helping''. ''I'm just trying to mentally prepare you for what you're about to walk into''.

''Kebo I am fully aware who Skye is, and I know she's pissed at me''.

　

She has every right to be so. At first Ward had no intention of leaving, he was going to stick it out no matter how hard it was, try and stay with Skye even though setting his eyes on her hurt worse than anything. But then the showdown with Chelsea happened, Ward knew Skye was going to kill her. He just thought at the last minute maybe he could prevent that from happening.

　

He had no feelings for Chelsea, Ward a small part of him, wanted her dead just as well. However the fact that Skye and Natasha just ignored the fact that she could have been brain washed, well it didn't sit well with him. It reminded Ward of how Shield just pushed his own brain washing to the side and sent him away to Christian. And thinking that Skye was anything like Phil Coulson back in those days, well Ward couldn't stomach it.

　

Used to be Ward thought he deserved Vault D, the terrible things he endured there, being sent to Christian to pay for his sins. But after years of therapy Ward understands he was brain washed, John made him into whatever he wanted to be. Moving on, Fury and the Avengers gave him a second chance. Knowing his history, knowing some of the dark things he'd done. So why was he allowed to get that, but Chelsea wasn't?

　

He already knows the answer of course, because Skye was not going to let her live after what happened. Here's the thing, Ward never wanted Skye to fight his battles. He told her as much at the Playground, and if she's willing to kill anyone who hurts him, Ward wasn't sure he could accept that. Skye was right though, he does know who she is and he married her anyway. Flaws, scars and all.

　

And he doesn't regret that, he could never regret Skye. He loves her, she's the best thing that's ever happened to him. She's always been a little dark and twisty, but not like this. It's gotten worse over the years, Skye has become more violent. More closed off, less forgiving. Ward believes it has something to do with the trauma she's suffered in the last couple years. Being locked in a lab a couple times, being tortured by Hydra.

　

Perhaps it's made her colder, harder. Which Ward doesn't blame her for, no one should have to go through what she did. But Skye has let those memories consume her until there isn't much of the person she was, could be, left. Ward finally saw that at the Playground when Skye said she didn't care if Chelsea was brain washed or not. That was the main reason he left, like a coward, he didn't even tell her goodbye.

　

It was wrong, he knows that. He just couldn't do it. Couldn't look her in the eyes and say he was going, that was Skye's worst fear, him leaving again. Over the past couple months Paul, Kebo and Clint have been helping Ward tremendously with the Chelsea situation. He has finally accepted that what happened was not his fault, Skye won't hate him for hurting her, and he was not responsible for Chelsea.

　

Her path was chosen a long time ago and nothing Ward could have done would of stopped it. So he's back in New York trying to make amends. And if he knows his wife, it's going to be a long road. She might not even want him here, might yell and scream that he's a bastard and there is no forgiveness for him at all. Wouldn't be the first time that's happened.

　

He stops in front of the Inhuman HQ, knowing alll the problems Skye has been having lately she's more than likely changed the password. He shoots a message to Clint asking for it, gets a response two minutes later. That's another reason he came back, he got word of Alisha and Joey, other Inhumans that have been killed by Hydra. He wanted to make sure Skye was alright and to offer help, he'll protect whoever he can.

　

''Wait outside''. He tells Kebo who pouts, but complies. The lobby is deserted, not even Victoria as at the reception desk. He looks around for signs of life, maybe Skye is at Stark Tower. But then he sees her leather jacket draped across the couch, she might be in her office. He does a quick sweep of the building to make sure everything is alright before walking up to Skye's office and cracking the door.

　

She didn't change the code to get inside luckily, it's still her mother's birthday. Ward pokes his head in his heart racing, only to hear the shower going. Which is good, he has a few more minutes to prepare himself. The lights are low and the few pictures on Skye's desk catch his eye. Obviously he's seen them before but he still walks over to the frames and smiles. One is on their wedding day, they're dancing on the roof of Stark Tower.

　

The other is after they were recently engaged, Yo-Yo took this one, if he remembers correctly. Skye is standing in front of HQ, on her phone not paying attention to the world at all. And Ward is a few feet away, hands in his pockets just staring at her like a love struck fool. It's one of his favorites, the picture on their dresser back at the apartment though takes the cake. It's Skye's favorite as well.

　

The shower stops and Ward leaves the office, opts to sit on the couch and wait for her. Running his finger over his wedding band, he feels nerves in the pit of his stomach. This is different from the first time he came back, that time it was mutally agreed upon that leaving was the best thing for them. Now? Oh Kebo was right, Skye is probably going to kick his ass. Clint wouldn't give him any updates on how she's doing, so Ward is going in blind.

　

The door opens and she walks out, first thing he notcies is her hair. It's shorter than he's ever seen it, nearly a shade darker than his own. The second is that she looks at him with wide eyes, the towel drying her hair freezes in mid air. The hurt that clouds her eyes makes this guilt flood his chest and sink into his ribs, so hard and quick it's painful. He wants to fall on his knees and beg for her forgivness, he doesn't think it'll work though.

　

She's surprised to him. Either she didn't think he'd be back this soon, or wouldn't be back at all. Doesn't she know he will always come back to her? He could never leave her for good, never looking back. He loves her too much. Was his decision selfish? Yes. Does he hate himself for it? A little bit. Should Skye hate him for it? Absolutely. But they can survive this, right? Even if he has to sleep on the couch for a few months.

　

They've survived worse. Ward will fight for her, if he has to. If he has to play the role of kicked puppy he will, he'll do whatever she wants him to. Ignoring the way her eyes fill with tears, though it breaks his heart, he stands. Says her name. Watches as she takes a step back. Her wedding ring is still on though so he's going to take that as a good sign. Grant braces himself for the hurricane that is Skye that's about to drown him.

　

''What the hell are you doing here?'' Her tone is sharp, angry like pieces of glass all over the floor. ''I came to see if you were alright. I heard about Alisha and Joey, I'm so sorry Skye''.

They were his friends as well, good people, they didn't deserve to die like that. One of her eyebrows raises, ''you came to see if I was alright?''

That was probably the wrong thing to say, of course she's not alright.

''Skye''-

She waves her hand, ''shut up Ward. Am I alright? Tell me how would you be doing if the person you loved just up and left you without saying a word? How would you be doing if Hydra started killing people you care about again? How the hell do you think I am?''

　

Angry, sad, lonely. He doesn't say that though, it wouldn't help. Instead he walks closer until he's right in front of her, can feel the heat of her skin. Good god he's missed her. She's shaking, drops the towel. Eyes are wide as she looks up at him. He can tell by the set of her jaw she's debating whether or not to puch him. So he takes a deep breath, carefully oh so carefully, runs his fingers over her hip.

　

It was meant as a calming gesure, he wasn't trying anything. But Skye's eyes flash as her hand snatches his wrist and shoves it away, ''don't''.

He opens his mouth to say something but she beats him to it. ''You left me all alone, again. Knowing how scared I was that could happen again''.

He hangs his head, ''I know''.

''Do you have any idea what I've been through? I had to bury two of my friends, and you weren't there. I needed you Ward and you weren't there. And all of a sudden you just come back and what? Expect me to open my legs for you and just forgive you?''

''Of course not''.

''I didn't even know if you were dead or alive, I called you over and over and you never called me back''. Her tone grows softer, less angry, more hurt.

　

Ward wants to hold her, considers being slapped would probably be worth it. But Skye walks away before he gets the chance. He ignored Skye's calls on purpose. He knew that if he heard her voice he'd come back without a second thought, and that wasn't what was best for him. He tells her this and she gives him that 'that is such bullshit' laugh she's so well perfected. It's deserved.

　

''So you're telling me that you couldn't even call your wife to let her know you weren't dead in a ditch somewhere? God you are so full of shit Ward''. She's standing at the reception desk now, arms crossed, glaring at him like he's a Hydra agent. What can he say to her to make her understand?

It hits him then, and he walks slowly over to her. ''I couldn't look at you''. He cofesses, taking a deep breath.

Skye's expression softens, just a bit and he presses forward. ''Do you know how hard it was to look at you in that contain module and know I put those bruises on your skin?''

She narrows her eyes, ''of course I do''.

''That was different, you didn't know me. But I knew you, I knew exactly who you were Skye when I was under Chelsea's influence.

I knew you were my wife and I didn't care, she made me not care. I wanted to hurt you, she made me feel like killing you was the right thing to do. You don't undersand''-

''I understand perfectly Ward''-

''Can you please let me finish?'' Skye closes her mouth, nods.

''At first Ian Quinn was going to kill you, I listened to he and Chelsea discuss all the different ways they were going to do it, I helped them. And then I sat there when Quinn said they were going to lock you in a lab, and I wanted it to happen. Chelsea made me think it was the only solution, the best solution. I didn't protect you, I couldn't. Didn't want to''.

Ward swallows the lump in his throat while Skye is standing there shaking her head at him. ''You did protect me Grant, when you could. Remember that night on the street when you told me to run?''

It's blurry but yes, Ward remembers coming back to himself for a moment, his skin burning his head screaming as two people fought a war inside.

''And right over there in that containment module'', Skye gestures to the one in the corner of the room. ''You came back to me, you told me to shoot you with an ICER so you wouldn't hurt me''. He hardly remembers that one, but he definitely recalls what she says next.

　

''And when I came to try and make a deal with Quinn, after he said he was going to lock me up, I fought back. And yes you hurt me then but at the end there right after I knocked Chelsea out, Coulson told me that's when you finally broke free. I've proved time and time again that I don't need anyone to save me, but you did Grant. I don't blame you for any of it, you know that. Please tell me you've spent the past two months working on the guilt you feel''.

　

It really shouldn't astound him that even though Skye is pissed off, she was still worried about him.

Ward nods his head, ''yes. Skye I'm so''-

Her eyes flash, ''an apology isn't going to do shit for me Ward. You left me. Thinking that day at the Playground where we actually talked and laughed, was us getting through this''.

''I thought so too''. Skye appears to not have heard that part because she throws her hands up, angry again.

''I mean you had other options besides leaving me. You could have slept on Kebo's couch or Tony's. But instead you ran, you're always running''.

　

Ward takes a moment to look at her, really look at her, sees the overwhelming aching hurt all over her. He did that, he put the sadness in her eyes, he's the reason it looks as if she hasn't been sleeping well. He tries to embrace her, knowing it's futile, Skye pushes him away and takes a step back.

　

''Skye I never wanted to hurt you''.

Tears fill her eyes, ''lately Ward that's all you seem to do''.

He hangs his head, ''I know''. Silence sits in between them for a moment until Skye says, ''wait. What did you mean a second ago when you said you thought that day in the containment module meant we were working it out too?''

Ah, she's back to angry now.

''I had every intention of staying Skye, I really did I promise''.

The light goes off in her head, eyes widen. ''And then I got into a fight with Chelsea''.

Ward licks his lips, ''yeah''. For reasons he does not understand Skye's thoughts go down an insulting road, maybe she's just upset or shocked. Whatever the case Ward finds himself at a loss for words when she asks, ''did you have feelings for her?''

It takes a moment for him to answer, to read if she's serious or not.

''What? Of course not''.

　

How could she think that? How could she think that there's anyone else in his eyes but her? Grant has always struggled with expressing his emotions, he'd rather shoot a gun than talking about his feelings. But he knows he's going to have to bite the bullet and talk if he wants Skye back. If he wants her to look at him the way she did before, in love, happy. Which is the exact opposite way she's looking at him now.

　

Ward runs a hand down his face, this time instead of appproaching her he stays where he is. ''Skye after I betrayed Shield, after Garrett died I didn't think I would have a life again. I didn't think anyone would trust me, that I would be branded a traitor for the rest of my life. And then Fury led me to you, to the Avengers and I had a purpose again. Fury gave me a second chance, so did everyone else. You've given me so many chances Skye''.

　

Skye finishes what he was going to say, she's pretty good at reading his mind these days. ''Everyone gave you a second chance, I gave you a second chance but no one gave one to Chelsea. That's what you're upset about''.

Ward shuffles his feet, ''what if she was really brain washed Skye?'' He doesn't have to look at her to know she does not care about that at all, she said it enough times at the Playground.

''Ward look at me''. She takes a step towards him, even though they're still across the room from each other, hope fills him. At least she's not hitting him.

''You are nothing like her. And you shouldn't feel guilty for Chelsea dying, you weren't responsible for that, don't bear that burden. Now I could lie to you and say that I feel terrible for it, that Nat does too but we don't. You know Chelsea was too dangerous to be kept alive''.

''According to who? You? We could have helped her, sent her away somewhere like Hill wanted to get control of her power''.

Skye just shakes her head, ''and who would have taught her how to get a handle on them? You? You don't know the first thing about being Inhuman. Grant you and Chelsea are not cut from the same cloth, and you know what maybe she was brain washed. But that's not for you to feel bad about, it's me''.

Ward is about to comment but she's not done.

''God this conversation is getting us nowhere. Why did you come back Ward? What, did you just expect me to fall into your arms and cry?''

''No''. Skye begins shaking again, a few stray tears fall down her face. ''I love you and you still left. Everyone leaves and everyone dies''.

''Skye I am so sorry, I am''. ''Your aplogies don't do anything for me Ward, it doesn't make me feel better''.

　

They stare at each other in silence for a moment, Skye wipes her face, looks everywhere but him. Grant isn't stupid, he knew leaving a second time could cause him to lose Skye. He knew the risks, and now that he's back he's willing to pay the price for that. He has faith though in what he and Skye have, somehow someway they always find their way back to each other. He looks at her again with her dark short hair and tired eyes.

　

Skye has always had this look about her, like she carries the weight on her shoulders. After all that she's been through it's no wonder. Now with her people dying and her not able to save him, he can see it all over her. The anger, the shame. ''Your haircut looks nice by the way''. Ward hoped the compliment broke the ice but it has the opposite effect, Skye just crosses her arms and glares at him.

　

''Ward I don't, you expect me to forgive you, don't you?"

''No. Do I hope for it? Yes. I love you, you know that''. She raises an eyebrow, ''do I? Because you don't leave the person you love for two months without a word. You don't leave your wife without so much of a goodybe and then have a friend tell her instead of yourself. You're a coward Grant''.

His chest burns, while her words hurt he can understand where she's coming from.

''Skye I do love you. Underneath all that anger and hurt you know that. I can't tell you how sorry I am. If I have to spend the rest of my life making this up to you I will''.

Skye buries her face in her hands and Ward not being able to stand her pain attempts to take her in his arms again. But he's rejected once more. ''Skye''-

''I understand where you're coming from, I get why you thought leaving was the best option and part of me doesn't blame you for it''.

''Skye you don't have to''-

''And if I'm being totally honest here if you just popped in here to see how I am and were to leave again, I'd wait for you for as long as I had to. Because even though I'm pissed off and want to punch you in the face, we're worth fighting for. You are worth fighting for Grant, and I'm sorry that no one ever told you that''.

　

Tears fill his own eyes. No one has ever said anything like this to him before.

　

No one has ever cared, loved him the way Skye does. Here he is hurting her over and over even though he doesn't mean to, and she's still willing to be with him. Right here in this moment he falls in love with her all over again. ''Do you hate me?'' He asks, ignoring John Garrett's voice in his ear saying how much of a weak spineless man he is, exposing himself to a woman like this.

　

Skye rolls her eyes, ''of course I don't hate you. Just because you did something I don't agree with doesn't mean I'm going to automatically hate you for it''.

Ward can see Skye has lost that anger bitter edge she had when she first saw him. The sight of the wedding ring on her finger makes hope rise in his chest.

Maybe they will be able to work through this after all. Kebo picks this time to ruin the moment, if you could call it that, by barging into the front doors and yelling Skye's name.

She turns around a grin on her face just as Kebo grabs her into a bear hug. ''Oh my god Quake Ward was insufferable, I've never missed you so much in my life''.

''Get off me''. Kebo lets her go after a moment and smiles, ''why is it that whenever Ward leaves you always have to be dramatic and cut your hair?''

Skye runs her hand through it, ''shut up''. Ward is about to comment when Skye's phone rings, her face does light up at the caller ID though.

''Wanda? Is everything okay?'' Whatever the Scarlet Witch says has Skye's light mood vanishing, and he can see the second Quake takes over.

Skye's lips are set in a tight line, her body straightens, shoulders arch back.

''I'll be there in a minute''. She hangs up and glances at the two of them, ''I'm being called to Stark Tower for a reason no one will tell me''. Whatever it is, Ward has a bad feeling about it.

　

Turning on her heel Skye leaves the building, not bothering to ask if they were coming along. ''I really thought she was going to shoot you''. Ward shoves Kebo's shoulder as they follow after Skye. Quake takes her own car to Stark Tower, leaving them behind. Well, it would have been one awkward car ride. Skye ends up beating them there but they manage to ride on the elevator together, Skye spends the whole time arms crossed and staring at the floor.

　

''Quake can you please just forgive Ward and jump his bones already? He's been this depressed little bitch for the past two months and I just can't take it anymore''. Ward glares at Kebo, ignores Skye's amused glance. ''Yeah well maybe Ward should have thought about that before he left''. Ward doesn't get the chance to respond because the elevator doors slide open, revealing a very full Stark Tower and heated conversations.

　

''Oh god. This day just keeps getting worse''. Skye says as she walks out. Ward follows, and as he fully enters Stark Tower he's surprised to find it full, in fact all of the Avengers are present. Which is something that hasn't happened in months, and honestly Ward didn't think it ever would again. He wasn't able to see Skye's reaction but he finds her at the bar, pouring a shot of tequila, if he knows her.

　

Skye can't put into words how she feels at the present moment. There's anger in her system but also relief at knowing Ward is alive and healthy. But she's hurt too and doesn't want forgiveness to be an option for him. However her words back at HQ come back to slap her in the face, yes if Grant were to leave again she'd wait for him. She would always wait for him, she hates part of herself for that, a little bit.

　

Skye drains the alcohol in the shot glass, pours another just as Sam speaks up. ''You going to keep drinking or ask what's going on?'' Obviously it didn't escape her notice that the Avengers were back in Stark Tower, Skye didn't think that was possible, not for a long time anyway. She looks around the room at the family she thought she lost, all staring at her with faces full of worry.

　

They all seem to notice Grant at once, all their heads turn in his direction. Everyone has a different reaction. Tony seems indifferent, after all he and Ward were never really close. Steve and Sam grin as does Wanda, Bruce just winks at him and then sets his attention back on Skye. Clint moves first, walks over to where Ward seemed frozen by the elevator and slaps his shoulder. Nat though doesn't even look surprised.

　

Skye can't base anything off that though because Nat is always like that. Like everything just rolls off her back, that nothing can catch her off guard. Maybe she called Ward, maybe she told him what was going on and that caused him to come back. Skye wouldn't put it past Nat. So she drinks her tequlia and watches as everyone smiles at Ward and welcomes him back. Skye wasn't expecting anyone to give Ward the cold shoulder, so she's glad they don't.

　

Shield however is a different story so as soon as the awe of Grant coming home fades, Skye speaks up. ''Let me guess, the world is trying to end again''. ''Unfortunately''. Wanda answers. Skye winks at her, responds, ''cheers''. And empties the shot glass in her hand. Clint shakes his head and hugs her tightly, it's been a while since she's seen him. Steve walks over to her as if he's nervous and Skye rolls her eyes.

　

''Come here big guy''. She might be a little drunk but doesn't even care. Sam and Wanda also hug her, the four of them stick close to Skye's side as Nat fills her in on what's going on. Tony she notices, is lingering in the back of the kitchen. Making coffee, every once in a while his eyes will flick from Steve and back to the coffee pot. Skye can feel all the awkward tension in the room, it's thick and traveling back and forth from Steve and Tony to Skye and Ward.

　

Clint has his arm around her shoulders when Lincoln and Jackson walk in. Skye assumes Jackson has been introduced to Captain America and everyone else because the boy doesn't have stars in his eyes, doesn't falter in his steps as he makes his way towards her. ''Natasha thinks Hydra is planning an attack on New York''. Lincoln informs her. She must be wearing an expression on her face because he asks, ''what's wrong?''

　

It's then he notices Ward who has moved to stand beside Nat in the living room, the two are looking at the tablet in her hands. Lincoln sets his blue eyes on her, ''did you know he was coming back? Are you okay?'' Skye shakes her head, feels the tears threaten to fall again but Clint is there squeezing her shoulders, a reassuring smile on his face. Okay, focus. Put Ward in a box, seal it tight with duct tape and super glue.

　

Focus on the mission at hand, Hydra is apparently trying to start a fight in New York. Why? Aren't they set on killing her people and then eventually killing her? Steve heads back over to where Nat and Ward are, and Jackson takes that opportunity to slide in next to Skye. Who can't keep her eyes off her husband. He of course didn't cut or color his hair, he doesn't look that different. A little bigger actually, like he'd been doing nothing but working out.

　

God he couldn't of let himself go even a little bit over the past two months? Her mind drifts to late nights, early mornings in their bed. His mouth on her skin, hands twisting, pulling her hair. Focus Skye, focus on Hydra, not on Ward's abs. She won't admit this to anyone and sure as hell not Grant, but when she saw him sitting on the couch at HQ, she wanted to jump into his arms and cry into his neck about how much she missed him.

　

She's actually regretting not doing that now because he won't even look at her. He's probably too afraid because he doesn't acutally know where they stand. Does she? Does he even want her anymore? Does he want to be married at all at this point? Nat is speaking to her now and she misses the entire conversation. ''What?'' Nat's jaw ticks just a little when she replies, ''I was telling you about the intel we discovered''.

　

Ward still won't look at her, he's now either staring at Steve's biceps (which she would not judge him for at all) or there's a stain on the sleeve of his shirt. Whatever the reason, Skye looks back at Nat. ''What was the intel?'' ''A Hydra agent's conversation with Ian Quinn''. Clint answers, holding out his phone to Skye where a private email is on the screen. ''Tony hacked into it, caught it just in time''.

　

Skye glances over to Tony who is still making coffee, is that a second or third pot? Skye looks back over to the phone to read the message, it's someone asking Quinn for instructions on where to put the men he has with him. Also asks if Quake is in New York and if they have enough weapons. Now this could be fake, a ruse. But they can't take any chances, lives are at stake here.

　

''We already checked the location Quinn sent back, it came up empty. Either they found out and moved their men, or it's a trap. A distraction for something else''. Steve says, Skye agrees.

''Are these all the Inhumans you have with you?'' Ward asks her, looking straight into her eyes it puts her off balance for a moment.

Skye really was just going to say yes, no snarky remark was planned. But it comes out anyway.

''Yeah. But you would know that if you didn't just come back from god knows where''.

Ward winces, ''can we please talk about this later?''

It's the tequila, Skye is going to blame it on the alcohol for what she says next.

Moves away from everyone around her until she's just standing beside Bruce by the windows. ''I'm sorry why are we acting like everything is normal?''

So much for putting everything in a box and focusing on the threat at hand.

　

''None of us have been in the same room as each other for months. Tony can't even stop hiding in the kitchen because he can't stand the fact that Steve is here. I have barely seen any of you in months! Where were you all when I needed you? We were a family and all of a sudden we weren't. I needed all of you, especially when Ward was brain washed and tried to kill me. Where were all of you?

　

You all left Tony and I here alone, abandoned us. God the only reason we're here in the first place in because Hydra maybe attacking New York. Which by the way isn't that much of a crisis, the word is not ending. Grant just decided to come back after weeks of me thinking he was dead, so that was fun. And to top it all off I haven't had sex in months, months. I am about to lose my shit, so either Hydra better walk through that door in one second or I'm leaving''.

　

Bruce puts his arm around her waist but it's not who she wants, though she's grateful for the attempt at comfort. Ward for his part looks ashamed, Nat and Tony are amused as they always are, by her outbursts. Steve, Wanda, Sam, Clint and Bruce all try to apologize but Skye waves them off. ''I don't want your apologies. I just want things to be like they were''. She directs that last part at Grant, who promises her with a look that they will be.

　

Skye isn't sure she believes him.

　

She tunes out the rest of the conversations around her, she doesn't need Nat or Steve telling her where to go or what to do. Just point her in the direction of the fight and she'll go in guns blazing. Skye goes to the kitchen and Tony has finally stopped making coffee. He pulls out a mug, fills it with coffee, cream and sugar. Jackson enters in, earning a glare from Tony but it does not stop him from standing next to her.

　

''So this means we're fighting Hydra?'' Skye really considers telling him to stay behind, Jackson doesn't have a lot of field training with his powers. He could get hurt out there or hurt someone he didn't mean to, someone could be injured trying to protect him.

But his hand is on her arm and his eyes are this perfect shade, and lets be honest he's going to come even if she says no. ''Yeah. You ready to go out there and kick some ass?''

He smiles, ''with you? Hell yeah''.

 

Skye is fully aware of the way he's looking at her. She has plenty of experience with men, could compare the dark look in his eyes to a dozen different men that she doesn't even remember their names. But she can't compare it to how Grant looks at her, though no one can really compare to him anyway.

　

''Quake is this your boyfriend?'' Kebo asks, his obnoxious voice booming throughout the room.

　

Skye turns to him as he's walking into the kitchen. She also makes the mistake of looking at Grant who must have been watching the exchange between her and Jackson. Jealousy just for a second flashes in his eyes, then it's gone.

　

''Dude she's still married, so you might want to wait to put it in her until she takes off her wedding ring''. Skye really shouldn't be surprised at what comes out of Kebo's mouth at this point, but that had her at a loss for words for a second.

　

She's about to punch him in his dumb face and yell that what she does is none of his damn business, and she wouldn't do that to Ward, but Grant beats her to it.

Silently drags Kebo by the arm and shoves him into the nearest empty room. Skye can't hear exactly what they are saying but she does hear Kebo yell, ''tell me to shoot that little asshole in the head and I'll do it''. Skye rolls her eyes, Tony covers his laugh with a fake cough.

Skye thinks she hears respond something along the lines of, ''Skye isn't a piece of property, she can do whatever she wants'' and ''she deserves to happy'' but it's muffled so she can't be sure.

Jackson for his part is blushing, grabbing the back of his neck in a nervous gesture. ''That's your husband''.

''Yeah''.

''Victoria said she didn't think he was coming back''.

　

Skye bites the inside of her cheek, reminds herself to talk to Victoria later.

''Yeah well she was wrong apparently''.

Kebo and Ward come back a few minutes later, they stop in front of the kitchen counter, Kebo sighs loudly. ''My bad''. He tells Skye, to which Ward must do something to him that she can't see because he quickly adds, ''I'm sorry I said that. It was inappropriate''.

Skye rolls her eyes, ''it's fine''. Sips her coffee, pretends not to notice the small glare Ward sends Jackson before moving away, back to where Nat is.

;'While Skye's love life is truly interesting, honestly I'm very entertained. You all need to see this''. Sam says, handing Nat another tablet and she enlarges what Skye assumes is a video so everyone can see the screen in the air.

　

Skye nearly breaks the mug in her hands when Ian Quinn's face comes into view, he's sitting at a large oak desk, smiling into the camera. She gets a closer look, which means standing beside Ward.

　

''At precisely three a.m. an army of Hydra agents is being sent throughout the streets of this city. Unless Quake turns herself in, well, you can all assume what's going to happen next''.

The screen flickers until the street right in front of Stark Tower can be seen. Skye can see at least twenty heavily armed agents already in place, glancing at her watch it's two fifteen a.m.

''If you don't want anyone to die Quake, I highly reccomend you take this deal''.

Quinn says, his face back on. ''If you try and fight yourself, join the Avenges as you so often do, I will continue hunting down your people. And you don't want that now do you?''

Quinn laughs, ''you have thirty minutes to decide''.

　

Then the screen goes dark. Silence lasts for about five seconds before everyone starts speaking at once. That doesn't last long either because Skye can't believe this situation, and starts laughing loudly.

　

Hand on her stomach nose crinkling laughing like it's the best joke she's ever heard. In the midst of this she's already made her choice, it's obvious. Turn herself into Hydra, save New York. But none of the people in Stark Tower are going to let her do that. So she sobers up, wipes her eyes and looks at Ward. Who has a hand on her back the heat of his fingers burning into her skin, he already knows what she's going to do.

　

So he simply says, ''no''. And Skye wants to take him in her arms and kiss him at the lost look on his face. He knows that Hydra will torture and eventually kill her. But maybe that's how it was always supposed to end. Skye also knows that he won't try to keep her here, he knows that this is a hard call and she has to make it. But he'll follow her, even if they have to die together. Skye looks away from him at the sight of an ICER being pulled out of a holster.

　

She doesn't even have to think about who it is. Nat is standing a few feet away weapon in hand, her expression seems calm but Skye knows her well enough to say it's anything but. ''You want to do this the easy or hard way Skye?'' She shrugs, moves so she's standing in front of Ward. ''Hard I guess. You know I like it rough''. No one has time to talk to Skye about options or tell Nat to chill, to think with your head not your heart.

　

Skye and Nat have never gotten into a physical fight before. Sparring is different, training together doesn't count. They both know each other's moves perfectly, both know how the other handles things. Nat taught Skye everything she knows so it's dangerous the two of them together. Skye leaps for Nat first, tries to take the ICER out of her hand but that's pointless. She's met with a forehead to the face and sees stars.

　

Legs are kicked out from under her, Skye stands and responds with a blow Nat saw coming, dodges it easily. Here's the thing, Nat is afraid of about three things on the planet. And the main one is losing Skye. That is her best friend her person, Skye makes her laugh when the world has gone dark, Skye is light in a sea of darkness. She makes Nat brave, Nat loves her more than she loves anyone. So she isn't going to let her sacrifice herself.

　

Selfish as that may be, Skye would do the exact same thing. So the Avengers all watch as the two women who never thought a day like this would come, facing off. The fight doesn't last long. Mostly because Skye knows she can't win, and Clint and Bruce step in between them. Clint has his hand on Nat's arm while Bruce is blocking Skye's path to her. Ward has both hands on Skye's shoulders, who spits blood out onto the white carpet.

　

It's too easy to do what she does next, honestly how no one saw it coming is shocking. Skye turns to Ward, wrapping her arms around his waist. He can tell she's up to something but isn't sure what, she's too pissed of to be touching him like this. They both pause at the feel of each other before Skye is lifting his shirt just slightly. When her fingers brush the waist band of his jeans he knows exactly what she's going for.

　

He grabs at her wrists but she shakes off the grip and pulls the gun out of his jeans. Shifts so she's now facing Nat, Bruce and Clint, gun aimed exactly where she wants it.

　

''Sorry about this buddy''. Is all she says before pulling the trigger and diving out of the way.

　

Bruce stands there with two bullets in his chest and everyone in the room tenses, freezes as one. He looks down, pulls his hands away from the wounds and sees blood. Skye goes up to one of the giant windows and holds a hand out, shattering the glass into a thousand pieces. She hears her name being called, someone else says Bruce's name. The last thing she hears is the sound of clothes tearing and the Hulk beginning to come to life.

　

Before she leaps out the window.

　

No one is dying anymore, not if she can stop it, do something about it.

　

 


	25. Honey I Rose Up From the Dead I Do It All the Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The showdown with Hydra comes to a close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would recommend listening to 'Heart' by Sleeping At Last while you read the ending scene. Trust me, you'll know it when you read it.

 

Skye heard this quote once, from where now she can't recall. A book maybe, or a moive perhaps. Wherever it's from it plays now in her mind, on repeat as she drives. The quote goes something like this, ''death is hardest on the living. It's tough to actually say goodbye. Sometimes it's impossible''. Skye has stared death in the face quite often, too much if you asked her, for one lifetime.

　

It must be luck or just the powers that be don't want her to kick the bucket just yet. Whatever the reason Skye has survived a lot. Most of the world knows who she is and they either love or hate her. Some call her a hero or villain, guess it just depends what video out there on the internet you watch. Skye would say her life has been nothing but one long huge battle, maybe now it'll finally stop.

　

She's truly tired of all this fighting. She's been using her fists to solve problems or save people for years now and it's beginning to take it's toll. Skye will always love a good fight, she loves the danger, the blood, the adrenaline. It's such a high a rush, something she could forever. But forever is coming a little quickly these days. If Hydra truly plans to kill her eventually, at least she will have died for a good cause.

　

Saving her people, saving everyone in New York. How could she possibly say no to that? There wasn't any time to decide, of course she picked them over herself. Skye wonders what Nat, Ward and the rest of the Avengers will do if she does die. How will they cope with her loss? Time will make it easier, but Skye knows from experience that you never stop missing the person you love who's gone, no matter how much time passes.

　

Skye would want them to be happy, she knows they won't be in the beginning. But in ten, twenty years after her death doesn't sting so much? Maybe Grant will find someone else to love, some woman who takes his pain and eases it. Who loves him for the beautiful soul he is, who will know how to wake him from a nightmare (you have to speak to him first, he has to hear your voice so he's calm.)

　

Someone who will know how he takes his coffee, a dash of milk, a pinch of sugar. Someone who understands he will have his good days and bad, that sometimes he has moments where he still misses John Garrett so much before reminding himself everything that man put him through. When those days come you have to give him some sort of physical contact, a hug or place your hand on his arm. And tell him that it's okay.

　

It's okay to miss the only father figure you ever had, even if he wasn't the best man. Someone who gets that even though he never says it, he misses his little brother and sister. Whoever loves him after Skye needs to know that he's ticklish behind his ear, he loves hot showers and for you to scrub his back with soap. He loves to cuddle too, which was a surprising fact Skye learned.

　

There are hundreds of things she knows about Ward and there's still so much Skye wants to learn about him. Skye wanted to spend every day learning new things about him, to wake up each morning with him next to her. However life, well Hydra, it seems will never give them that chance. She shouldn't think this way, maybe some miracle will happen and she will get out of Hydra's clutches.

　

Maybe she should play Quinn and all of his men, who knows if they will actually keep their word after they take her, kill her, whatever. This could all be a trick, a ploy to get her alone. Of course she doesn't want to die, she's a survivor that's what she knows how to do. So she should put a fight. Right? Skye supposes she should be afraid. But she's not. Maybe this is her end, maybe it's not. Maye she'll come out of this alive and on the other side.

　

But at what cost? Hydra won't leave her alone, this will never stop. It's been a constant battle between herself and the organization for her entire adult life. For some reason they just can't let her go, she might not ever be able to live a completely and totally happy life with them hanging over her shoulder. Not that life guarantees you happiness, but still. Stopping at a red light Skye takes a moment to compose herself.

　

Didn't even know she was crying until her nose started running. Wiping her eyes she glances at the clock, it's two forty five a.m. As soon as Skye got away from Stark Tower she got in her car, turned off the GPS tracking and contacted Quinn. Who gave her directions to a bar nearby to discuss the terms of her ''surrender''. Skye hates that word it makes her feel weak, spineless. She's never actually surrendered before, she doesn't like this feeling.

　

Even if this saves her people and lets the citizens of New York be safe, Skye still doesn't feel good. This feels wrong like she's simply giving up. And she wishes she could have hugged Nat one more time, wrapped her arms around Tony and told him she loved him. Heard Bruce's laugh again, it's such a nice sound. Or teased Clint some more, he gets this look on his face like he's just eaten a lemon whenever she does it.

　

And Ward. Oh, Grant. Skye wishes she could have kissed him for the last time. When was their last kiss? She can't even remember. The morning before their big fight about when she thought she could be pregnant? God that feels like so long ago, like it was all just a bad dream. The lights tunrs green, a few mimutes later she's pulling into the bar. The parking lot is empty but after getting out of the car and taking a look around, there are three vehicles in the back.

　

Walking inside, her finger fiddling with her wedding ring, Skye immediately wants to punch someone. There are ten Hydra agents at the bar, beers in hands. She can tell there are no civilians present. Six more agents are in a booth in the back, right next to the one Quinn is sitting in. Ian has four guards around him all heavily armed. Skye rolls her eyes, was this supposed to intimidate her? She's faced worse.

　

''You know I didn't think you'd actually show''. Quinn says, smiling, showing his perfectly bleached white teeth. Quake comes out, Skye takes a back seat. She honestly can't tell if she has become Quake, or Quake has become her. The alias Quake was born when Hydra made her, she never really left the lab. Skye was the girl from the orphanage that no one ever wanted, the one who all her friends died and she used to drink beer in cheap plastic cups on rooftops.

　

Maybe she has just taken the younger version of herself and blended her into Quake, the Inhuman most people are afraid of and do not like. Either way Quake, the girl who holds the earth in her palms and can make it crack and bend however she wants, shoots a menacing smile at Quinn. Who gupls loudly but tries to hide it. Damn, she really loves when men are afraid of her. It's so fun to look at.

　

''You know I've thought about death a lot over the years, always imagined how I would end. Assumed it would be in battle with the Black Widow by my side, never thought it'd be in a bar. Though I do love tequila''. Skye responds, sitting down across from him.

''Well there are just some things in life you can't control''.

Skye glances around to the bar, ''you know when I mentioned tequila that meant bring me some''.

''We're not here to serve you, crazy bitch''. The bar's windows start to shake and Quinn is snapping his fingers quickly to the agents with the alcohol.

''Lets remember our manners, shall we? Bring the lady a drink''. Skye chuckles as one of them hands her a shot, salt, a lemon and then sets the entire bottle on the table.

''Good boy''. Is all she replies before taking the shot. She may have a drinking problem now that she thinks about it.

''So what's the plan? Torture me until I succumb to my injuries? Take me out back and shoot me firing squad style? Run me over with a car? Lock me in a creepy dark basement until I starve to death?''

Quinn looks mildly repulsed for someone who's wanted her dead for a while now. ''None of those things actually''.

Skye sucks on the lemon, ''come on you might as well tell me. Not like I'm going to resist or anything''.

Quinn cocks his head, ''you won't? Not even to save your own life?''

''Don't play dumb it's not attractive. The deal was I come here and you stop being a dick and killing my people. I surrender and you call of your dogs in New York, everyone wins''.

Skye is licking salt off her hand when Quinn asks, ''and you? How do you win out of this?'' Skye doesn't even have to think about her answer, and lying would be pointless anyway.

''I will finally have peace''.

　

Skye hasn't had that in a very long time. Quinn gets this look on his face somewhere between pity and understanding. Either way it's gone by the time she's downing another shot. Maybe she'll be too drunk to feel anything when it comes, that would be a nice way to go. Quinn just stares at her for a moment and says finally, ''alright. I'll make the call''. Skye is too busy grabbing another lemon to reply.

　

Quinn leaves the room to speak to whoever, and Skye feels the atmosphere change instantly. Like summer to winter. Every agent in the room gets a tad closer to her, she can feel their vibrations in her bones, their heart beats. Without looking at any of them Skye knows they do not agree with their leader's methods. Maye Quinn was going to make her death quick and painless, clearly these guys don't want that.

　

''Maybe we should have a little fun with her before Quinn takes her''. One of them says, coming around to Skye's chair and hanging is arm off the back. A few mutter in agreement, only ten of them stay back by the doors. The rest all crowd around the booth, she can smell the alcohol on their breath, smell the sweat all over them. It's truly nauseating. ''What do you say sweetheart? One last moment of pleasure before you die?''

　

Honestly do they not remember who they're dealing with? Skye has one option here, and since Quinn already made the call, well he never said anything about not teaching the boys he's with a lesson. Oh she'll get pleasure before she goes, just not in the way these stupid men were wanting. She turns to the one who called her sweetheart and smiles, he's too distracted by staring at her boobs to not see the danger behind it.

　

''Sure. Come a little closer''. She really didn't need him to be any closer, but elbowing him in the face will be more effective at that angle. So she does, barely registers the blood dripping down his chin, or the cry of pain he makes as he hits the ground. Leaping out of the chair Skye grabs the man to her right, slams his face into the table until he's out cold. Four of them grab at her arms and legs but she twists out of their grip.

　

Using her powers she sends them all flying into the windows and the front door. Bullets begin heading her way and Skye throws out a hand, sending each bullet back to it's owner. Skye makes a run for it, jumps across the bar to shield herself from the other men that begin firing at her, from where she was standing there wasn't enough time to block the shots. Broken bottles and glass rain down around her, Skye covers her face with her arms.

　

The glass stings and cuts skin, soon the sound of gunfire stops. She just looking up when four of the agents land in front of her. Skye grabs one and uses his body as a shield just to buy time, so his buddies break his jaw and ribs instead of hers. Idiots. Tossing him aside now she kicks out, hears a snap of bone and a scream. There's a knife in someone's hand and he attempts to use it on her, but it's quickly sunk into his chest instead of her own.

　

Skye never can get enough fight. It's such a thrill, like she said in the car, it's a high. And she down to chase it all the time. Six more men jump into the small space behind the bar, like they have any chance of winning against her. Backing up a little Skye takes the first man in front of her and grabs a bottle, smashing it over his head until he slumps to the ground. The rest go down in a similiar fashion until there's just one left.

　

Who crooks his finger at her in a 'come hither' gesture. ''Gross''. Is all she says before taking her hand and holding it out below her ankles. So she's just levetated in the air for a moment, it gives her the advantage and power to deliver a beautiful punch. Her knuckles hit directly in between his eyes and he goes down face full of blood, along with his other friends who thought that could get the best of her. They never learn.

　

There's nothing but silence now and when Skye looks up, she's alone in the bar. Weren't there more men that that? Or did she get the number wrong? Shaking the glass from her hair she goes off to the tequlia bottle she left at the booth, wondering where Quinn went off to when she hears a faint beeping sound that has her freezing mid step. She knows that sound, she has nightmares about it.

　

Following the nosie she didn't hear when she first walked in, which means it must have been recently set. It's coming from the women's restroom. Skye pushes open the door to find a bomb resting in the sink and the giant red numbers are telling her she's not going to have time to stop it. Grant. That's the only thought she can form as she sees her sweaty and pale reflection in the dirty mirror. Ward, she wants to tell him she loves him, one more time.

　

Ward doesn't even care that he's breaking the speed limit right now, he won't stop for anything not even if a police officer tries to pull him over. If this were any other situation he would enjoy driving one of Tony's cars, but right now all he can think about is Skye. His wife who is going to get herself killed trying to save everyone, it's honorable and the right thing to do of course. But how is he supposed to just stand by and let her die?

　

He isn't the only one who thoughts run the same way, Natasha is in the passenger seat, leg bouncing up and down. A nervous habit that Skye no doubt picked up from her. ''She's going to be fine''. Ward tells Romanoff who doesn't respond, just looks out the window. After Skye shot Bruce who let the Big Guy out, Ward was the first one to go after Skye. Since Nat has usually been able to calm Banner down, she stayed behind.

　

Clint and Steve went to take care of the Hydra threat outside Stark Tower while Sam, Wanda and Tony went to patrol around different parts of New York to make sure everyone was safe. Ward and Kebo were just about to get into the car when Nat appeared out of nowhere and slid into the front seat. Skye still has her cell phone on her which Nat easily traced to a bar a few minutes away from Stark Tower.

　

Either Skye forgot she had it or it was done on purpose. Whatever the reason Ward feels sweat on the back of his neck, if Skye really does die if this is how it all ends for her, what if he doesn't get there in time? What if he can't save her? Ward could cry about all the time they've hardly spent together, that four years isn't enough with Skye, but he doesn't. Instead he presses harder onto the gas pedal his hands clenched on the steering wheel.

　

''Bloody hell mate you're going to wrap up around a damn telelphone pole and we'll never make it to Skye in time''. Kebo comments from the back seat, no one repsonds to him. Ward glances at the phone in the cup holder, just three more minutes until they get to Skye. Focus on that. She's not going to die they will stop Hydra from hurting her, Ward will hold her again one day he won't have to bury her, everything is going to be fine.

　

He believed that. Believed it so much as they parked a few blocks away from the bar just in case. Believed it when they saw Skye's car in the lot, when several Hydra agents stand up off the ground from the injuries they no doubt recieved from Skye herself. Ward believed that it was all going to work out right up until the moment the bar expoloded. The blast sent them back the heat burned, the noise, well there's no noise like an explosion.

　

Ward tastes blood in his mouth and the world goes white. Something on his chest, a sound, a word, hands on his face. Opening his eyes it's all red and orange, black smoke it burns his lungs feel clouded and heavy. It takes a moment to gather his bearings, take stock of himself. Clear the confusion from his mind, he's alright. He's not in pain expcept for his head, his shoulder where he fell on it. Could be the shock but he doesn't care.

　

Skye was in there.

　

Kebo watches as Ward stands up and starts calling Skye's name, walking through the debris around them. There's nothing left of the bar, this mission was over before it started. No way anyone could have survived that. Kebo can do nothing but watch as Ward also comes to that conclusion but denies it, calls Skye's name over and over. When she does not respond he starts digging through the rubble around them unti his fingers bleed. Nat is standing off to the side, in shock, Kebo would guess.

　

She's there not moving not speaking, silent tears run down her face, making a path of clear skin from all the dark soot on her face. He's never seen her cry before. The famous Black Widow, who Kebo understands just a little bit more in this second. That woman's biggest fear in the world is losing Skye, she and Ward have that in common. Kebo doubts anyone has seen Romanoff cry, Clint perhaps, and probably Skye.

　

It's weird, makes Kebo uncomfortable. Maybe he's in shock too. Because he should be helping Ward sift through the choas on the ground below, but he's looking for a person. A live person, his wife. A body. There is no body, being close to a blast like that, there more than likely isn't anything left. Grant is crying now, loudly, his voice starting to grow hoarse from calling Skye's name. There's movement above them and Kebo looks up at the dark sky.

　

It's Tony, he lands right beside Nat who look at him with her wide wet eyes. ''Are you alright? Where is Skye?'' At the sadness on Romanoff's face Tony shakes his head, ''no. No she's, she's okay right? Where is she? Nat where is she?" ''She's dead''. Is all Nat says before laying her head on Tony's shoulder. The four of them stand in the ashes, waiting for a sign a breathe, anything to make the tears on their face dry. But it doesn't come.

　

Instead the minutes pass and pass and Kebo puts his hand on Ward's shoulder, ''we should leave boss''. Ward turns to him, defeat and a sadness so heavy in his eyes Kebo wonders if that was the look on his own face so many years ago when the love of his life died. ''She's not dead Kebo''. But Grant doesn't seem like he even believes it because a moment later Ward is sobbing into Kebo's shoulder, hand gripping his leather jacket so hard it might rip.

　

Kebo isn't sure how long the four of them stand there. Long enough though to draw a crowd, a few helicopters and the police. Also long enough apparently for Hydra reinforcements to tag along who don't seem to care about the innocent people in the crowd or police. Kebo feels Ward turn from the man falling apart burning on the inside and out, to the man who wants revenge. Wants someone to suffer, to pay for what they can assume was Skye's death.

　

So Ward leaves Kebo's side and becomes the machine, the cold lifeless solider he got the reputation at Shield for. Pulling out a gun in this situation would be stupid considering, so Kebo knows Ward is going to use his fists for this fight, Nat as well. There are twelve Hydra agents total who bypass the police officers and stand a few feet away from the Avengers. They all tense as one, ready to shed blood and die here.

　

But Ward never needed to worry about dying in this situation apparently. Because as the smoke begins to drift away from them, the ashes fade, a voice a figure shoots out from the darkness. ''Hey assholes, next time you want to kill me by blowing me up make sure I'm still in the damn building before you press the detonator''. All heads look to find none other than Skye, who comes from the left, out of an alley, her hands raised.

　

Ward can't breathe, wouldn't be the first time Skye has left him breathless. And at first he thinks it's his mind playing tricks on him again, because he's in so much pain his brain gives him what he wants most, what he's dying to see. But he doesn't fully believe she's alive her heart beating, until the yelling of ''Quake!'' ''Oh my god it's Quake!'' from the crowd starts. Skye's powers send the agents back and they crash into one of the news vans.

　

Before they even have time to get up the police are on them and taking them into custody. The crowd erupts in clapping, in screaming Quake's name. Ward tunes it all out. The world blurs out of foucs until there's nothing but Skye in front of him as she turns from the crowd to face him. There's soot on her cheeks, all of her exposed skin. A little blood below her nose but she looks unharmed, he can't see any injuries. He loves her, he loves her too much so much.

　

Skye figured Ward would come after her, it's in his nature. He loves her too much to not. After she saw the bomb in the bathroom she didn't have time to stop it, but she did have time to leap out of the window. Use her powers to get herself to safety on the farthest rooftop from the bar she could get. So she only felt the heat of the explosion but was perfectly fine. When it was over she layed there looking up at the dark sky for a moment.

　

Was it really over? Quinn made the call right? Hydra wasn't going to hurt her people? Did she really make it out of this so easily? Didn't really seem fair. Skye was expecting a huge battle, but she finds herself not disappointed. This was a nice change of pace actually, a small fight, getting out of an explosion. Why can't everything with Hydra end like this? She comes back to the present, sees Ward in front of her just as he drops to his knees.

　

Skye can't react or ask him what he's doing because his face is pressed into her stomach, his hands digging into her hips. He's crying. Sobbing actually into her shirt, apologizing over and over in between the tears and sniffling. She's never seen him like this and has no idea how to handle it. So she looks over to Kebo who's crying as well, and she mouths 'what do I do?' to him and he makes a hugging gesture with his arms.

　

Skye bends a little before wrapping an amr around Grant's shoulders, the other her hand is running through his hair. She's telling him she's okay, she's alive, they all made it out okay. Skye shushes him when he says how much he loves her, how sorry he is for leaving her. That he will spend every single day making it up to her, if she lets him. They stay like that until Skye's back is screaming in protest from bending so long.

　

Ward rises suddenly, Skye opens her mouth to ask if he's okay but her lips are soon occupied. Grant kisses her like it's the first time. His hands cupping her face before roving over every inch of her body. When they have to break to breathe Grant presses kisses against her face, moves down to her neck before she's tugging on his arm, missing the feel of his lips against hers. Wraps her arms around his neck, stands on her toes. She's missed this missed Grant.

　

Nothing is ever the same without him. Skye pulls away, resting her forehead against his her breathing labored. ''If all it took was you thinking I was dead to have you make out with me again, I would''- Skye is cut off by Ward laughing. She opens her eyes to find his whiskey ones full of love, his hands are warm as they hold her face. ''I missed you''. He says, thumb stroking her cheek. She knows he doesn't just mean the two months they were apart.

　

He takes her in his arms, holding her as close as they can get. No space between them, one of his hands in on the back of her head. Runs through her hair, his face buried in her neck. Skye's forehead is pressed into his shirt, breathes it all in. She's alive, Grant still loves her. They will find their way back to each other. Maybe they already have. Nat breaks the sweet moment by smacking Skye's arm so hard it stings.

　

''If you ever do something like that to me again I will kill you!'' Romanoff says, Skye can tell she's been crying and she pulls the other woman in for a hug.

''I love you too Nat''.

Tony has different reaction to her being alive than the rest. He grabs Skye and spins her around before hugging her so tight she actually can't breathe for a second.

''You are so grounded! You are not allowed to leave Stark Tower for a month''.

Skye rolls her eyes, pats Tony's cheek fondly. ''Whatever you say Dad''.

Iron Man gives her a full blown grin tears on his face again as he puts both hands on her shoulders. ''I can't lose you. You're my little earthquake baby''. He says, that would be weird coming from anyone else, but this is Tony.

　

Skye hugs him again and then Nat, Kebo as well as he wipes the salt water from his eyes. Skye ignores the people all aound them, the cops, the bar that's now reduced to ashes. Because Ward is looking at her like he loves her, his hand held out for her to take.

　

Of course she does.

　

Hours later the sun is just beginning to rise and Skye and Ward are sitting on the roof of Stark Tower. At the very edge to be exact, their legs dangling off the side. There's a six pack of beer between them, four are already gone. Skye is in Grant's lap, her cheek against his chest.

　

''I think you were right about me loving you from the start. I loved you from the moment I first saw you''. Grant says quietly, playing with a strand of her hair.

Skye looks up at his handsome face and smiles, ''I knew it''.

He looks down, kisses her.

The sun lighting up her face as it takes over the gray blue of the sky, she's so beautiful. The most beautiful woman he's ever laid eyes on.

''What are you thinking about?'' Ward asks her, kissing the top of her head.

Skye rises off his lap just to place both knees on either side of his hips, straddling him, her hands coming to rest on the back of his neck.

She's honest with her answer, the first thing that comes to mind. ''The amazing life we're going to live together''.

Grant seems surprised, she laughs. ''What did you think I was going to hate you for the next five years or something?''

He shrugs, ''I didn't think we'd be anywhere near this for a while''. He gestures to herself in his arms and she smiles. ''I love you. And I don't want to waste any time being angry with you anymore''.

　

Skye isn't stupid, she's fully aware Ward crying and telling her how much he loves her, isn't some magical fix all cure. She may not fully trust him at the moment but knows she will again. The kind of love they have is rare and she doesn't want to spend weeks or months being angry and snarky towards him. Thinking she was going to die on the way to that bar, of putting him through that much pain really brought things into perspective.

　

She doesn't want one more day without Ward. Recovering from everything is going to be hard and long, it's going to be a battle every single day. But she's willing to go through that, to walk that road with him if he's willing. Skye tells him this and he smiles, kisses her. Replies that of course he wants that too, that he will earn her trust back one day. That she may not believe it now but he won't leave her, not again.

　

''One day we could have a kid''. Skye tells him, stroking his hair and kissing his nose.

His face lights up in surprise or hope, she can't tell. ''Really?''

She nods, kisses him slowly. ''But not for a while''. His hands tighten their hold on her back, ''whatever you want baby''.

''On one condition though''. Skye stares at his face, open for her to continue. He really is so handsome, her husband who isn't perfect but loves her perfectly.

Places her hands on his cheeks, thumbs runnig through the dark stubble across his jaw.

''If it's a girl we have to name her Natasha Rose''. Ward just grins, ''I like it''.

　

Skye is content to just stay there staring at him, the sun warming her back.

''We're going to be okay, right?'' She asks.

''Yes we are. I promise. I love you Skye''.

His brown eyes meet hers and she knows he's telling the truth. After everything they've been through, they still made it out together, in one piece.

No matter what this life deals out for them they will handle it, together. Like it has been for the past almost five years, like it alway will be.

Until death do they part.

''I love you too Grant''.

　

So together they watch the sunrise and are content to know everything is going to be alright. The world tried to tear them apart over and over but never could.

　

Their love is too strong. And it will remain strong for the rest of their days.

　

Because that's all that matters at the end of all things.

　

Who you love standing right beside you.

　

Ward loves Skye. Skye loves Ward.

　

And that is all they know. It's enough.

　

It will always be enough.

　

Their love is constant as the sun rise.

　

　

 


	26. Is This the End of All the Endings

THIS IS NOT THE END OF SKYE & WARD’S STORY IN THE AVENGERS AU.

 

If you’d like to read the next installment it’s titled “He’s Got Me Down On Both Knees But it’s the Devil That’s Trying to Hold Me Down”.

**Author's Note:**

> I'VE MISSED THEM SO MUCH! You guys know how much I love writing Skyeward in this universe. 
> 
> However I can't promise that this fic will be updated every day or every week for that matter, writer's block is unfortunately still very much alive in me every single day.
> 
> But if you stick with me I promise it will be worth it, this fic is going to be insane just like the past three, but with a couple of twists I'm really excited about.
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting!
> 
> Also just a side note, this happy honeymoon in love chapter is literally only lasting one chapter, the next one is where things start getting interesting.


End file.
